imposed lives
by dcasimir
Summary: Oliver rentre après avoir échoué sur une île. La vie qu'il avait connu n'est plus la même, le monde dans lequel il vivait à changé. Il devra s'adapter aux nouvelles lois, s'y plier. Difficile lorsqu'on rentre avec des rêves plein la tête. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire. Merci à Delicity pour ses encouragements, sa relecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Il se tenait devant l'imposante fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôpital, ses yeux balayant la ville qui se dressait devant lui. Le soleil était couché depuis des heures maintenant ne laissant que l'éclairage public pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'était devenu sa ville. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, la grande tour qui appartenait à sa famille dominait toujours la ville, son logo illuminant le ciel nocturne d'une nuance de bleu. Un peu plus sur la gauche se dressait le bâtiment de la famille de Tommy qui était autrefois son meilleur ami, là aussi le logo illuminait le ciel le teintant d'un rouge sombre. Il regarda plus loin et put apercevoir la partie basse de la ville, les Glades, l'endroit où les moins fortunés vivaient. Il ne voyait pas grand chose, pas qu'il y ait quelque chose à voir de toute façon, mais il espérait qu'après ces cinq années d'absence, les Glades avaient évolué en quelque chose de mieux. Il espérait que les gens y vivaient mieux, que le plan qui avait été mis en place les avait sorti de la misère, que les riches, les entreprises avaient tenu leur promesse. Celle de les aider et d'en faire un endroit accueillant.

Il contemplait cette ville qui ne semblait pas avoir changé sous les lumières des lampadaires et pourtant il était loin de la vérité, rien n'était plus comme avant et rien ne le serait plus jamais.

Cinq années, il avait perdu cinq années de sa vie sur cette foutue île après que le Gambit ait sombré dans la mer de chine. Il se rappelait de cette catastrophe qui avait changé sa vie comme si c'était hier. La tempête avait fait rage pendant plusieurs heures, l'équipage avait tenu bon, de même que le bateau. Des vagues de plus de quatre mètres de haut s'étaient abattues sur la coque et par moment bien plus hautes, la force du vent avait atteint les 170 km heures ballottant sans cesse le Gambit, ne leur laissant aucun répit, et ça avait été jusque là un miracle que l'équipage ait réussi à le tenir à flot.

Il avait été terrorisé, comment n'aurait-il pas pût l'être ? Blottit dans son lit serrant son oreiller contre sa poitrine priant pour que la tempête les épargne, priant pour sa vie, celle de son père et de l'équipage. Ce qui aurait dû être un voyage père fils s'était cette nuit-là transformé en un cauchemar et pourtant jusqu'à cette fameuse nuit le voyage avait été au delà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il avait passé d'innombrables heures à discuter avec son père, partagé des parties de pêche, nagé au milieu de l'océan entouré de dauphins, il avait fait de la plongée sous marine, découvert la vie aquatique sous une autre forme que les images qu'il avait pu voir sur internet. Ça avait été merveilleux, magique et pourvoir partager ça avec son père avait été tout simplement grandiose.

Quand son père lui avait proposé ce voyage il avait été réticent au départ ne voulant absolument pas quitter sa petite amie Laurel, mais ça aurait été aussi une façon pour lui de passer un peu plus de temps avec son père, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment, son père étant toujours trop occupé à travailler et lui révisant sans cesse pour son examen final. Alors quand il avait obtenu son diplôme de gestion et de management il avait accepté son offre. C'était le meilleur moyen de décompresser après ces trois mois passé à travailler comme un acharné pour obtenir son diplôme, une pause serait la bienvenue avant qu'il n'intègre l'entreprise familiale.

De plus Laurel avait été admise dans le plus prestigieux cabinet d'avocat de la ville et son stage commençait de suite, elle l'avait donc incité à passer du temps avec son père, lui promettant qu'elle serait toujours là quand il rentrerait. Il avait finit par accepter.

Après la remise des diplômes, il avait fait ses bagages, dit au revoir à sa mère, sa précieuse petite sœur et sa petite amie, puis avait embarqué sur le Gambit avec son père.

Comment ce super voyage avait-il pu tourner en horreur ? Pourquoi la tempête n'avait-elle pas été annoncée ? Il n'en savait absolument rien, mais tout ce qu'il savait su sur le moment c'était que s'il s'en sortait vivant, il épouserait Laurel dés qu'il rentrerait.

La porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte sur son père un air grave sur le visage.

« Fils, je ne sais pas si le bateau va tenir plus longtemps cette tempête ne cesse de s'amplifier mais sache que nous faisons l'équipage et moi-même tout ce que nous pouvons pour éviter le pire. Tu devrais préparer un sac avec des vivres et d'autres choses au cas où. »

Oliver ne parvenait pas à oublier cette phrase. Il avait regardé son père avec de grand yeux apeurés mais c'était malgré tout levé, avait titubé, son corps suivant le balancement du bateau puis s'était dirigé vers son père, l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant fortement, et lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, qu'il s'en sortirait, là encore il avait été loin de la vérité.

Ils s'étaient étreint un moment puis son père avait quitté sa chambre le laissant seul. Il avait alors fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé, prit un sac, l'emplissant avec tout ce qu'il lui était passé sous la main, avait passé sa veste puis mit son sac sur son dos. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait fait cela et aujourd'hui encore la question se posait, mais toujours est-il que ça avait été la bonne décision.

Il s'était assis sur le lit, prit la photo de Laurel, avait caressé son visage, sourit puis l'avait reposé sur sa table de chevet. Dix secondes plus tard, il avait entendu un horrible craquement, la coque du bateau s'était fendue, de l'eau avait commencé à entrer, il s'était levé précipitamment, avait trébuché sur son lit quand il avait hurlé après son père mais seul le vent lui avait répondu. A quelques mètres il avait aperçu le petit bateau pneumatique de secours. Il avait nagé vers lui mais celui-ci n'avait cessé de s'éloigner, ballotté par les vagues, il avait cru mourir dans l'océan, mais il avait pensé à Laurel et ça lui avait donné la force nécessaire de nager, plus fort, plus vite et au prix d'un effort incommensurable il avait atteint le pneumatique.

Il avait regardé autour de lui cherchant des survivants mais il était clair qu'il n'y avait que lui. Les autres avaient sombré dans l'océan avec le Gambit, son père était parti pour toujours, le laissant seul...désespérément seul.

La tempête s'était calmée seulement dix minutes après qu'il se soit retrouvé sur le pneumatique. Il avait hurlé, hurlé après ce putain de bateau qui aurait dû tenir plus longtemps. Si ça avait été le cas il n'aurait pas été seul et désespéré au milieu de l'océan.

Il était resté des heures les yeux hagards, regardant l'océan sans même le voir, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Il avait dû s'endormir à un moment car quand il avait ouvert les yeux le soleil réchauffait sa peau, la brûlant. Il avait plissé les yeux contre la lumière du soleil, puis était parvenu à regarder autour de lui, de l'eau rien que de l'eau et le pneumatique qui dérivait l'emmenant, il ne savait où.

Il avait été assoiffé, terriblement assoiffé mais n'avait rien avec lui. Ça avait été juste lui, le pneumatique et l'océan. Il avait ri, un rire nerveux. Il s'était redressé puis laissé retomber, las. Il avait hurlé de douleur, son dos ayant rencontré quelque chose de dur. Putain, le pneumatique était censé être agréable pas dur, tout s'était ligué contre lui, tout. Puis il s'était souvenu, le sac à dos, celui qu'il avait mis sur son dos quelques minutes avant cet horrible craquement, il avait sourit, bon sang oui, il avait des vivres.

Il s'était redressé, avait ôté le sac puis l'avait ouvert, avait sortit ce qu'il **y** avait placé. Deux pantalons de survêtement, deux tee-shirts, un sweat, deux bouteilles d'eau d'un litre, une trousse de soins, un paquet de cookies, des barres de céréales, un couteau, de la ficelle, une boussole. Il avait sourit de nouveau en voyant les objets qu'il avait emmené dans sa hâte, ayant prit tout ce qui était nécessaire pour être un parfait aventurier.

Il avait silencieusement remercié Tommy et ses innombrables maniaqueries. Chaque fois qu'il avait fait du camping sur la propriété des Queen, Tommy avait emmené avec lui cette attirail disant qu'il valait mieux être préparé au cas où quelque chose leur serait arrivés. Il s'était toujours demandé ce qui aurait pu arrivé sur leur propriété, mais Tommy était du genre prudent, et seigneur il s'était moqué de lui à chaque fois mais bizarrement après deux, trois nuits passé à l'extérieur avec Tommy et ses attitudes étranges il avait copié celles de son ami et ce matin là, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il avait dérivé durant deux jours avant de finalement accosté sur une île et bon dieu il avait pensé qu'il trouverait de l'aide, mais après plus de dix jours à arpenter l'île de long en large il n'avait pas trouvé âme qui vive, excepté des animaux sauvages et des putain de pièges sur lesquels il était tombé. Et à cause de ses foutus pièges il avait vraiment pensé que l'île était habitée.

Il avait été blessé à plusieurs reprises lors de ces premiers dix jours, ne connaissant pas son environnement. Il avait trébuché et était tombé sur une pierre très pointue quatre heures après son arrivé. Elle s'était enfoncée dans sa chair provoquant un saignement abondant. Il avait soulevé son tee-shirt, s'était rendu compte que la blessure était profonde et qu'il aurait fallu des points de sutures, que l'entaille ne guérirait pas seule. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains, avait sortit la trousse de soin de son sac à dos et y avait trouvé un set de couture.

Il avait hurlé de douleur chaque fois que l'aiguille avait percé sa chair, de même que lorsqu'il avait fait un nœud priant pour que son rafistolage tienne. Quatre points de sutures plus tard, des hurlements et des larmes maculant son visage il avait fini restant miraculeusement conscient. Chaque jour il avait appliqué une peu de crème à base d'anti-biotique sur la plaie afin qu'elle ne s'infecte pas et seigneur ça avait fonctionné. C'était l'une des premières cicatrices qui recouvrait désormais son torse.

Durant sa quête pour trouver de la vie il avait découvert une petite rivière. Il s'y était lavé gardant ses sous-vêtements et avait rempli ses deux bouteilles d'eau. Il avait fait la même chose tout les soirs après avoir quitté son poste d'observation, restant sur la plage toute la journée, guettant l'océan, espérant qu'un navire approche.

Après trois mois il s'était rendu à l'évidence, il était seul sur une île qui ne devait même pas être connue du public. Il avait donc cessé d'aller sur la plage, parcourant l'île à la place, cherchant autre chose que du poisson pour se nourrir. Il avait exploré l'île une nouvelle fois, était tombé à plusieurs reprises sur des pièges le blessant plus où moins avec gravité, ne sachant pas par quel miracle il avait survécu. Plusieurs fois il s'était demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça, cette solitude, plusieurs fois il avait voulut mourir mais chaque fois qu'il y avait pensé l'image de sa mère, de sa petite sœur et de Laurel était apparue devant ses yeux et l'espoir d'être un jour sauvé renaissait, alors il s'était battu pour sa vie.

Il avait trouvé beaucoup de chose sur cette île, notamment des armes à feu dont il n'avait pas voulu se servir, un arc qui lui au contraire avait été très utile pour chasser les animaux.

Au début il avait raté sa cible à tout les coups, n'étant pas très doué, mais avec le temps il s'était perfectionné et au lieu de manger uniquement du poisson, il avait pu manger de la viande. Des lapins essentiellement, des sangliers, mais aussi d'autres choses qu'il ne voulait citer par peur d'écœurer les gens.

Si un jour il se décidait à raconter son histoire à sa famille, il enjoliverait son récit. il ne voulait pas qu'on le plaigne, qu'on s'apitoie sur son sort, tout cela était derrière lui maintenant et il voulait juste vivre comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il avait trouvé un manuel de survie en anglais, il avait été surpris, mais ne s'était pas attardé la-dessus, il l'avait lu et n'avait pas regretté. Ce livre lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. C'était un livre sur l'utilisation des plantes, montrant par des images celles comestibles ou pas, celles qui soignaient, leurs utilités et seigneur il avait été reconnaissant pour ce livre, car plus d'une fois ces herbes médicinales l'avait sauvé, soigné.

Au bout de deux ans, vivant de chasse, de pêche et de cueillette, ayant eut peur pour sa vie plus d'une fois, merci les pièges et ces foutus animaux sauvages, ce jour qu'il avait tant espéré était arrivé, un bateau était enfin apparu au loin. Il avait alors couru sur la plage, allumé un feu avec du bois sec et deux pierres mais allumer le feu avait prit un temps fou et ses espoirs d'être sauvé s'étaient envolés, le personnel du bateau n'avait pas vu son brasier. Il avait continué son chemin, le laissant une fois de plus seul sur cette île.

Il avait fallut qu'il attende trois années de plus pour qu'enfin un autre bateau ne refasse son apparition. L'expérience lui avait appris à allumer un feu en moins d'une minute, alors quand il avait vu le bateau il n'avait pas hésité. Il avait allumé trois feux à des points très stratégiques et bon sang ça avait payé. Les marins l'avaient repéré et une heure plus tard il était assis sur un bateau de pêche avec deux personnes ne parlant pas un mot d'anglais, mais ça lui avait été égal, tout ce qui comptait à ce moment précis, c'était qu'il allait enfin rentrer chez lui.

L'un d'eux lui avait tendu un téléphone satellite et l'avait encouragé d'un sourire. Il l'avait saisit, composé le numéro du manoir, ne sachant pas quelle heure il pouvait être chez lui, mais réveiller la maison avait été le cadet de ses soucis, tout ce qu'il avait voulut, s'était entendre la voix de sa mère.

Une voix endormie lui avait répondu, celle de sa mère, des larmes qu'il n'avait put retenir coulaient sur ses joues, ça avait été bon d'entendre sa voix, tellement bon.

« Vous avez intérêt à ce que soit important pour appeler au milieu de la nuit. »

« Maman... »

Un blanc avait suivit ses deux phrases, personne ne parlait mais Oliver n'avait pas raccroché, sachant que sa mère n'avait pas reposé le téléphone. Il était capable d'entendre la respiration saccadée de sa mère, ses inspirations, avant qu'elle ne se décide à lui parler.

« Si c'est une blague elle n'est nullement drôle... » Avait-elle dit avec colère.

« Maman... c'est moi, c'est Oliver. » Avait-il répondu des larmes dans la voix.

Elle avait été sur le point de raccrocher, il l'avait sentit, alors pour lui montrer que c'était bien lui il avait dit.

« Comment va Speedy ? » Speedy ça avait été étrange de prononcer ce mot, ce surnom qu'il avait donné à sa petite sœur parce qu'elle l'avait rendu fou plus d'une fois, s'enfuyant en courant chaque fois qu'il avait voulu l'attraper pour la chatouiller parce qu'elle s'était immiscée dans ses affaires, sa petite sœur qui était huit ans plus jeune qui lui, qu'il adorait.

Il avait entendu son souffle, son petit cri puis avec des larmes plein la voix. « Oliver... »

« C'est moi. » L'avait-il rassuré. « C'est moi, Oliver. Je suis en vie, je rentre à la maison. »

Il n'avait pas pu entendre sa réponse, le téléphone avait émit un bip puis s'était subitement éteint. Il avait regardé l'écran et avait hurlé un « non », le serrant dans ses mains avec toute la force qu'il avait. Les deux hommes l'avaient regardé, un air désolé sur le visage. L'un d'eux s'était approché et avait tendu la main, il lui avait rendu. Une tasse de café lui avait été tendu par l'autre homme, il l'avait saisit, porté à la bouche et il se souvint en avoir apprécié chaque gorgée même si avec le recul il était dégueulasse ce café, rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait bu autrefois, mais le fait de retrouver une saveur dont il avait perdu le goût depuis cinq ans avait fait qu'il n'avait pu qu'apprécier.

Il avait ensuite regardé les deux hommes travailler, triant le poisson par espèce, le mettant dans des grandes caisses contenant de la glace pour garder le poisson au frais. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par leur travail qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de suite que l'un deux lui avait tendu pour la seconde fois le téléphone satellite. Il l'avait prit, levé la tête et l'avait remercié. L'homme avait simplement hochéla sienne avant de retourner à sa tache.

Il avait de nouveau composé le numéro de téléphone de chez lui et sa mère avait répondu à la seconde sonnerie.

« Oliver ? » Avait-elle dit, essoufflée comme si elle s'était précipitée sur le téléphone.

« C'est moi maman. » Il avait put entendre son soupir de soulagement.

« Oh mon dieu c'est réel, je pensais avoir rêvé mais c'est vrai... tu es vivant, vivant. » Elle avait pleuré, sangloté et Oliver n'avait eut qu'une envie la serrer dans ses bras, la réconforter, lui assurer qu'il allait bien. « Excuse-moi Oliver... est-ce que tu es... »

« Seul ? Oui maman je suis seul... Il n'y a que moi. »

Ses sanglots avaient redoublé d'intensité, il n'avait pu que comprendre, elle aimait tellement son père. Lui et elle étaient le couple parfait, s'aimant d'un amour inconditionnel, un amour qu'il voulait partager un jour avec sa future femme et à cet instant sur ce bateau de pêche minable, il s'était demandé pour la première fois depuis cinq ans si Laurel était cette femme.

« Oliver, où es-tu ? »

« Au milieu de l'océan sur un bateau de pêche. » Avait-il répondu.

« Sais-tu quand vous allez regagner la terre ? » L'avait-elle questionné impatiente de pouvoir serrer son beau garçon dans ses bras.

« Je... je ne sais pas maman... les gens qui m'ont sauvé ne parle pas un mot d'anglais... ils parlent chinois je crois, en tout cas ça ressemble à ça. » Il n'avait pas été certain, mais en voyant leur origine, ça lui avait semblé évident.

« D'accord... dès que tu seras à terre Oliver il faudra que tu te diriges vers l'ambassade américaine et là-bas ils sauront quoi faire... je ne peux pas t'aider plus Oliver j'aimerais mais tu n'as pas de papier et... » Elle s'était mise à pleurer de plus belle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je serai de retour rapidement. Je t'aime... je vais te laisser. »

« Non Oliver... non... » L'avait-elle supplié. Mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix, il n'avait pas put pas rester des heures au téléphone avec elle, le téléphone n'était pas à lui et appeler aux États-Unis avait probablement alourdie la facture des deux pêcheurs.

« Maman je te verrais bientôt d'accord... je ne peux pas abuser de la gentillesse de ces hommes... et dieu seul sait que j'aimerai rester plus longtemps avec toi mais ce ne serait pas correct vis à vis d'eux... »

Elle avait compris et lui avait rappelé à quel point il était bon et raisonnable, lui avait dit à quel point elle l'aimait avant de raccrocher.

Oliver s'était ensuite levé, avancé et rendu le téléphone à l'un des gars, les remerciant avant de retourner à sa place. Il avait passé les deux jours suivants en mer avec eux. Ils lui avaient proposé de nouveau le téléphone mais il avait refusé sachant très bien que ce n'était pas raisonnable, que ces deux personnes n'avaient probablement pas les moyens de payer une facture dépassant les deux cent dollars.

Durant ces deux jours il les avait aidé, relevant les filets de pêche, triant le poisson et ce ne fut que lorsque les box furent pleins qu'ils avaient décidé de rentrer. Il avait déchargé le bateau avec eux, mit les filet à sécher puis l'un deux lui avait serré la main, avait dit quelque chose en lui souriant, Oliver n'avait rien compris, mais lui avait sourit en retour puis le second homme s'était avancé vers lui accompagné d'un autre ( _homme_ ), un autre pêcheur qui venait d'amarrer son bateau à proximité de celui qui l'avait sauvé. Son sauveur avait discuté vivement avec l'homme qui s'était tourné vers lui.

« Alors comme ça tu es américain ? » Lui avait-il demandé.

Oliver avait sourit, soulagé de rencontrer une personne qui parlait sa langue et qui pourrait l'aider et il n'avait pas eu tort, cet homme Yao-fé l'avait fait.

Il l'avait emmené à l'ambassade américaine, après lui avoir appris que l'île sur laquelle il s'était échoué était en fait un endroit utilisé par l'armée chinoise dans les années 1980 pour entraîner les militaires. L'île n'était plus utilisée depuis des années ayant complètement été oubliée, peu de bateau passait à proximité car elle était bordée de rochers pouvant abîmer les coques des bateaux.

D'ailleurs plusieurs bateaux s'étaient échoués là. Il avait donc été chanceux que ces deux pêcheurs aient osé s'approcher assez près des côtes de Lian Yu, ( _le_ ) nom que portait cette île.

Il l'avait déposé aux portes de l'ambassade américaine puis s'était éloigné lui souhaitant un bon retour chez lui. Oliver s'était retrouvé devant les portes seul une fois de plus, mais son cœur avait battu à tout rompre, pas de peur mais d'excitation. Il allait enfin rentrer chez lui, serrer sa mère et sa petite sœur dans ses bras... petite sœur qui devait avoir vingt et un ans aujourd'hui. Il pourrait enfin vivre sa vie.

Il dirait à Laurel qu'il n'était pas sûr de l'aimer comme il devrait le faire,puis passerait le reste de son temps à travailler et à chercher la femme qui ferait battre son cœur tout comme son père avait fait battre celui de sa mère.

Il avait poussé les portes de l'ambassade, puis s'était trouvé face à une jeune femme. Il avait rapidement expliqué qui il était et s'était retrouvé tout aussi rapidement assis derrière un bureau où un type d'une quarantaine d'année avait pris des notes sur son ordinateur à mesure qu'il avait raconté son histoire. Une fois qu'il eut finit, l'homme Carter de son nom s'il en avait cru le nom sur le bureau lui avait tendu un lecteur biométrique.

« Monsieur Queen, voulez-vous bien poser votre index, majeur, annulaire sur la vitre et les presser fortement s'il vous plaît ? »

Il avait fait ce qu'il lui avait demandé et après trente secondes qui lui avait semblé être des heures le verdict était tombé.

« Monsieur, vous êtes bien Oliver Jonas Queen. Nous allons vous faire rentrer en toute sécurité sur le territoire américain. »

Oliver avait sourit, heureux, il allait enfin rentrer chez lui. Après plusieurs manipulation sur son ordinateur, Carter s'était levé et lui avait demandé de le suivre, l'amenant à l'autre bout du bâtiment. Il avait ouvert une pièce, s'était effacé pour le laisser passer en premier, puis l'avait suivit. La pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient retrouvés disposait d'un lit où un tas de vêtement reposait, et d'une petite table de chevet. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de détailler plus que Carter lui avait parlé. Il s'était concentré sur ce qu'il lui avait dit.

« Nous ne savions pas vraiment votre taille alors nous avons mis un peu de tout. Mettez ce que vous voulez. La douche est juste là. Préparez-vous tranquillement faites une petite sieste si vous le voulez, restaurez-vous si vous en avait envie. » Il avait montré le plateau emplit de nourriture posé sur un bureau qu'Oliver n'avait pas remarqué. « Votre avion décolle dans cinq heures. Je vous accompagnerai durant le voyage. »

C'était ce qu'il avait fait, Carter était resté avec lui durant tout le vol puis l'avait amené au Starling Général hospital.

Ça faisait six heures maintenant qu'il était là et n'avait pas encore pu voir sa mère. Il avait subit une batterie d'examens avant d'être mis dans cette chambre attendant que quelqu'un vienne le chercher. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, regardant la ville qui s'étendait devant lui. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir bien trop perdu dans ses pensées, dans ce que sa vie avait été ces cinq dernières années.

« Oliver ? »

Il se retourna au son de cette voix. Cette voix qui l'avait rassuré, bercé, disputé durant son enfance, la voix de sa mère.

Il s'avança, l'engloutissant dans ses bras, pleurant sur son épaule. Ils restèrent immobiles dans cette chambre, savourant leurs retrouvailles.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour,**

 **Un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont laissé une review c'est toujours agréable lire vos réactions et merci pour vos éloges. Merci également à ceux et celles qui me lisent sans laisser de reviews.**

 **Ally 84 elle comportera 26 chapitres.**

 **Delicity encore merci pour tes encouragements et pour tout le reste.**

Chapitre deux.

Sa mère s'était décalée, l'avait regardé durant un moment avec de serrer de nouveau ses bras autour de lui. Elle lui avait chuchoté des petits mots doux, lui avait parlé de sa sœur et de pleins d'autres choses sans jamais desserrer son étreinte trop heureuse d'avoir enfin son garçon dans ses bras. Leurs retrouvailles furent interrompues par un médecin passant dans la chambre pour fournir l'autorisation de sortie d'Oliver, disant que tout était en ordre.

Avec un sourire sa mère lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'arrière de l'hôpital là où un chauffeur les attendait. Il fut reconnaissant envers sa mère pour toutes ces précautions parce qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas faire face à une foule de journalistes. Non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était rentrer chez lui le plus rapidement possible pour serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

Quand il franchit les portes de l'hôpital il fut choqué de voir qui était le chauffeur de la famille Queen, mais heureux de voir un visage connu.

« Dig ! » S'exclama-t-il, heureux.

« Oliver, c'est bon te revoir. » Dit Dig un sourire sur le visage.

Oliver s'approcha de lui, le serrant rapidement dans ses bras. Dig malgré ses quatre années de plus que lui était avec Tommy l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il s'était rencontré un jour à la salle de sport, avait longuement discuté et au fil du temps leur relation s'était consolidée.

« Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu es devenu le chauffeur de notre famille alors que tu étais voué à autre chose. »

« Je ne suis pas qu'un simple chauffeur mec, je suis plus que ça, mais vas-y. »

Dig ouvrit la porte arrière de la limousine, Moira fit signe à son fils d'entrer le premier, le suivant rapidement. Dig ferma la porte derrière elle, fit le tour de la voiture et prit place sur le siège conducteur, démarra le moteur et s'engagea dans la ruelle menant sur l'artère principale de la ville.

« Monsieur Diggle, voulez-vous rouler jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de rentrer à la maison. »

« Bien madame. » Et avec ça Moira appuya sur un bouton. La vitre de séparation se leva ne laissant qu'elle et Oliver dans la voiture.

Oliver écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant pas de une pourquoi elle lui avait demandé de rouler jusqu'à nouvel ordre, et plus étrange encore, pourquoi avait-elle fermé la vitre sachant qu'Oliver et Dig avaient été amis durant plus de cinq ans avant qu'il n'échoue sur cette île.

« Oliver... nous devons discuter de certaines choses avant de rentrer. » Dit-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Ça ne peut pas attendre ? » Ça faisait cinq ans qu'il attendait de pouvoir mettre un pied chez lui, de profiter de tout le confort qu'offrait le manoir Queen et ça l'embêtait vraiment qu'il ne puisse pas rentrer directement. Mais voyant l'air qu'affichait sa mère il savait qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire.

« Crois-moi j'aurai aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça mais... avant que nous rentrions il y a des choses que tu dois savoir... des choses importantes... » Elle ancra ses yeux aux siens, un air grave sur le visage. « La vie que nous menons aujourd'hui n'est plus celle qui nous vivions avant ton naufrage... »

« Maman c'est normal en cinq ans beaucoup de choses peuvent arriver... je comprends ça... »

« C'est bien que tu comprennes mon chéri mais... je ne pense pas que tu sois vraiment préparé à ce que je vais te dire... » Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, les pressa, inspira puis continua. « Peu de temps après le naufrage, le monde entier a été attaqué par une arme biologique décimant une bonne partie de la population mondiale.. »

Oliver écarquilla les yeux à cette révélation, c'était horrible certes, mais il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa mère avait un air si grave sur le visage.

« Beaucoup de personnes sont décédées ainsi que des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants, trop... tellement qu'il a fallu prendre des mesures drastiques afin de repeupler notre terre... »

Oliver savait que sa sœur allait bien, sa mère l'avait rassuré à son sujet quand il s'était parlé dans la chambre d'hôpital, mais il ne put contrôler sa peur, son rythme cardiaque s'affola... Et si c'était la raison pour laquelle il ne rentrait pas de suite...parce que sa mère devait lui annoncer une horrible nouvelle et si Speedy... Non... Il demanda d'une voix incertaine emplie de peur : «Thea va bien ? »

« Oui, oui ta sœur va bien. » L'assura-t-elle et ces mots calmèrent instantanément Oliver.

« Heureusement pour nous quand c'est arrivé Thea était clouée au lit avec une méchante grippe...c'est ce qui l'a sauvé je suppose. » Moira avait remercié cette grippe un millier de fois depuis. Elle avait perdu son fils et son mari six mois plus tôt et elle n'aurait certainement pas survécu si sa précieuse petite fille avait succombé lors de cette attaque.

Rassuré, Oliver revint sur ces derniers mots.

« Des mesures drastiques ? C'était quoi cette arme biologique ? Qui à fait ça maman ? Et comment ont-ils pu répandre cette arme ?» Oliver avait des questions pleins la tête, mais au regard de sa mère il sut qu'elle n'avait pas toutes les réponses.

« Une organisation, des fous, des malades voulant exterminer la race humaine et crois-moi ils y sont presque arrivés... pour le gaz ils ont utilisé des drones, lâchant le produit dans l'air, mais surtout dans les conduits d'aérations de toutes les écoles et des entreprises du monde entier... »

« Oh mon dieu maman...c'est horrible... c'est...pourquoi ? » Oliver ne savait absolument pas quoi dire concernant cette barbarie.

« Nous ne savons malheureusement pas pourquoi Oliver et même si ça avait été le cas ça ne change rien au problème...Des gens ont heureusement survécu mais certains ont de graves problèmes de santé... » Dit sa mère avec douceur. « Tout ce que nous savons c'est que les coupables ne sont plus de ce monde aujourd'hui, ils sont tous mort en inhalant leur invention. »

Mon dieu quel horreur pensa Oliver, lui qui croyait avoir vécu le pire sur cette île avait été loin de la vérité. Finalement au fond de lui il se disait qu'il était bien mieux là où il était parce qu'il n'aurait pas accepté de perdre qui que ce soit lors de cette attaque, personne. « Maman, est-ce que nous avons perdus nos amis ? Mes amis ? »

« Il y a eut beaucoup de perte Oliver mais miraculeusement pas trop de perte de notre côté. Tout le monde a survécu dans notre entourage. Heureusement pour nous, notre système d'air conditionné ne fonctionnait pas ce jour-là dans l'entreprise, nous n'avons perdu aucun employé au sein de l'entreprise comparé à Merlyn qui en a perdu une centaine. »

Oliver ne pouvait imaginer l'horreur, mais était reconnaissant que rien ne soit arrivé à sa famille, à ses amis.

« Cependant Dig a perdu son frère ainsi que son neveu et la mère de leur enfant. Malheureusement sa famille n'a pas été épargnée. » Dit-elle avec peine.

Oliver jeta un regard vers Dig. Il était triste pour son ami, c'était un homme bon, gentil, sincère, loyal et son frère Andy l'était également. Dig et sa famille ne méritaient pas ça, personne ne le méritait. Oliver reporta son attention sur sa mère. Elle lisait un texto et son visage s'illumina d'un sourire. « Thea ? »

« Non mon garçon. » Répondit-elle. « C'est Walter, Walter Steele. Te souviens-tu de lui ? »

Walter ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait clairement pas à un mettre un visage sur ce nom. « Pas vraiment maman... désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas... l'entreprise est immense, tu ne peux pas te souvenir de chaque employé. Walter faisait parti du conseil d'administration chez QC. C'était un très bon conseiller. Il avait aidé ton père à plusieurs reprises. Un homme de confiance... » Sa mère sourit.

Il était clair pour Oliver qu'elle appréciait réellement ce Walter.

« Tu l'apprécies n'est-ce pas ? » La questionna-t-il.

Sa mère ne répondit pas à sa question, préférant revenir sur autre chose. « Les mesures drastiques tu te souviens ? » Oliver hocha la tête. « Donc six mois après l'attaque, les dirigeants de tout les pays se sont réunis pour parler de certains bruits qui courraient concernant ces mesures, mais personne n'y croyait vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient réellement votées et misent en application trois mois plus tard... » Moira ferma les yeux, inspira pour se donner du courage. « Oliver ce que je vais te dire ne va pas te plaire et probablement te choquer, mais sache que nous n'avions pas le choix, nous ne l'avons toujours pas d'ailleurs. »

« Maman parle-moi de ces mesures. » L'ordonna Oliver d'une voix décisive comprenant parfaitement au ton de sa mère qu'elles étaient assez graves.

« Il a été décidé que chaque personne de plus 25 ans n'étant pas marié se verrait attribuer un conjoint. » La mâchoire d'Oliver tomba à cette révélation, mais sa mère n'avait pas fini de le surprendre avec ces mesures. « Dans les six mois suivant le mariage, un enfant doit être procréé. »

« Oh mon dieu maman... c'est... »

« Ce sont les lois Oliver. » L'interrompit sa mère n'ayant pas fini. « Le divorce n'est pas autorisé, sauf quelques rares exceptions. Tromper son partenaire ne l'est pas non plus. »

« Maman... j'ai vingt-neuf ans... c'est... » Oliver ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était rentré dans l'espoir de pouvoir refaire sa vie, de vivre comme il le voulait et sa mère venait de lâcher une horrible bombe, gâchant ses rêves.

« Je sais Oliver... crois-moi je sais et ne crois pas que tu sois le seul dans cette situation. Je suis passée par là. »

« Quoi ? Comment ? Maman tu avais près de quarante-cinq ans quand je suis... parti... » Lui rappela Oliver.

« Quarante-cinq ans et toujours apte à avoir des enfants. » Dit-elle sardonique

« Donc tu essaies de me dire que tu as eut des enfants ? » L'interrogea-t-il, choqué par cette révélation.

« Hé bien... oui... » Répondit-elle, le fixant. « Deux pour être exact... avec Walter Steele. »

Bon dieu Oliver ne savait que penser, que dire, sa mère avait eut deux autres enfants pendant son absence. Elle avait été obligé d'en avoir pour repeupler le monde. Quel horreur ! Durant quelques secondes il pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester sur cette île, de ne jamais revenir afin de ne jamais avoir à vivre tout ce que sa mère vivait, mais en la regardant correctement il s'aperçut qu'elle ne semblait pas malheureuse de cette situation. « Tu ne semble pas... »

« Malheureuse ? » L'interrompit-elle. Oliver hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. « Eh bien non, Walter est un homme bon, gentil, généreux, aimant. Il m'a soutenu tu sais... après le naufrage, me prêtant son épaule pour pleurer, passant ses soirées avec moi, me consolant, me remontant le moral. Ça à été un bon ami et j'ai été plus qu'heureuse lorsque nous nous sommes mariés, je n'aurai pas pu tomber sur quelqu'un de mieux. J'aimais ton père Oliver, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que oui maman. Vous étiez des âmes sœurs. » Dit-il avec un sourire, repensant à toute ces fois où il avait vu ses parents heureux ensemble, se câlinant, s'embrassant, riant, jouant, ne se disputant que très rarement.

« Ce que je partage avec Walter n'est pas aussi intense que l'amour que je partageais avec ton père, rien ne pourra jamais égaler ça...mais je ne suis pas malheureuse. Walter était là durant mon deuil et sans son soutien je ne suis pas sûre que Thea et moi s'en serions sorties. Ta sœur l'aime beaucoup, j'espère que tu l'aimeras également et que tu ne lui en voudras pas de tenir une place auprès de moi. Place qui devrait être celle de ton père. » Dit-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« C'est... non... comment pourrais-je lui en vouloir... ainsi qu'à toi maman ? Je suis heureux de savoir qu'après le naufrage tu aies eu du soutien. Je suis content que tu partages ta vie avec un homme qui te respecte... » Dit Oliver avec sincérité. « Et donc deux enfants ? » Demanda Oliver, curieux.

« Je suis heureuse Oliver que tu prennes bien les choses... oui deux enfants, des jumeaux. » Sa mère sortit son téléphone portable et lui présenta les enfants. « Voici Adam Robbie Steele. » C'était un petit garçon au teint mat avec de grands yeux marrons et des cheveux bruns. Son regard était emplit de malice.

« Robbie ? Comme pour Robert ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui Oliver. J'en ai de suite parlé à Walter et il était d'accord. Voilà Malia Livie Steele, avant que tu le demandes Livie pour toi Oliver. »

Oliver avait les larmes aux yeux, sa petite sœur, cette petite beauté portait une partie de son nom. Il caressa l'écran de son pouce. « Elle est magnifique maman. Vraiment. »

« Elle l'est et du haut de ses trois ans, crois-moi qu'elle le sait. » Rit sa mère en regardant l'écran avec fierté.

Sa petite sœur l'était vraiment, magnifique. Elle fera probablement des ravages plus tard avec son magnifique visage, des yeux d'un bleu profond lui rappelant les siens, des cheveux d'un blond très clair et un teint de peau halé. Il craqua, comment pourrait-il en être autrement face à cette petite bouille d'amour. Bien sûr son frère était beau, mais Malia était à coupée le souffle et rien qu'en voyant sa photo il savait qu'il en était déjà foutu. Il ferait tout pour elle, tout, comme il l'avait fait pour Thea.

Il se permit de parcourir les photos présentes sur le téléphone de sa mère, tombant très rapidement sur une photo de Thea.

« Elle n'a pas changé, vieillie sans aucun doute, mais elle garde toujours les mêmes traits. » Dit-il au sujet de sa petite sœur.

« Oui elle est devenue une belle jeune femme, forte et indépendante. Elle voulait venir tu sais, mais je voulais te parler de tout ça en tête à tête. Sache qu'elle a hâte de te retrouver. D'ailleurs, nous devrions y aller maintenant que tu es au courant de la situation familiale. »

Elle tendit la main pour appuyer sur le bouton de communication, mais Oliver arrêta son mouvement. Moira leva des yeux interrogateurs sur son fils.

« Laurel ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Elle est mariée à Carter Bowen. Je suis désolée Oliver. »

« Carter Bowen ! » Explosa Oliver. « J'imagine que ce n'était pas son choix ? » Hurla-t-il. « Bon sang maman comment peut-on accepter ça, vivre comme ça... putain Carter Bowen est un réel trou du cul... je suis certain qu'elle est malheureuse... Laurel, bordel. »

« Ne jure pas Oliver... je sais que tout ça fait beaucoup mais nous n'avons pas le choix tu comprends... ce sont les lois. »

« Et depuis quand tu les respectes hein ? » S'énerva Oliver.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste, que sa mère avait toujours été une bonne personne, respectant tout le monde, mais il ne pouvait pas comprendre que sa mère qui l'avait toujours protégé, celle qui lui avait enseigné la tolérance, le respect, puisse accepter ça. Où était le respect dans ses lois ? Où était la devise disant que chacun naissait libre et égaux ? Partie ? Envolée ?

« Oliver ! » S'offusqua sa mère.

« Tu n'as pas répondu maman. Est-elle heureuse ? » La questionna-t-il.

« Je suppose... je ne sais pas... elle en a l'air... si tu me demandes si Carter la traite bien c'est oui pour le reste je ne sais pas... »

Pour le reste, quel reste ? Mon dieu il était horrifié. Comment était-elle vraiment ? Il ne l'aimait plus, de ça il en était maintenant certain, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle, il ne voulait pas ça pour elle. Personne ne méritait ça, personne !

« Il est hors de question que je me marie tu m'entends maman, hors de question ! » Hurla-t-il de nouveau. « Je ne veux pas d'une vie comme cella là, d'une femme que je n'ai pas choisit, d'avoir un enfant avec elle. Je refuse d'avoir des enfants avec une femme que je n'aime pas. » Finit-il, furieux.

« Parce que tu crois vraiment que tu auras le choix ? » Dit-elle en retour d'une voix maîtrisée, ne voulant pas se disputer avec lui.

« Il faut être deux mamans pour faire des enfants. » L'informa-t-il. « Je suis heureux que tu aies pu dépasser ça avec Walter, vraiment, mais moi je ne pourrais pas. C'est non ! »

« Tu es en colère et je comprends Oliver, mais que tu le veuilles ou non tu auras des enfants avec la femme qu'ils auront choisi pour toi. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils t'ont demandé un échantillon de sperme à l'hôpital ? Ce n'était pas pour voir si tu étais malade. C'était pour féconder ta future femme au cas où tu ne voudrais pas faire ce qu'il fallait Oliver ! »

Mon dieu c'était pire que tout... c'était horrible... il était piégé. Lui qui avait pensé chercher l'amour en rentrant, cet amour rare que partageaient ses parents, il ne le trouverait pas, jamais. Il s'était déjà fait tout un scénario dans sa tête pour expliquer à Laurel qu'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, si tant était qu'elle aurait encore voulu de lui, mais ce scénario était tombé à la seconde où sa mère lui avait parlé de ses lois.

Seigneur, maintenant il souhaiterait n'avoir jamais interpellé les pêcheurs, ne jamais être rentré. Il était peut-être seul, mais c'était toujours mieux que cette vie merdique qui l'attendait. Il passa ses mains sur son visage inspira, prit son courage et demanda :

« Tommy ? »

« Tommy. » Sa mère sourit ce qui devait être bon signe pensa Oliver. « S'est marié à Sara. Ils sont heureux et ont deux garçons. Nathan qui va fêter ses trois ans dans peu de temps et le petit Ethan né le mois dernier. Tommy devrait passer te voir dans la journée. »

« Marié de force aussi ? » Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

« Non Tommy et Sara se sont mariés peu de temps avant la loi. » L'informa-t-elle.

Oliver esquissa une ébauche de sourire pensant qu'au moins Tommy avait fait son propre choix. Qu'il était probablement heureux avec quelqu'un qu'il aimait ce qui n'était pas le cas de Laurel, ne serait pas le sien tout comme celui de milliers d'autres personnes.

« Dig ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu lui demanderas toi-même, ce n'est pas à moi de partager son histoire. » Lui répondit sa mère appuyant sur le bouton pour baisser la vitre de séparation, ordonnant à Dig de les amener chez eux.

Oliver n'avait pas compris pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu partager l'histoire de Dig sûrement parce que lui aussi avait été marié de force et qu'elle ne voulait plus l'entendre lui hurler dessus comme il l'avait fait plus tôt. Il regarda de nouveau Dig, croisant son regard dans le rétroviseur. Dig ne lui sembla pas malheureux pensa-t-il.

 **J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu. A vos claviers. Hâte de lire vos impressions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour,

Alors pour information parce que j'ai omis de le préciser et j'en suis désolée, cette fiction n'est pas basé sur Oliver en tant que justicier.

Je suis contente que ce début vous ait autant plu et merci à tous pour vos review et encouragement. Ca fait chaud au coeur.

Chapitre 3.

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Queen, où Steele, Oliver ne sachant absolument plus comment il devait le nommer dorénavant, ne prit que cinq minutes. Il regarda par la vitre. Le manoir était aussi grand que dans son souvenir, rien ne semblait avoir changé excepté peut-être la couleur du portail et de la porte en bois mais pour le reste, tout était identique.

Le jardin était toujours très bien entretenu, de même que les allées. Dig gara la voiture devant l'accès principal, sortit, puis ouvrit la porte pour Moira et lui. Sa mère accepta la main qu'il lui tendit et sortit de la voiture suivit rapidement par Oliver qui regarda Dig remonter dans la voiture et s'éloigner avec celle-ci, la menant sans aucun doute au garage. Il suivit sa mère jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, attendant qu'elle l'ouvre.

Quand il entra dans le manoir il fut accueillit par une bonne odeur de nourriture lui rappelant le bon vieux temps. L'entrée était toujours la même, un petit guéridon trônait au centre, des fleurs fraîchement cueillit reposaient dans un vase au centre de celui-ci. Sur la droite un gigantesque porte-manteau où il vit sa mère suspendre sa veste ainsi que son sac à main. Devant lui se dressait l'escalier menant à l'étage et sur la droite le couloir desservant les pièces principales de la maison.

Sa mère lui prit la main l'emmenant au salon, mais il s'arrêta sur le chemin lorsqu'il surprit Raisa dans la cuisine. Il lâcha la main de sa mère, poussa la porte à double battant de la cuisine puis s'avança vers la veille femme. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle laissa tomber la cuillère qu'elle tenait dans la main sur le plan de travail, puis s'avança vers lui.

« Monsieur Oliver. C'est bon de vous revoir à la maison. Vous m'avez tellement manqué. » Dit-elle avec émotion.

Oliver sourit et ne put s'empêcher de prendre la gouvernante dans ses bras, Raisa était sa seconde maman, toujours présente pour lui quand sa mère ne l'était pas, participant à son éducation, l'accompagnant à l'école quand ses parents étaient en voyage d'affaire. Il l'aimait.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi Raisa. »

Il relâcha son étreinte, avisa le plat qui mijotait sur la plaque de cuisson.

« Mon plat favoris ? Tu as toujours su comment me remonter le moral Raisa. » Souligna-t-il.

« Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée mais si ça ne convient pas... »

« C'est parfait. Ne t'inquiète pas. » L'interrompit-il. « Je vais tenter de trouver ma petite sœur. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Il tourna les talons, sa mère l'attendait patiemment dans le couloir. Elle tendit la main qu'Oliver prit volontiers puis le mena dans le salon principal. Le son de la télévision se fit entendre ainsi que des voix, des toutes petites voix qu'Oliver ne connaissait pas. Les jumeaux probablement. Il se figea. Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Moira avec appréhension.

« Non... c'est juste que... je ne les connais pas maman... et... il ne me connaisse pas non plus ...et... » Il ne savait absolument pas comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Ce n'était pas de la peur, non c'était autre chose, comme le fait de ne plus vraiment faire partie de cette famille qui avait évolué sans lui.

« Ce ne sont que des enfants Oliver. » Dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête à sa réponse alors que sa mère le rassura d'un sourire avant de pousser les portes du salon. Deux petites têtes se tournèrent vers eux et s'élancèrent dans leur direction. Oliver eut un mouvement de recul, mais s'aperçut rapidement que leur joie était dirigé vers sa mère qui se baissa déjà, les accueillant dans ses bras. Oliver leva les yeux et la vit, sa petite sœur, se tenant derrière le canapé, le fixant la bouche ouverte. Il fallut un seul sourire d'Oliver pour qu'elle s'élance dans ses bras les larmes maculant ses joues.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué. » Pleura-t-elle.

Il entendit au loin l'un des enfants demander pourquoi Thea pleurait mais n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, de même qu'il ne prêta pas attention au fait que sa mère avait prit les enfants par la main, les emmenant hors de la pièce, laissant les deux Queen se retrouver.

« Je le savais tu sais. » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je savais que tu n'étais pas mort... c'est... je le sentais au plus profond de mes os Oliver... et... je... j'avais raison. »

« Tu as été avec moi constamment Thea. Je n'ai cessé de penser à toi, à maman... seigneur tu m'as tellement manqué... regarde toi... tu es devenue une magnifique jeune femme. » Dit-il allégeant un peu l'atmosphère.

Thea rougit sous les appréciations de son frère. C'était vrai qu'en cinq ans elle avait changé, son corps s'était formé n'étant plus celui d'une enfant, mais celui d'une femme.

« Tu as changé aussi... plus musclé... » Dit-elle.

Il sourit. « En tout cas une chose n'a pas changé. » Dit Oliver

« Qui est ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Ici, ça... le salon... tout est exactement pareil... » Dit Oliver qui avait sincèrement pensé ne pas reconnaître les lieux à son arrivée, mais ce n'était pas le cas, tout était identique. C'était comme s'il était parti la veille. En tout cas c'était vrai pour sa maison pour le reste c'était une autre histoire.

« Le reste de la maison est également pareil...ta chambre aussi. Maman et moi n'avons touché à rien... tout y est tel que tu l'as laissé... nous ne pouvions pas. » Dit-elle les larmes se remettant à couler.

« Hey, viens là. » Il l'entoura de ses bras, la berça, l'apaisa. « Chut, chut... je suis de retour maintenant Speedy. » La rassura Oliver. « Je suis là et crois-moi je ne suis pas prêt de repartir. »

Thea se décala, ancra son regard aux siens. « J'espère bien. » Dit-elle avant de reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine, se lovant dans l'étreinte protectrice qu'apportaient ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment. L'arrivé d'un message sur le téléphone de Thea mit fin à ce moment. Elle se décala, plongea sa main dans sa poche pour y pêcher son portable.

« Oh c'est Tommy. Il me demande s'il peut passer. » Elle leva des yeux interrogateurs vers lui.

« Oui, bien sûr qu'il peut venir. J'ai hâte de le retrouver lui aussi. » Dit-il avec un sourire qui atteignit ses yeux.

Évidemment qu'il avait envie de voir Tommy, il avait même envie de plus, comme partager un verre avec lui comme autrefois dans ces bars bondés de jolies jeunes filles. Rien que cette pensée le fit revenir au présent... Ce n'était plus possible, cette vie semblait révolue pensa-t-il... Tommy était maintenant marié et à en croire sa mère il en serait de même pour lui. Il commença à trembler, la rage bouillonnant en lui, imprégnant ses pores. Il recula, titubant.

« Ollie, est-ce que ça va ? » Le questionna Thea.

La voix de sa sœur le calma, le ramenant à la raison. « Oui...juste... je suis fatigué Thea. » Mentit-il. « Je vais me reposer dans ma chambre. Dit à Tommy qu'il pourra passer après le déjeuner s'il te plaît. »

« Ok... je ne t'accompagne pas, tu connais le chemin. Nous nous verrons au déjeuné. Je sors, Roy m'a promis de m'emmener dans ce nouveau centre commercial, je serai rapidement de retour. » Dit-elle en le contournant. Elle s'arrêta, le regardant avec de grands yeux, une crainte sur le visage. « C'est...je vais rester...tu viens de revenir et Roy comprendra que je reste avec toi. » Lui dit-elle.

« Non... je vais me reposer Thea... fais ce que tu as à faire... ne change pas tes plans pour moi. » L'assura-t-il.

Elle sourit franchement, déposa un baiser sur sa joue puis se recula.

« Merci... tu fais un heureux tu sais ? » Lui dit-elle.

« Un heureux ? »

« Roy. » Dit-elle en souriant avant de s'éloigner de lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner sur ce Roy qu'elle avait déjà franchit la porte du salon, puis il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Rapide comme toujours pensa-t-il, elle n'avait décidément pas volé son surnom. Il sourit avant de tourner les talons. Il se dirigea vers le grand escalier, mais s'arrêta devant la porte de la cuisine, Raisa était maintenant attablée au bar discutant avec sa mère alors que les jumeaux dessinaient calmement à côté d'elles. La photo qu'il avait vu de Malia ne lui avait pas mentit, elle était d'une beauté saisissante, ressemblant beaucoup à sa mère, avec des airs de Thea dans ses mimiques. Adam n'avait en aucun cas hérité des traits de la famille Queen ressemblant probablement plus à son père pensa Oliver. Il resta quelques secondes à contempler la scène puis partit, montant rapidement les escaliers, avançant dans le couloir, puis poussa la dernière porte qu'il claqua derrière lui. Le bruit résonna dans le manoir faisant sursauter les jumeaux.

« Maman, il est colère le monsieur ? » Demanda timidement Adam.

« Oui mon chéri...il l'est. Adam je t'ai déjà expliqué qui il était non ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Oui c'est l'Ollie. Mon frère. » Répondit Malia avec un sourire. « Il est triste l'Ollie maman ? Il voulait pas rentrer chez nous ? » Demanda Malia à sa maman.

« Si, il voulait rentrer... mais tu sais parfois les adultes n'accepte pas les règles, un peu comme les enfants. Ils ont besoin de temps pour comprendre que c'est comme ça et pas autrement et Oliver... Ollie ressent ça en ce moment. »

« Comme quand Malia boude parce que papa dit que c'est l'heure de se coucher et qu'elle veut pas ? » Demanda Adam.

« Oui comme ça par exemple. » Dit Moira avec un sourire pour rassurer ses enfants, mais au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé que se soit si simple, qu'Oliver n'ait pas à subir ces lois, qu'aucun d'eux n'aient à les subir.

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage. Thea n'avait pas menti, rien n'avait bougé, tout était à sa place. Oliver avança vers son bureau et laissa la rage qu'il avait contenu s'exprimer, retournant son bureau avec force sur le sol, ses chevets prirent le même chemin. Il arracha les couvertures de son lit, les balança à travers la pièce, de même que ses oreillers. Il était sur le point de balancer un des cadres photos de Laurel et lui quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit violemment. Dig pénétra dans sa chambre avec calme, le fixant avec colère.

Oliver fut tellement surprit de le voir entrer de cette manière qu'au lieux de jeter le cadre, celui-ci lui glissa des mains, s'échouant sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Il fixa Dig également, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement, ses membres tremblaient. Aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement vers l'autre, Dig attendant sûrement qu'Oliver se calme avant d'avancer vers lui.

Après un petit moment, Dig esquissa un mouvement, haussant les sourcils.

« C'était pour quoi ? » Le questionna gentiment Dig.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ne sachant que dire à son ami. Au lieu de répondre il avança, contourna Dig pour se diriger vers la porte, mais celui-ci lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse la franchir.

« Oliver je ne suis pas ton père, ni ta mère... je suis ton ami... je comprends que tu sois en colère...je l'étais aussi quand ces foutues lois nous sont tombées dessus, mais crois-moi détruire ta chambre, faire peur à ta mère, à Thea et aux jumeaux n'arrangera en aucun cas ta situation. » Lui dit-il d'un ton calme. « Passer ta colère sur des meubles n'est pas la solution. »

« Alors c'est quoi la solution ! » Hurla-t-il.

« Il n'y en a pas Oliver... j'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire autre chose mais c'est la vérité. Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais tu n'as pas le droit d'effrayer toute la maison... tu veux évacuer ta colère? Va à la salle de sport, défoule-toi sur les sacs de frappe, sur les mannequins d'entraînement, mais ne détruit pas ta chambre. » Cria Dig.

Oliver baissa les yeux sur la main de Dig qui tenait toujours fermement son bras. Dig le relâcha puis sans un mot Oliver quitta sa chambre, la laissant dans l'état dans laquelle il l'avait mise. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers puis se dirigea au sous-sol. Il entra dans ce qui était jadis sa salle d'entraînement et là encore rien n'avait changé. Ses deux sacs de frappe étaient toujours suspendus au même endroit, son mannequin d'entraînement posé au centre de la pièce, son tapis de course disposé face à l'écran de télévision et sa salmon ladder dans un coin. Une série de tapis étaient disposés dans l'autre coin de la pièce. Il ôta son tee-shirt puis s'avança vers le meuble où ses gants de boxe étaient censés être. Il s'arrêta un moment devant la glace, voyant son corps pour la première fois depuis cinq dans un miroir. Thea n'avait pas eut tort il s'était musclé. Il l'était déjà avant mais là c'était différent, ses abdominaux n'étaient pas juste dessinés non ils étaient dorénavant bien visibles, ses pectoraux avaient gagné en masse, de même que ses bras.

Il passa sa main sur ses nombreuses cicatrices puis détourna le regard. Deux de ses cicatrices étaient horribles, notamment celle en bas de son ventre, là où ce putain de sanglier y avait enfoncé sa corne avant de s'enfuir, le laissant agoniser sur le sol. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours avec lui son sac à dos contenant sa trousse de secours. Il avait dû se recoudre sur place hurlant de douleur. Les chairs avaient été tellement abîmées qu'il avait du prendre de la peau plus loin pour refermer la plaie. Il avait fallut vingt points de sutures pour refermer l'ouverture. Ça avait été des heures de hurlements, de souffrance, ne sachant même pas si des organes avaient été touchés. Il se souvint qu'une fois qu'il avait eut finit de se recoudre il n'avait pas bougé durant des heures, incapable de bouger, de se lever. Il avait pensé à ce moment là que c'était la fin, qu'il allait mourir là, mais après douze heures de repos il avait réussit tant bien que mal à se relever et à regagner l'endroit où il avait élu domicile. Dans une carlingue d'avion. Ça n'avait pas été un super endroit mais au moins il lui avait offert un super abri en cas de pluie et bon dieu il avait plu souvent sur cette putain d'île, des pluies torrentielles.

Une fois à l'abri, il s'était fait un cataplasme avec des herbes médicinales et s'était endormit de nouveau sur sa couchette de fortune. Quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était sentit beaucoup mieux et s'était promis de ne plus jamais chassé ces foutues bestioles. Sauf qu'Oliver n'était pas quelqu'un qui tenait vraiment ses promesses et quand il s'était retrouvé face à l'une de ses bêtes, il avait dégainé son arc et avait tiré toute les flèches qu'il transportait. Le tuant. Il se souvint avoir hurlé de joie, heureux d'avoir tué ce sanglier qui avait failli le tuer.

La seconde cicatrice qu'il trouvait horrible n'en était pas vraiment une, c'était une brûlure en haut de son torse, recouvrant une partie de son épaule. Il se rappela que ça s'était passé avant qu'il ne trouve cette carlingue. Il faisait horriblement froid la nuit sur cette île et il était frigorifié. Le seul moyen qu'il avait eu pour se réchauffer avait été de faire un feu alors il s'était activé, avait rassemblé des branches sèches, des feuillages, les avait déposés sur la plage, avait ajouté des champignons qu'il avait trouvé sur les arbres, les avait écrasé avec son pied puis avait tenté de faire un feu en frottant un cailloux qu'il avait trouvé dans la rivière et un silex. Il avait frotté les pierres durant des heures avant qu'une petite étincelle ne tombe sur le mélange de champignon et de feuillage, grâce au vent qui s'était levé quelques heures avant le miracle s'était produit, le feu avait commencé à prendre.

Oliver était rapidement allé chercher plus de bois, avait alimenté le feu et s'était allongé près de celui-ci savourant la chaleur. Il s'était rapidement endormit à côté du feu puis s'était réveillé en hurlant de douleur, il avait bougé durant son sommeil, roulant dedans, le haut de sa poitrine rencontrant le brasier. Il n'avait pas réfléchit à deux fois, il s'était jeté dans l'océan glacé. Son réflexe lui avait probablement épargné de plus graves séquelles mais cette cicatrice était ignoble tout comme l'autre. Ces herbes médicinales l'avaient sauvé plus d'une fois, sans elles il n'aurait plus été de ce monde de ça, Oliver en était persuadé.

Il secoua la tête, puis ouvrit l'armoire, saisit sa paire de gant et les enfila. Ils lui allaient encore et ça le fit sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les sacs suspendus et y déversa toute sa rage. Il tapa durant des heures et ce ne fut que lorsque l'épuisement le gagna qu'il cessa. Il se retourna, sursauta, n'ayant pas vu, ni entendu Dig entrer dans la salle.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? » L'interrogea-t-il

« Un moment oui... tu n'as pas perdu la main. » Lui fit-il remarquer.

« Non... en même temps c'est juste un sac... je ne suis pas certain qu'en combat rapproché je sois toujours aussi bon. » L'informa-t-il.

« Nous pouvons tester si tu veux... »

« Ouais d'accord. »

« Pas aujourd'hui cependant. » Dig rit. « Tommy est arrivé. Il t'attend dans le salon. »

« J'ai raté l'heure du déjeuné ? »

« Hé bien oui... il est 14h30... ta mère est descendue mais tu ne l'as pas entendu. Elle a préféré te laisser tranquille. »

« Oh... ok... peux-tu dire à Tommy que je serai là dans dix minutes ? »

« Ok.. et Oliver, n'oublie pas de t'étirer... tes muscles ne vont pas apprécier un tel effort physique. »

Oliver rit, mais ne dit rien. Si seulement John savait. Il en avait fait bien plus, grimpant aux arbres comme un singe, courant comme un fou sur cet île, faisant des tractions sur les branches d'arbres les plus accessibles, nageant des heures et des heures dans cette rivière. Il avait fait des efforts physiques durant ces cinq années n'ayant rien d'autre à faire de ses journées, alors son corps supporterait bien quatre heures de frappe. Oliver passa rapidement sous la douche puis enfila un de ces vieux tee-shirt ainsi qu'un pantalon de survêtement avant de rejoindre Tommy qui l'attendait dans le salon.

Des que Tommy le vit il se leva.

« Je t'avais toujours dit que les bateaux craignaient. » Dit Tommy en souriant.

Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra.

« Comment te sens-tu mec ? » L'interrogea Tommy. « Tu sembles en forme ! »

« Je le suis. » Dit Oliver ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire d'autre. Depuis quand c'était maladroit entre Tommy et lui ? Depuis que tu as échoué sur un île lui répondit sa conscience. Il poussa un soupir. « Tu sembles pas mal non plus. Alors Sara et toi hein ? » Dit Oliver essayant d'engager une conversation.

« Ouais mec Sara et moi. » Tommy baissa la tête, semblant mal à l'aise.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Tommy ? »

« Non, non... ça va... je veux dire entre Sara et moi tout ça bien... c'est juste... » Tommy ne savait pas quoi dire à son ami. Moira l'avait avertit à son arrivé qu'Oliver n'avait pas bien prit les choses et Tommy se sentait vraiment mal pour lui.

« Ça craint non ? »

« Ouais, complètement... j'aurai préféré que nos retrouvailles soient comme au bon vieux temps... »

« Moi aussi... »

La conversation était vraiment maladroite, Tommy ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire ne voulant pas ranimer la colère d'Oliver, et ce dernier ne voulait pas se mettre de nouveau en colère contre ses amis et sa famille. Ils n'y étaient pour rien, ce n'était pas eux qui avaient fait les lois. Oliver mit ses mains dans ses poches et se dandina sur ses pieds.

« Tu me fais visiter la ville ? » Demanda Oliver.

Tommy hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

« Laisse-moi juste mettre autre chose. »

Il entra dans sa chambre qui était telle qu'il l'avait laissé en partant, pourtant quelqu'un y était entré étant donné qu'un tas de linge neuf était posé sur son matelas. Il prit rapidement un jean et un pull qu'il enfila sans se poser de questions sur la personne qui lui avait acheté des vêtements, puis rejoignit Tommy dans l'entrée.

« Tu conduis ? » Tommy lui lança les clés de voiture.

« Vraiment Merlyn ? »

« Ouais... tu pourras la garder après m'avoir déposé chez moi. C'est un cadeaux de bienvenue » Tommy lui fit un clin d'œil puis rit.

« Et comment que je vais la garder... c'est ma voiture... » L'informa Oliver.

Oliver prit place derrière le volant, puis démarra le moteur. Il accéléra au point mort. « J'adore toujours autant ce son. » Il sourit puis fit avancer la voiture, s'engageant prudemment dans l'allée avant de quitter la propriété.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers les Glades où rien ne semblait avoir changé, rien n'avait été amélioré, l'endroit était même pire qu'avant. Les maisons étaient en ruines, les vitres des anciens magasins étaient brisées... Il ralentit puis jeta un œil à Tommy qui regardait droit devant lui. Il se rangea le long du trottoir laissant le moteur de son Aston Martin tourner.

« Rien n'a changé. » Dit Oliver en tapant sur le volant. « C'était censé être mieux... pourquoi c'est mille fois pire que lorsque je suis parti ? » S'énerva-t-il.

« C'est mille fois pire parce que plus personne ne vit ici Oliver. » Dit calmement Tommy. « Après l'attaque... beaucoup de gens sont morts... les survivants ont été mis en quarantaine...ensuite les gens ont regagné petit à petit leur maison... chacun vivant comme il le pouvait... pleurant leurs morts.. »

« Ok mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tout semble à l'abandon. »

« Parce que c'est à l'abandon. Une fois que la loi a été voté... les habitants des Glades ont été relogés dans les quartiers plus huppés de la ville... depuis quatre ans plus personne ne vit ici... Starling City à perdu plus de la moitié de sa population... »

« C'est... c'est pire que ce que je croyais... c'est... je n'imagine même pas ce que vous avez vécu... la peur que vous avez dû avoir... »

« Ouais... c'était la fin du monde... j'ai été touché tu sais... j'ai eut de la chance comparé à d'autres... je suis resté dans le coma durant trois semaines... je m'en suis sorti... pas indemne cependant... je ne peux plus faire d'effort trop intense sinon je fais des crises d'asthmes et la ventoline ne permet pas de les calmer, seul l'oxygène et des piqûres à base de cortisone m'aident... »

« Je suis désolé Tommy. »

« Pourquoi ? Ce n'était pas ta faute... ce n'est pas toi qui a lancé cette arme... ne sois pas désolé . Il n'y a pas être désolé pour une chose que nous n'avons pas commise Oliver... aucun de nous n'est responsable de ça... aucun de nous n'a demandé à vivre ce que nous avons vécu et ce que nous vivons encore mais nous n'avons pas le choix... »

« J'aurai voulu avoir le choix. » S'écria soudainement Oliver.

« Tout comme moi ? » Répondit amèrement Tommy.

Oliver le regarda interloqué.

« Ne te méprends pas Oliver... Sara et moi sommes heureux mais je ne l'aime pas comme je le devrais... »

Devant le regard surpris de son ami, Tommy continua.

« Nous sortions ensembles avant que les lois ne soient signées, mais nous n'avions pas vraiment prévu de nous marier... quand nous avons eu vent de ces lois... Sara et moi avons longuement discuté et nous sommes tout deux arrivés à la même conclusion...il valait mieux que nous nous marions parce que nous nous connaissions... aucun de nous ne voulaient être mariés à un étranger. »

Oliver regarda Tommy triste et en colère.

« J'avais presque 26 ans... Sara allait fêter ses 25 ans... alors tu comprends ? Il n'y avait pas d'autre choix... nous nous sommes mariés un mois avant que les lois ne deviennent officielles... » Dit Tommy avec des regrets dans la voix.

Oliver ne savait absolument pas quoi dire... Sa mère lui avait dit que Tommy avait épousé Sara par amour...

« Ma mère m'a dit que tu l'avais épousé par amour... »

« Et c'est le cas Oliver... je l'aimais... je l'aime toujours... mais est-ce que je l'aurais épousé sans toute cette merde ? Honnêtement Oliver je n'en sais rien... » Dit Tommy avec fatigue.

Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage, appuya ses pouces sur ses yeux, poussant un soupir, se disant que cette vie était pire qu'une merde.

« Je n'ai jamais partagé ça avec personne Oliver... tu es le seul... je n'avais personne à qui confier ça... » Dit-il avec tristesse.

Oliver regarda son ami qui avait maintenant des larmes dans les yeux, triste, épuisé moralement et physiquement par toute cette situation.

« Bref, j'ai deux super gamins qui m'attendent à la maison ainsi qu'une femme... peux-tu me ramener ? »

Oliver tourna le volant, appuya sur la pédale puis engagea sa voiture sur la route. Il suivit les indications de Tommy. Il vivait dans un beau bâtiment donnant sur le parc de Starling City à quelque pâtés de maison de l'entreprise de son père.

Tommy poussa un soupir, détacha sa ceinture, se tourna vers Oliver. « Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé mec... ce sont les statues sociaux.» Tommy ouvrit la porte, posa un pied sur le trottoir, se leva, passa sa tête dans la voiture. « Nous essaierons de nous voir cette semaine ? » Le questionna Tommy.

« Ouais... je t'appelle... enfin je vais d'abord me procurer un téléphone... »

« Pouhaaa... je suis sûr que Thea t'en a déjà acheté un. » Tommy rit, ferma la portière puis disparut derrière les portes de son immeuble.

Oliver quitta sa place, faisant gronder son moteur, puis roula jusqu'aux côtes de la ville. Il descendit de sa voiture, ôta ses chaussures et descendit l'escalier menant à la plage. Il s'assit sur le sable froid puis fixa l'océan. Ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit tomba qu'il regagna le manoir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'il fut accueillit par sa mère qui se jeta dans ses bras. Elle se décala puis ancra son regard au sien.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais...je crois...je suis désolé maman... j'étais là assis et j'ai perdu la notion du temps... »

« Non Oliver... ne t'inquiète pas... je savais où tu étais... »

« Tu le savais. » Il sourit. « Comment ? »

« Hé bien... j'ai peut être demandé à Dig de te surveiller... » Dit-elle honteuse.

« Vraiment maman ? Tu sais que je devrais être furieux non ? »

« C'est... tu as raison Oliver, ce n'était pas correct de ma part.. mais je viens juste de te retrouver et... »

« Et rien du tout. » Il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Rentrons... il commence à faire froid. »

« Tu viens manger ? Raisa a mis de côté une assiette pour toi. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Ouais... ouais je n'ai rien mangé de la journée. »

Il n'avait pas sentit la faim, étant habitué à ne manger qu'une fois par jour. Parfois sur l'île il s'endormait avec rien d'autre que de l'eau dans le ventre. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine pendant que sa mère réchauffait l'assiette. Après son repas il embrassa sa mère, lui souhaitant une bonne nuit et gagna sa chambre. Tout était en désordre. Il souffla, frustré, mais ne rangea pas, ne voulant pas faire de bruit qui risquerait de réveiller les enfants. Il prit ses couvertures les étala sur le sol et s'y allongea.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey voici le quatrième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Melissa désolé pour les larmes, mais heureuse de lire que ce dernier chapitre t'aie plu. J'ai essayé de faire un Oliver assez proche du perso que nous connaissons et je suis ravi que ca plaise.**

 **Olicity 1190, Olicity-love, Olicity 1990 merci pour vos encouragements.**

Chapitre 4.

Les rayons du soleil perçaient à travers les épais rideaux de la chambre d'Oliver, l'inondant de lumière. Oliver ouvrit les yeux, se redressant subitement complètement désorienté. Il parcourut la pièce du regard avant de se calmer. Il était chez lui en sécurité, aucun animal ne viendrait le déranger où l'attaquer, tout allait bien. Il se leva se demandant quel heure il était. Il avisa l'horloge murale, sept heures.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage, ça faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi aussi longtemps et aussi bien, se réveillant toujours à l'aube sur l'île. Il regarda sa chambre qui était toujours en pagaille et prit l'initiative de la ranger. Après tout, la maison devait être éveillée. Il entendait des bruits provenant des chambres voisines.

Il commença par ramasser les morceaux de verres jonchant le sol, faisant attention à ne pas se couper, les déposa dans la poubelle puis prit la photo de Laurel, la contempla un moment avant de la fourrer dans le tiroir du chevet qu'il venait de redresser. Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à elle, elle était mariée maintenant et s'il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis valait mieux qu'il la laisse tranquille. Il roula sur son matelas pour passer plus rapidement de l'autre côté du lit, puis ramassa le second chevet. Quand il se tourna pour aller relever le bureau il trouva la porte de sa chambre ouverte sur une petite fille de trois ans, vêtue d'un pyjama de princesse, pieds nus, le pouce en bouche, tenant un doudou par ses oreilles. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus. Oliver esquissa un sourire puis s'approcha doucement d'elle ne voulant pas l'effrayer.

« Hey, bonjour toi. » Dit-il avec le sourire. « Tu t'appelles Malia pas vrai ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

En guise de réponse il obtint un signe de tête affirmative de la petite fille qui semblait toujours aussi intimidée par lui. Oliver la regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire, il n'était pas très doué avec les enfants, mais elle n'était pas n'importe quel enfant c'était sa toute petite sœur et il voulait contre toute attente qu'elle l'apprécie, tout comme Thea l'avait apprécié et l'appréciait encore. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Est-ce que tu sais qui je suis ? »

La petite fille hocha la tête de nouveau avant d'ôter le pouce de sa bouche et de murmurer. « Mon frère l'Ollie. »

Oliver rit à son nom, elle était adorable et il fondait littéralement devant sa petite bouille.

« Oui c'est ça je suis ton frère. Est-ce que tu veux me faire un câlin ? » Demanda t-il.

Et contre toute attente la petite acquiesça. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Oliver, ne détournant jamais le regard, le fixant. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui, subitement réticente. Elle fouilla la pièce du regard avant de revenir sur lui.

« Tu n'es plus fâché ? » L'interrogea-t-elle d'une petite voix timide.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Oliver ne s'attendant clairement pas à ce que la petite fille lui pose cette question. « Euh non... je ne suis plus fâché. » Mentit-il parce qu'il l'était et le serait encore un moment, mais sa petite sœur n'avait pas besoin de le savoir où d'en faire les frais.

« Oh.. ok. » Dit-elle un peu méfiante alors qu'Oliver lui sourit.

La petite fille ferma la distance entre eux, enroula maladroitement ses petits bras autour de son cou, son doudou reposant contre le dos d'Oliver, puis nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ses petites boucles blondes chatouillaient l'oreille d'Oliver, ainsi que son petit souffle qui dansait sur sa peau. Il resserra ses bras autour du corps de Malia. Il la trouvait si petite, si fragile. Il ne put profiter de ce moment car déjà elle redressait la tête, puis se décalait lui montrant clairement qu'elle voulait sortir de son étreinte.

« Je suis contente l'Ollie que tu vas mieux. » Dit-elle avec sérieux.

« Malia ! Malia où est-tu ? » Oliver entendit sa mère l'appeler.

« Elle est avec moi maman. » La prévint Oliver.

Sa mère apparut sur le seuil de la porte avec un sourire ravie sur le visage. « Bonjour Oliver. Malia ma chérie je vois que tu as rencontré Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée

La petite fille hocha la tête, mettant son pouce dans sa bouche tandis que sa mère se permit d'entrer dans la chambre d'Oliver, la parcourant du regard. « Tu as commencé à ranger ? » Observa-t-elle.

« Oui... je suis désolé pour ça maman... je ne voulais pas effrayer les enfants... » S'excusa-t-il.

Sa mère pinça les lèvres. « Bien, j'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus... comme monsieur Diggle la souligné, la maison dispose d'une salle de sport pour le défoulement. » L'avertit-elle. Elle se baissa, puis attrapa la main de sa petite fille. « Tu viens ma chérie, Sara sera là dans moins d'une heure, tu dois encore prendre le petit-déjeuner, t'habiller avant que papa ne vous emmène à la crèche. »

« Non. » S'écria subitement Malia. « Je veux rester avec l'Ollie. »

Oliver écarquilla les yeux, comment cette petite fille qu'il venait juste de rencontrer pouvait vouloir rester avec lui alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas du tout.

« Malia tu sais que ce n'est pas possible. Oliver... Ollie a des choses à faire avec maman. Nous serons trop occupés et nous ne pourrons pas prendre soin de toi, mais je te promets une chose. Ollie viendra te chercher à la crèche avant le déjeuner. Est-ce que ça te va ? »

Quoi ? Comment ? Passer prendre la petite fille à la crèche ? Sa mère vit qu'il semblait angoissé par ses dires, elle posa une main rassurante sur son avant bras avec un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres.

« Promis ? » Demanda la petite fille avec de grand yeux regardant Moira puis Oliver.

« Euh... ouais promis. » Dit Oliver ne sachant pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de faire ce genre de promesse.

« Maman, l'Ollie peut manger avec nous ? »

« Oui bien sûr qu'il peut, s'il en a envie. »

« Tu veux dis, tu veux ? » Demanda-t-elle avec des yeux suppliant ne lui rappelant que trop bien sa petite sœur Thea.

« C'est... oui... je prends une douche et je descends pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec toi. »

« D'accord. » Et avec ça elle quitta la chambre d'Oliver, courant sur ses petites jambes le laissant seul avec sa mère.

« On dirait bien que toutes les filles de cette famille sont sous ton charme Oliver Queen. » Dit sa mère avec un sourire et des yeux emplis de joie.

Elle posa un baiser sur sa joue, puis quitta sa chambre à son tour.

Quinze minutes plus tard Oliver entra dans la cuisine comme il l'avait promit à Malia. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut la petite fille descendit de sa chaise, couru vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux, posa sa tête sur ses cuisses. « Tu es là. » Soupira-t-elle.

Ce petit geste d'affection fit tourner la tête d'un homme qui se tenait devant la cafetière attendant que sa tasse soit emplie du nectar noir. Oliver le reconnut de suite, Walter Steele, le père des jumeaux, le mari de sa mère, celui qu'elle avait épousé au lieu de se marier à un étranger. Malgré lui, Oliver ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard sombre à l'homme, mais Walter était un homme bon et n'en tint pas compte et au lieu de lui retourner un regard du même style, il l'accueillit avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Oliver. Je vois que tu as fait la connaissance de Malia. Café ? » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Euh oui... merci. » Oliver se baissa puis leva la petite fille dans ses bras au moment où une petite tête brune passa à ses côtés se jetant dans les jambes de Walter, cachant son visage contre ses cuisses.

« Adam, ne sois pas si timide... Oliver est gentil... il ne va pas te manger. » Dit Walter, posant une main rassurante sur la tête du petit garçon.

« Excuse-le Oliver, Adam est très différent de sa sœur. C'est un petit garçon très timide, contrairement à Malia. Il lui faut du temps pour s'habituer aux nouvelles personnes. » L'assura Walter.

Oliver sourit puis s'avança vers la table qui était garnie de nourriture en tout genre. Beaucoup de choses lui avait manqué sur l'île mais il pouvait dire aujourd'hui que la cuisine de Raisa en faisait partie. Il posa Malia sur sa chaise puis accepta la tasse que lui tendait Walter.

« Tu t'assis ici. » Lui dit Malia en tapotant la chaise à côté d'elle. Oliver obéit ne voulant pas contrarier la petite fille.

Walter prit place face à Oliver, le petit Adam sur ses genoux, son petit dos reposant contre sa poitrine regardant partout, sauf Oliver.

Un silence maladroit régnait dans la cuisine, Walter ne savait que dire à Oliver et l'inverse était réciproque. Malia était concentrée sur sa nourriture, faisant attention de manger proprement et le petit Adam jouait avec ses céréales, faisant des petits tas de dix céréales sur la table. Une fois qu'il eut disposé sept tas il s'exclama.

« Papa ! » Walter tourna la tête vers l'enfant, Oliver leva les yeux de sa tasse. « Soixante-dix céréales. » Dit-il avec fierté.

« C'est ça mon garçon. » Walter ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Sans regard était empli de fierté.

Oliver posa sa tasse puis détailla le petit garçon qui portait quelques céréales à sa bouche. « C'est... wow... »

« Impressionnant hein. » Lui dit Walter. « Oui je te l'accorde. Malia brille par sa beauté et Adam par son intelligence. Il nous étonne chaque jour. »

Des voix leur parvinrent depuis le couloir mettant rapidement fin à leur échange. Quelques secondes plus tard Moira et Thea entrèrent dans la cuisine. Dès que Thea vit Oliver elle se précipita vers lui, enroula ses bras autour de son cou, puis posa un énorme baiser sur sa joue.

« Je suis si heureuse Ollie de te trouver dans la cuisine. J'ai encore du mal à réaliser que tu sois là. » Dit Thea d'une voix rauque. Oliver posa sa main sur la sienne et la pressa doucement, la rassurant. « Crois-moi Thea, j'ai du mal aussi. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin je pensais que j'étais encore là-bas et que j'avais tout simplement fait un rêve agréable. »

Avec l'arrivé des deux femmes, le petit-déjeuner fut un peu plus animé. Thea parla de l'université et de ses cours. Oliver apprit qu'elle préparait un diplôme de commerce international. Les jumeaux partirent se préparer avec Raisa et Thea en profita pour poser des questions à Oliver concernant sa vie sur l'île auxquelles il répondit volontiers. Walter et Moira l'écoutaient et parfois le questionnaient également s'intéressant sans aucun doute à ses cinq années et contre toute attente ça lui faisait du bien de discuter de ce qu'il avait vécu.

« Le pire c'était la solitude... n'avoir personne à qui parler... un jour j'ai attrapé un lapin, je lui ai fabriqué un endroit avec des branches afin qu'il ne s'échappe pas, lui donnant tout les jours des choses à manger et ça peut paraître stupide mais je lui parlais... j'avais besoin de parler, c'était la seule façon pour ne pas devenir fou... je lui parlais de tout et de rien, essentiellement de ma vie d'avant, de l'école, l'université, mes amis... on aurait dit qu'il me comprenait, il me regardait avec ses grand yeux noirs et j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il hochait la tête quand il était intéressé... je l'ai gardé trois mois. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? » Demanda Thea.

« Un animal m'a rendu visite en pleine nuit. Quand je me suis réveillé, le lapin était dans sa gueule. » Dit Oliver avec tristesse. « J'ai pleuré comme un gamin, suppliant ce foutu animal de lâcher mon lapin, mais il a détourné les yeux, puis s'est enfuit dans l'obscurité l'emmenant avec lui... et après ça je n'ai plus jamais repris d'animaux de compagnie... » Dit-il avec des larmes dans la voix.

Les trois paires yeux se détournèrent de lui, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire et le silence dans la pièce devint pesant. Heureusement, il fut brisé par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Walter se leva, suivit par Moira, ne laissant que Thea et Oliver dans la cuisine.

« Ça doit être Dig et Sara. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Sara ? »

« La petite fille de Dig... elle est adorable et s'entend à merveille avec Malia. Elles ont le même âge.»

Oliver ne fut pas si surpris d'apprendre que son ami avait une petite fille, se souvenant de la loi. Il se leva puis gagna le hall. Dig se tenait dans l'entrée, une petite fille dans les bras alors que Walter montait les escaliers.

« Oliver. La nuit a été bonne ? »

« Assez oui... merci... alors... une petite fille ? » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Oliver.

« Ouais... Oliver voici Sara. Sara regarde ma puce c'est Oliver mon meilleur ami. »

« Celui qui n'est pas vraiment mort ? » Demanda la petite fille à son père.

« Oui, celui là. »

Sara leva la tête puis fit un petit signe de la main vers Oliver. « Coucou. »

« Coucou Sara. » Dit Oliver ne sachant pas quoi répondre d'autre.

La petite s'agita dans les bras de Dig dès que Malia apparut au milieu de l'escalier vêtue d'un leggins noir, d'une petite tunique marron clair à pois blanc et de bottes assorties à la couleur de sa robe. Dig posa la petite Sara sur le sol qui s'empressa de rejoindre Malia qui était maintenant sur la dernière marche de l'escalier.

Oliver regarda les deux petites filles s'étreindre puis se tourna vers Dig. Oliver ne savait pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet avec Dig, il connaissait son ami et savait qu'il était très protecteur de sa vie privée, il l'avait toujours été.

Il avait été marié un jour à Lyla la femme qu'il aimait mais le travail de Lyla ne leur permettait pas de se voir régulièrement et avait mis de la distance dans leur couple les menant à un divorce. Dig n'avait jamais parlé de tout ça, il avait juste dit à Oliver que ça n'avait pas fonctionné parce qu'ils étaient trop occupé à autre chose. Oliver n'avait jamais su si Dig l'aimait encore, s'il aurait aimé arranger les choses, n'avait pas posé trop de question parce qu'il connaissait trop bien son ami. Une fois que les choses étaient passées, Dig ne revenait jamais dessus, jamais.

« Euh... qui est sa maman ? » Demanda timidement Oliver.

« Vraiment Oliver ? » Dit Dig avec un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Ouais, désolé... ce n'était pas subtil.. si tu ne veux pas en parler je comprendrai.. et je comprendrai aussi si tu me disais que tu n'étais pas heureux... après tout c'est pas comme si tu avais eu le choix... tout comme je n'aurai pas le choix. »

Dig soupira et fit face à son ami.

« C'est vrai je n'ai pas eut le choix mais parfois le hasard fait bien les choses. Enfin je parle surtout pour moi... j'étais fou tu sais, comme toi en ce moment... je me disais que je ne pourrais pas partager ma vie avec une femme que je n'avais pas choisi.. je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir réparé les choses avec Lyla...si je l'avais fait, le gouvernement ne m'aurait imposé personne. »

Il s'arrêta, baissant le regard, se rappelant de sa colère durant ces moments difficiles.

« J'ai passé des heures à frapper sur ce punching-ball, à me battre sur le ring, à laisser sortir toute cette colère... ce n'était pas beau à voir... Et puis le jour J est arrivé. Un agent gouvernemental est venu me chercher m'annonçant que je devais me marier.

Dig fit une pause, levant les yeux vers son ami.

« J'avais envie de hurler, je me sentais pris au piège, enchaîné, emprisonné. Durant tout le trajet en voiture me menant à cette femme, je cherchais un moyen de m'échapper mais il n'y en avait pas... Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal n'a pas été long, dix minutes tout au plus. J'ai été escorté par deux agents qui m'ont accompagné dans une salle décorée pour les mariages... Oui, avant que tu le dise, ils vont jusque là... »

Le cœur de Dig se serra en se souvenant de ce qu'il avait ressenti à cet instant...

« J'étais seul, je n'avais pas de famille. Ta mère m'a soutenu, épaulé et m'a souhaité bonne chance quand elle m'a vu partir... Mais dans cette salle, j'étais seul et je dois dire que la décoration de la pièce ne m'a pas donné espoir. »

Dig ferma les yeux et se rappela de la pièce remplie de fleurs rouges et blanches, de la banderole « vive les mariés » suspendue en face de l'entrée. Du pupitre décoré de tulle rouge et blanc, des ballons noués aux chaises. Une décoration plus que kitsch, tout ce que détestait Dig.

« L'un des deux agents m'a présenté un catalogue avec des alliances me demandant d'en choisir deux... Tu imagines ? Je devais choisir une alliance pour une femme que je ne connaissais pas... C'était atroce ! »

Oliver fit un petit sourire triste à son ami et baissa le regard vers sa main, son alliance trônait sur son doigt, elle était en or blanc, sans motif. Impersonnel.

« J'étais enragé, mais je ne devais pas le montrer, l'agent m'a dit que les alliances seraient livrés chez moi. Il a noté la référence sur un papier et j'ai entendu des gens arriver, j'étais nerveux et furieux. La porte s'est ouverte et j'ai eu du mal à croire que je me trouvais face aux parents de Lyla.

Oliver vit pour la première fois depuis plusieurs minutes, un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de son ami.

« Quand ils m'ont vu, ils m'ont serré de suite dans leur bras, soupirant de soulagement et j'en ai fais de même. Lyla a fait son entrée quelques minutes après et m'a sourit quand elle m'a vue. Nous avons été mariés rapidement, avons échangé les promesses de vœux habituelles puis nous sommes sortis du bâtiment accompagnés par les deux agents qui m'avait mené au tribunal. Ils nous ont ensuite accompagnés chez moi et c'était fini.

Dig sourit de nouveau en regardant son ami, Oliver pouvait voir que le sourire était sincère.

« J'ai été chanceux. Jamais je n'aurai pu penser ça. Quelque temps plus tard Lyla et moi avons appris que c'était dans la logique des choses, que les couples divorcés par le passé ne s'étant pas remarié seraient mariés de nouveau. J'ai eu de la chance Oliver, j'en suis conscient... »

« C'est...une belle histoire. » Fut tout ce que put dire Oliver.

« Ouais... j'ai eu de la chance. Je sais que c'est difficile mais si ça se trouve tu auras une belle histoire toi aussi... »

Oliver hocha la tête, ne voyant pas ce qu'il pouvait ajouter, sachant très bien au fond de lui qu'il n'aurait pas la même chance que Dig.

0#0

Oliver passa la matinée chez l'avocat avec sa mère, signant tout un tas de papier afin qu'il puisse récupérer son identité. L'avocat prit un relevé des ses empreintes, les comparant avec celles inscrites dans le registre international de la population s'assurant qu'il était bien celui qu'il disait, ce qui était stupide, mais Oliver ne dit rien. Bien sûr qu'il était Oliver Queen et non un imposteur, si tel avait été le cas sa mère ne l'aurait probablement pas accepté dans sa maison. Ils sortirent de chez l'avocat en fin de matinée.

« Dés que j'ai la date pour l'audience je vous recontacte. » Dit monsieur Bamford à Moira en lui serrant la main.

Moira le remercia puis tout deux sortirent du bâtiment. Ils furent accueillit par une horde de journalistes. Oliver recula d'un pas lorsqu'il vit toute la foule.

« Toutes les chaînes de télévision sont là. » Fit-il remarquer à sa mère.

« On dirait bien oui. Ne te sens pas forcé de répondre à leur question. » Lui dit Moira qui semblait assez inquiète par la marrée humaine et de caméras qui s'étendaient devant eux.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre issue ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Je crains que non. »

A ces mots Oliver souffla, passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa mère et tout deux s'élancèrent dans la foule. Des questions pleuvaient de partout. « Monsieur Queen ça fait quoi de revenir à la vie ? Monsieur Queen qu'avez-vous fait durant ces années ? Monsieur Queen à qui pensez-vous que le gouvernement va vous marier ? Monsieur Queen avez-vous rencontré les jumeaux ? Comment vous ont-ils accueillis ? » Et tant d'autres questions qu'Oliver ignora, bataillant pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à la voiture stationnée le long de la route. Dig les avait rencontré à mi-chemin passant lui aussi un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Moira, écartant tout comme Oliver les journalistes de l'autre main, ce fut à ce moment qu'Oliver comprit ce que Dig avait voulu dire lorsqu'il l'avait vu à sa sortie d'hôpital. Dig n'était pas un simple chauffeur, il était également l'un des nombreux garde du corps de la famille Queen. Ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu les nombreux titres qu'il avait remporté dans les différentes compétitions d'arts martiaux.

Une fois dans la voiture tout trois se dirigèrent vers QC. Oliver entra dans le bâtiment, sa mère à son bras Dig se tenant de l'autre côté. Toute les jeunes femmes présentes dans le bâtiment se retournèrent sur lui, mais aucune n'eu l'audace de lui parler. Le hall n'avait pas changé, tout comme le bâtiment se dit Oliver.

« Oliver je sais que ça fait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui mais Walter et moi voulions te parler de l'entreprise. Veux-tu prendre un moment avec nous pour discuter ? » Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Oliver hocha la tête et durant le trajet en ascenseur, les yeux rivés sur le panneau lumineux annonçant les étages, il se demanda ce que sa mère et Walter voulaient. Ils montèrent au trente-huitième étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de son père. Ils furent accueillit par une femme d'une quarantaine d'année qui sourit à sa mère lui disant que monsieur Steele les attendait.

Donc Walter travaillait maintenant dans le bureau de son père se dit Oliver.

« Oliver, tu viens ? »

Oliver avança, n'ayant pas remarqué que ses pieds étaient restés figés sur le sol en marbre de l'entreprise. Il pénétra dans le bureau qui, contrairement à l'entreprise avait réellement changé, le bureau n'était plus le même. Celui qui occupait l'espace auparavant était fait de bois massif et avait été remplacé par un bureauxplus moderne, avec un plateau en verre. Des cadres présentant une famille heureuse étaient posés sur celui-ci, montrant la famille Steele. Évidemment Thea était sur les photos mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que les photos de la famille Queen ne faisaient plus parties du décor. Les grand rideaux qui couvraient la fenêtre en temps ensoleillé avaient cédé leur place à des stores plus modernes, des plantes étaient disposées dans la pièce. Walter s'était levé à leur arrivé, avait déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de sa mère et Oliver n'avait pu que détourner le regard.

« Oliver je t'en prie assieds toi. » Lui proposa Walter en montrant une chaise derrière le bureau.

Oliver prit place, sa mère en fit de même s'asseyant près de lui.

« Donc... » Commença Oliver ne sachant pas vraiment par où commencer. Il montra la pièce de ses mains. « C'est l'ancien bureau de mon père... »

« En effet Oliver. » Lui dit sa mère avec douceur. « Après le naufrage... il est devenu évident que je devais prendre les rennes de l'entreprise.. mais ne pouvant faire face à ma perte j'ai demandé à Walter de prendre ma place le temps que je me remette... et ensuite, hé bien.. il y a eu cette loi... et...enfin Walter en temps que mon mari est resté à la place de Pdg. » Finit-elle.

« Je suis conscient que ce n'est pas mon héritage Oliver. » Poursuit Walter. « C'est toujours ton nom sur ce bâtiment et le rêve de ton père était que tu prennes les rennes de l'entreprise et je serai fier si tu le faisais. Ta mère et moi savons que ça fait beaucoup d'un coup mais nous voulions t'en parler... »

Oliver les regarda tout deux, l'émotion le gagna. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, il avait travaillé comme un fou afin d'obtenir son diplôme, voulant travailler aux côtés de son père.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu... tu le sais maman... »

« Mais... parce qu'il y a un mais Oliver non ? »

« Mais papa n'est plus là et... »

« Et c'est ton héritage. » Lui dit gentiment Walter. « Je sais que tu voulais travailler aux côtés de ton père. Ton père et moi étions de bons amis Oliver même si tu ne sembles pas t'en souvenir. » Dit Walter avec des regrets dans la voix. « Je veux juste que tu saches que si ton désir d'être Pdg est toujours ce que tu veux alors je t'aiderai à y arriver. Je t'épaulerai. »

« Merci. » Bredouilla Oliver. « Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Tu as le temps mon chéri. » Lui dit Moira en pressant sa main dans la sienne. « Bien, que dirais-tu nous allions chercher les enfants et que nous allions manger à l'extérieur. »

« Ça me semble bien. » Dit-il assez heureux de ce changement de directive, remerciant sa mère intérieurement.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvèrent devant la crèche de l'entreprise. Malia fut heureuse de voir que son grand frère avait tenu sa promesse, lui courut dans les bras dés qu'elle l'aperçut tandis qu'Adam se cacha dans les jupes de sa mère évitant une fois de plus le regard de son grand-frère. La petite Sara quand à elle se retrouva rapidement dans les bras de Dig qui la dévorait de bisous.

« Allons-y. » Dit Moira. « Je meurs de faim. »

Ils montèrent tous dans la limousine et s'arrêtèrent vingt minutes plus tard devant le Big Belly Burger.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver, haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais vraiment. » Dit Moira avec un sourire moqueur. « De temps en temps j'aime venir ici. Leurs hamburgers sont exquis et les jumeaux aiment beaucoup leur nuggets. Thea est déjà là. » Souligna-t-elle alors qu'elle jetait un regard sur le restaurant apercevant Thea debout devant les menus.

« Thea ! Je pensais qu'elle passait la matinée avec un certain Roy ? » Dit Oliver.

« Un certain Roy. Ne parle pas de Roy comme ça devant elle. » Le prévint Dig.

« Pourquoi ? C'est qui ce gars d'ailleurs ?» Demanda Oliver, le grand-frère protecteur qu'il avait toujours été refit surface.

« Son petit-ami. » L'informa sa mère. « Thea et lui se sont rencontrés à l'université il y a deux ans et depuis ne se quittent plus. »

Donc sa petite sœur avait un petit ami. Oliver se dit que c'était une bonne nouvelle. Surtout maintenant. Il fallait que sa sœur soit heureuse avec une personne qu'elle avait choisi.

« Oliver ? Tu viens ? »

Oliver tourna la tête, sa mère l'attendait sur le trottoir tenant les jumeaux par la main. Il sourit puis sortit de la voiture. Il vit Malia lui tendre les bras et il ne se fit pas prier pour la soulever dans les siens. La petite fille enfouit sa tête dans son cou et Oliver sourit, heureux d'avoir été aussi facilement accepté dans sa nouvelle famille. Il savait que rien ne serait facile, que la suite serait même un cauchemar, mais il avait sa famille avec lui alors pour le moment c'était suffisant.

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci a tous ceux et celles qui l'ont lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction, ceux qui laissent des messages et ceux qui lisent simplement. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir que son travail est apprécié.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 5.

Felicity poussa la porte de son appartement à plus de vingt-deux heures comme tous les soirs depuis une semaine, se noyant dans le travail pour oublier ses soucis. Elle ôta ses chaussures et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque la plante de ses pieds reposa contre la fraîcheur du carrelage, soulageant le temps d'un instant ses douleurs plantaires. Elle accrocha ses clés sur le porte-clé se trouvant à côté de la porte, posa son sac à main sur la petite console avant d'enlever son manteau qu'elle laissa tomber sur le bras du canapé. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre de vin rouge, puis s'installa dans le canapé avec son ordinateur portable. Elle ouvrit plusieurs pages, pirata le site du gouvernement qui lui prit beaucoup moins de temps que la première fois qu'elle l'avait fait dans la semaine. Elle trouva rapidement la page qu'elle cherchait et la parcourut des yeux.

« Andrew Sterman 43 ans. »

« Mickael Smith 52 ans. »

« Lewis Lee 40 ans. »

« Nelson Parker 46 ans. »

« Howard Ford 50 ans. »

 _« Quoi ? Non, non, ça ne peut pas être vrai. »_ Dit-elle à voix haute. _« Tu devais être mon mari... maintenant il ne reste plus que des hommes de plus de quarante ans. Seigneur, tu étais le seul homme dans la trentaine... »_

Elle rigola de la situation, non pas parce qu'elle était joyeuse, mais parce qu'elle était désespérée. Elle avait fêté ses vingt-cinq ans la semaine dernière avec un ami, sa femme et leur fille et depuis elle attendait anxieusement qu'une personne du gouvernement frappe à sa porte, l'invitant à le suivre afin de la marier à un inconnu. Elle ferma son ordinateur, frustrée de s'apercevoir que le seul homme qui était assez jeune pour elle ne soit plus disponible. Elle posa l'ordinateur sur le canapé, se leva et se servit un autre verre de vin.

En le sirotant elle se remémora sa dernière conversation avec Cooper, l'homme à qui elle aurait dû être mariée maintenant.

 **Flash Back**

Elle n'avait pas vu Cooper depuis une semaine et chaque fois qu'elle avait voulu le voir il avait trouvé une excuse disant qu'il était trop occupé au travail et elle l'avait cru. Cooper et elle avaient été ensembles pendant trois longues années et celui-ci lui avait promis de l'épouser un mois avant ses vingt-cinq ans, elle lui avait fait confiance parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Le lundi suivant Cooper avait décidé de se montrer, frappant chez elle à une heure assez tardive. Elle lui avait ouvert, puis lui avait sauté dans les bras, heureuse de le retrouver.

 _« Tu m'as manqué chéri. »_ Lui avait-elle dit.

Cooper n'avait pas réagi, l'ayant même repoussé, mais Felicity n'y avait pas prêté attention jusqu'à ce qu'elle avait croisé son regard. Cooper avait évité de la regarder, regardant partout sauf elle.

 _« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »_ L'avait-elle questionné.

 _« Il faut que nous parlions. »_ Avait été sa réponse.

Felicity s'était reculée, attendant qu'il dise quelque chose. Il avait ouvert la bouche, puis l'avait refermé comme s'il ne savait pas su par où commencer et Felicity, gentille comme elle l'avait toujours été, avait pris sa main gauche pour l'encourager, mais ses doigts avaient rencontré le métal froid d'un bijou. Son cœur avait battu la chamade, ayant compris de suite alors que son cerveau avait refusé d'y croire. Son regard s'était figé sur l'alliance qui trônait sur l'annulaire de son fiancé.

 _« C'est... c'est impossible... Cooper... tu n'as même pas encore tes vingt-cinq ans... Comment ? »_ Lui avait-elle demandé

Cooper avait rapidement ôté sa main, comme si le toucher de Felicity l'avait brûlé, il avait ensuite remis sa main dans la poche de son pantalon.

 _« Je me suis marié la semaine dernière... avec June... »_ Lui avait-il dit sans une once de remords.

Felicity avait fait un effort incommensurable pour ne pas pleurer, avait pris une bonne inspiration avant de lui demander :

 _« June ? »_ Elle avait craché ce nom comme s'il avait été toxique.

 _« La fille avec qui je suis en couple depuis deux ans maintenant. »_ L'avait informé Cooper.

 _« Ce n'est pas possible Cooper... nous sommes en couple depuis trois ans... tu m'as fait ta demande l'an dernier... nous devions nous marier dans trois semaines ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai... dis-moi... pourquoi ? »_ Lui avait-elle demandé et contre toute attente elle n'avait pas une seule fois élevée la voix.

 _« Je sais de quoi ça à l'air Felicity... je voulais être sûr.. . »_ Avait-il dit.

 _« Sûr ? Je ne comprends toujours pas. »_

 _« Je voulais être sûr d'épouser la bonne personne parce que tu sais... nous n'avons plus le droit de divorcer... et je suis désolé, mais cette personne ce n'était pas toi. »_ Avait-il dit d'une traite.

« _Et il t'a fallu plus d'un an pour t'en apercevoir ? »_ Avait-elle hurlé. _« Tu n'aurais pas pu t'en rende compte un mois et demi avant mon anniversaire ? C'était trop te demander ? »_ L'avait-elle questionné en hurlant.

Cooper l'avait regardé, avait tendu la main pour la toucher, pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient maintenant sur son visage.

 _« Je suis désolé Felicity... j'aurai dû te le dire plutôt... »_

 _« Tu es désolé... c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire alors que tu viens littéralement de me gâcher la vie ? Tu sais ce qui va m'arriver non ? Me détestes-tu à ce point pour me laisser aux mains d'un étranger ? »_

 _« Je ne te déteste pas... je ne t'ai jamais détesté, mais je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé comme tu le méritais. »_ Avait-il dit d'une voix rauque.

Felicity n'avait jamais été une fille violente mais à ce moment-là, elle n'avait pu se retenir, sa main était partie avant qu'elle n'ait pu réfléchir et avait violemment claqué sur la joue de Cooper qui avait accepté la gifle avant de tourner les talons et de quitter l'appartement la laissant seule.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Elle ignorait combien de temps elle était restée là, immobile, la sonnerie du téléphone l'avait sortit de sa léthargie. Elle avait trébuché sur ses pieds, atteignant difficilement son téléphone qu'elle avait laissé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. Elle avait ignoré l'appel ne voulant pas déverser sa peine sur son ami qui avait maintenant une femme et une petite fille, préférant noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Felicity secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit, elle reposa sauvagement le verre de vin sur le plan de travail cassant le pied de celui-ci.

 _« Merde... »_ Hurla-t-elle alors que le liquide rouge se répandait sur le plan de travail.

Elle attrapa une serviette en papier et nettoya le gâchis qu'elle venait de faire. Elle remplit un autre verre et alluma la télévision, voulant s'occuper l'esprit.

 _« Oliver Queen est vivant. Le fils de Robert et Moira Queen a été retrouvé en vie sur une île abandonnée au milieu de la mer de Chine ! »_

Felicity se figea... le fils de Moira était en vie. Elle ne put imaginer la joie que devait ressentir sa famille à ce moment-là, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de dire sarcastiquement.

 _« Bienvenue dans le monde des vivants monsieur Queen. Celui dans lequel où tu seras marié avant même d'avoir pu récupérer ton identité. »_

Elle souffla.

 _« Mon pauvre, tu aurais mieux fait de rester mort. »_ Dit-elle. Et sur cette phrase elle éteignit la télévision.

Elle alla dans sa chambre, ôta sa jupe crayon et son chemisier, les remplaçant par une tenue décontractée. Elle enfila une paire de basket, récupéra ses clés de voiture dans la boîte et quitta son appartement, oubliant son téléphone sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Elle roula durant une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arrêter sa voiture le long du trottoir. Elle descendit, ferma la porte, appuya sur le bouton de fermeture centralisé, puis avança. Elle marcha sur l'allée gravillonnée, ses chaussures écrasant les petits cailloux, jouant un son irritant. Elle prit l'allée 6F puis s'arrêta au milieu de celle-ci avant d'avancer vers la pierre tombale, s'asseyant devant.

 _« Bonjour maman. »_ Dit-elle avec des larmes dans la voix.

Sa mère, sa douce maman qui avait succombé à cette arme comme tant d'autres. Felicity se souvenait de cette journée comme si c'était hier

Elle s'était levée à six heures trente comme tous les matins, s'était douchée en faisant le moins de bruit possible afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère qui était venue lui rendre visite pour le week-end et qui lui avait annoncé une super nouvelle. Elle avait décidé de ne plus repartir, voulant rester auprès de sa fille, Felicity avait été ravie de cette décision. Sa mère lui avait tellement manqué durant les six derniers mois qui étaient passés.

Elle avait quitté son appartement pour se rendre à QC où elle avait été embauchée six mois auparavant dans le service informatique. Elle avait tout juste soufflé ses vingt et une bougies quand elle avait été embauché dans la société. Après l'obtention de son diplôme, elle leur avait envoyé sa candidature et avait rapidement été reçue en entretien. Lorsqu'elle avait vu le salaire qui lui avait été proposé, elle n'avait pas refusé, étant certaine de ne pas trouver mieux ailleurs.

Elle avait donc quitté Las Végas, ville où elle vivait avec sa mère depuis l'obtention de son diplôme et s'était installée à Starling City. Elle avait été plus qu'heureuse de sa décision, le travail était valorisant, le personnel poli et gentil mais il y avait tout du même une ombre au tableau. Sa mère lui manquait terriblement et chaque soir elle passait du temps avec elle au téléphone alors quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait s'installer définitivement à Starling City, Felicity n'avait pu qu'être heureuse, pensant que sa vie serait parfaite.

Ça avait été un jeudi comme tous les autres et rien n'aurait pu dire que ce jour-là se serait transformé en cauchemar.

Elle avait pris son poste de travail une demi-heure avant l'heure habituelle, voulant quitter l'entreprise plus tôt en fin de journée, afin de fêter la bonne nouvelle avec sa mère. Il avait fait horriblement chaud dans le bâtiment ce matin-là, la climatisation était en panne et chaque employé avait dû s'acclimater aux températures de la pièce.

Quelques-uns avaient pris une journée de congé ne voulant pas passer leur journée dans cette fournaise comme ils l'avaient souligné, ça avait été le cas de Curtis, son collègue et ami qui travaillait dans le bureau voisin. Il avait passé la tête dans le bureau de Felicity et l'avait incité à prendre la même décision que lui, mais elle avait simplement refusé voulant à tout prix finir le logiciel de sécurité sur lequel elle travaillait.

Elle s'était concentrée sur son travail oubliant complètement l'inconfort des lieux, elle avait transpiré, mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangé. Elle avait été tiré de son travail par des sirènes hurlant à l'extérieur, elle s'était levée, avait mis son nez à la fenêtre et l'horreur s'était étalée devant ses yeux. Des centaines de personnes étaient allongées sur le sol, pour la plupart immobiles, des voitures s'étaient encastrées les unes dans les autres, certaines avaient dévié de la route s'encastrant dans les vitrines des magasins, roulant sur des corps au passage.

Felicity n'était pas restée devant, elle s'était reculée, trop effrayée par ce qu'elle avait vu, elle s'était assise sur sa chaise et s'était activée sur son clavier. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune information sur ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait cherché activement durant près de quinze minutes mais il n'y avait rien. Elle s'était de nouveau approchée de la fenêtre et s'était aperçue avec horreur qu'il y avait de plus en plus de corps étendus sur la chaussée, et une file de voitures encastrées de tout les côtés . Elle s'était rapidement reculée et avait saisit son téléphone, composé le numéro de téléphone de sa mère et avait attendu qu'elle réponde, mais elle était tombée sur le répondeur. Elle avait essayé trois fois avant de balancer son téléphone dans son sac et sortir de son bureau en trombe.

Elle avait couru vers l'ascenseur qui n'avait mis que très peu de temps avant d'arriver à son étage. Elle était entrée et avait appuyé sur le bouton menant au rez-de-chaussée priant pour que sa mère aille bien. Elle avait quitté l'ascenseur et s'était ruée vers la sortie du bâtiment mais elle avait été stoppée dans son élan, soulevée de terre par deux énormes bras qui lui avait sauvé la vie et une voix lui disant.

 _« Vous ne pouvez pas sortir mademoiselle... si vous sortez vous allez mourir»_ Lui avait dit l'homme qui la retenait.

Elle avait alors levé la tête et avait rencontré un regard sombre. L'homme l'avait reposé sur le sol, mais n'avait pas lâché sa main avant de s'assurer qu'elle resterait dans le bâtiment.

 _« Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ? »_ Lui avait-elle demandé d'une voix rauque, les yeux brillants de larmes.

 _« Pas vraiment... juste que tous ceux qui ont quitté le bâtiment durant la dernière minute sont tombés comme des mouches...il semble que nous sommes à l'abri ici.»_ L'avait informé l'homme.

 _« John Diggle. »_ S'était présenté l'homme.

Felicity encore sous le choc avait répondu les yeux rivés sur l'extérieur. _« Felicity Smoak. »_

 _« Est-ce que vous allez bien Felicity ? »_ Lui avait demandé gentiment Dig voyant que tout son corps tremblait.

 _« C'est... non... ma mère... »_ Avait-elle étouffé.

John n'avait pas répondu, ne voulant pas dire des choses sur lesquelles il n'avait aucune idée. Lui dire que sa mère allait bien aurait probablement été un mensonge, Dig l'avait donc attiré vers lui et l'avait entouré de ses bras, la soutenant.

Cet homme qu'elle avait juste rencontré, lui avait offert du réconfort alors qu'ils étaient piégés dans l'entreprise. Elle avait passé tout son temps où elle avait été prisonnière avec Dig essayant de comprendre la situation. Plus tard dans la journée, ils avaient appris que le monde entier avait été frappé par une arme biologique et que les pertes humaines étaient inestimables pour le moment. Elle n'avait pu sortir de l'entreprise que très tard dans la soirée, quand tout danger avait vraiment été écarté. Elle avait été incapable de rentrer chez elle seule alors Dig l'avait accompagné. Et ce fut devant son immeuble qu'elle avait trouvé sa mère étendue sur le sol, inerte.

Elle s'était jetée sur le corps de sa mère, pleurant, hurlant, priant pour qu'on lui rende... Ce fut Dig qui l'avait relevé, le prenant dans ses bras, la serrant et la berçant. Elle avait pleuré, hurlé pendant ce qui lui avait semblé être des heures dans les bras de Dig au milieu de la rue. Elle avait dû s'endormir d'épuisement car quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, elle était allongée dans son lit.

Elle s'était levée, pensant que c'était un horrible cauchemar mais quand elle avait trouvé Dig sur le canapé, elle avait su, que tout était réel et les larmes s'étaient remise à couler.

Quatre jours plus tard, elle avait enterré sa mère, John Diggle était resté avec elle durant toute la cérémonie et elle en avait fait de même pour lui lorsqu'il avait fallu enterrer ses proches. Elle et lui n'avaient désormais plus aucune famille.

Felicity essuya ses larmes, puis caressa doucement le marbre.

 _« Il a été marié... l'homme dont je t'avais parlé... tu sais celui âgé de 33 ans ? Maintenant il ne reste que des hommes de plus de quarante ans... qu'est-ce que je vais faire maman ? »_ La questionna-t-elle mais comme chaque fois seul le silence lui répondit.

 _« Tu ne devineras jamais qui ils ont retrouvé vivant... »_ Dit-elle, changeant radicalement de sujet. _« Le fils de madame Queen, Oliver. »_ L'informa-t-elle.

 _« Il aurait mieux fait de rester là où il était, tu ne penses pas ? »_ Demanda-t-elle.

 _« C'est vrai non ? Quelle vie aura-t-il de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est issue d'une riche famille qu'il dérogera aux lois... personne ne passe au travers... personne. »_ Elle renifla puis essuya de nouveau une larme.

 _« Maman je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu sois avec moi... même si au fond de moi maintenant je sais que tu es mieux là où tu es... je n'aurai pas voulu de cette vie pour toi. »_ Dit-elle.

 _« Et elle n'aurait pas voulu de cette vie pour toi Felicity. »_ Dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dorénavant.

 _« Dig ? Que fait tu ici ? »_ Lui demanda-t-elle.

 _« Hé bien tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. »_

Felicity passa ses mains dans les poches de son sweat-shirt. _« J'ai dû l'oublier à la maison. »_ L'informa-t-elle.

 _« J'étais inquiet alors je suis passé chez toi pour vérifier si tu allais bien. Je n'ai pas vu ta voiture dans le parking et comme il est déjà tard, j'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas au travail alors je suis venu au seul endroit où j'étais certain de te trouver. »_ Dit-il. _« Tu veux en parler ? »_

Dig ne la connaissait que trop bien, il savait que chaque fois qu'elle avait besoin de s'épancher, elle venait sur la tombe de sa mère, pour discuter avec elle. Ils étaient amis depuis quatre ans maintenant, depuis ce fameux jour qui avait ruiné leurs vie, leur prenant à chacun leur famille, les laissant seuls. Felicity tentait chaque jour d'être une bonne amie pour lui et elle l'avait soutenu du mieux qu'elle l'avait pu quand la loi avait été voté. Elle se rappelait encore de ce moment.

 **Flash-back.**

Dig et elle étaient tout deux affalés sur le canapé de Dig, sirotant une bière, pas qu'elle était fan de bière mais John n'avait que ça dans son réfrigérateur. Ils avaient regardé une comédie sur l'une des chaînes nationales quand le film fut interrompu par un flash spécial. Ils s'étaient redressés, Dig avait monté le son de la télévision et ils avaient gardé leurs yeux rivés sur l'écran attendant que la nouvelle tombe.

Et elle était tombé, les fameuses lois avaient été votés dans la matinée et prendraient effet la semaine suivante.

Felicity s'était levée et avait prononcé des mots qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à contrôler.

 _« Tu sais j'ai une solution à notre problème... si nous nous marions, tu ne serais pas obligé d'être marié à une étrangère. »_ Lui avait-elle proposé.

 _«Non Felicity. »_ Avait-il hurlé la faisant sursauter. _« C'est hors de question ! Tu es comme ma petite sœur... »_ Lui avait-il dit.

 _« Mais Dig... »_

 _« Il n'y a pas de mais.. »_ L'avait interrompu Dig. _« Tu n'as que vingt-et-un ans. Tu as largement le temps de trouver un homme qui t'aimera, te chérira toute ta vie. C'est ce que je veux pour toi Felicity. »_ Lui avait-il dit. _« Aussi généreuse que soit ta proposition, je la refuse. »_

 _« Alors tu vas accepter ça ? Te marier avec une étrangère ? »_ Avait-elle dit en élevant la voix.

 _« C'est à ça que ça ressemble oui... Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord ? »_

Felicity avait hoché la tête puis s'était laissée tomber contre le canapé.

Ils avaient continué à se voir tous les jours de la semaine et chaque jour Felicity avait tenté de le faire changer d'avis, mais John était resté sur ses positions.

Durant deux mois ils avaient vécu avec une boule au ventre attendant le moment fatidique qui était arrivé un jour d'avril. John n'avait pas été à son poste de travail quand elle était entrée dans le bâtiment et elle s'était immédiatement doutée. Elle avait tenté de l'appeler mais était tombée sur son répondeur. Elle avait tourné les talons, courut à sa voiture et avait conduit jusque chez John. Elle l'avait vu, accompagné d'un agent du gouvernement le menant à la voiture noire qui les attendait sur le trottoir. Dig ne l'avait pas aperçu trop perdu dans ses pensées. Elle avait pu voir dans quel état de nervosité il était, mais elle avait su qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire pour lui, alors elle avait redémarré sa voiture et était retournée à l'entreprise où elle s'était perdue dans le travail.

Dig n'avait donné de ses nouvelles qu'en début d'après-midi et l'avait rassuré dès qu'il avait entendu l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

 _« John ? »_ Avait-elle dit avec avec inquiétude.

 _« Felicity, ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien. »_ Lui avait-il dit, un sourire dans la voix.

 _« Tu es sûr ? Je t'ai vu partir ce matin et j'étais inquiète. »_ L'informa-t-elle.

 _« Lyla ! Lyla est ma femme. »_ Lui avait dit John.

 _« Lyla ? »_ Avait-elle hurlé. _« Lyla ton ex-femme ? »_ Lui avait-elle demandé d'un ton plus bas .

 _« Oui... Felicity je dois raccrocher, mais je te promets que je te raconterai tout d'accord. »_

 _« Ok. »_

Elle avait raccroché, heureuse de savoir que son ami avait eu un semblant de chance dans sa vie.

Elle l'avait retrouvé le lendemain, plus détendue, heureux. Ils avaient passé l'heure du déjeuner ensemble et Dig lui avait raconté comment s'était passé le mariage, lui épargnant les détails les plus sordides concernant l'agencement de la pièce étant certain que Felicity aurait le mariage qu'elle méritait d'avoir.

 **Fin du flash back.**

 _« Felicity ? »_ Dig fit claquer un doigt devant elle, la sortant de sa rêverie.

 _« C'est stupide tu sais... »_ Lui dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

 _« Tu ne fais pas dans le stupide Felicity. »_ Lui dit son ami d'un ton encourageant.

 _« C'est cet homme Riley... il a été marié... »_

 _« Je suis censé le connaître ? »_ Le questionna Dig en haussant un sourcil.

 _« Non... il était sur la liste... tu sais la liste ? Et il n'y ait plus. »_ Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

 _« Felicity... »_ Dig soupira. _« Tu te fais du mal tu le sais non ? laisse tomber cette liste veux-tu ? De toute façon ça ne changera rien. »_ Lui dit-il avec tendresse.

Dig et elle formaient une sorte de famille dorénavant, elle le considérait comme son grand frère. Dig lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit. Il l'aida à se lever en tirant doucement sur sa main puis enroula ses bras autour de sa fine taille avant de déposer un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

Tout deux remontèrent silencieusement l'allée du cimetière, le bras de Dig encerclant les épaules de Felicity. Il mena Felicity vers son SUV, ouvrit la porte côté passager et l'invita à monter.

 _« Je devrais rentrer à la maison. »_ Dit-elle.

 _« Pas avant d'avoir pris un verre avec moi. »_ Dit-il avec un sourire.

 _« John non...tu as ta famille maintenant... tu as d'autres personnes à t'occuper. »_

 _« Oui, mais tu fais également partie de ma famille Felicity. »_ L'assura-t-il. _« Puis Lyla et Sara passent la soirée chez ses parents. »_

 _« Et tu n'es pas convié à la fête ? »_ Demanda-t-elle surprise.

 _« Je l'étais...j'étais avec eux... »_ Dit-il d'une voix incertaine.

 _« Alors pourquoi es-tu parti ? »_ Le questionna-t-elle.

 _«Oliver ! »_ Dit-il avec un sourire.

 _« Ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu es là ! »_

Felicity ne comprenait pas ce qu'Oliver Queen venait faire dans la conversation même si elle savait qu'il avait été autrefois le meilleur ami de Dig.

 _« Hé bien j'ai appelé pour partager la bonne nouvelle avec toi et je suis tombé sur le répondeur... »_ Lui dit-il un peu moins enthousiaste.

 _« Et j'ai gâché ton bonheur. »_ Lâcha-t-elle.

 _« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non, rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette super nouvelle. »_

 _« Pas même une fille qui pleure sur la tombe de sa mère ? »_ Felicity sourit.

 _« Pas même ça. »_ Dit Dig d'un air taquin. _« Alors un verre ? »_

 _« Un verre. »_ Lui accorda-t-elle en montant dans sa voiture.

Dig ferma la porte, fit le tour de son véhicule et sauta sur le siège conducteur. Vingt minutes plus tard elle s'était retrouvée à fêter le retour à la vie d'un homme qu'elle ne connaissait même pas assise face à son ami Dig.


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

 **Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 6.

Oliver passa les deux jours suivants sa réunion avec l'avocat à la maison. Il avait fait plus ample connaissance avec sa nouvelle famille, avait rencontré le petit ami de Thea qui semblait très amoureux et protecteur avec sa petite sœur, et quelque part au fond de lui il avait ressentit une petite pointe de jalousie à les voir si heureux et amoureux. Il était heureux pour Thea qui passera probablement sa vie avec l'homme qu'elle avait choisi, c'était tout ce qu'il lui souhaitait, mais il n'avait put s'empêcher de penser à sa condition et cela l'avait mis une fois de plus en colère.

Oliver avait également passé ces deux jours à réfléchir à la proposition de Walter et de sa mère et après des heures de réflexion seul dans sa chambre, il avait fini par prendre sa décision. Un jour il serait PDG de l'entreprise familiale. Il avait fait part de sa décision à Walter la veille au soir et celui-ci avait été heureux, de même que sa mère. Ils avaient donc décidé qu'Oliver travaillerait aux côtés de Walter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à diriger seul l'entreprise. Un bureau ainsi qu'une secrétaire lui seraient attribués au trente huitième étage. Oliver avait été heureux de cette décision, un de ses rêves allait aboutir malgré ce qu'était advenue la société.

Durant ces deux derniers jours il y avait une chose qui l'avait étonné c'était sa relation avec Malia. La petite fille était toujours avec lui cherchant constamment son attention et ce rôle avait immédiatement plu à Oliver. En deux jours il avait tissé une solide relation avec la petite fille, passant beaucoup d'heures à jouer avec elle, à s'asseoir avec elle dans le salon familial, regardant des dessins animés et Oliver avait été étonné du progrès cinématique. L'industrie du cinéma n'avait cessé d'évoluer ces dernières années proposant des émissions très enrichissantes et éducatives pour les jeunes enfants.

Contrairement à Malia, Adam ne lui avait toujours pas décroché un mot, toujours intimidé par la présence de l'homme dans sa maison. Oliver avait pu constater que l'enfant passait des heures à regarder des livres d'enfants en tout genre, s'intéressant à tout, mais aimant particulièrement les jeux pour enfants installés sur la tablette. Oliver n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était ses jeux, mais Adam semblait très concentré chaque fois qu'il avait la tablette dans les mains.

Oliver sortait de la douche, une serviette enroulée autour de son corps, il regarda sa montre, dix-huit heures ce qui lui laissait une petite heure pour finir de se préparer. Il devait sortir avec John et Tommy comme au bon vieux temps. Il s'habilla avec soin, un jeans foncé, un simple tee-shirt blanc accompagné d'un pull noir à col V. C'était une tenue basique, mais c'était l'une de ses préférées, celle où il se sentait vraiment à l'aise. Il enfila sa paire de bottines puis quitta sa chambre. Il longea le couloir menant à l'escalier, mais s'arrêta subitement, entendant le petit Adam faire des bruits joyeux. Il fit un pas vers l'escalier mais la curiosité l'emporta, n'ayant jamais eut l'occasion d'entendre le son de sa voix, ni de voir son petit frère jouer, il recula, passa la tête par la porte entrebâillée de la chambre d'Adam et sourit. Le petit garçon s'amusait, mais pas avec n'importe quel jouet, non, il s'amusait avec le vieux train électrique d'Oliver qui fonctionnait encore. Oliver fut surpris.

Le petit garçon semblait totalement absorbé dans son jeu, perdu dans son monde et l'espace d'un instant il était devenu le petit garçon de trois ans qu'il était censé être. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive Oliver se retrouva dans la chambre, fixant le garçonnet et il se revit dans sa propre chambre jouant avec ce magnifique train que son grand-père lui avait offert pour ses six ans. Il avait passé d'innombrables heures à y jouer, s'inventant tout un monde, construisant avec l'aide de son père des bâtiments, des ponts, des montagnes, pour enjoliver le jeux.

Le petit Adam s'arrêta de jouer dès l'instant où il vit Oliver dans sa chambre, levant de grands yeux craintifs sur l'étranger.

« Hey, Adam. » Le salua Oliver d'un sourire.« C'est un magnifique train que tu as là. »

Le petit Adam haussa simplement les épaules, avant de tourner la tête, il prit un petit bonhomme dans ses mains pour l'installer dans un wagon de voyageur.

« Est-ce que je peux m'installer avec toi ? » Osa demander Oliver qui ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse positive de la part du petit garçon.

Une fois de plus, Adam haussa les épaules, ne sachant pas trop s'il devait faire confiance à cet étranger qui venait le perturber.

Oliver avança prudemment vers lui, puis s'assit à ses côtés en tailleur. Le regard d'Adam resta rivé sur le petit train qui après avoir embarqué un passager, repartit.

Tout deux restèrent assis-là durant cinq minutes, regardant ce petit train rouler, traversant des ponts, passant sous des montagnes et de la où il était assis, Oliver s'aperçut que la maquette avait bien évoluée. Des petites maisons étaient positionnées au centre, un petit Zoo trônait près des rails afin de distraire les voyageurs. Des montagnes enneigées étaient dressées sur le côté gauche. Tout un monde miniature s'offrait devant lui. Adam appuya sur un bouton et le train s'arrêta au niveau du zoo, le petit garçon se leva, fit doucement le tour de la maquette puis ôta doucement quelques voyageurs des wagons, les installant à l'entrée du parc.

Il revint s'asseoir près d'Oliver toujours sans dire un mot, mais ça convenait parfaitement à Oliver, Adam n'était pas obligé de lui parler. Tout ce qu'Oliver voulait c'était apprendre à connaître le petit garçon et le fait qu'il n'avait pas fuit quand il était entré dans sa chambre était un premier pas. Oliver resta dix minutes avec son frère, le regardant évoluer autour de la maquette, insouciant du monde qui l'entourait, oubliant même la présence de l'étranger dans sa chambre.

« Adam, je vais partir maintenant. »Dit Oliver en se levant doucement.

Le petit garçon leva ses grands yeux noirs vers lui, ouvrit la bouche voulant dire quelque chose, mais la referma. Oliver fit demi-tout et avant qu'il n'arrive à la porte de la chambre le petit garçon dit :« Ce n'est pas mon train, c'est le tien. »

Surpris Oliver se stoppa, se tourna pour faire face au petit garçon qui était toujours concentré sur son jeu, ne regardant pas son grand-frère.

« Oui... c'était le mien... mais maintenant il est à toi. »Dit Oliver avec douceur.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, alors Oliver sortit doucement de la chambre, ferma la porte, poussa un soupir. Ça ne s'était pas trop mal passé, le petit garçon ne l'avait pas rejeté, n'avait pas hurlé quand il était entré dans sa chambre et lui avait même parlé. Ça prendrait du temps, mais Oliver était certain qu'un jour son petit frère n'aurait plus peur de lui.

0#0

Oliver entra dans le bar bondé, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule. Il trouva Dig et Tommy installés à une table, qui lui faisaient des grands signes. Il sourit, en voyant ses deux amis assis sur les canapés de l'espace VIP, une bière posée devant eux. Il salua ses amis puis prit place aux côtés de Dig.

« L'endroit n'a pas changé. » Observa Oliver.

« Non... la bière est toujours aussi bonne, l'ambiance au top... les filles sont super sexy et chaudes...comme au bon vieux temps. » Tommy sourit.

Dig se figea aux dernières paroles de Tommy.

« Détend-toi mec... tu connais le dicton ? Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes au régime que nous ne pouvons pas regarder le menu. » Tommy rit. « Puis Oliver n'est pas encore au régime. »

Tommy tendit le bras et frappa l'épaule d'Oliver. « Tu devrais songer à te faire plaisir avant d'être au régime mec... regarde-les, elles te dévorent toutes des yeux. » Lui fit remarquer Tommy.

Oliver esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner vers la salle. Tommy n'avait pas tort, beaucoup de filles avaient le regard rivé vers eux.

« Elles sont jeunes... » Fit-il remarquer.

« Euh elles doivent toute avoir moins de vingt cinq ans. » L'informa Tommy.

Oliver se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe de filles et les détailla chacune du regard. Il sourit à une brune plantureuse ne faisant aucunement attention à la serveuse qui posait une bière devant lui.

« Hey mec... » Le poussa Dig. « Reviens sur terre... » Lui dit-il en riant.

Oliver se tourna vers ses amis qui avaient leur verre levé prêt à porter un toast.

« A ton retour parmi-nous » Crièrent en cœur Tommy et Dig avant d'entrechoquer leurs verres et de porter la boisson à leur bouche.

Oliver prit une gorgée, la bière coula dans sa bouche, l'alcool brûla délicieusement sa gorge, son tube digestif, avant de finir dans son estomac.

« Wow... j'avais oublié le goût que ça avait. » Dit Oliver en souriant, prenant une autre gorgée.

« La meilleure bière de la ville. » Offrit Dig en levant son verre qu'il venait de poser.

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de tout et de rien, Tommy l'invita le dimanche suivant à la fête qu'il organisait pour la naissance d'Ethan, puis Dig lui demanda quand il allait se décider à faire un combat avec lui. Le rendez-vous fut pris pour le vendredi suivant jour où Dig avait sa soirée. Durant cette heure Oliver oublia complètement la jeune fille brune, profitant de l'instant avec ses amis.

Tommy fut le premier à les quitter, s'excusant d'écourter la soirée, expliquant qu'il avait promis à son fils d'être présent pour le coucher. Il se leva, donna une tape viril à Oliver et Dig avant de se faufiler à travers la foule.

Oliver se leva, prit la place de Tommy afin de faire face à Dig et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler.

« Tu n'avais pas l'air très content quand Tommy a mentionné les filles tout à l'heure. » Lui dit Oliver voulant savoir ce que Dig n'avait pas dit à ce moment-là.

« Ouais j'avoue que ça m'a un peu gêné... disons que j'avais oublié cet aspect là de vos vies. » Dit Dig en souriant.

« Rien d'autre ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Non...enfin si... Seigneur, jamais je n'aurai pensé dire ça un jour... Que dieu me pardonne » Dit Dig en passant ses mains sur son visages. « Tu as vingt-neuf ans et le gouvernement t'a déjà choisi une femme ne te méprend pas la-dessus... donc je voulais juste que tu saches que si tu voulais t'amuser un peu, c'était ce soir... Après, tu seras marié... et ce serait malvenu avec ton statut d'être pris en train de tromper ta femme... » Lui dit Dig avec sérieux ne voulant pas s'étaler d'avantage sur une vérité beaucoup plus sombre.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'ils m'ont déjà choisi une femme. » Le questionna Oliver choqué que les choses aillent si vite.

« Ouais... tu sais, le système est bien rôdé maintenant... le plus gros du travail à été fait la première année... de nos jours ils ont très peu de couple à marier alors c'est plus rapide. Je ne serai pas étonné qu'ils te marient des que tu auras obtenu tes papiers d'identité. » Lui dit Dig avec amertume.

« Demain ? » S'énerva Oliver. « Demain matin à lieu l'audience... » Lui dit Oliver d'un ton plus bas.

« Ouais je sais Oliver... c'est pourquoi je te dis que si tu veux t'amuser, tu devrais en profiter. »

Et c'est ce qui fit Oliver. Une fois que Dig l'eut quitté à son tour, Oliver s'approcha du groupe de filles qui s'était considérablement réduit, mais la brune était toujours là.

« Hum hum... » Fit-il afin d'attirer leur attention. « Puis-je m'asseoir avec vous ?»

Les filles hochèrent toutes la tête avant de dire « oui ». La brune se décala pour lui faire de la place et Oliver s'assit près d'elle avec plaisir.

Il leur paya des verres et l'alcool aidant, la brune s'était vite retrouvée sur les genoux d'Oliver qui balada ses mains sur son corps chaud, savourant la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, profitant de ses lèvres qu'elles posaient sur les siennes de temps en temps. Il était deux heures du mâtin quand ils quittèrent le bar, les filles bien éméchées.

Oliver raccompagna Samantha chez elle. Elle l'invita à entrer et il la suivit sans se retourner. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou, parsema son visage de baisers, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, lui demanda l'accès à sa langue qu'Oliver lui offrit avec plaisir tandis qu'il déboutonnait son chemisier. Il le fit glisser le long de ses bras, alors qu'elle se débattait avec la ceinture de son jeans. Ils furent rapidement allongés sur le lit et Oliver ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir, une fois le préservatif en place, il s'enfonça en elle. Ses hanches bougèrent à un rythme effréné. Oliver ne pensait plus à rien, profitant du corps que cette brune lui offrait, se noyant dans le plaisir, oubliant le temps d'un instant la vie qui l'attendait.

Après l'orgasme Oliver se retira, embrassa paresseusement Samantha avant de se lever, lui demandant gentiment où se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle lui indiqua de la main. Il disparut derrière la porte, posa son dos contre celle-ci, la fraîcheur de la porte le faisant frissonner. Il ôta le préservatif et le jeta avant d'entrer dans la douche.

Il revint dans la chambre dix minutes plus tard fraîchement douché. Il avisa le lit, la jeune femme était étendue dessus, nue, profondément endormie. Oliver s'habilla, puis sortit discrètement de la chambre. Il s'enfonça sur le siège de sa voiture, passa la main sur son visage avant de taper sur son volant.

« Merde... » Cria-t-il.

Il se rendit compte que ce moment de liberté venait de prendre fin. Il n'avait pas vraiment prit autant de plaisir qu'il l'aurait souhaité mais durant un instant il était de nouveau le jeune homme insouciant de vingt ans, celui qui avait passé chaque weekend avec une femme différente avant qu'il ne rencontre Laurel lors de la fête qu'avait organisé Tommy pour fêter ses vingt-trois ans. Il avait aimé cette époque, en avait profité et ça lui faisait du bien l'espace d'un instant de revenir à ses veilles habitudes, mais comme Dig l'avait souligné, ça ne durerait pas et Dig avait bien souvent raison.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Oliver était nerveux, il avait tenté de se calmer en se défoulant à la salle de sport et ça l'avait apaisé sur le moment, mais la nervosité l'avait de nouveau gagné à l'instant où il s'était assis entre sa sœur et sa mère dans la voiture. Il frottait son pouce et son index l'un contre l'autre, regardant partout autour de lui alors que la voiture filait vers le centre-ville de Starling City.

Dig arrêta la limousine devant le tribunal où une horde de journalistes les attendaient. Walter assit à l'avant de la voiture sortit puis ouvrit la porte aidant sa mère à en sortir. Dig s'assura que Thea soit en sécurité alors qu'ils franchissaient la foule de journalistes qui lui posaient une fois de plus les mêmes questions. « Monsieur Queen aujourd'hui vous allez récupérer votre identité, comment vous sentez-vous à ce sujet ? »

J'aurais préféré ne jamais revenir voilà ce qu'il voulait dire mais se tut, ne voulant pas chagriner sa famille. Évidemment, il était heureux de les retrouver, mais ce qui l'attendait n'avait jamais fait partie de la vie qu'il désirait.

« Monsieur Queen que s'est-il passé sur cette île ? Étiez-vous seul ? Comment avez-vous survécu ? »

Oliver ferma les yeux, inspira puis souffla, exaspéré par ces questions. Il ne voulait pas en parler, ne voulait pas ressasser sans cesse son histoire, voulant tourner la page tout simplement.

« Monsieur Queen pouvez-vous nous parler de l'accident ? La tempête était-elle vraiment forte ? »

A ton avis idiot voulut hurler Oliver. Mais il se mordit la lèvre, continuant à avancer, ignorant les questions stupides, ne voulant s'énerver sur personne, ne voulant pas paraître désobligeant.

Il monta les marches menant à l'entrée du tribunal et fut soulagé quand les portes se refermèrent derrière lui, savourant le silence qui régnait dans le hall du tribunal.

L'avocat de la famille Monsieur Bamford vint les saluer, puis expliqua brièvement à Oliver ce qu'il aurait à faire. Il avala difficilement sa salive quand l'avocat lui annonça qu'il allait devoir raconter l'incident. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, soupira. Il ne voulait absolument pas revivre ce cauchemar, cette nuit où il avait tout perdu, mais il n'aurait pas le choix réalisa-t-il.

Il hocha simplement la tête vers l'avocat alors que celui-ci s'effaçait l'invitant à entrer dans la salle. Il la parcourut du regard et fut soulagé de constater que l'audience se tenait à huis-clos, aucun journaliste ne se tenait là, ni étranger, c'était juste lui et sa famille. Même Tommy n'était pas là.

Il alla s'asseoir à la table de son avocat, alors que sa famille prit place juste derrière lui.

Les jurées et le juge entrèrent par l'une des portes latérales et prirent place. Oliver se leva quand le juge le lui demanda, puis s'avança vers la barre. Il avait l'impression d'être un criminel, de devoir justifier ses actes alors qu'il était simplement là pour récupérer son identité et effacer son acte de décès.

« Monsieur Queen pouvez-vous nous dire avec précision ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là ? » Demanda le juge.

Oliver s'éclaircit la gorge et se tourna vers sa famille. Sa mère lui fit un sourire encourageant. Il regarda de nouveau le juge et commença à expliquer.

« Il y a eut une tempête... » Dit-il avec émotion, il n'avait jamais raconté l'incident depuis son retour, pas même à sa famille. Tout ce qu'il avait partagé avec eux, était un peu de sa vie sur l'île.

« Le bateau a coulé... je suis le seul survivant. » Oliver baissa la tête, mordit sa langue pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il se tourna vers sa mère, un regard d'excuse dans les yeux. Il aurait tellement voulu sauver son père.

« Mon père et l'équipage du Gambit ne s'en sont pas sortit... j'ai failli mourir... »

Il se rappela sa fatigue, et le canot de sauvetage qui s'éloignait sans cesse de lui.

« J'ai réussi à attraper le bateau de sauvetage...»

Il se souvint du soulagement qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment-là. Il était vivant, avait survécu et serait sauvé.

« Il faisait nuit noire et je ne voyais rien... j'ai hurlé après mon père...seul le vent m'a répondu.. »

Oliver fut incapable de tourner la tête et de rencontrer le regard de sa mère. Une larme coula, il ne l'essuya pas. Il inspira, reprit contenance et continua :

« La tempête s'est calmée dix minutes après que le bateau ait coulé... » Dit-il avec amertume et une voix maîtrisée, cachant ses larmes et sa tristesse.

« J'ai dérivé durant des jours jusqu'à que j'aperçoive cette île...Où j'ai passé les cinq dernières années... seul.»

Oliver baissa la tête. Il y était arrivé, il avait réussi à faire face à cette nuit. Peut-être qu'avec le temps ce serait moins douloureux à raconter, mais pour le moment ça ne l'était pas. Malgré les cinq années écoulées tout était encore trop vif.

« Votre honneur, nous demandons l'annulation de l'acte de décès d'Oliver Queen. » L'informa monsieur Bamford.

« Accordé. » Le juge tapa avec son marteau.

Tout les jurés se levèrent, signe que la séance était levée.

Deux membres du gouvernement s'approchèrent d'Oliver.

« Monsieur Queen, voulez-vous bien nous suivre s'il vous plaît. »

Le cœur d'Oliver commença à battre la chamade ne comprenant pas, ou plutôt refusant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Il se tourna vers sa mère et vit sur son visage que c'était ce qu'il redoutait. C'était le fameux moment. Dig ne lui avait pas menti l'autre soir au bar, il allait être marié le jour où il reviendrait légalement à la vie.

Comment pouvaient-ils être si cruel, sans compassion ? Pourquoi après ce qu'il avait vécu ne pouvaient-ils pas lui laisser une chance de trouver une femme qui lui plaisait ? Il méritait bien ça non ?

Il se tourna vers les deux agents, évaluant ses chances de fuir, mais savait très bien qu'il n'avait aucune issue. Il passa la porte latérale par laquelle les jurés étaient entrés et se retrouva subitement encerclé par des membres du gouvernement, ne lui laissant aucun échappatoire.

Ils le firent entrer dans une pièce qui ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que Dig lui avait décrit, « une décoration morbide» lui avait-il dit, c'était loin d'être le cas. La pièce était neutre, dépourvue de décoration, les murs étaient peints d'une couleur coquille d'œufs, un rétro-projecteur faisait face à un pan de mur peint en blanc et des tables disposées en cercle emplissaient la majeur partie de l'espace.

« Monsieur Queen, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Oliver avança, peu rassuré, prenant la place la plus proche de la porte qui était gardée par deux agents. Ils n'étaient plus que quatre dans la pièce.

L'homme prit place à côté de lui, tourna sa chaise pour lui faire face. Un coup fut porté à la porte, le cœur d'Oliver commença à battre rapidement, ses mains devinrent moites et tremblèrent. Il regarda la porte avec appréhension, ne sachant pas qui était la personne attendant derrière celle-ci. Quand elle s'ouvrit, il poussa un soupir de soulagement audible. Ce n'était qu'un agent qui s'avança vers eux, remettant un dossier à la personne assise à table avec lui.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent que tous les deux, l'agent ouvrir le dossier.

« Monsieur Queen, voici votre pièce d'identité, votre passeport et votre permis de conduire. »

Il posa le tout devant Oliver.

« Veuillez vérifier les informations sur chaque document et signer ce reçu si tout est correct pour vous. S'il y a la moindre erreur nous rectifierons cela dans l'immédiat. » Lui dit l'homme avec gentillesse.

Oliver regarda avec attention chaque document et ne visualisa aucune erreur.

« Tout est correct. » Dit-il avant de tendre le document qu'il venait de signer.

Il se leva, pensant que l'entretien était terminé, mais l'homme posa une main sur son bras.

« Nous n'avons pas fini monsieur Queen. »

Oliver se rassit. Il pensait vraiment qu'après ça il serait libre de rejoindre sa famille qui devait probablement l'attendre dans le couloir.

« Nous devons discuter de certaines choses. » L'avertit poliment l'agent.

Oliver lui jeta un regard interrogateur ne comprenant pas ce que lui voulait l'homme assis près de lui.

« Connaissez-vous les nouvelles lois monsieur Queen ? » Lui demanda l'agent.

Oliver baissa la tête, sachant que l'heure de son union avec une étrangère avait sonné.

« Monsieur Queen ? Je vous ai posé une question. » Lui rappela l'homme.

« Oui... » Dit-il d'une petite voix. « Je connais les nouvelles lois. »

« Bien dans ce cas, vous pouvez nous suivre. » Oliver regarda l'homme se lever, pousser la chaise contre le bois de la table, puis s'accrocher au dossier attendant qu'Oliver se lève à son tour.

Le corps d'Oliver fut subitement engourdi, refusant de coopérer. Ses muscles devinrent flasques, la sueur inonda ses pores, laissant un voile de transpiration sur sa peau, ses os se glacèrent jusqu'à la moelle. Il fut pris de frissons incontrôlables, ses membres commencèrent à trembler, la rage, la peur et la panique gagnèrent peu à peu son corps et le sentiment de ne plus rien contrôler aggrava son état. Il regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait changé, les deux agents gardaient toujours la porte, une main portée à leur ceinture, sûrement en guise d'avertissement. L'agent à ses côtés posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je sais que vous auriez probablement voulu plus de temps, que vous auriez voulu choisir vous-même, mais ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Vous avez plus de vingt-cinq ans et vous devez vous soumettre aux lois. » Lui dit-il avec autant de gentillesse qu'il le put.

Oliver n'en avait que faire de ses belles paroles, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était ses rêves s'envoler une fois de plus.

« Monsieur Queen, ne nous obligeait pas à utiliser la manière forte. Vous n'aimeriez pas être amené à votre famille et à votre future femme muni de menotte et traîné de force dans la pièce réservée aux mariages. » L'avertit l'agent.

Oliver pensa aux dernières paroles. L'agent avait raison, il détesterait que sa sœur le voit ainsi, il ne voulait pas voir plus de tristesse dans ses yeux qu'il en verrait aujourd'hui. Il ne voulait pas faire subir ça à sa mère, elle avait déjà eut son compte d'émotions fortes pour la journée. Après un soupir il se leva doucement, posa ses mains à plat sur la table, se soutenant, attendant que ses muscles veuillent bien répondre. Une fois certain que son corps ne le trahirait pas, il avança.

Il franchit la porte derrière l'agent et fut rapidement encerclé. Il avait l'impression de marcher dans le couloir de la mort. Son cœur battant à un rythme effréné, comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine, son rythme faisait écho dans ses oreilles, ses mains tremblaient, la colère régnait en maître dans son corps, mais Oliver ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait exprimer sa rage, ne pouvait fuir, il devait se plier aux règles comme tout ceux avant lui.

0#0

Felicity était sur le point de quitter son appartement après avoir vérifié deux fois qu'elle avait bien toutes ses affaires quand un coup fut porter à sa porte. Elle se figea, son cœur battit à tout rompre, la panique la gagna sachant pertinemment que c'était de mauvaises nouvelles. Elle attendait ce moment fatidique depuis dix jours et elle pensait y être préparée, mais elle avait tort, elle ne l'était pas, sinon pourquoi tremblerait-elle de cette façon ? Un second coup, plus fort cette fois-ci retentit dans son appartement la faisant sursauter.

« Mademoiselle Smoak nous savons que vous êtes là. » L'avertit une voix d'homme.

Ils le savaient ? Comment le savaient-ils ? Ils la surveillaient ? Évidemment qu'ils le faisaient...

Dès l'instant où elle avait soufflé ses bougies ils s'étaient renseignés sur elle, sur son emploi du temps. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils savaient qu'elle était chez elle à huit heures du matin prête à partir pour se rendre au travail.

Felicity secoua la tête, puis avança vers la porte, le cœur battant, les mains tremblantes. Elle parcourut son appartement du regard une dernière fois, sachant qu'elle n'y reviendrait pas et une larme s'échappa de son œil. Sa vie changerait radicalement, elle serait obligée de partager un logement avec un homme auquel elle serait mariée, un homme dont elle ne connaissait absolument rien.

Felicity regarda la fenêtre la plus proche, c'était tentant. Elle détourna le regard sachant très bien que ce n'était pas possible, les fenêtres ne s'ouvraient que d'une dizaine de centimètres, trop peu pour qu'elle puisse y passer son corps.

Se jeter sur le verre était exclu également, il ne casserait pas. Le gouvernement s'en était assuré, remplaçant chaque fenêtre des logements à leur frais. Elle souffla, puis essuya les larmes qui maculaient son visage. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée, inspira, puis tira la porte vers elle. Deux agents du gouvernement se tenaient sur le seuil, le visage fermé.

« Mademoiselle Smoak veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plaît. » Lui demanda poliment l'un des agents après avoir mis son badge sous ses yeux.

Ils portaient tout deux un costume noir, bien taillé, une chemise blanche agrémentée d'une cravate noire. Ils ne leur manquaient qu'une paire de lunette de soleil pour que Felicity les confonde avec les hommes jouant dans « Men in Black ». Elle mordit sa lèvre, nerveuse.

« Puis-je prendre mon sac à main ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle pensait assurée.

« Vous n'en aurez pas besoin. » Lui dit l'agent qui avait présenté son badge juste avant.

Felicity savait que sur les deux agents un seul parlait, l'autre n'était présent que pour le cas où les choses ne se passaient pas correctement. Elle regarda les hommes devant elle puis tourna la tête vers le petit guéridon où elle avait posé son sac à main, elle n'avait juste qu'à tendre le bras pour l'attraper mais elle n'en fit rien, ne voulant pas s'attirer d'ennui. Ce moment était déjà horrible et elle ne voulait pas que se soit encore pire.

Felicity sortit, elle se tourna pour fermer la porte de son appartement, mais l'accompagnateur fut plus vif qu'elle. La porte claqua, le bruit fit écho dans le couloir la faisant sursauter.

La porte de Mme Mitchelle, sa voisine de cinquante ans s'ouvrit doucement, elle passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et son regard rencontra celui de Felicity. Ses yeux se teintèrent d'un voile de tristesse et Felicity détourna le regard ne voulant pas de la pitié de sa voisine qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu. Elle se redressa et marcha la tête haute jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le trajet jusqu'au tribunal ne fut pas long, quinze minutes tout au plus. Felicity sortit de la voiture et avança vers l'édifice accompagnée des deux hommes. Il semblait n'y avoir personne, tout était calme à l'intérieur. Elle fut conduite dans une petite pièce, pourvue d'un petit bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur, d'un canapé en cuir gris foncé, d'une télévision suspendue sur un mur blanc, d'une petite bibliothèque garnit de livres et plus loin dans la pièce une mini cuisine, disposant d'un réfrigérateur, d'une table de cuisson, ainsi qu'une table et quatre chaises.

Felicity ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui se passait. Ce n'était en rien comme John le lui avait décrit. Elle resta figée à un mètre de la porte qui s'était refermée sur elle et l'agent.

« Mettez-vous à l'aise. » Lui dit-il.

Elle sursauta au son de sa voix ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il lui parle. Elle se tourna vers lui, il était debout, les jambes droites, légèrement écartées, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, gardant la porte. Il avait les mêmes manières qu'un garde du corps et subitement elle pensa à John. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans cette position et pourtant il était l'un des chauffeurs et garde du corps de la famille Queen.

« Il y a de la nourriture dans le réfrigérateur si vous avez faim. Dans cette pièce » Il lui montra la porte qui se trouvait à côté d'elle et qu'elle n'avait pas vu. « Se trouve une chambre où vous pourrez vous reposer si vous le souhaitez ainsi qu'une petite salle de bain si vous voulez-vous rafraîchir. »

Elle leva de grand yeux interrogateur vers lui, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'elle faisait là, ni pourquoi elle avait subitement l'impression qu'elle allait passer du temps ici, beaucoup de temps. C'était comme s'il lui offrait un logement. Peut-être qu'ils voulaient l'interroger, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas là pour se marier mais pour répondre à des questions. Peut-être avaient-ils découvert qu'elle avait piraté le site du gouvernement. Non, impossible, elle avait fait preuve de beaucoup de prudence, personne n'aurait pu le voir.

« Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? » Le questionna-t-elle avant de s'en rendre compte.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. » Lui dit-il.

Felicity souffla, il était clair qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Elle s'installa sur le canapé, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire puis alluma machinalement la télévision, étrangement, l'ordinateur ne fut pas attirant ce qui devait être souligné car Felicity adorait les ordinateurs. Mais peut-être que c'était un test justement, peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, qu'elle l'utilise et de cette façon verrait à quel point elle était douée. Elle n'en savait rien, ce n'était que des suppositions, mais dans tout les cas il était hors de question qu'elle pose un doigt sur le clavier de cet ordinateur.

Elle regardait le film qui se jouait à la télévision sans vraiment le voir, jetant toutes les cinq minutes un œil sur le gardien et constata à chaque fois qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Comment pouvait-il rester comme ça sans bouger ? N'avait-il pas des crampes au bout d'un moment ? Ce serait une question à poser à Dig.

Le générique de la fin du film s'anima à l'écran et Felicity constata qu'elle n'avait absolument rien suivit de l'histoire, trop absorbé par ses pensées. Se demandant sans cesse ce qu'elle faisait là, ce qu'il lui voulait.

Elle avisa l'heure sur sa montre. Presque onze heures, ça faisait près de trois heures qu'elle avait quitté son logement et n'avait toujours aucune réponse à ses questions. Monsieur le garde porte avait bougé. Il était maintenant assis sur le sol, la tête posée contre la porte, tournée vers la télévision. Quand avait-il bougé ?

Felicity se leva et l'agent en fit de même, reprenant instantanément sa position de départ.

« Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire ce que je fais là ? » Lui dit-elle. « Ça fait des heures que je suis là et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. J'ai un travail vous savez... » L'informa-t-elle.

L'agent haussa un sourcil.

« Je ne dis pas que vous n'en avez pas parce qu'il est clair que vous en avez un mais quand même... garder une porte ne semble pas vraiment en être un. Est-ce un travail ? »

Mon dieu elle babillait. Elle ferma la bouche et avala durement sa salive. L'homme la détailla du regard puis esquissa un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes mignonne. » Lui dit-il.

Mignonne ? Vraiment ? Il n'avait rien d'autre à lui dire alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que son travail n'en était pas un ! John lui aurait tout dit sauf qu'elle était mignonne si elle lui avait dit de telle idiotie.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? » Lui demanda-t-elle une fois de plus.

« Vous le serez d'ici dix minutes. » L'informa-t-il. « Vous devriez peut-être en profiter pour vous refaire une beauté. » Lui conseilla l'homme.

Felicity le regarda incrédule. Elle secoua la tête et retourna au canapé où elle se laissa tomber. C'était le moment, elle allait se marier, elle le savait maintenant sinon pourquoi l'agent lui aurait conseillé de s'arranger ? Une beauté vraiment ? Qui aurait envie de se faire belle pour un homme dont elle ne connaissait rien. Elle regarda la tenue qu'elle portait. Parfait, elle n'avait pas mis de robe, l'hiver approchant, les journées étaient de plus en plus fraîches, elle avait remisé ses robes dans le placard, les troquant contre des jeans.

Elle portait un jeans bleu foncé et un petit pull jaune avec des manches trois quart. Elle avait enfilé rapidement une paire de bottines noires à talons agrémentées d'une petite chaîne en argent. Elle avait toujours son manteau gris en laine sur le dos. Une tenue plus que correcte pour un mariage avec un étranger. Elle se leva subitement.

« Ça vous plaît hein ? » Cria-t-elle. « De marier des jeunes filles à des hommes qui pourraient être leur père ? »

Elle repensa à la liste qu'elle avait regardé la veille et comme les autres fois c'était des hommes d'un certain âge qui étaient apparus sur cette liste.

« Vous n'avez pas de honte ? Vous ne ressentez rien pour nous ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Je fais mon travail mademoiselle tout comme vous faites le votre. » Lui dit-il d'un ton poli.

« Mon travail ne consiste pas à bousiller la vie des gens, mais à l'améliorer. » L'informa-t-elle en jetant ses bras en l'air.

« Mademoiselle avec tout le respect que je vous dois, il me semble que vous vous êtes mise seule dans cette situation. » Lui dit-il d'une voix posée.

« Comment osez-vous ? » Hurla-t-elle. Son corps tremblait, elle ne le contrôlait plus, la colère inondait tout son système ainsi que la peur. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait, ne savait pas qui serait l'homme avec qui elle serait forcée de vivre, mais en aucun cas elle était dans cette situation par elle-même. C'était ses foutues lois qui l'avait mise là et dernièrement Cooper.

Si elle l'avait eu en face d'elle à l'instant, ce ne serait certainement pas un gifle qu'elle lui donnerait. Elle le rouerait de coup. Non elle ne le ferait pas pour la simple raison qu'aussi tordue que la situation soit, elle le comprenait et après y avoir longuement réfléchit, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence, elle avait été stupide de ne pas avoir fait la même chose. Si elle avait pris de telles dispositions elle ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, mais voilà Felicity était une fille honnête pas une tricheuse et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour son honnêteté soit récompensée de la sorte.

Un coup fut porté à la porte, elle se figea dans le fauteuil, n'osant pas faire un geste. L'agent se décala puis l'entrebâilla. Il échangea quelques phrases qu'elle ne parvenait pas à discerner de cette distance puis ouvrit la porte en grand.

« Il est temps ! » Lui dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Felicity se mordit la langue pour repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle refusait de pleurer, refuser de montrer à quiconque qu'elle était faible. Elle se redressa et se leva.

Sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était forte et aujourd'hui était le jour où elle devait le montrer. Elle devait le faire pour sa mère sachant que si les rôles avaient été inversés, si sa mère était à sa place, elle marcherait la tête haute, acceptant son destin et ce fut ce qui fit Felicity, elle redressa la tête, haussa les épaules, bomba le torse et suivit docilement les deux agents qui marchaient à ses côtés.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8.

L'agent en tête ouvrit une porte et entra dans la pièce, Oliver le suivit. Il se figea sur le seuil lorsqu'il vit la pièce, ce qu'il avait devant lui le rendait malade, lui donnant envie de vomir. La pièce était entièrement décorée, comme si c'était un mariage d'amour et non un mariage imposé.

Il sentit une main le pousser dans le dos. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce fixant le pupitre recouvert de tulle rouge et blanc. Des roses rouges et blanches accompagnaient la décoration du pupitre, placées dans de grands vases posés sur le plancher couleur miel.

« Monsieur Queen ? » L'appela l'agent qui était le seul à lui parler depuis le début de tout ce cirque.

Oliver leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui tendait un catalogue. Il savait ce que c'était, il prit le document d'une main tremblante. Le moment de choisir les alliances était venu. Il le feuilleta rapidement sans vraiment en voir le contenu.

« Monsieur Queen vous devez choisir. » S'impatienta l'homme.

Oliver ouvrit le catalogue, ferma les yeux et pointa le doigt sur l'une des pages qu'il avait choisi au hasard.

« Celle-ci. » Dit Oliver les yeux rivés sur la main de l'agent qui notait déjà la référence.

« Bien Mr Queen maintenant il en faut une pour vous. »

« Prenez la même en version homme... ça ira très bien. » Dit Oliver avec amertume.

L'homme hocha la tête, récupéra le catalogue, tourna la page puis nota une référence. Il contourna Oliver, remis le catalogue à l'un des agents attendant près de la porte puis fit signe à Oliver de le suivre jusqu'au pupitre. Il se positionna de côté, tendu, mit les mains dans ses poches, puis tenta d'oublier où il était.

Il sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Hey Ollie c'est juste moi. » L'avertit Thea. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec tendresse.

En guise de réponse Oliver haussa les épaules. Il était en colère, frustré et n'avait envie que d'une chose, arracher toutes les décorations de cette pièce, balancer les fleurs sur le sol et les écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que de la bouillie, mais il ne pouvait rien faire de tel. La pièce était envahie d'agents du gouvernement et tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, prêt à intervenir.

Moira suivit sa fille de peu et prit à son tour son fils dans ses bras.

« Mon chéri, je suis tellement désolée que tu doives subir ça. » Lui dit-elle avec émotion. « J'aurai tellement aimé t'organiser un vrai mariage, te voir heureux, sourire et pleurer de joie... j'aurai voulu tout ça pour toi Oliver. »

« Je sais maman. » Dit-il la voix emplit de regrets.

Moira déposa un baiser sur sa joue, prit ensuite la main de Thea et la mena vers la première rangée de chaises. Elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre tandis que Walter avança à son tour vers Oliver.

« Oliver je suis de tout cœur avec toi. Je ne vais pas prétendre que je sais ce que tu vis, ce serait mentir. » Lui dit-il avec honnêteté. « Je veux juste que tu saches que tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir mal et en colère. La femme qui est derrière cette porte. » Walter montra la porte dans le fond de la pièce, celle par laquelle ils étaient tous entrés. « Doit-être au plus mal également... »

Oliver hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement, il savait que Walter avait raison, mais il était trop en colère pour prendre en considération les sentiments des autres et encore moins ceux de sa future femme.

0#0

Felicity avait le cœur qui battait de plus en plus vite, le sang affluait à ses oreilles, elle n'entendait pas le bruit autour d'elle, ne voyait pas ce qui l'entourait, se concentrant uniquement sur sa respiration pour ne pas flancher et ne pas hurler. Elle voulait être forte, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. L'agent à sa gauche ralentit le pas, posa un main sur son épaule et la guida vers la porte se trouvant sur leur droite. Il donna deux coups, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'avança et elle fut doucement poussée par le second agent qui l'accompagnait. Elle resta bouche bée quand elle vit la salle entièrement décorée ne s'attendant pas à ça. Ne prêtant attention à rien d'autre pour le moment, trop abasourdie par ce qui emplissait son champ de vision.

« Vous allez même jusque là ! » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire à voix haute. « C'est glauque, vous le savez non ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

L'agent lui offrit un sourire puis l'invita à avancer. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard avant de faire un pas.

Son futur mari était déjà là. Il était dos à elle, face au pupitre et de là où elle se tenait elle ne pouvait absolument pas dire qui il était.

Sa famille était assise au premier rang, deux femmes et un homme à en juger par leurs coupes de cheveux. Il avait du soutien contrairement à elle, et ce constat la rendit encore plus nerveuse qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle posa une main sur sa bouche pour couvrit le bruit d'horreur qui s'en échappa, elle voulut se retourner et fuir dans le couloir, ne voulant pas être mariée. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis deux.

« Je... je ne peux pas... » Dit-elle d'une voix emplit de larme. « Je ne le connais même pas... »

De grosses mains se posèrent sur ses épaules, elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« Vous allez inspirer et expirer doucement. » Lui chuchota une voix qu'elle n'avait jamais entendue. « Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? »

« C'est... non... comment voulez-vous que ça se passe bien... je ne le connais même pas. » Lui chuchota-t-elle.

« Ne nous obligez pas à utiliser la force mademoiselle. Reprenez-vous. Vous avez trente secondes pour vous reprendre. » L'informa-t-il d'un ton un peu plus élevé.

Felicity inspira puis expira doucement, se disant « tu peux le faire Felicity, tu peux le faire. » Elle se concentra sur ces paroles puis avança lentement dans la salle, les yeux fixés sur le sol, le corps tremblant, ne comprenant même pas comment elle réussissait à faire avancer ses pieds. Elle passa le troisième rang de chaises puis le second rang quand elle s'arrêta. De grands pieds faisaient face aux siens. Elle leva les yeux pensant voir l'agent du gouvernement et fut plus que surprise de voir un visage qu'elle connaissait.

« Monsieur Steele ? » Chuchota-t-elle.

Walter Steele lui sourit. « C'est bien moi mademoiselle Smoak. »

« C'est...je ne comprend pas... vous êtes déjà marié... » Lui dit-elle confuse.

Il rit doucement. « Je le suis. Je ne suis pas ici pour moi mademoiselle Smoak. » Il se décala pour qu'elle puisse voir qui était l'homme devant le pupitre.

Des cheveux châtain foncé coupés court, une peau claire, de larges épaules, un costume gris foncé bien coupé, ajustait parfaitement le corps de cet homme. Il était toujours de dos et semblait aussi tendu qu'elle. Walter lui présenta le bras et l'encouragea du regard à l'attraper. Felicity passa son bras dans le sien, appréciant son soutien.

Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Walter Steele, pas personnellement, il était son patron et elle avait eu affaire à lieu une dizaine de fois au cours de ses quatre dernières années dans le cadre du travail. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots mais rien de plus, mais elle était contente qu'il soit là, lui proposant son soutien dans cette épreuve.

Walter tapota doucement sa main puis tout deux s'avancèrent vers le pupitre sous le regard de l'agent qui était en charge de Felicity. Ils passèrent devant Moira et Thea qui lui firent un petit sourire encourageant et à cet instant Felicity sut à qui elle allait être mariée.

Son futur mari n'était nulle autre qu'Oliver Queen. Elle se sentit rassurée d'un coup. Elle n'épouserait pas un homme de plus de quarante ans comme elle l'avait pensé, mais ce fut sa seule consolation.

Elle ne connaissait rien d'Oliver Queen excepté qu'il était un homme à femmes et le meilleur ami de Dig avant qu'il ne disparaisse durant cinq ans.

Walter la lâcha quand ils furent proches de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire puis pressa doucement son épaule avant de retourner s'asseoir avec sa famille. Felicity inspira, contourna Oliver puis se positionna à côté de lui. Elle vit son corps tressaillir à son arrivée mais ce fut le seul mouvement qu'il fit. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, leva les yeux, essayant au moins d'établir un contact. Il ne le regarda pas, fixant un point droit devant lui.

0#0

Oliver entendit un brouhaha dans le fond de la pièce, puis la porte qui se refermait. Son corps se tendit, ses muscles se contractèrent, elle était arrivée. C'était la fin. Il inspira, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et fixa un nuage en forme de flèche avec une plume sur le dessus qui commençait doucement à se désagréger, tout comme sa vie.

La pointe de la flèche s'estompa en premier, la tige suivit rapidement ne laissant plus que la plume. Une plume légère, douce et blanche, flottant librement dans l'immensité du ciel bleu de cette fin d'automne. Cette plume qui lui rappelait qu'il était tout sauf libre et le temps d'un instant il se permit de rêver à sa liberté. Il se voyait avec quelques années de plus, une femme brune à ses côtés, avec de magnifique yeux bleus tenant dans ses bras leur nouveau-né. Une alliance en or blanc sertie de diamant ornait son annulaire gauche et il lui souriait avec amour.

Oliver était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas Walter se lever, n'entendit pas les chuchotements dans son dos, n'entendit pas les talons de sa future femme claquer sur le plancher, ni les murmures qui se jouaient dans son dos, ni son beau-père qui lui amenait sa future femme. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés qu'il tressaillit, le sortant définitivement du rêve dans lequel il s'était plongé. Il sentit son regard sur lui, mais Oliver ne bougea pas fixant de nouveau le ciel, cherchant la plume qui avait maintenant disparue, elle s'était envolée, tout comme ses rêves.

Un homme s'installa derrière le pupitre. Ce n'était pas un homme de dieu, c'était un agent du gouvernement. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté du pupitre, s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Monsieur Queen. » L'appela-t-il.

Oliver secoua doucement la tête puis leva la tête vers l'agent.

« Voulez-vous vous tourner vers la jeune femme présente à vos côtés ? »

Ça sonnait comme une demande, mais Oliver savait très bien que ça n'en n'était pas une. Ses pieds semblaient scotchés au sol, refusant de lui répondre. Il tourna doucement son bassin et fit glisser ses pieds sur le plancher, faisant face à la femme, ne le regardant pas, se fichant totalement de la façon dont elle devait se sentir.

Felicity n'attendit pas la demande de l'agent et fit face à Oliver qui refusait de la regarder. Il avait le regard fixé sur ses chaussures.

« Bien nous n'allons pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps. » S'exclama l'agent. « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas de vœux ? » Demanda l'homme avec ironie.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

«Très bien donc nous sommes rassemblés aujourd'hui pour unir monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen à Mademoiselle Felicity Megan Smoak. »

Oliver n'entendit même pas le prénom de la femme. Il risqua un regard du côté de sa famille afin d'évaluer leur réaction.

Sa mère était tendue, elle avait les lèvres pincées, le visage fermé et tenait fermement la main de Walter. La tête de sa petite sœur reposait contre l'épaule de sa mère. Toutes les deux avaient l'air tristes pour lui.

Il leur offrit un petit sourire. Il aurait aimé voir un air différent sur leur visage, voir un sourire éclatant sur le visage de sa mère et les yeux brillants de bonheur de sa sœur, mais rien de tout ça n'y était, il n'y avait que de l'appréhension, de la tristesse et de la colère. Il risqua un œil sur Walter et vit qu'il souriait, non pas à lui mais à la femme, sa future femme.

La connaissait-il ? Voulait-il la mettre à l'aise ? Oliver se tourna un peu plus et vit que la salle était vide. Cette femme était seule, personne ne l'avait accompagné. Il lui fit face de nouveau, mais ne la regarda toujours pas, regardant ses chaussures. Il ne pouvait pas la regarder, ne pouvait pas faire face à ce moment. C'était au delà de ses forces.

« Monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen voulez-vous prendre pour épouse mademoiselle Felicity Megan Smoak ici présente ? »

Felicity ! Il l'avait entendu cette fois. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait ce prénom, la première personne qu'il rencontrait portant ce prénom. Oliver souffla, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, ne la connaissait pas. Il s'était dit que peut-être que si elle avait fait partie de son passé ça aurait été plus facile pour lui mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Soudain, il se rappela qu'on lui avait posé une question.

« Non... » Dit-il avec clarté d'une voix ferme.

« Bien. Mademoiselle Felicity Megan Smoak voulez-vous prendre pour époux monsieur Oliver Jonas Queen ici présent. »

« Ai-je le choix ? » Elle questionna l'agent espérant avoir contrôlé sa voix.

Elle ne semblait pas plus heureuse que lui de ce mariage. Oliver se sentait un peu moins seul dans cette situation.

Il leva doucement les yeux. Il rencontra un jean bleu foncé, puis du jaune. Son pull était jaune ? Elle devait avoir un certain âge. Les jeunes femmes ne portaient pas ce genre de couleur. Il continua son ascension, rencontra des cheveux blonds rassemblés dans une queue de cheval.

Envolé le rêve de mariage avec une brune, cette Felicity était blonde.

Elle avait un piercing sur l'oreille, une petite créole embellissait son lobe. Classique. Une branche de lunette avec différentes teintes de marron barrait le côté de son visage. Elle était de profil, fixant l'agent du gouvernement attendant probablement une réponse à sa question. Son nez était droit et fin. Ses yeux étaient de couleur bleus.

Elle semblait jeune. Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il y avait quand même un dieu quelque part.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. » Cria l'agent du gouvernement.

« Attendez...quoi !? » Dit Felicity. « Il a dit non. Vous avez posé une question et je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais. » Cria-t-elle. « C'est ignoble. Ce que vous faites est ignoble. »

Elle avait du caractère. Oliver n'avait jamais été avec des filles de ce genre, enfin il le pensait. De toute façon toutes les filles avec qui il avait été ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour son argent et son statut social. Elles disaient oui à tout pour pouvoir le garder dans leur vie. Elles n'avaient pas une once de caractère, ne se rebellaient jamais. Laurel n'avait pas dérogé à la règle, mais il avait aimé Laurel contrairement aux autres.

Cette fille à côté de lui n'était en rien le genre de femme qu'il avait l'habitude de côtoyer.

« Je ne signerais aucun document ! vous m'entendez ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Oliver la regardait, elle pointait son doigt vers l'agent, les joues rouges de colère et pour la première fois depuis des heures il sourit. Pas parce qu'il était heureux non, mais parce qu'elle semblait sur la même longueur d'onde que lui.

« Vous n'avez rien à signer madame Queen. »

« Ne m'appelez pas madame Queen. Je refuse d'être sa femme... je refuse d'être la femme de quiconque. »

Felicity tremblait de rage. Sa colère n'était pas contre Oliver car il était dans la même situation qu'elle, mais contre ce gouvernement. Il avait dit non, elle l'avait entendu et malgré ça ils étaient mariés. C'était pire que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée, c'était un cauchemar. Ça ne pouvait être que ça, elle allait se réveiller et s'en rendrait compte.

Sauf que c'en était pas un, elle le sut quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

Elle se retourna vivement afin de repousser celui qui avait osé la toucher. Ce n'était pas Oliver c'était certain, il était toujours à ses côtés et n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Mademoiselle Smoak... vous devez-vous calmer d'accord ? » Lui demanda gentiment Walter.

« Mais... » Elle perdit un peu de sa fougue.

« Je sais... et je comprends... mais ça ne sert à rien... ce sont les lois malheureusement. » Lui dit Walter avec regret.

Felicity souffla. Elle était vaincue. Elle était dorénavant mariée à Oliver Queen et Queen serait son nom maintenant. Envolé Smoak. Elle n'avait plus le droit de l'utiliser et ça lui faisait mal parce que ce nom était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère, le seul lien qui les unissait encore. La seule chose qui la rattachait encore un peu à son passé.

Une larme coula, puis deux, puis un torrent, elle ne pouvait plus les retenir. Elle se trouva serrée contre la poitrine d'un homme. Walter. Elle sanglota dans ses bras, pleurant pour sa liberté perdue, pleurant la perte de son nom...

Oliver regarda la scène devant lui, la petite blonde blottit dans les bras de son beau-père qui semblait la connaître, son corps tremblant contre le sien. Sa mère était à côté de Walter une main posée sur son dos, ne sachant que faire avec cette femme, sa femme qui pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Oliver détourna le regard, cherchant sa petite sœur. Elle était derrière le pupitre discutant avec un agent du gouvernement. Que faisait-elle là ? Il bougea, voulant protéger sa sœur de ses monstres. Il se plaça à ses côtés, enroula une main protectrice autour de ses épaules.

« Ah monsieur Queen. Je venais justement d'informer votre sœur de la suite des événements. » L'informa-t-il. « Avez-vous bien tout compris mademoiselle Queen ? »

« Oui. Je suis jeune pas stupide. » Le cassa Thea qui tenait un document dans sa main et Oliver ne put que sourire face à cette réponse.

0#0

Felicity ne se souvint pas être sortit du tribunal, mais elle en était sortit. Elle était assise dans une voiture, la tête reposant contre la vitre arrière, fixant l'extérieur. C'était la même que celle qui l'avait amené plus tôt dans la matinée. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait mené là, tout était flou. Elle s'était énervée, avait hurlé puis s'était effondrée, pleurant, sanglotant contre la poitrine de Walter. Ensuite, c'était vague, elle avait marché, entourée de Walter et de sa femme.

« Il faut que tu t'occupes d'elle Oliver. » C'était la voix de Moira.

Elle avait entendu un souffle de frustration, puis une voix féminine qui n'était pas celle de Moira l'encourager. Il s'était approché d'eux et elle avait été placé dans ses bras, des bras qui la tenait fermement. Elle avait niché sa tête contre sa poitrine n'ayant plus aucune maîtrise sur son corps et son esprit, s'étant noyée dans son chagrin. Elle avait avancé tout en se concentrant sur les battements régulier du cœur d'Oliver.

Elle se redressa doucement, tourna la tête vers la droite, Oliver était avec elle. Il avait la tête légèrement tourné vers l'extérieur, fixant le paysage, frottant inlassablement son pouce et son index gauche l'un contre l'autre. Il avait l'air aussi triste et démoralisé qu'elle.

« Où nous emmène-t-il ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

« Au manoir Queen. » Lui répondit-il simplement sans la regarder.

Au manoir ? C'était sûrement le mieux pour tout le monde. Elle préférait. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment la famille d'Oliver, mais Walter était là, il vivait avec eux. Elle ne serait donc pas seule.

La voiture commença à ralentir, tourna à droite puis longea une route bordée d'arbres avant de s'arrêter devant un immense portail qui s'ouvrit instantanément quand la voiture arriva. L'agent du gouvernement arrêta la voiture devant la porte principale.

« Vous voilà arrivés. Profitez bien de votre lune de miel et encore toutes nos félicitations. » Leur dit-il avec un grand sourire que Felicity avait envie de lui faire ravaler.

Oliver descendit le premier. Il lui ouvrit la porte, mais la laissa descendre seule. Il poussa la porte du Manoir et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle le suivit, resta plantée dans le hall alors qu'il montait déjà le grand escalier la laissant seule dans cette grande maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

« Oh il me semblait avoir entendu la porte. » Dit Moira en s'avançant vers elle. « Où est Oliver ? »

Felicity montra l'escalier de la main.

« Je vois... il est contrarié... ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Viens je vais te faire visiter. »

Felicity suivit Moira à travers la maison, la visite du sous-sol et du rez-de-chaussé dura près de quinze minutes. Au sous-sol se trouvait la buanderie, une salle de bain, des toilettes, une piscine couverte, un immense garage où l'on pouvait garer une dizaine de voitures et une salle de sport. Au rez-de-chaussé se trouvait un petit salon avec une bibliothèque, un salon avec télévision et cheminée, une immense salle à manger. Moira lui avait indiqué qu'elle réservait cette salle pour les réceptions. Le salon principal avec un écran géant. Une salle de jeux, la cuisine, le garde manger, une salle de bain, deux toilettes et le bureau de Walter. Un patio avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un magnifique jardin parfaitement entretenu.

« Je vais te montrer l'étage. »

Felicity monta les escaliers, jetant des regards partout autour d'elle, se demandant si elle allait réussir à se retrouver dans cette grande maison qui était plus proche d'un château que d'une maison.

Le couloir était pourvu d'une dizaine de portes.

« Ici c'est notre chambre. » L'avertit Moira.

Elle donna un petit coup sur la porte faisant face à celle de la suite parentale.

« Entrez. » Dit une vie féminine à travers la porte.

« La chambre de Thea. »

Thea se tourna à leur arrivée. Elle s'avança vers Felicity. « Salut. Je suis Thea la sœur d'Oliver. Nous n'avons pas eut la chance d'être présentée tout à l'heure. »

« Felicity Smo.. Felicity. » Lui dit-elle.

Thea lui sourit. « Tu peux utiliser ton nom de famille entre ses murs. Personne ne t'en voudra. Pas vrai maman ? »

« Oui. Tant que ça reste entre nous. » Moira lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Est-ce que je peux lui faire la visite maman ? » Lui demanda Thea.

« Hé bien qu'en dis-tu Felicity ? Ça te plairait ? » La questionna Moira, essayant de la mettre à l'aise.

Felicity était heureuse que l'on prenne en considération ses envies. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça quand Oliver lui avait dit qu'ils allaient au manoir. Elle avait pensé que Moira et Thea l'auraient laissé seule.

« Oui ça me plairait madame Queen...pardon madame Steele. » Dit Felicity un peu gênée.

« Il n'y a pas de mal Felicity. Tu n'es pas le première à m'appeler madame Queen tu sais...Je préférerais que tu m'appelles Moira. » La rassura Moira.« A tout à l'heure. »

Elle quitta la chambre de Thea, les laissant seules.

« Bien alors allons-y. » Lui dit Thea en lui prenant la main, la tirant dans le couloir.

« Ici tu as la chambre de Malia, à côté c'est la salle de bain des jumeaux. Là c'est la chambre d'Adam. En face c'est la chambre de Raisa, notre gouvernante. Tu vas l'adorer surtout quand tu auras goûté à sa cuisine. » Thea rit. « J'espère que tu aimes manger. »

« Euh oui... comme tout le monde je suppose. » Dit Felicity.

« Ici c'est la bibliothèque et là c'est la chambre d'Oliver. » L'informa Thea. « Je ne sais pas si vous allez partager la même chambre maintenant que vous êtes euh... mariés ? » La questionna-t-elle.

« Je... je ne pense pas... ton frère ne m'a pas parlé... je pense que je vais dormir sur le canapé où peut-être que je vais rentrer chez moi... » Dit Felicity perdue.

« Ton logement a été vidé... » Dit Thea en posant doucement une main sur son bras. « Tes affaires ont été déposé ici dans des cartons... » Je suis désolée Felicity.

« Toutes mes affaires ? » La questionna-t-elle.

« Je ne pense pas... pas les meubles... Raisa leur a dit de tout déposer dans cette chambre. » Dit Thea en ouvrant la porte faisant face à celle d'Oliver.

Thea s'écarta, laissant la place à Felicity pour voir l'intérieur de la chambre. Elle ne prit pas le temps de détailler la pièce, elle regarda les cartons alignés sur le plancher clair. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et les ouvrit un par un. Vêtements, vêtements, vêtements, lingerie. Oh mon dieu ils avaient touché à sa lingerie. Chaussures, nécessaire de toilette, maquillages et parfums. Documents, documents. Depuis quand avait-elle autant de documents ? Album photo. Elle passa sa main sur la couverture, la regardant avec nostalgie. Cet album représentait sa vie d'avant, ses meilleurs souvenirs y étaient. Elle ferma le carton.

« Oh les voilà. » Dit-elle d'une voix enjouée. « Voilà mes bébés. »

Thea haussa un sourcil, surprise de constater que ces bébés n'étaient rien d'autre que deux ordinateurs portables et une tablette.

Felicity les sortit du carton, ouvrit les ordinateurs et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils étaient indemnes.

« Tiens, ton sac à main est là. » Lui dit Thea en lui tendant.

Felicity le prit, l'ouvrit, sortit son téléphone et laissa tomber le sac sur le sol sous les yeux horrifiés de sa belle sœur.

« Tu viens juste de laisser tomber ton sac et tu t'en fiches ? » Dit Thea encore sous le choc.

« Euh... oui... désolé... ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche. J'aime mes affaires, toutes, mais j'ai vraiment une préférence pour les objets technologique. » L'informa Felicity.

« Oh... d'accord... » Dit Thea se demandant si sa belle-sœur et elle s'entendraient bien, ne semblant pas avoir les mêmes intérêts.. « Veux-tu que j'aille demander à Oliver... pour la chambre ? » La questionna Thea.

« Quoi ? Non ! Je vais dormir ici...enfin si je peux... est-elle libre ? » Demanda Felicity d'une petite voix.

« Oui tu peux t'installer là sauf si mon frère te veux avec lui... » Dit Thea.

« Honnêtement Thea je ne pense pas qu'il le veuille... je vais m'installer ici. » Répondit Felicity. « En plus cette chambre fait la taille de mon appartement à elle toute seule. » L'informa Felicity en riant.

« Vraiment ? » S'étonna la jeune fille qui avait toujours vécue dans cette immense maison.

« Euh... ouais... je suppose... » Dit Felicity avec gêne.

« Tu veux de l'aide pour le rangement ? » Proposa Thea.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerai faire ça seule. » Dit Felicity mal à l'aise.

« Ok. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin d'aide. Le dressing est ici. » Dit Thea en faisant coulisser deux grandes glaces.

« Wahou... c'est... immense... » Felicity était impressionnée par la profondeur du dressing.

Thea sourit tout en hochant la tête puis s'esquiva de la chambre la laissant tranquille.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos review et vos réactions. Voilà ils sont mariés mais rien ne sera facile pour eux. Oliver va camper sur ses positions durant un moment.**

chapitre 9

Oliver était allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond. Sa vie était un cauchemar. Depuis qu'il était revenu il n'avait eu que des mauvaises nouvelles rien de bien n'était arrivé cette dernière semaine. Il avait été constamment en colère et l'était encore plus aujourd'hui. Il était marié... l'horreur... le pire c'était que cette femme n'était même pas attirante... pour le peu qu'il avait été à ses côtés, il n'avait eu qu'une envie s'éloigner d'elle et quand il l'avait tenu, il n'avait rien ressentit, voulant la repousser encore plus loin de lui. Si ces agents n'avaient pas été avec eux c'est certainement ce qu'il aurait fait.

Il était fichu, il allait devoir passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et il ne l'aimait pas, ça il en était certain. Il ne la connaissait pas, mais le peu qu'il avait vu lui avait suffit pour qu'il ait une idée du genre de femme qu'elle était.

Elle avait du caractère, mais s'effondrait au moindre obstacle, elle était faible et Oliver détestait les faibles. S'il avait été faible au cours des cinq dernières années il serait mort. Quoi que ça aurait sûrement été mieux, il ne serait pas là étendu sur son lit à revivre inlassablement cette horrible matinée.

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir, il se leva puis verrouilla sa porte ne voulant pas être dérangé par quiconque et surtout pas par cette étrangère qui vivrait désormais dans sa maison. Heureusement la maison était grande ce qui limiterait les rencontres. Il souffla, enfin une chose positive à sa situation. Quand le bruit cessa, il ouvrit doucement la porte, vérifia que la voie était libre puis marcha d'un pas rapide vers l'escalier. Il regagna le sous-sol sans avoir rencontré une seule personne. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Il entra dans la salle de sport, ôta son tee-shirt, enfila ses gants de boxe et commença à frapper sur son sac en y mettant toute sa rage. Il cogna dessus durant deux heures sans jamais relâcher ses efforts et malgré ça il était toujours en colère.

« Un combat serait peut-être plus efficace non ? » Lui dit Dig en entrant dans la salle de sport, vêtu d'un bas de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt noir.

Oliver cessa ses mouvements, se tournant vers son ami.

« Dig, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. » L'informa-t-il.

« Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda ce dernier.

« En colère... tu sais ? » Le questionna Oliver.

« Je me suis douté... un agent m'a prié de partir peu de temps après vous avoir déposé ta famille et toi me disant que le gouvernement s'occupait de tout. » Le renseigna Dig.

Oliver ferma les yeux avant de se tourner vers le sac. Il tira son bras sur l'arrière et frappa de toutes ses forces. Le sac s'éleva vers le plafond puis descendit rapidement vers Oliver qui le réceptionna dans ses bras.

« C'était horrible John... pire que ce que tu m'as raconté... » L'informa Oliver d'une voix neutre. « J'ai dit non... mais je me suis tout de même retrouvé marié à cette fille... » Oliver secoua la tête, la posa contre le sac, laissant tomber ses épaules, las de toute cette situation.

« Je suis désolé Oliver... » Fut tout ce que son ami pu dire.

Le silence emplit la pièce, Dig fixait son ami tandis qu'Oliver tenait toujours le sac entre ses bras, s'y accrochant comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Dig s'éclaircit la gorge. « Et la fille ? Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Elle a accepté ? » Demanda Dig.

Oliver étouffa un rire. « Ai-je le choix ? C'est ce qu'elle a dit. » Lui rapporta Oliver en se souvenant de ce petit moment de rébellion qu'avait eu cette fille.

« Ça ressemble à l'une des répliques que mon amie aurait fait. » Dig sourit pensant à Felicity.

« Crois-moi Dig ça m'étonnerait que tu connaisses cette fille... Ce n'est pas le genre de fille que nous fréquentions. »

« Comment est-elle ? Physiquement je veux dire. » Le questionna Dig.

« Pas le genre de femme que j'ai l'habitude de fréquenter. Inintéressante et chouineuse avec ça. » Lui dit Oliver amer.

« Ça ne me dis toujours pas à quoi elle ressemble. » Lui rappela Dig.

« Je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé... petite, blonde, yeux clairs, lunettes et avec du caractère enfin avant qu'elle ne pleure dans les bras de mon beau-père. » L'informa Oliver d'une voix monotone.

Dig n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot que la femme en question passa la porte de la salle de sport avec une appréhension sur le visage. Oliver ne la vit pas, ayant la tête contre le sac, les yeux fermés.

« Felicity. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Dig quand il vit son amie.

Oliver leva la tête et vit la blonde se blottir contre la poitrine de Dig qui semblait la connaître. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le sac de frappe maudissant son karma. Il était maudit, cette blonde connaissait tout les hommes de son entourage et pire que tout, semblait très familière avec son meilleur ami. Comment Dig pouvait-il être ami avec elle. Elle n'avait rien en commun avec les femmes qui les entouraient habituellement.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Demanda Oliver malgré la preuve évidente qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Dig serrait la blonde dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, la berçant doucement, puis il le regarda.

« Depuis quatre ans maintenant. » Lui appris Dig avant de reporter son attention vers Felicity.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle hocha simplement la tête contre sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'elle avait mis les pieds dans la salle de sport. Oliver se demanda ce qui l'avait amené ici en premier lieu.

« Tu voulais quelque chose ? » Demanda Oliver d'un ton dur lui valant un regard noir de son ami.

« J'ai vu ta voiture dans l'allée. » Dit Felicity s'adressant à Dig ignorant totalement Oliver. « J'ai demandé à madame Steele où tu étais et elle m'a indiqué la salle de sport... est-ce que je dérange ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Tu ne me déranges jamais Felicity. » Lui dit Dig en souriant. « Tu le sais non ? »

« Ouais... » Elle risqua un œil sur Oliver qui les fixait. « Tu es probablement venu pour passer du temps avec lui...je vais vous laisser... » Dit-elle incertaine s'écartant du corps de Dig.

« Attend ! Es-tu certaine que ça va ? » La questionna de nouveau Dig connaissant très bien Felicity.

« Oui... je vais juste sortir... prendre ma voiture et faire un tour... » L'avertit Felicity avec un petit sourire se voulant rassurant.

« Je peux venir avec toi tu sais... » Lui offrit-il, connaissant sa destination.

« Non... ça va aller...je t'assure...profite de ton moment avec ton ami. » Lui dit Felicity avec douceur. « Il semble avoir besoin de compagnie. » L'avertit-elle sans un regard vers Oliver.

Elle se leva sur les orteils et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter la salle de sport sans avoir adressé un mot à Oliver.

« C'est... je ne savais pas que tu la connaissais Dig... » Dit Oliver, soudainement gêné d'avoir peint une image peu glorieuse de cette fille pour laquelle Dig semblait avoir beaucoup d'affection.

« Elle n'est pas mon genre de fille n'est-ce pas ? » Lâcha Dig avec colère. « Et depuis quand ai-je un genre de fille ?! Je n'ai jamais été comme Tommy et toi, Oliver. Ramener une fille différente chaque soir dans mon lit n'a jamais été ma vie, mais la tienne. » Claqua Dig. « Je vais allé la voir, passer du temps avec elle et te dire une chose. Elle ne te mérite pas... elle mérite tellement mieux... » Lui hurla Dig. « Ne lui fait pas le moindre mal Oliver parce que si tu franchis cette ligne, notre amitié sera fini... elle passera avant toi... toujours.. » L'avertit Dig avec colère.

Il quitta la salle de sport laissant Oliver déconfit.

Il arracha ses gants de boxe de ses mains, les claqua sur le sol. Cette fille était une sorcière. Elle avait ensorcelé tout le monde et si Dig croyait que ses menaces lui faisait peur, il se trompait. Il ne ferait pas de mal à sa précieuse amie, mais ne ferait aucun effort pour s'intéresser à elle. Il enfila son tee-shirt, se dirigea vers le garage, attrapa les clés de son Aston martin, sortit du garage au volant de sa voiture, passa devant celle de Dig qui était toujours dans l'allée et quitta la propriété pour se rendre chez Tommy qui il l'espérait ne connaissait pas Felicity.

0#0

Felicity sortit du manoir en courant, pressée de monter dans sa voiture et de fuir le regard glacial qui lui avait envoyé Oliver. Heureusement, sa voiture avait été déposé quelque heures après son arrivé au manoir. Voiture voulait dire liberté et elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle passa le portail, s'engagea sur la route bordée d'arbres puis prit le chemin de son endroit qui était devenu l'un de ses favoris au cours des quatre années qui venaient de s'écouler.

Elle remonta l'allée 6F, s'assit devant la tombe de sa mère, caressa le marbre comme à chaque fois.

« Bonjour maman. » Dit Felicity d'une voix claire.

« J'ai passé une horrible journée... non pas au travail... » Elle rit. « Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion d'y aller... » Elle inspira.

« Je suis mariée maman... à Oliver Queen. » Dit-elle avec ironie.

Elle laissa échapper un bruit. « C'est drôle je sais ce que tu me dirais si tu étais là avec moi. J'imagine ta réaction... » Felicity sourit.

« Tu sauterais de joie, tes yeux seraient emplis d'excitation et tu me dirais...Oliver Queen ! D'une voix hystérique. Il est beau, charmant et millionnaire Felicity. Et moi je serai à tes côtés rouge de honte et gênée... » Felicity laissa tomber une larme.

« C'est drôle maman parce que oui il est beau... mais c'est aussi l'un des plus gros coureur de jupons de Starling City... »

Elle leva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle était toujours seule. Elle savait que Dig ne resterait pas longtemps avec Oliver. Elle le connaissait bien, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de prendre soin d'elle.

« Je suis mariée à un playboy maman... quel vie vais-je avoir ? Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit un gâchis... je ne mérite pas ça ! »

Elle le méritait peut-être... sinon pourquoi lui auraient-ils choisit cet homme. Elle rit avec hystérie. La vie était une garce parfois.

Elle avait pleuré sur son sort depuis son anniversaire, se plaignant qu'elle serait mariée à un homme âgé et maintenant elle se plaignait parce qu'elle était mariée à Oliver Queen.

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Ses souhaits avaient été exaucés alors pourquoi ne se sentait-elle pas soulagé ? Pourquoi venait-elle pleurer sur la tombe de sa mère ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez elle ? Des milliers de femmes auraient rêvé d'avoir un homme comme lui sauf qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de femme.

« Felicity ? »

Elle sursauta. Garda son visage dans ses mains. « Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de faire ça Dig. Tu vas me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Se serait ironique après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie non ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

Dig lui sourit puis s'assit derrière elle, glissa ses bras autour d'elle et la ramena contre sa poitrine. Après un moment de silence Dig parla : « Si tu veux en parler je suis là pour t'écouter. »

« Oliver est ton ami Dig... » Lui dit-elle.

« Il ne le sera plus à la minute où il te fera du mal. Je l'ai déjà avertit. » Lui dit-il d'une forte voix.

« Dig non... je ne veux pas être une source de discorde... je ne veux pas être celle qui remettra en cause votre amitié... » L'avertit Felicity.

« S'il te respecte il n'y aura pas de problème Felicity. » Lui dit Dig avec douceur. « Allez nous devons rentrer. Je dois aller chercher Monsieur Steele et les enfants. »

Ils remontèrent l'allée 6F côte à côte et se séparèrent devant la mini de Felicity. « N'hésite pas à appeler si tu as le moindre problème. N'importe quand...d'accord ? »

« Dig... » Souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis sérieux Felicity. N'importe quand...Promets-moi. » Dit-il d'une voix dure.

« Promis. » Dit-elle résignée avant de câliner son ami.

0#0

Elle se trouva face à la porte ne sachant pas si elle devait entrer ou sonner. Elle finit par sonner après tout elle n'était pas vraiment chez elle. La porte s'ouvrit sur Thea qui lui fit un sourire accueillant.

« Tu sais maman t'a donné des clés, tu peux t'en servir. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant. » L'assura la petite brune.

« Ouais... c'est juste que... c'est nouveau et... »

« Je comprends, ce n'est pas facile. Mais crois-moi personne ne te blâmera parce que tu entres dans la maison de ton propre chef. » Lui dit Thea.

« Merci... j'essaierai de m'en souvenir. » Lui offrit Felicity.

« Veux-tu aller nager un peu avant le dîner ? » Proposa Thea.

« Euh... oui... je ne suis pas une bonne nageuse, mais oui... ça pourrait être sympa. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... nous n'allons pas vraiment nager... enfin pas beaucoup... dès que les jumeaux seront de retour nous jouerons avec eux. Tu verras ils sont adorables. Adam t'ignorera sûrement mais ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste de la timidité, Malia est plus ouverte. » La prévint Thea.

Felicity avait passé un agréable moment dans la piscine avec les jumeaux. Ils avaient joué au ballon, Thea et elle les avaient lancé dans l'eau ce qui les avaient fait hurler de rire. Adam ne s'était pas intéressé à elle, contrairement à Malia et Felicity n'avait pu la trouver qu'adorable.

Ils étaient maintenant installés dans la cuisine avec Moira et Walter pour le dîner. Oliver n'était pas présent et personne ne semblait se soucier de ce fait. Ils discutèrent de l'entreprise, des enfants, des études de Thea. Aucun d'eux ne lui posait des questions sur sa vie et Felicity était reconnaissante pour leur discrétion et surtout reconnaissante parce qu'il la considérait déjà comme un membre de la famille.

Une heure plus tard elle se trouvait dans la chambre de Thea, assise sur le canapé, un seau de pop-corn entre elles regardant un spectacle comique. Elles riaient de bon cœur lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit subitement sur Oliver.

Toutes les deux tournèrent la tête en même temps.

« Ollie, tu es de retour. » Ne put s'empêcher de dire Thea avec sarcasme. « Le dîner était il y a une heure. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Désolé... je pensais que tu étais seule... je te verrai demain Speedy. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Speedy, bonne nuit Felicity. » Dit Thea avec un regard assassin alors qu'Oliver fermait la porte de sa chambre.

« Ce n'est rien Thea... ne t'en fais pas pour ça... » L'assura Felicity.

« Non ce n'est pas rien... il fait comme si tu n'existais pas... ce n'est pas correct. » Dit Thea en faisant une petite moue.

Après le passage d'Oliver, les deux filles eurent du mal à se replonger dans le spectacle. Felicity quitta la chambre de Thea à vingt trois heures après avoir éteint le spectacle qu'elles avaient trouvé moins drôle, l'ambiance guillerette dans laquelle elles avaient été plongées s'était envolée dès l'instant où Oliver avait ouvert la porte de la chambre. Elle s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit épuisée émotionnellement et psychologiquement.

0#0

Oliver chercha le numéro de téléphone de Tommy sur son téléphone tout en essayant de rester concentré sur la route. Thea lui avait donné cet I-phone le lendemain de son retour et lui avait voué ses prouesses technologiques. Il avait passé un temps fou sur le net pour comprendre son fonctionnement et s'était sentit soulagé en constatant que c'était assez simple d'utilisation. Tommy répondit de suite.

« Hey mec, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Tommy.

« Es-tu chez toi ? » Le questionna-t-il.

« Non. Je suis chez Merlyn Global... mais tu peux me rejoindre ici, je n'ai pas de rendez-vous et je m'ennuie un peu. »

« Très bien. J'arrive. »

Et sur ça il raccrocha, posa son téléphone dans le porte gobelet puis accéléra. Il entra dans le bureau de Tommy vingt-cinq minutes plus tard. Son ami le serra dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé pour ce matin Oliver. J'aurai voulu être présent pour te soutenir, mais seul la famille avait le droit d'être présente. Je me suis présenté au tribunal cinq minutes avant l'audience et j'ai été reconduit à ma voiture aussi vite que j'étais arrivé. » Lui dit Tommy avec désolation.

« Tu n'as pas raté beaucoup.» L'assura Oliver.

« Alors tu es de nouveau Oliver Queen. » Lui demanda Tommy avec un sourire dans la voix. « Viens ! Nous devons fêter ça. »

Tommy alla à son bureau ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une bouteille de whisky et deux verres. Il versa la boisson puis tendit un verre à Oliver.

« A ton retour parmi-nous. » Dit Tommy en faisant claquer son verre contre le sien.

Oliver but une bonne gorgée. Il n'était pas un très grand fan de whisky préférant la bière mais la boisson alcoolisée était tout de même la bienvenue, à ce stade n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire. Il avait besoin d'oublier et rien de tel que de l'alcool pour le faire. Il avala son verre d'un trait.

« Wow Ollie sacré descente. » Lui fit constater son ami.

Oliver contourna le bureau, prit la bouteille et se servit un autre verre qu'il avala tout aussi vite que le premier sous le regard hébété de son ami. Il prit de nouveau la bouteille, mais Tommy l'arrêta.

« Wow wow wow... si tu me disais ce qui n'allait pas hein ? A la place de te saouler. » Dit Tommy en posant une main sur son bras l'empêchant de se servir un autre verre.

Oliver reposa lourdement la bouteille sur le bureau en bois massif puis s'effondra sur la chaise de Tommy. Il passa ses mains sur son visage, puis expira fortement.

« Connais-tu une Felicity ? » Lui demanda Oliver se souvenant la raison de sa visite.

« Euh... pas personnellement mais Sara m'a dit qu'elle avait rencontré une Felicity à la salle de yoga. Elles discutent parfois quand elles se voient là-bas. » L'informa Tommy. « Pourquoi ? » Le questionna-t-il.

« C'est l'amie de Dig...enfin je pense...» Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir trois milles Felicity à Starling City, donc c'était forcément d'elle que Tommy parlait.

« Je savais que Dig avait une amie féminine mais je ne connaissais pas son nom... apparemment elle est brillante... c'est quoi le problème Oliver tu l'as rencontré et tu en es tombé amoureux ? Ça craint mec parce que tu vas être marié. » L'avertit tommy.

« Je suis marié.. » Dit Oliver un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

La bouche de Tommy s'ouvrit puis se ferma, choqué par cette nouvelle. Il savait que ça allait arriver mais il ne pensait pas que se serait si tôt.

« Avec cette fille. » Le renseigna Oliver.

« Avec l'ami de Dig ? » Demanda Tommy qui avait du mal de suivre.

« Oui avec elle... Felicity...celle que tout le monde semble connaître. » Dit calmement Oliver. « Et par tout le monde je veux dire, autour de moi. »

Oliver se mit à lui racontait sa matinée qui avait assez bien commencé selon lui mais qui s'était vite transformée en calvaire.

« Tu lui as parlé ? » L'interrogea Tommy en fronçant les sourcils.

« Non... elle ne m'intéresse pas... je ne veux rien savoir d'elle... » Dit Oliver complètement borné.

« Mais c'est ta femme Oliver... imagine comment elle se sent ! » Lui dit Tommy bien plus compréhensif qu'Oliver.

« Je me fiche de son état d'esprit... » Hurla Oliver mécontent que tout le monde se soucie de cette fille.

Tommy souffla ne sachant vraiment pas comment raisonner son ami. La situation n'était pas facile, Tommy en était conscient, mais il était tout deux dans la même galère.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est l'ami de Dig si tu ne lui as pas parlé ?» Tommy essaya de changer de tactique.

« Parce qu'elle nous a interrompu dans la salle de sport... Dig l'a serré dans ses bras... il était très protecteur... » L'informa Oliver.

« C'est... je ne suis pas étonné Oliver. Il a rencontré cette fille le jour fatidique... et depuis ils sont devenus ami. » Lui apprit Tommy. « Je ne sais rien de plus... juste que Dig est très attaché à cette fille. »

« J'en doute pas... il m'a dit que si je lui faisais le moindre mal... notre amitié cesserait. » Oliver posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et cala sa tête dans ses mains.

« Je sais que c'est dur Oliver... » Tommy ne savait que dire d'autre.

Deux minutes plus tard Oliver se leva.

« Je vais y aller. Merci pour le verre. »

Oliver regagna sa voiture et roula sur la côte de Starling City. Il la gara au même endroit que la dernière fois, descendit les marches le menant à la plage, ôta ses chaussures puis avança de quelques mètres sur le sable avant de s'asseoir contemplant l'océan, se concentrant sur le bruit des vagues, humant l'odeur marine, inspirant et expirant profondément, tentant de libérer toute la tension de son corps. Il était de plus en plus paisible, se sentant mieux à chaque minute qui passait, sa tête roula entre ses jambes. Il s'allongea, posa une main sur ses yeux et continua ses exercices de respiration puis s'endormit.

Il faisait nuit noire quand il ouvrit les yeux. Il se redressa vivement, perdu, ne sachant pas où il était. L'air marin assaillit ses narines, le bruit de vagues lui parvint, une brise fraîche lécha son visage qu'Oliver accueillit avec bonheur. L'océan. Il s'était endormi sur la plage. Il attrapa ses chaussures puis retourna d'un pas tranquille à son véhicule. Il regarda son téléphone qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur. Il avait deux messages de sa mère.

« Oliver nous avons dîné. Quand tu rentreras tu trouveras ton repas dans le réfrigérateur. »

« Oliver c'est encore moi... j'imagine que tu es sur la plage. Je veux juste que tu me dises que tu ailles bien. »

Oliver sourit. Sa mère le connaissait si bien. Il tapa « Je vais bien. » puis l'envoya. Il cala sa tête contre le siège, prit un moment pour contempler le ciel nocturne garni de millier d'étoiles puis démarra la voiture. La journée touchait à sa fin quand il monta l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de sa sœur quand il l'entendu rire, voulant lui aussi passer un moment agréable. Il resta figé quand il vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il lui souhaita bonne nuit ignorant totalement Felicity. Il savait que ce n'était pas correct, oubliant ses manières, mais il ne put s'en empêcher. Il referma la porte sous le regard assassin que lui lançait sa sœur puis fila dans sa chambre prenant soin de ne pas claquer la porte pour ne pas effrayer les jumeaux même si ça le démangeait. Il passa sous la douche puis se coucha espérant trouver le sommeil. Demain sera un autre jour.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ! J'ai vu que vous étiez tous et toutes plus où moins outré(es) par le comportement d'Oliver... Je comprends, je l'ai rendu assez détestable et pour ça j'en suis désolé ou pas. LOL.**

 **Je suis heureuse que cette fiction vous plaise et vous remercie pour les messages que vous me laissez au fil des chapitres. C'est toujours un énorme plaisir pour moi d elire vos réactions alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un message.**

 **Encore merci à Delicity pour ses encouragements et sa relecture.**

chapitre 10.

La semaine s'était plutôt bien déroulée, Oliver avait passé beaucoup de temps dans l'entreprise aux côtés de Walter, avait assisté à toutes les réunions du conseil d'administration et les avait informé de ses souhaits. Ils avaient tous accueilli la nouvelle avec calme et semblaient être heureux de sa décision.

Il prendrait ses fonctions de vice-président le lundi. Walter lui avait fourni quelques CV afin qu'il puisse se trouver une secrétaire et c'était là-dessus qu'il travaillait assis en tailleur sur son lit à plus de vingt-deux heures un samedi soir. Il avait déjà lu plus de trente candidatures et aucune n'avait retenu son attention pour le moment. Il souffla, commençant à désespérer.

Un coup fut porter à sa porte. Il leva la tête et poussa un soupir avant de dire « entrer ».

« Maman ? » L'appela-t-il se demandant pourquoi elle n'était toujours pas couchée à une heure aussi tardive.

« Bonsoir Oliver... » Dit-elle avec lassitude.

Oliver vit à son expression qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la conversation.

« Nous devons discuter Oliver. » Lui dit-elle d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion. « Depuis ton mariage nous ne t'avons pas vu beaucoup. Tu passes ton temps à l'entreprise ce qui serait une bonne chose si tu le faisais pour une bonne raison et non pour fuir ta femme. » Le sermonna Moira.

« Je ne la fuis pas maman. » Dit calmement Oliver sachant que crier ne mènerait à rien.

« Vraiment ? » L'interrogea sa mère. « Combien de repas as-tu partagé avec nous cette semaine ? »

Oliver baissa la tête. Il savait que sa mère visait juste, mais il ne voulait pas nouer de liens avec elle. Ce n'était pas sa femme c'était juste une personne qu'on lui avait attribué et il ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec elle.

« Si c'est une réponse que tu cherches je vais te la donner. Aucun ! Aucun repas Oliver. Tu pars tôt le matin et tu rentres tard le soir. » Le gronda sa mère. « Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer Oliver mais essaie au moins de la connaître. Discute avec elle... »

« Non. » La coupa Oliver. « Non. Je ne veux pas parler avec elle, ni être près d'elle. » Dit-il haussant la voix.

« Pourquoi ? C'est une fille très gentille et intelligente. Je suis certaine que si tu t'intéressais à elle, tu pourrais l'apprécier. » Dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

« Je n'ai pas envie de l'apprécier, ni de m'intéresser à elle maman. » Dit-il d'un ton las, fatigué de cette conversation.

« Bien... je vois que tu es toujours en colère... » Dit-elle avec regret. « J'ai reçu ça ce matin. » Elle lui tendit un écrin.

« Je n'en veux pas... » Dit-il sans même prendre la boite.

« Hé bien que tu en veuilles ou pas tu n'auras pas d'autre choix que de la porter. » L'avertit-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je ne la porte pas ? » Lui demanda tout de même Oliver ne voulant pas que sa famille ait des soucis par sa faute.

Moira frotta ses mains sur son visage, éreintée par sa folle journée et par les caprices et les colères de son fils de vingt-neuf ans. « Tu es marié Oliver. Tu la portes et tu ne discutes pas. » Lui dit sa mère avec colère en ayant assez de son comportement.

« Je n'ai pas choisit cette vie maman. » Dit-il d'un ton au-dessus de celui de Moira.

« Moi non plus Oliver et pourtant je me plie aux règles ! Notre famille fait partie de la bourgeoisie alors tu vas prendre ton alliance et la mettre. Tu vas montrer au monde entier que nous ne sommes pas différents d'eux. » Elle ne voulait pas lui dire en plus, mais savait que s'il ne se pliait pas aux règles elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui faire connaître le côté le plus sombre des lois.

Sa mère ouvrit l'écrin et lui tendit l'alliance en or jaune et blanc qu'il passa à son doigt.

« Heureuse ? » Lui demanda-t-il le regard mauvais.

Il savait que ce n'était pas juste, que sa mère n'y était pour rien dans sa situation, qu'elle subissait tout comme lui mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était elle qui lui avait donné les alliances et quelque part, il avait l'impression une fois de plus qu'elle avait accepté la situation avec trop de facilité.

Il était étonné que personne ne s'était battu contre ses lois. Il avait fait des recherches sur le web et tout le monde semblait heureux de ses règles ce qui lui semblait inimaginable, des personnes avaient bien dû se rebeller, sauf qu'il n'y avait rien sur ce sujet.

« Pas plus que toi Oliver et tu le sais. » Elle poussa un soupir en posant l'écrin sur son lit. « Je te laisse l'honneur de lui donner. » Lui dit sa mère tout en regardant l'alliance dans l'écrin.

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa.

« Ne tarde pas. Demain à lieu la fête pour la naissance d'Ethan, d'autres personnes seront là. Ça ferait désordre si ta femme ne portait pas son alliance. Surtout que le gouvernement a informé la presse de votre union cet après-midi. » Lui dit sa mère avant de tourner la talons.

« Sérieusement ! » Claqua Oliver. « Comment ose-t-il ? »

Sa mère se tourna vers lui.

« Comme je te le disais, nous sommes connus... ne t'inquiète pas ils n'ont pas étalé votre vie. Ils ont juste annoncé que tu étais marié. Personne ne sait avec qui... sauf que tu connais la presse, ils vont creuser jusqu'à ce qu'il sache. » L'avertit sa mère.

« Eh bien ils chercheront longtemps » Dit Oliver pour lui-même parce que sa mère avait déjà franchie la porte qu'elle ferma doucement.

Oliver regarda le bijou qui trônait sur son annulaire et avait l'impression qu'il pesait une tonne. L'alliance n'était pas du tout à son goût et sur l'instant il se maudissait de n'avoir pas pris le temps de regarder un peu mieux et de choisir quelque chose d'un peu moins vieillot. Il allait devoir garder cette horreur à son doigt durant toute sa vie.

Il fixa l'écrin en velours noir posé sur son lit, montrant l'alliance de Felicity qui était une réplique de la sienne. La seule différence était la largeur. Il s'en saisit puis sortit de sa chambre d'un pas ferme. Il frappa à sa porte attendant qu'elle ouvre, mais elle ne vînt pas. Elle n'y était probablement pas, ou alors elle dormait profondément, parfait, ça lui faciliterait la tâche.

Il poussa doucement la porte, la pièce était sombre. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, chercha l'application lampe de poche et l'activa. Il avança prudemment ne voulant pas la réveiller. Quand il fut proche de son lit, il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas présente. Il posa l'alliance sur sa table de chevet et s'orienta rapidement vers la sortie, heureux de ne pas avoir eu à la confronter. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre. Il se figea.

« Merde. » Souffla-t-il.

« Oliver ! » S'exclama Felicity surprise, les pieds scotchés sur le seuil de porte. « Tu me cherchais ? Je suppose que oui sinon tu ne serais pas dans ma chambre. Enfin techniquement ce n'est pas ma chambre parce que ce n'est pas ma maison, mais celle de tes parents où la tienne, où peu importe je vais me taire maintenant. » Babilla Felicity.

Oliver fixa le sol puis esquissa un petit sourire. Il n'avait jamais entendu quelqu'un débiter un tel flot de paroles, ni vu une femme de cet âge porter ce genre de chaussures. Des ballerines avec une tête de panda. Quel âge avait-elle ?

« Je te fais rire ? C'est marrant parce que j'avais plutôt l'impression de t'irriter. » Lui dit-elle avec sérieux.

« Ce n'est pas ça... » Dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre et ne voulant pas la blesser.

« Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne sais pas ce que c'est... bref que me vaut cette visite ? » Lui demanda-t-elle confuse.

« J'ai mis quelque chose sur ta table de chevet. » Dit-il en faisant un geste derrière lui, toujours sans la regarder.

Elle scruta sa main gauche et fit un signe de tête vers son doigt. « Alors nous les avons reçu. » Dit-elle avec amertume le regard figé sur l'alliance qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment distinguer dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Euh... oui... ma mère dit qu'il faut que nous les portions... » L'avertit-il.

« D'accord. » Dit-elle s'effaçant pour le laisser sortir sachant très bien ce qui se passerait s'il était pris l'un où l'autre sans alliance.

Le gouvernement ne rigolait pas avec les règles et Felicity ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à faire avec eux surtout si la moitié de ce qu'elle avait entendu ces derniers temps était vrai. Elle avala difficilement sa salive pensant à tous ses gens emprisonnés qui attendaient leur peine qui ferait qu'ensuite il ne commettrait plus jamais d'impair.

Il quitta sa chambre sans se retourner. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la sienne qu'il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait fait ce qu'on attendait de lui et ça n'avait pas été aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé.

Après sa douche il reprit la lecture des candidatures et ce fut le dernier CV qui le convainquit. Cette femme avait un bon profil, près de la quarantaine, un enfant de trois ans. Ce point était le plus embêtant mais dans toutes les candidatures qu'il avait reçu, chaque personne que se soit homme ou femme avaient un enfant d'au moins trois ans. Elle avait déjà travaillé en tant qu'assistante dans une autre grande compagnie sur la côte ouest et avait emménagé à Starling City six mois auparavant afin que son mari puisse se rapprocher du reste de sa famille.

Il rassembla les dossiers, posant celui de Meggy sur le haut, les posa à même le sol et s'allongea dans son lit. Il commençait à s'endormir quand sa porte s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant sursauter.

0#0

Felicity ferma la porte derrière Oliver et souffla. Elle s'adossa à celle-ci et y resta quelques secondes cherchant à calmer les battements de son cœur.

Elle repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer, c'était la première fois en une semaine qu'Oliver lui adressait la parole et elle ne savait pas vraiment comment elle se sentait par rapport à ça. Elle poussa un soupir, chassant le dernier instant de son esprit puis appuya sur l'interrupteur à sa gauche. Les petits spots incrustés dans le plafond diffusèrent une lumière douce rendant la pièce accueillante.

Elle ôta ses ballerines, les laissa près de la porte, enleva son leggins qu'elle laissa traîner sur le sol, fit de même avec son pull puis se dirigea en sous-vêtement dans la salle bain. Elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche pour se détendre. La soirée n'avait pas été de tout repos, garder Sara n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir contrairement aux autres fois. La petite fille avait été plus que dissipée, ayant dans un premier temps refusé de manger, étalant sa nourriture sur la table, écrasant ses petits pois dans son assiette sans en mettre un en bouche.

Felicity avait tout essayé la gentillesse dans un premier temps, puis le ton ferme et enfin le chantage mais rien n'avait fonctionné, Sara avait refusé de manger. Felicity l'avait alors privé de télévision et l'avait mise au lit, mais Sara avait hurlé dès l'instant où elle avait éteint la lumière de sa chambre. Elle avait alors vérifié sa température par précaution, mais Sara n'en avait pas comme elle l'avait pensé. Elle avait fini par se coucher avec la petite fille, fatigué de l'entendre hurler et Sara avait passé plus d'une heure à jouer avec ses cheveux avant de s'endormir.

Elle se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient un énorme gâchis. « Sara... » souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle s'empara du peigne et commença à démêler ses cheveux.

Quinze minutes plus tard, vêtue d'un bas de pyjama rose et gris imprimé de tasses de café qui s'éveillaient, d'un débardeur bleu marine présentant au centre le même décor que sur le pantalon avec un message disant « ne me parlez pas tant que je n'ai pas bu mon café » Felicity sortit de la salle de bain. Elle alluma les deux lampes de chevet, éteignit les spots puis s'installa dans son lit. Elle s'allongea prête à éteindre les lumières et dormir, quand quelque chose de brillant attira son attention. Elle se redressa.

« Oh mon dieu. » Dit-elle à voix basse avant de se lever et se ruer vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle traversa les deux mètres qui la séparait de la chambre d'Oliver et ouvrit sa porte sans l'avertir. Elle appuya sur l'interrupteur et la pièce fut baignée par la lumière blanche révélant à Felicity la chambre d'Oliver qu'elle voyait pour la première fois. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur les détails, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la personne allongée dans le lit aux draps gris foncés et à la couette bleu avec des lignes blanches.

Oliver se redressa vivement, lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec colère, s'approchant de lui. « Tu penses vraiment que je vais mettre ça ? » Lui dit-elle en jetant l'alliance sur son lit.

Oliver posa les yeux sur le bijou et grimaça.

« Sérieusement ! Tu as choisi le truc le plus moche du catalogue non ?! » Elle s'approcha encore, attrapa sa main et regarda son alliance. « Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir ou m'inquiéter ! » Dit-elle en lâchant sa main qui retomba sur le matelas.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Dit-il en la foudroyant du regard.

« Ah vraiment ! On dirait la bague de ma grand-mère Oliver ! » Cria-t-elle.

Oliver étouffa un rire. « Dit la fille qui met des chaussures avec des têtes de panda. »

« C'est.. ce n'est pas le sujet... » Dit-elle. Elle fit une pause, inspira et continua : « Je comprends que ce n'est pas simple de choisir une alliance pour une personne qu'on ne connaît pas. Mais là, tu as fait le pire choix possible. » Dit-elle d'un ton moins élevé. « Ce n'est même plus à la mode... la mode c'est l'or blanc, le titane... tu vois ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le fixant du regard.

« J'ai... je n'ai pas choisi d'accord ! » Claqua-t-il énervé qu'elle lui parle de cette façon, qu'elle fasse toute une histoire pour une simple bague. « J'ai ouvert le catalogue, fermé les yeux et pointé le bijou sans même le regarder. » Lui avoua-t-il regardant droit devant lui, ne voulant pas rencontrer son regard noir.

« De mieux en mieux... » Ironisa-t-elle. « Juste pour que tu saches je ne porterai pas ça. C'est hors de question. Ce n'est pas moi. Je déteste l'or jaune... » Le rabroua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas le choix et tu le sais. Le port de l'alliance est obligatoire. » Dit-il irrité, ne sachant même pas pourquoi il s'inquiétait qu'elle la porte où non.

« Je ne t'ai pas dit que je n'allais pas en porter une... juste pas celle-là. Je ne suis pas idiote. » Dit-elle avec véhémence.« Garde-là... offre-là à ta grand-mère... elle sera sans doute ravie... c'est bientôt Noël non ? » Railla Felicity avant de tourner les talons.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle entra dans le dressing, fit coulisser la dernière porte, sortie une boîte blanche et grise, puis s'assit sur le sol. Elle l'ouvrit avec précaution, retira l'album photo, l'écharpe préférée de sa mère, puis attrapa la boîte à bijoux rouge en forme de cœur enjolivée d'une petite danseuse en tutu.

Elle ôta le couvercle, attrapa l'écrin rose, l'ouvrit puis sortit la bague de fiançailles de sa mère. Elle était en or blanc, si simple que les gens la confondait toujours à une alliance. Felicity se souvenait que ça agaçait sa mère et souvent elle lui disait, « tu ne penses pas que ton père aurait pu en acheter une avec une pierre ? » Felicity sourit à ce souvenir. Elle passa la bague à son doigt, puis remis le tout dans la boîte avant de la ranger. Elle s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux et après deux heures à tourner dans son lit elle trouva enfin le sommeil.

Elle se leva à neuf heures passé, passa sous la douche pour s'éveiller, s'habilla d'un pantalon noir, d'un pull en laine blanc à torsade, enfila sa paire de panda pour enquiquiner Oliver qui semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose chez elle, puis descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Elle entra dans la cuisine puis se figea quand elle vit Oliver attablé avec sa famille. C'était la première fois en sept jours qu'il prenait un repas avec eux. Malia était assise sur lui, la tête tournée vers son frère, sa petite main tenant une fraise qui planait devant les lèvres d'Oliver qui souriait à sa petite sœur. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit doucement le fruit que la petite fille poussa entre ses lèvres.

Elle était sur le point de faire demi-tour pour ne pas déranger ce moment familial, se sentant soudainement de trop quand le petit Adam l'aperçut.

« Liscy ! Tu es réveillé. » S'exclama le petit Adam heureux de la voir.

Oliver tourna le regard vers elle, la détailla rapidement, avant de regarder son petit frère estomaqué qu'il aille aussi facilement vers elle alors qu'il lui avait fallu user de patience pour ne serait-ce avoir qu'un sourire de la part d'Adam. Ça lui avait pris plus d'une semaine pour que le petit garçon n'ait plus peur de lui et elle, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle vivait avec eux et déjà le petit Adam l'aimait...

Il détourna la tête écœuré de voir que toute sa famille avait adopté la jeune femme aussi facilement, se fichant royalement de ce qu'il ressentait face à toute cette situation. Il se sentait seul.

Il reporta son attention sur sa petite sœur qui avait été la seule à ne pas montrer d'intérêt pour Felicity, peut-être que Malia était comme lui et qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Ça le fit sourire.

Felicity offrit un grand sourire au petit garçon qui était maintenant debout, s'approchant d'elle. Il attrapa sa main et la tira avec insistance vers la table.

« Bonjour. » Dit-elle.

« Bonjour Felicity. » Dit Moira avec un sourire. « Assieds-toi et sers-toi. » Lui dit Moira.

« Liscy. » Dit Malia avec un sourire éclatant. « Tu vas nager avec nous ? » Demanda Malia avec de grands yeux suppliants.

Oliver regarda sa petite sœur. « Traitre ». Dit-il si doucement que personne ne l'entendit. Il avait eu tort, tout le monde l'aimait, tout le monde sauf lui.

« Café ? » Demanda Walter en levant la cafetière dans sa direction.

« Oui... merci. » Dit Felicity pendant que Walter versait le café dans la tasse. « Je ne sais pas Malia. Ce soir peut-être, d'accord ? » Lui proposa Felicity avec un sourire.

« D'accord. » Dit Malia avant de reporter son attention sur son grand frère.

Elle y ajouta un sucre et de la crème, prit un morceau de pain qu'elle tartina de confiture puis mordit à pleine dent dedans.

« Thea n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-elle entre deux bouchées, surprise de ne pas voir la jeune fille.

« Je suis là maintenant. » S'annonça Thea en entrant dans la cuisine avec un sourire radieux.

Elle s'avança vers Felicity, se baissa, déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Je te manquais ? » Lui demanda-t-elle.

Felicity n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Thea s'exclama en lui prenant la main : « Wow ! C'est autre chose que celle d'Ollie. » Dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Elle regarda son frère qui la dévisagea.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en le regardant à son tour. « Tu as vu l'alliance que tu t'es choisi ? Heureusement pour Felicity que tu n'aies pas choisi la même. On dirait presque celle de maman. » Dit Thea en riant. « Sans vouloir t'offenser maman hein ? » Dit Thea, offrant un regard d'excuse à sa mère. « C'est juste que c'est plus adapté à vos âges. » Dit-elle en regardant Moira puis Walter avec un air contrit.

« C'est exactement ce que je disais à ton frère hier. » Dit Felicity avec un sourire.

« Il va falloir revoir tes goûts Ollie. » Le taquina Thea.

« J'aime beaucoup. » S'exclama Oliver, jouant avec son alliance. Même s'il la détestait. Il n'allait pas avouer cela devant tout le monde. Ça ferait trop plaisir à Felicity.

« Et bien, oui, j'imagine... sinon tu ne l'aurais pas choisit. » Dit Thea pince sans rire.

« Eh bien en fait... » Commença Felicity, mais se tût quand elle vit le regard assassin que lui fit Oliver. « Elle lui va bien. » Finit-elle avec moquerie.

« Le principal c'est que chacun y trouve son compte ». Finit Moira en posant une main sur l'épaule de Felicity.

« A quelle heure est la fête d'Ethan ? » Questionna Thea.

« Nous avons rendez-vous à trois heures. » Dit Moira « Notre chauffeur Tom sera là à deux heures trente. Nous irons tous ensemble. » Les avertit Moira.

« Une fête ? » S'exclama Felicity, surprise, ne sachant pas qu'elle était invitée.

« Oui. Tu es conviée. » L'informa Moira tout en regardant son fils avec sévérité.

« C'est... je ne savais pas. » Dit Felicity soudain mal à l'aise. « Suis-je obligée de venir ? » Demanda-t-elle, espérant que quelqu'un lui dise qu'elle pourrait rester là. « Je pourrais garder les jumeaux. » Proposa-t-elle avant qu'une réponse ne lui parvienne.

« Non. » Dit Oliver alors que le reste de la famille disait « Oui. »

« Oliver ! » Le gronda sa mère faisant sursauter la petite Malia qui regarda sa mère avec des yeux élargis.

« Quoi maman ? Elle n'est pas obligée de venir. En plus elle n'en a pas vraiment envie. » Dit Oliver avec un petit sourire, ne voulant pas d'elle auprès de lui. Voulant profiter de son après-midi avec ses amis sans l'avoir à ses côtés.

« C'est faux. » Dit subitement Felicity, parlant avant même d'y avoir réfléchie. «J'aimerais venir... rencontrer tes amis... je ne connais pas Tommy ni sa femme... » Dit-elle en se tortillant un peu sur sa chaise.

« Bien dans ce cas c'est réglé. » Dit Moira en souriant à son fils. « La famille sera au complet. »

0#0

Oliver n'en revenait pas, elle était là, assise dans la limousine avec eux, prête à aller à la fête organisé par Tommy et Sara pour la naissance d'Ethan. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, nerveux, n'aimant pas du tout cette situation, sachant qu'il allait devoir officiellement la présenter comme sa femme et qu'il allait devoir faire les choses correctement car il savait que Dig serait présent et l'aurait à l'œil. Il se cala contre l'appui-tête et ferma les yeux. L'après-midi allait être longue.

Le chauffeur les déposa devant l'immeuble de Tommy un peu avant trois heures. Ils s'annoncèrent à l'interphone puis se regroupèrent dans l'ascenseur. Oliver évita le plus possible Felicity se mettant chaque fois qu'il le pouvait aux côtés de Roy qui tenait sa petite sœur par la taille.

Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à l'étage de Tommy, Oliver prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, il devait faire l'effort d'être heureux. Sa mère et Walter ouvrirent la marche, suivit de Thea et Roy qui se tenaient amoureusement les laissant à deux derrière. Oliver avança à ses côtés, laissant un petit écart entre-eux.

Ses parents passèrent la porte de l'appartement, enlaçant et félicitant Tommy et Sara pour la naissance du bébé, Thea et Roy firent la même chose puis ce fut à leur tour. Oliver se tourna vers Felicity qui était juste derrière lui.

« Tommy... » Dit-il d'une petite voix. « Voici Felicity... ma... »

« Femme ? » Finit Tommy pour lui le voyant mal à l'aise. Il offrit un sourire à Felicity puis lui tendit les bras.

Felicity hésita une seconde, puis lui donna une petite accolade, le félicita pour Ethan puis se décala. Elle ne connaissait pas la femme de Tommy, tout du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait pensé jusqu'à ce qu'Oliver se décale de sa vue, la laissant voir Sara.

« Sara ? » S'écria-t-elle heureuse de voir un visage connu.

Elles avaient discuté ensemble chaque fois qu'elles s'étaient vues au yoga lors de l'année précédente puis Sara avait cessé de venir, Felicity n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre le pourquoi, mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, elle en comprenait la raison. Ethan.

Sara lui offrit un grand sourire puis l'attira dans ses bras, heureuse elle aussi de la revoir.

« Ta bouille m'a manqué Felicity. » Lui dit Sara avec sincérité. « J'ai eu une grossesse difficile... allongée du matin au soir... » Lui expliqua-t-elle.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier Sara. » L'assura Felicity sentant que c'était ce que la jeune femme faisait. C'était vrai qu'elle s'entendait bien mais leurs discussions n'avaient jamais dépassé la salle de sport et la plupart du temps elles parlaient du cours auquel elles venaient d'assister.

« Viens ! Je vais te présenter. » Proposa Sara heureuse de voir que Felicity ne tenait pas compte de son absence.

Felicity suivit Sara, disparaissant dans le flot des invités, laissant Oliver et Tommy seul dans le couloir.

« Mec... ta femme est wow. » Dit Tommy les yeux rivés sur les fesses de Felicity.

Oliver suivit le regard de Tommy puis détourna la tête rapidement. « Vraiment Tommy ? C'est tout ce que tu vois ? » Le réprimanda Oliver, assez furieux que tout le monde trouve sa femme impressionnante.

« Tu l'as vraiment regardé Oliver ? » Le questionna Tommy, lui faisant face. « Je ne vois pas ce qui cloche chez elle... »

« Ce qui cloche c'est que je ne l'ai pas choisit. » Dit Oliver d'un ton bas, mais avec un regard voulant tout dire.

« C'est... d'accord... tu n'acceptes toujours pas... viens... je vais te montrer quelqu'un... » Dit Tommy en le poussant légèrement dans le dos.

Il le mena à la cuisine et lui désigna de la main un couple en retrait des autres invités. Ils semblaient fou d'amour l'un pour l'autre, la femme dévorait son mari des yeux et cette scène le fit soudainement penser à ses parents « Tu vois ces deux-là ? » Demanda-t-il en les montrant. « Ils ont refusé de se plier aux lois... » Lui annonça Tommy. « Ils se détestaient. »

Oliver les regarda attentivement. C'était vraiment difficile de croire en les voyant ainsi qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Tout dans leur attitude montrait un couple profondément amoureux et encore plus lorsqu'un petit garçonnet s'approcha d'eux. Ils le regardaient tous deux avec amour et fierté, montrant à ceux qui les regardaient que leur petite merveille était le fruit de leur amour.

« Impossible. » Murmura Oliver en détournant les yeux du couple, leur laissant l'intimité qu'ils étaient venus chercher en s'isolant de la fête.

« Et pourtant c'est vrai... » Dit Tommy. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et continua. « Ils ont refusé les lois, ont clamé haut et fort qu'ils se détestaient... » Dit Tommy avec amertume. « Ils ont disparu de la ville durant deux mois et quand ils sont revenus ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. » L'informa Tommy. « A l'époque, ça arrivait fréquemment... et chaque fois les gens disparaissaient et revenaient amoureux, mais ce n'est pas le pire Oliver. Le pire, c'était qu'ils revenaient avec de nouveaux souvenirs, oubliant totalement leur vie d'avant. » Lui dit Tommy en serrant les dents.

« Comment ? » Dit Oliver horrifié par ce que son ami lui racontait.

« C'est... je ne sais pas... une sorte de lavage de cerveau... » L'informa Tommy. « La femme Abby qui était la fille d'une amie de notre famille ne se souvient plus de rien. Ne se souvient plus de ses parents, de son enfance, ni de nous. » Lui dit Tommy avec regret. « Si je te dis tout ça, c'est parce que je ne veux pas que ça t'arrive. » Le prévint Tommy qui n'avait pas voulu lui montrer l'horreur de la situation, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il ne voulait pas qu'une chose aussi horrible lui arrive.

« C'est affreux... c'est... je n'ai pas de mot. » Avoua Oliver.

« Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. » Dit Tommy aussi dégoûté que lui par cette situation. « Écoute, si tu ne veux pas avoir de relation étroite avec elle tu peux... » Lui dit Tommy, posant une main réconfortante sur son bras. « Mais il faudra tout de même montrer un peu d'amour lorsque vous irez à vos réunions... »

« Réunions ? » L'interrogea Oliver.

« C'est dans le manuel qui vous a été remis... tu ne l'as pas lu ? » Lui demanda Tommy avec sérieux en sachant beaucoup plus sur les mariages que ne l'aurait pensé Oliver.

Oliver l'avait eu en main, sa petite sœur lui avait remis une fois qu'ils étaient rentrés chez eux après le mariage. Il l'avait posé sur son bureau, mais ne l'avait pas ouvert.

« Bref.. tous les trois mois tu auras un rendez-vous. Ils vont vous poser des questions et je te conseille de répondre comme si vous étiez heureux sinon... » Il montra le couple qui se tenait amoureusement, se dandinant doucement au son de la douce musique qui émanait des hauts parleurs dissimulés dans la pièce, ne se souciant pas du monde qui les entouraient. Ils étaient dans leur bulle. « Tu finiras comme eux. » L'avertit Tommy.

« C'est... il y a un problème. » Dit Oliver se sentant soudainement nauséeux. « Ils veulent des enfants et... je ne veux rien faire avec elle. »

« Tu diras que vous essayez et que ça ne marche pas... » Dit-il pour le rassurer. « Ils ne vous jetteront pas la pierre. Ça arrivait avant ce genre de choses. Ça arrive encore. Et il n'est pas rare qu'ils aient recours à l'insémination artificielle. Après tout ce foutu produit a créé beaucoup de soucis de santé. Ils penseront que c'est dû à ça. » Lui dit gentiment Tommy.

« C'est... de pire en pire. » Dit Oliver avant de se reculer, trébuchant sur ses pied, se rattrapant au comptoir de la cuisine pour ne pas tomber. « Où se trouve les toilettes. » Demanda-t-il.

Tommy lui indiqua la porte derrière eux. Il s'avança rapidement, claqua la porte derrière lui s'agenouilla et déversa le contenu de son déjeuner dans la cuvette.

Il était prisonnier. Il avait été prisonnier de cette île durant cinq ans et maintenant il était prisonnier dans sa propre ville. La liberté n'existait plus et n'existerait peut-être plus jamais.

Il se releva, tituba. Il s'accrocha au lavabo pour se stabiliser, passa de l'eau fraîche sur son visage, se rinça la bouche avec un bain de bouche qui était posé sur le lavabo, reprit une certaine contenance avant de sortir.

Il passa à travers la foule, se faisant arrêter de temps à autre par un visage familier, discuta un peu avec les personnes avant de continuer son chemin. Il se figea quand il fit face à Laurel. Carter avait sa main enroulée autour de sa taille alors qu'elle tenait une petite fille brune dans ses bras, écoutant attentivement ce que lui disait sa mère.

« Ollie. » S'exclama Laurel étonnée de le voir là. « Je me demandais si j'allais te voir. » Dit-elle en le fixant.

Elle n'avait pas changé, mais semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids, elle était maigre, les traits de son visage étaient tirés, elle semblait fatiguée.

« Bonjour Laurel. » Dit-il en s'approchant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. L'embrasser sur la joue, l'étreindre.

Laurel prit la décision pour lui, lui faisant simplement un petit signe de la main, quand Carter resserra sa prise sur elle.

« Queen. » Cracha Carter.

« Bowen. » Claqua Oliver, détestant voir toute cette possessivité dans son regard.

« Où est ta femme ? » Lui demanda Bowen avec intérêt.

Oliver la chercha dans la foule. Il la vit quelques mètres plus loin, conversant avec Dig et une femme qu'il supposa être Lyla. Oliver ne connaissait pas la femme de John. Quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, John et elle venaient de divorcer. Dig passait tout son temps à la salle de sport pour l'oublier.

« Là-bas. » Dit Oliver montrant Felicity de la main, pas mécontent de l'avoir trouvé rapidement. Montrant clairement à Bowen qu'il se souciait de sa femme. « Je devrais aller la rejoindre. » Dit-il en faisant un pas. « Laurel, ravi de t'avoir revu. » Offrit-il avec un petit sourire contrit.

Il prit un verre sur le plateau qui passa devant ses yeux, tenu par l'un des serveurs qui faisaient le tour des invités puis rejoignit le petit groupe qui s'était maintenant agrandi. Thea et Roy se joignant à eux.

« Ollie. » S'exclama Thea, tandis qu'Oliver approchait. « Où étais-tu ? » L'interrogea-t-elle.

« Je discutais avec Tommy. » Dit-il. « Puis j'ai rencontré Laurel et Bowen. »

« Oh... » Fut tout ce que Thea put dire.

Oliver baissa le regard sur son verre de champagne, regardant les bulles remonter à la surface, puis fit tourner le verre dans ses mains.

« Elle ne semble pas très heureuse. » Dit-il soudainement.

« Parce qu'elle ne l'est pas. » Dit Sara derrière lui. « Bowen est un crétin. » Dit-elle alors que tout le monde se tournait vers elle. Elle tenait un nourrisson profondément endormi dans ses bras. « Je le déteste et je déteste encore plus l'idée qu'il soit mon beau-frère. » Les informa-t-elle. « Mais ne passez pas votre temps à parler d'eux. Ils ne méritent pas d'attention. Ma sœur aurait pu être heureuse mais elle n'a pas choisit la bonne option. Mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour. N'est-ce pas. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle se plaça au milieu du petit groupe.

Oliver aurait voulu demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, mais sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Après tout c'était une fête donné à l'attention de la naissance d'Ethan. Il poserait des questions plus tard.

« Je vous présente Ethan Alexander Merlyn. » Dit Sara en regardant son fils attirant l'attention du groupe sur le bébé.

Oliver fit un effort pour s'intéresser aux conversations suivantes, celle qui parlaient de couches, d'allaitement, de nuit sans fin, de sourire de bébé, de la vie de parents, mais c'était plus des conversations de filles qu'autre chose. Il se décala du groupe, se désintéressant de la discussion et Dig en fit autant. Il s'approcha d'Oliver.

« J'ai vu que tu as fais la connaissance d'Abby et de Jackson ? » Lui demanda Dig en haussant un sourcil.

« Ouais... » Dit Oliver, sachant qu'il ne serait pas prêt d'oublier le couple.

« Alors tu sais ? J'imagine que Tommy t'a mis en garde. » Lui demanda Dig.

« Il la fait. » Dit Oliver en fixant son ami avec tristesse.

« J'imagine que tu sais quoi faire. » Lui dit Dig avec espoir.

« C'est... je ne vais rien faire... » Dit Oliver se reprenant rapidement quand il vit un éclair de colère dans les yeux de son ami. « Je veux dire... je ne vais rien faire pour que ce genre de chose nous arrive. » Dit Oliver en se voulant rassurant.

« Tu as plutôt intérêt parce que je ne rigolais pas Oliver. Je ne laisserai rien arriver à Felicity. » L'avertit Dig. « Tu es mon ami, mais elle aussi alors si je devais choisir comme je te l'ai dit, ce serait elle. »

« Choisir ? » Lui demanda Oliver pressentant qu'on ne lui avait pas tout raconté.

« Avant d'emmener les couples... ils interrogent l'entourage...les amis plus particulièrement. » L'avertit Dig qui n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase qu'Oliver l'avait déjà comprise.

« Tu plaideras en sa faveur. » Finit Oliver pour lui.

« Oui. » Dit Dig. « Tu as tout compris... je ne veux pas de ça pour elle... et pour le moment c'est plus toi qui pause problème qu'elle alors... »

« Rassure-toi... tu n'auras pas à faire ça... je vais bien me tenir... Tommy m'a bien briefé. » L'avertit Oliver en se décalant.

Il jeta un regard à Felicity qui se tenait maintenant en retrait puis baissa la tête. Il pouvait le faire, jouer l'homme heureux lors de ses visites, il pouvait le faire et le ferait parce qu'ils étaient hors de questions que l'un d'eux se retrouve dans la même situation que Abby et Jackson. Il le ferait pour lui, pour elle, pour eux, pour son entourage, aucun d'eux ne méritaient ça, pas même la femme pour laquelle il ne ressentait rien.


	11. Chapter 11

**Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Merci au guest pour vos reviews. Ally 84, Olicity love, Olicity 1990.**

Chapitre 11.

Ça faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient mariés et rien n'avait vraiment changé. Oliver n'acceptait toujours pas cette vie qui lui était imposée et ignorait toujours Felicity. Il savait qu'il n'était pas juste, qu'elle était dans la même situation que lui, mais malgré le mois qui venait de s'écouler il se sentait toujours en colère.

Le bruit des bâtons s'entrechoquant raisonnait dans la salle de sport. Ça faisait maintenant une heure qu'Oliver et Dig s'affrontaient dans un combat, mais aucun d'eux ne lâchait prise. Oliver avait compté sur la fatigue de John pour le battre mais l'homme ne se laissait pas avoir si facilement, et ce fut lui qui se retrouva face contre le tapis après avoir été balayé par Dig qui avait profité de son inattention. Il se releva frustré d'avoir perdu ce combat une fois de plus. Dig lui tendit la main qu'Oliver accepta et l'aida à se relever.

« Tu as encore gagné. » Râla Oliver.

C'était le cinquième qu'il perdait depuis qu'il avait repris les combats.

« On dirait... tu étais distrait Oliver. Tu veux en parler ? » Lui demanda John sachant très bien ce qui le perturbait.

« C'est... à quoi bon... tu sais ce qui me tracasse non ? » Le questionna Oliver.

« Oui. Ça va aller, vous allez y arriver. » Dit John se voulant rassurant.

« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Je n'arrive même pas à lui parler. » Dit Oliver en essuyant son visage avec une serviette-éponge.

« C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'effort... ce n'est pas un monstre Oliver. » Le réprimanda Dig, déçu que son ami ne fasse toujours aucun effort pour s'intéresser à sa femme. «C'est une fille super... »

« Je sais. » L'interrompit Oliver. « Et c'est bien ça le problème... tu ne cesses de me dire qu'elle est super, que je ne la mérite pas... et c'est sûrement vrai. » Dit Oliver de nouveau en colère.

« C'est vrai seulement parce que tu ne fais aucun effort Oliver. » Le rabroua Dig en haussant le ton.

« Elle n'en fait pas non plus. » Claqua Oliver, jetant la serviette sur le sol. « Elle n'essaie pas de me parler... »

« Parce que tu n'aies jamais là... tu passes ton temps à travailler. Tu quittes la maison avant qu'elle ne se lève et tu rentres quand elle est couchée... » Lui dit Dig en haussant la voix, sachant qu'il avait raison.

« Tu crois que j'ai le choix ? Si je veux devenir PDG je dois travailler dur et ce n'est pas en restant à la maison à essayer de conquérir une femme dont je ne veux pas que je vais y arriver ! » Hurla Oliver.

« Bien... » Dit calmement Dig. « Je vois que tu es toujours aussi borné. »

« Je... je ne suis pas borné. » Bégaya Oliver ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Si tu l'es... bref, demain c'est le grand jour alors fait ce qu'il faut pour être correct avec elle. Tu ne seras plus dans ton cocon, mais en public. Il y aura la presse... je n'ai pas besoin de t'en dire d'avantage. » L'avertit Dig d'un regard noir.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire... mais elle le sait-elle ? »

« N'insulte pas son intelligence Oliver. » Lui dit Dig en passant devant lui, las de toute cette situation et ne sachant toujours pas comment régler tout ça.

Oliver restait sur ses positions. Dig savait que son ami était têtu, mais pas à ce point. Il s'était dit qu'après avoir vu Abby et Jackson il y aurait de l'amélioration, mais il s'était trompé. Dig claqua la porte de la salle de sport et rentra chez lui, énervé.

Oliver se laissa tomber sur le tapis. Il posa ses mains derrière lui, étendit ses jambes puis travailla sur sa respiration afin de calmer ses nerfs. John avait raison le lendemain avait lieu la fête de noël à QC, toutes les personnes travaillant dans l'entreprise étaient conviées à l'événement, de même que la presse et quelques PDG d'autres entreprises. Ils allaient devoir faire bonne figure.

Sa mère avait prévu de dévoiler qui était la femme d'Oliver à cette fête, espérant que les journalistes seraient trop occupés avec les autres personnalités présentes pour ne pas faire trop attention au couple Queen. Mais Oliver savait que sa mère se voilait la face. Ça faisait un mois maintenant que la presse savait qu'il était marié et depuis les journalistes ne cessaient de l'importuner, le suivant partout où il allait, espérant le trouver avec sa femme, mais chaque fois ils étaient déçus.

Les questions étaient toujours les mêmes « Quand allez-vous vous montrer ensemble ? » « Est-ce que vous vous entendez bien ? » « Est-elle jeune ? » « Est-ce qu'elle vous plaît Oliver ? » et tant d'autres questions qu'il préférait oublier.

Ils avaient même campé devant le manoir durant une semaine espérant l'apercevoir, mais rien n'avait filtré. Dig s'était assuré que Felicity soit toujours en sécurité.

Ils avaient un système bien rodé, deux voitures quittaient le manoir le matin avec à son bord lui et son beau-père et dans l'autre Moira et les enfants. Les journalistes s'agglutinaient autour des voitures espérant voir à travers les vitres teintées. Quand les voitures s'éloignaient du manoir, les journalistes regagnaient les leurs, essayant de les suivre. Une fois le champ libre, Felicity quittait la maison avec sa propre voiture équipée de vitres teintées que Dig avait fait poser afin qu'elle soit en sécurité puis partait travailler tranquillement sans être inquiétée par ses vautours.

Une fois calmé Oliver prit une douche tiède afin de détendre ses muscles, s'habilla d'un pantalon de survêtement et d'un tee-shirt blanc et monta à l'étage. Il inspira un grand coup avant de frapper à la porte.

« Oliver ? » Dit Felicity étonnée de le voir devant elle.

« Est-ce que nous pouvons parler ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ? » Le questionna-t-elle en alerte. Oliver ne lui avait plus jamais adressé la parole depuis l'échange des alliances et au cours du mois qui venait de s'écouler elle n'avait fait que le croiser.

« De demain. » Lui dit-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que j'ai à faire. » Lui dit-elle faisant un geste pour fermer la porte.

« Attends... je sais que je ne suis pas l'homme que tu espérais que je sois.. »

« Je n'espérais rien. » L'interrompit-elle d'une forte voix. « Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille... tu sais celle qui s'entiche d'un homme parce qu'il est riche et beau. Pas que je dise que je te trouve beau, enfin si tu l'es mais quoi qu'il en soit je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je mérite mieux qu'un homme comme toi. » Lui claqua-t-elle avant de fermer la porte le laissant bouche bée.

Felicity s'adossa à la porte et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée qu'Oliver la repousse. Elle était dans la même situation que lui et elle avait espéré qu'après un mois il accepte enfin, mais elle s'était trompée.

Dig lui avait dit qu'il était en colère et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Elle pouvait le comprendre, il avait perdu cinq année de sa vie sur une île et pensait pouvoir vivre comme il le voulait en rentrant sauf que rien n'était plus comme avant et il devait l'accepter.

Elle essuya ses larmes avec rage. Elle était en colère contre elle-même. Elle s'était promis d'être forte et de ne pas pleurer, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle passa son visage sous l'eau froide, reprit une certaine contenance avant d'aller frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Ce soir il avait fait un effort et elle l'avait simplement rejeté. Il n'était pas vraiment le seul à blâmer pour une fois.

« Oh c'est toi ! »

«Je... pour demain... ne t'inquiète pas d'accord... je vais gérer... j'espère que tu géreras aussi Oliver. » Lui dit-elle simplement.

« Je le ferai... j'ai promis à John que je n'allais pas te mettre dans des situations embarrassantes et je le ferai. » Dit-il calmement.

« Donc... tu le fais pour John ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il le fasse pour eux.

« Et pour notre famille. » Ajouta Oliver. « Bonne nuit Felicity. »

La porte se ferma alors qu'elle murmura. « Bonne nuit Oliver. »

0#0

Oliver était assis dans la limousine aux côtés de sa sœur. Il était nerveux, le moment était venu, ce soir tout le monde connaîtrait sa femme. Il frotta son index contre son pouce, sa jambe tressautait, il était tendu, tout son corps l'était. Sa mère et Walter étaient assis face à eux, l'air bien plus calme que lui. Sa sœur tenait la main de Roy et aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment préoccupé par son état.

La voiture arriva doucement devant l'entrée principale de chez QC où une foule de journalistes avançait sur le bord du trottoir, poussant les micros et les caméras sur la voiture qui n'était pas tout à fait à l'arrêt.

Tom leur chauffeur et garde du corps pour la soirée, sortit de la voiture une fois celle-ci stationnée. Il se fraya un chemin à travers la foule et posa sa main sur la poignée de porte pour l'ouvrir. Oliver fut ébloui par les flashs des appareils photo, l'habitacle fut soudain envahi par le bruit des cliquetis des appareils, par les questions et plusieurs micros étaient pressés devant l'ouverture de la porte alors qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient fait le moindre geste pour sortir.

Tom repoussa les journalistes, permettant à Oliver de mettre un pied sur le sol. Il se redressa et une dizaines de micros furent poussés sous son nez. Les questions venaient de partout. Il y avait tellement de bruit, de cris qu'Oliver n'en comprenait même pas la moitié. Il se tourna, tendit la main pour attraper celle de sa sœur, alors que les appareils photos se mettaient entre sa main et la sienne. Les journalistes très désireux d'obtenir la photo qui ferait vendre. La première photo qu'ils obtiendraient du couple tant attendu.

Sa petite sœur saisit sa main, il la tira doucement vers lui, enroula un bras autour de ses épaules et entendit la foule hurler. « Où est votre femme monsieur Queen ? » « Elle devrait-être là ! Nous avons eu des informations ! »

« Hé bien vos sources n'étaient pas bonnes. » Dit simplement Oliver avec un sourire, faisant un pas avec Thea afin de laisser sortir Roy qui se posta instantanément de l'autre côté de Thea, l'entourant d'un bras pour la protéger de ces vautours.

Le trio avança assez facilement, les journalistes déçus de ne pas avoir eu le scoop auquel ils s'attendaient s'étaient vivement écartés, leur laissant assez d'espace pour se faufiler. Oliver regarda derrière lui, s'assurant que sa mère et Walter suivaient et n'étaient pas importunés.

Seul quelques flashs se déclenchèrent quand le couple passa devant les journalistes. « Madame Steele s'il vous plaît, que pensez-vous de votre belle-fille ? » « Pourquoi n'est-elle pas présente ? » « Est-ce parce que vous avez honte d'elle ? »

Oliver poussa la porte du bâtiment et sourit, amusé par toutes ces questions stupides, se demandant où ils allaient chercher tout ça. Il n'y avait pas un monde où sa mère aurait eu honte de Felicity. Elle l'adorait comme toutes les autres personnes de son entourage. Le seul qui ne l'appréciait pas était lui. Et certainement pas pour les raisons qu'ils invoquaient.

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque les portes se refermèrent sur sa mère et Walter.

« Bien. » Dit Moira en regardant ses enfants. « C'était plus facile que je ne l'aurai pensé. »

Elle s'avança et prit la main de son fils dans la sienne, le menant à la salle de réception se trouvant au rez-de-chaussé.

La salle était pleine, et d'autres convives arrivaient encore. Comme chaque année tous les employés de QC avaient répondu présent.

Oliver attrapa une coupe de champagne, la porta à ses lèvres et avala le nectar d'un trait sous l'œil mauvais de sa mère.

« Oliver ! » Dit-elle indignée. « Nous n'avons pas besoin que tu sois ivre. » L'avertit-elle. « Ne nous fait pas honte, s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle, consciente de ce qui se jouerait ce soir.

« C'est... juste pour me donner du courage maman. » Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sa mère serra fortement son bras, puis fit signe à Walter d'avancer, laissant ses enfants seuls.

Le couple Steele monta sur la petite estrade sous les applaudissements du public. Walter prit le micro dans ses mains.

« Bonjour à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus ce soir. Ma femme et moi sommes toujours touchés de voir l'intérêt que vous portez à notre entreprise. »

Walter leva les yeux, regarda la foule, puis sa femme et reprit. « Nous sommes heureux d'avoir passés l'année avec vous. Une année qui a été positive sur tous les plans et dans tous les départements de notre société. Je suis heureux de travailler à vos côtés. Vous êtes tous des membres importants au sein de notre entreprise, aucun de vous n'est moins bien qu'un autre et chacune de vos compétences ont été très utiles au cours de cette année afin de faire prospérer notre entreprise. »

Des applaudissements retentirent, les convives échangèrent quelques sourires entre-eux. Des flashs s'allumèrent, quelques journalistes étaient présents dans la salle. Channel 52, Starling news et un petit journal local.

« C'est pourquoi ma femme et moi avons décidé avec l'avis du conseil de vous verser une prime qui vous sera versée d'ici une semaine. »

Tout le monde pépia, heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Je vois que ça vous fait plaisir. » Dit Walter avec un sourire sincère. « Cette prime vous la méritez. Sans vous, notre entreprise ne serait pas leader mondial. » Leur dit Walter, heureux de voir que cette surprise plaisait.

« J'espère que l'an prochain nous apportera autant de satisfaction que cette année écoulée. Je vais maintenant laisser le micro à ma femme. Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une agréable soirée. »

Walter se tourna vers Moira qui prit le micro de ses mains. Elle lui sourit puis se tourna vers le public.

« Bonsoir. Comme l'a dit mon mari notre société est arrivée au sommet grâce à votre travail alors je ne peux que vous encourager à continuer dans ce sens. » Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle chercha Oliver du regard et le vit dans un coin de la salle entouré de jeunes femmes. Son sourire s'estompa instantanément. Elle baissa la tête, inspira puis fixa de nouveau le public.

« Comme vous le savez tous, cette année a été un peu particulière pour notre famille. Mon fils Oliver est revenu parmi nous. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Oliver qui afficha un sourire radieux.

« Son retour était inattendu et inespéré. » Dit Moira d'une voix rauque. Elle avala durement repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. «Je tenais à vous informer personnellement que mon fils a pris ses fonctions dans l'entreprise en tant que vice-président. » Moira évalua la réaction de ses employées et des autres PDG, mais aucun ne semblait désapprouver cette décision.

« Quand Oliver sera plus à l'aise dans l'entreprise, Walter et moi nous retirerons et lui céderons notre place. »

La salle fut silencieuse, tous les convives étaient soient suspendus aux lèvres de Moira soient en train de regarder Oliver qui fixait sa mère.

« Nous sommes certains qu'il fera un bon PDG et continuera de faire prospérer QC. » Dit Moira confiante. « Je sais que vous aimeriez tous aller manger et profiter de la soirée, mais j'ai une dernière chose à dire. »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers elle attendant patiemment la suite dans un silence quasi religieux.

0#0

Felicity était nerveuse, elle était arrivée à QC accompagnée de Dig peu de temps avant l'arrivée des Queen et s'était positionnée dans le fond de la salle. Elle attendait avec nervosité le moment où Moira prendrait la parole.

Elle avait déjà bu une coupe de champagne et malgré ça elle n'était pas calme. Dig se tenait derrière elle, massant doucement ses épaules. Elle était tendue, tout son corps l'était et même les doigts magiques de Dig ne l'aidaient pas à se détendre. Ils écoutèrent attentivement le discours Walter attendant qu'il passe le micro à Moira.

Quand elle l'eut en main, Dig la poussa doucement dans le dos la menant plus près d'Oliver, tous deux se tenant légèrement en retrait.

Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la veille au soir et elle espérait qu'il allait se tenir correctement et faire sa part de travail.

« Je rêve. » Murmura Felicity alors qu'elle voyait Oliver entouré de jeunes femmes et riant avec elle.

Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il ose draguer ces jeunes femmes devant toute une assemblée avec des journalistes présents dans la salle. Comment osait-il ?

Felicity n'écouta pas un mot de discours de Moira ce fut quand elle entendit le silence emplir la pièce qu'elle se concentra sur le visage de sa belle-mère.

« Durant le mois qui vient de s'écouler, j'ai entendu beaucoup de bruit de couloir. Tous spéculant sur la femme que mon fils a épousé le mois dernier. » Dit Moira en regardant la foule.

Elle sourit. « Je peux vous assurer que ce n'est aucune de ses femmes avec qui j'ai vu mon fils bavarder ce soir. » Moira leva les yeux vers son fils et lui sourit.

« Elle est ici ? » Demanda une voix d'homme venant du fond de la salle, curieux de connaître le nom de la femme d'Oliver Queen.

Oliver se tourna et vit Felicity et Dig ensemble. Il marmonna quelques excuses aux jeunes femmes avec qui il avait passé le début de soirée et s'avança vers eux. Il prit Dig dans ses bras, le saluant chaleureusement alors que sa mère continua son discours.

« La jeune femme que mon fils a épousé travaille au sein de notre entreprise. Au département informatique, plus précisément. Il s'agit de Felicity Smoak et ma famille et moi-même sommes très heureux de l'accueillir dans notre famille. Je vous souhaite une agréable soirée. Profitez du buffet et des boissons à volonté. » Finit Moira alors que les regards se tournaient déjà vers Oliver et Felicity.

Toute l'attention était sur eux. Oliver s'approcha de Felicity le sourire aux lèvres et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Elle tremblait, nerveuse d'être subitement l'objet de toutes les attentions. Oliver baissa la tête.

« Jolie robe Felicity. » Dit-il avant de relever la tête et de sourire aux journalistes apparus devant eux.

Felicity rougit, elle passa une main sur sa robe en dentelle bleu marine, lui arrivant juste au dessus du genoux. Elle avait mis un temps fou à la choisir ne sachant pas si elle convenait pour ce genre d'événement, et surtout si elle était à la hauteur du standing des Queen. Elle l'avait passée sans être certaine. Elle aurait aimé en passer une autre, mais elle aurait été en retard et Felicity détestait ça. Elle la trouvait vraiment très simple et pensait qu'elle ne plairait pas, mais elle avait fait fausse route. A moins qu'Oliver ne lui ait dit ça que pour paraître gentil.

Elle leva la tête vers lui. Il avait un large sourire qui atteignait ses yeux, il semblait à l'aise. Peut-être le pensait-il vraiment ? Il serra un peu sa prise autour de sa taille la collant un peu plus contre lui et baissa la tête vers elle. Un flash se déclencha alors qu'elle sentit son souffle dans ses cheveux.

Son estomac se contracta, son corps fut parcourut de frissons.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda gentiment Oliver ayant remarqué le léger tressaillement de son corps.

« Euh... non... il fait plutôt chaud ici. » Dit Felicity rougissante.

« Vous êtes mignon. » Dit l'un des journalistes alors qu'il les prenait en photo. « Madame Queen qu'avez-vous ressentit lorsque vous vous êtes aperçu que votre futur mari serait Oliver ? »

Oliver laissa glisser sa main le long de son dos et une fois de plus son corps la trahit. Elle frissonna. Oliver se décala doucement d'elle puis ôta sa veste de costume et la posa doucement sur ses épaules.

« Madame Queen ? » L'interpella le journaliste alors que des flashs crépitaient autour d'eux.

« J'étais soulagée. » Dit platement Felicity.

« Soulagée ? » La questionna le journaliste intrigué par cette réponse.

« Hé bien... nous savons tous que les jeunes hommes sont tous mariés... donc je pensais que mon futur mari serait plus âgé. » Expliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes assortit ce soir, est-ce un fait exprès ? » Demanda un autre homme.

Felicity jeta un œil sur la veste qu'Oliver avait placé sur ses épaules, elle était de couleur bleu marine tout comme sa robe.

« Oui. » Dit Oliver. « Nous avons choisi nos tenues ensemble. » Mentit Oliver. « Ce sera tout pour vos questions. » Dit-il subitement voulant passer à autre chose." Felicity et moi aimerions profiter de notre soirée s'il vous plaît. » Demanda poliment Oliver.

« Merci pour votre temps. » Dit le journaliste avant de s'éloigner du couple.

Les deux autres le suivirent heureux d'avoir eu l'exclusivité du moment.

Dig fit un pas vers eux. « Vous avez bien géré. » Dit-il en souriant.

Moira s'approcha du petit groupe, puis prit son fils dans ses bras. « Merci. » Lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille. Elle se détacha de lui et fit le même geste d'affection avec Felicity. « Vous avez été parfait. » Dit Moira en lui souriant.

Felicity lui rendit son sourire avant d'enlever la veste d'Oliver de ses épaules et lui tendre. « Merci pour ça. Tu peux la récupérer, je n'en ai plus besoin. » Dit-elle calmement alors que les battements de son cœur s'affolaient encore.

Oliver la passa de nouveau sur lui. Il regarda Dig puis Felicity avant de se tourner vers le buffet et de s'éloigner.

Felicity souffla. Le moment qu'elle venait de partager avec lui était fini. Elle le savait. Il n'avait fait tout ça que pour les journalistes.

« Au moins il a fait ce qu'il fallait. » Dit-elle doucement pour que seul Dig l'entende.

« Allez viens. » Lui dit-il en lui tirant doucement le bras. « Allons manger. »

La soirée passa bien plus vite que ne l'avait prévu Felicity et contre toute attente Oliver était resté une partie de la soirée avec le groupe composé de Dig, Thea, Roy et elle. Il n'avait pas échangé beaucoup de mots mais le fait qu'il reste avec eux lui avait plu.

Quand elle se coucha au milieu de la nuit, Felicity ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être les choses iraient mieux. Que peut-être qu'Oliver s'intéresserait davantage à elle. Elle ferma les yeux avec l'espoir que sa vie soit mieux que ce dernier mois.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey voilà un nouveau chapitre qui je l'espère sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

 **Olicity-Love il est très dur et surtout têtu.**

 **Ally 84 Oui elle ne fait pas beaucoup d'effort mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très avenant non plus lol. Pour tes attentes faudra encore patienter.**

 **Bonne lecture, j'ai hâte de lire votre ressentit et vos impressions.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et merci à Delicity pour ses encouragements.**

Chapitre 12.

Oliver referma brusquement son ordinateur. Il signa une dernière note puis quitta son bureau pour la réunion du conseil d'administration. Meggy, l'arrêta dans ses pas se plaçant devant lui.

« Monsieur Queen, n'oubliez pas ceci. » Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le dossier qu'il devait défendre.

« Merci Meggy. Que ferais-je sans toi. » Lui dit Oliver avec un sourire tout en prenant le dossier de ses mains.

La femme lui sourit puis s'effaça de son chemin pour le laisser passer. « Bonne chance. »

« Oh je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. » Lui dit Oliver tout en avançant vers la salle de réunion.

Il profita qu'il était seul pour relire ses notes. Tout semblait correct, le projet semblait vraiment prometteur. Le Seul bémol était le programme informatique qui n'était pas au point pour le moment. Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage et inspira. Il ferma son dossier et se leva à l'arrivée de Walter.

« Oliver ! Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda son beau-père voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage.

« Oui... c'est juste que c'est la première fois. » Révéla Oliver, pas très serein.

« Ça ira. J'ai confiance en toi, défends le projet, explique pourquoi tu as voulu lui donner une chance de voir le jour et tout ira bien. » L'assura Walter avec confiance.

Tous les sièges étaient désormais occupés. Walter présenta l'ordre du jour, tout le monde participa à la réunion, validant ou pas les besoins des employés puis ce fut au tour d'Oliver.

Il inspira, ouvrit son dossier et se lança. Le projet consistait à améliorer la vie des malades à l'aide d'une puce munie de capteur et d'un programme informatique hautement perfectionné pouvant sans prélèvement de sang définir ce qui se passait dans le corps.

L'objectif de cette puce était d'alléger la charge de travail des médecins et d'améliorer la vie des malades qui passaient parfois plus de six heures dans une salle d'attente à attendre un diagnostic.

Depuis l'incident, le monde entier manquait de médecins, de chirurgiens, de dentistes, de tout et c'était de plus en plus difficile de se soigner.

Oliver exposa les faits, tout le monde semblait approuver son choix et il commença à respirer plus librement.

« Un problème monsieur Queen. Le programme informatique est-il réalisable ? » Demanda monsieur Denis.

«Oui. L'équipe informatique travaille déjà dessus avec l'aide du département des sciences. » L'informa Oliver.

« Votre femme fait partie de ce département non ? » Le questionna monsieur Anderson.

« Oui. » Confirma Oliver ne voyant pas où il en voulait en venir.

S'il pensait qu'il avait choisi ce projet parce que sa femme faisait partie du programme il se trompait lourdement. Felicity et lui n'étaient pas ce genre de couple, ils n'étaient même pas un couple.

« Dans ce cas pourquoi n'est-elle pas ici avec nous pour défendre ce projet ? » Continua Anderson, le regard interrogateur. « Monsieur White du département des sciences appliquées est ici, et personne du département informatique n'est présent pour défendre votre projet. Je ne comprends pas, surtout que vous et votre femme avez dû en débattre. »

Oliver ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais son beau-père le devança.

« Je vais faire monter madame Queen. » Annonça Walter prenant les devants. Il pianota sur son téléphone alors qu'il sortait de la salle de réunion.

Oliver ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait l'avis de Felicity, surtout qu'elle n'était pas le chef du département informatique contrairement à monsieur White qui était celui du département des sciences.

Walter entra dans la salle et reprit sa place. « Elle arrive de suite. » Les prévint-il.

Felicity se présenta dans la salle de réunion cinq minutes plus tard, la boule au ventre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Tu as demandé à me voir Walter. » Dit-elle avec assurance.

« Oui. » Confirma Walter. « Felicity que peux-tu nous dire concernant l'avancement du programme informatique pour le projet qu'Oliver nous a présenté ce matin ? » Lui demanda Walter avec la bienveillance d'un père.

Walter aimait beaucoup Felicity, il la trouvait brillante, gentille, affectueuse et intéressante. Il avait beaucoup discuté avec elle depuis son arrivée dans la famille. Ils avaient crée des liens et étaient devenus de bons amis.

« Hé bien... » Dit Felicity essayant de se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Elle regarda Oliver avec insistance. Elle créait des tas de logiciels et n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce dont Walter parlait.

« Celui qui est censé analyser le sang. » L'aida Oliver en lui jetant un regard noir.

N'avait-elle donc pas lu ses mails ? Que faisait-elle de ses journées ? Il était irrité qu'elle ne prenne pas son travail plus au sérieux.

« Oh ça. » Se souvint Felicity forçant sa mémoire à se souvenir ce qui en résultait. « Nous travaillons dessus en partenariat avec le département des sciences. » Dit-elle en regardant monsieur White qui approuva de la tête. « Le programme n'en est qu'à ses débuts, mais nous avons des résultats prometteurs. » Les renseigna-t-elle, plus sereine. « Nous avons fait des analyses et pour le moment c'est assez concluant. Évidemment le programme à besoin d'être amélioré mais ça semble sur la bonne voie. » Dit Felicity en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

« Bien Felicity. » Dit Walter avec un sourire. « C'était tout ce que nous voulions savoir. »

Felicity sourit en retour et tourna les talons, sortant d'un pas précipité de la salle de réunion. Elle espérait s'en être bien sortie. Elle n'était pas sur ce projet, d'autres personnes de son département y avaient été assignées et elle ne savait que très peu de choses sur ce programme.

Elle arriva à l'ascenseur quand une voix qu'elle connaissait très bien l'interpella.

« Felicity puis-je te voir dans mon bureau ? » Lui demanda Oliver alors que les membres du conseil sortaient de la salle de réunion.

« Oui.. » Dit Felicity se tournant vers lui étonnée par sa demande.

Elle passa devant sa secrétaire qui lui fit un sourire avant de passer la porte du bureau vitrée d'Oliver.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête dans la salle de réunion ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix forte.

« C'est... tu n'as pas eu l'approbation ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Réponds à la question ! » Fulmina-t-il, la dominant de toute sa hauteur, le regard mauvais.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Je ne savais pas de quoi vous parliez. » Dit-elle tout simplement.

« Tu ne savais pas... ça t'arrive de lire tes mails ? » La questionna-t-il avec colère.

« Chaque jour Oliver et je n'en ai eu aucun sur ce sujet. » Dit calmement Felicity ne voulant pas l'énerver davantage.

« Vraiment ? Pourtant je te l'ai envoyé en début de semaine. » L'informa-t-il d'un ton plus bas.

« Eh bien je ne l'ai pas eu. Et pour ton information je ne suis pas sur ce projet. » Claqua-t-elle. « N'oublie pas notre réunion à seize heures monsieur. » Dit-elle tout en posant sa main sur la poignée de porte plus que prête à sortir de son bureau.

Felicity passa devant la secrétaire qui n'osait pas la regarder et regagna l'ascenseur tout en faisant claquer ses pieds sur le sol, furieuse après Oliver.

« Meggy. » Appela Oliver d'un ton rude faisant sursauter sa secrétaire. « Y a t-il un problème avec la messagerie de ma femme ? » Lui demanda-t-il certain d'avoir envoyé le mail. « Apparemment elle ne reçoit pas mes e-mails. » L'informa Oliver de nouveau irrité.

« Son adresse mail est FelcityQueen-Qc . » Lui dit Meggy en le regardant.

« C'est... Laisse tomber. » Dit Oliver en entrant dans son bureau. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit sa boîte mail. « Évidemment. » Dit-il à voix haute. Il avait envoyé son mail à son ancienne adresse. Celle portant son nom de jeune fille et qu'elle n'utilisait plus depuis deux mois maintenant.

Il prit son téléphone et contacta le responsable du département informatique voulant discuter avec lui des détails du projet qui venait de lui être confié. Il avait six mois pour faire ses preuves.

0#0

Felicity rassembla ses affaires, prit son sac à main, regarda une dernière fois qu'elle avait bien éteint tous ses programmes avant d'éteindre son ordinateur puis quitta son bureau. Elle regagna le rez-de chaussé et se lova dans l'étreinte réconfortante de son ami sous les regards curieux des employés de QC. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Dig et elle se câlinaient en public, mais chaque fois leur étreinte suscitait ce genre de regard.

« Comment ça va ? Nerveuse ? » Lui demanda Dig conscient que la première réunion était un peu stressante.

« Non ça va... juste préoccupée. » Le rassura Felicity. « C'est toujours toi qui nous emmène ? » Lui demanda Felicity ne voulant pas se retrouver seule avec Oliver.

« Bien sûr. » Affirma Dig. « Je suis toujours votre tampon tu sais ? » Lui dit Dig avec tristesse.

« C'est... j'aimerai que se soit différent. » Lui avoua Felicity. « Mais ça fait trois mois et les choses n'ont pas évoluées. » Lui dit-elle avec amertume. « Je ne sais pas si un jour ça s'arrangera. Il est toujours en colère et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider Dig. »

« Je ne sais pas non plus Felicity. J'essaie pourtant. » L'informa Dig mais Felicity le savait déjà.

« J'aimerai juste être son amie, rien de plus puisque ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. J'aimerai juste qu'il me laisse l'approcher. » Déclara-t-elle. Parce ce que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait, qu'ils aient au moins une connexion, quelque chose...

Tout le monde essayait, Dig, Thea, Moira, Tommy mais rien n'y faisait. Oliver restait sur ses positions et ne lui adressait la parole que lorsque c'était nécessaire, comme le matin même où il lui avait hurlé dessus ou quand il était en présence de personnes étrangères à leur famille comme ici dans l'entreprise où lors du nouvel-an.

Il avait été attentionnée envers elle, lui avait plusieurs fois apporté de la nourriture et des boissons l'ayant même pris dans ses bras et lui ayant murmuré une bonne année dans le creux de son oreille. Elle avait frissonné quand elle avait sentit son souffle contre sa peau, mais depuis ce soir là il n'y avait plus rien eu. Oliver s'était fermé de nouveau.

« Oh le voilà. » Dit Dig.

Oliver se dirigeait vers eux à grands pas. Il fit une accolade à John sous le regards des employés une fois de plus. N'avaient-ils pas autre chose à faire qu'épier leurs moindres faits et gestes ?

Tout trois avancèrent vers les portes de sortie, Oliver posa une main dans le bas de son dos et la guida vers l'extérieur. Elle prit place à l'arrière du SUV tandis que les garçons s'installèrent devant.

« Vous vous souvenez du déroulement ? » Leur demanda Dig voulant les briefer une dernière fois.

« Entretien individuel et ensuite ensemble. » Dit Oliver en regardant droit devant lui.

« Oui... je me demande ce que tu vas raconter Oliver vu que tu ne parles pas à ta femme. » Le piqua John.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de lui parler pour la connaître. » Claqua Oliver. Il se tourna vers Felicity. « As-tu lu le document que j'avais déposé devant la porte de ta chambre ? » Se renseigna-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas eu besoin de le lire. » Lui dit Felicity.

« J'espère que tu n'oublieras pas.. comme ce matin. » Dit Oliver sarcastique.

« Excuse-moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Si tu avais envoyé les informations à la bonne adresse, je n'aurai pas eu besoin de te consulter. » S'offusqua Felicity. « Ne me blâme pas pour tes fautes Oliver. » L'avertit-elle avec mépris.

« C'est... je suis désolé. » Dit Oliver penaud, sachant qu'il était allé trop loin

Felicity croisa le regard de Dig dans le rétroviseur qui haussa un sourcil en guise de question mais Felicity ne le renseigna pas. Elle pouvait gérer ça avec Oliver, cette histoire était liée à l'entreprise et non à sa vie privée.

« J'espère que tu as corrigé maintenant. » Lui demanda Felicity d'une voix neutre.

« Meggy l'a fait, il ne devrait plus y avoir d'erreur. » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Felicity souffla.

« J'ai demandé à ce que tu sois sur le projet. » L'informa Oliver.

« Vraiment ? Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. » Lui dit Felicity. « Pour quoi vais-je passer ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. « Les employés vont dire que je me suis plainte à toi... ce qui n'est pas le cas puisque nous ne nous parlons pas, jamais même... » Claqua Felicity, tentant d'avoir une réaction face à ses accusations. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le piquait de cette façon, mais chaque fois Oliver détournait la conversation.

« Je veux les meilleurs sur ce projet et tu en fais partie. » Dit Oliver en la regardant.

« Comment peux-tu savoir que je suis l'une des meilleures ? Tu ne me connais même pas. » Lui lança-t-elle, irritée.

« Laisse tomber d'accord. Tu travailles sur le projet un point c'est tout et si quelqu'un t'importune envoie-le moi. » Dit simplement Oliver évitant une fois de plus les conversations douloureuses.

« Bien. » Dit Felicity ne voulant pas discuter plus, sachant que ça ne mènerait qu'à plus de cris et de colère de la part de chacun et aucun d'eux n'avaient besoin de ça, pas avant la réunion.

Elle passa le reste du trajet sur son téléphone tandis que Dig et Oliver parlaient de sport.

0#0

Felicity fut appelée la première pour l'entretien individuel qui fut assez rapide, moins de dix minutes. Elle sortit puis céda sa place à Oliver qui attendait dans la salle d'attente, lisant un magazine automobile.

Elle s'assit, prit un magazine et tourna les pages sans vraiment voir leur contenu, se repassant encore et encore les réponses qu'elle avait données et espérait qu'Oliver serait assez concordant avec ses dires. Les questions qu'ils posaient étant les mêmes pour tout les deux.

Felicity se leva dès qu'elle entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

« Madame Queen vous pouvez nous rejoindre. » Dit l'agent du gouvernement madame Adams.

Felicity jeta un œil sur Oliver alors qu'elle entrait. Comme souvent lorsqu'il était nerveux, il frottait son pouce et son index ensemble, et sa jambe gauche tressautait.

« Asseyez-vous madame Queen. » La pria madame Adams en lui montrant le siège disponible à côté d'Oliver.

« Bien alors aux vues de vos réponses vous semblez être un couple heureux et épanoui. » Leur dit madame Adams avec un large sourire. « Ce qui est très bien. Vous avez des rapports sexuels trois à quatre fois par semaine ce qui est une bonne moyenne pour un jeune couple. » Les informa la femme, heureuse de voir que leur façon de procéder ne comportait pas que des échecs. « Vous en êtes à trois mois de mariage et vous n'avez toujours pas de bonnes nouvelles à m'annoncer. Je suppose que vous connaissez les règles. » Leur demanda madame Adams gentiment.

« Oui. » Dit Oliver en la regardant. « Nous essayons mais ça n'a pas encore fonctionné. Nous espérons que lors de notre prochain rendez-vous nous aurons une bonne nouvelle. » Lui dit Oliver confiant.

Comment pouvait-il mentir de la sorte ? Il ne se passait rien entre Felicity et lui et pire encore, ils ne se parlaient pas et se regardaient à peine. La conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans la voiture sur le trajet les menant à ce bureau avait été la plus longue qu'ils avaient eue au cours de ces trois mois écoulés.

Felicity serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre, baissa la tête, craignant que madame Adams puisse voir le malaise sur son visage.

« J'espère aussi pour vous. Mais pas d'inquiétude madame Queen. » Dit madame Adams, attirant l'attention de Felicity sur elle. « Si vous ne parvenez pas à être enceinte nous ferons ce qu'il faut pour que vous puissiez agrandir votre famille. » L'informa madame Adams avec bienveillance.

Felicity se figea. Elle fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur.

« Felicity ? Ça va ? » Lui demanda Oliver avec inquiétude. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la touchait en l'espace d'une heure. Un exploit à noter sur le calendrier nota mentalement Felicity.

« Oui... c'est juste ce que j'ai mangé ce midi. » Mentit-elle.

« Vous êtes peut-être enceinte. » Dit madame Adams. « Quoi qu'il en soit ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons tout sous contrôle. »

Elle nota quelque chose dans leur dossier puis leva la tête sur eux. « J'ai constaté que vous viviez toujours chez les parents de monsieur Queen ? » Demanda la femme.

« Euh oui.. » Dit Oliver mal à l'aise. Il n'avait lu nul part qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

« Bien. Beaucoup d'appartements sont libres ce qui ne devrait pas vous poser trop de soucis pour vous trouver un chez vous. Vous avez quinze jours. » Leur dit-elle en fermant le dossier devant elle.

Felicity et Oliver se figèrent.

« Envoyez-moi votre nouvelle adresse sur ma boîte mail. Si je n'ai pas de vos nouvelles dans les quinze jours, le gouvernement interviendra. » Les avertit madame Adams. « Il est temps que vous meniez une vie en tant que couple marié et non comme si vous étiez simplement des amants. » Souligna-t-elle.

Elle se leva, signe que la réunion était fini, Oliver et Felicity en firent de même. Elle leur tendit une main qu'Oliver saisit le premier, puis Felicity fit de même et tous deux se trouvèrent dans le couloir alors que madame Adams refermait la porte de son bureau.

Ils regagnèrent la voiture dans le silence, traitant chacun de leur côté ce qui s'était passé au cours de l'entretien. Dig ne leur posa aucune question et le trajet jusqu'au manoir ne fut accompagné que de la musique qui émanait des haut-parleurs.

De retour au manoir chacun regagna sa chambre. Felicity se jeta sur son lit, enfoui son visage dans les oreillers et repensa une fois de plus à tout ça. Elle allait devoir partager un espace de vie avec Oliver, choisir un appartement avec lui, agir comme un couple normal ce qu'ils n'étaient pas, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu laisser paraître devant madame Adams. Comment allaient-ils faire ça ? Comment serait sa vie ? Elle craignait que quiconque découvre la vérité. Personne en dehors de leur cercle ne devait savoir et le manoir offrait cette sécurité. Il était isolé ce qui était une très bonne chose et évitait la curiosité des voisins mais d'un autre côté ça ne faisait que les conforter dans leur situation. Peut-être qu'un appartement en ville était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se rapprocher. Felicity voulait prendre le risque, elle ne voulait pas vivre le reste de sa vie ainsi.

Elle se leva et d'un pas ferme, alla frapper à la porte de chambre d'Oliver.

« Entre. » Entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Elle hésita, peut-être pensait-il que c'était sa sœur. Il serait probablement fâché de la voir. Elle poussa la porte, puis fit un pas. Elle parcourait la pièce du regard, se permettant de s'attarder un peu sur les détails de la pièce. La dernière fois, elle était tellement en colère qu'elle n'avait prêté aucune attention à sa chambre.

Elle était plus spacieuse que la sienne, offrant un espace salon comme celle de Thea. Un écran géant était fixé au mur faisant face à un canapé en tissus gris foncé. Au bout de son lit était posé deux poufs assortis à la couleur de sa couette, bleu marine avec des lignes blanches. Les murs étaient peints en blanc excepté celui où son lit reposait, il était couvert de latte de bois vieillis peinte en gris.

« Que veux-tu ? » Demanda Oliver la sortant de sa contemplation.

« Je... te parler... de la réunion. » Dit Felicity, se demandant si c'était une bonne idée.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était toujours elle qui faisait le premier pas et dans un sens ça l'était puisque lui ne voulait jamais lui parler.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. » Dit platement Oliver.

« Le logement ? » Demanda Felicity.

« Tu as des exigences particulières ? » Lui demanda quand même Oliver par politesse.

Felicity le fixa, surprise par sa demande. Depuis quand son avis l'intéressait. Elle réfléchit à toute vitesse à ce qu'elle voulait où aimerait.

« Un dressing, une chambre avec salle de bain... un endroit pas trop loin de QC et avec une jolie vue sur la ville. » L'informa-t-elle.

Elle avait finalement pris sa décision et prendrait le risque d'avoir un voisinage. C'était fou, elle le savait, mais peut-être que c'était la solution.

« J'en prends note. » Dit-il en soufflant et se tournant vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin des Queen.

Felicity ne bougea pas, elle avait encore une requête à faire.

« Autre chose ? » Demanda Oliver agacé qu'elle soit toujours dans son espace personnel.

« C'est... je ne sais pas comment dire ça... » Dit-elle de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Dire quoi ? » Se tourna-t-il, alarmé par son ton.

« C'est à propos du bébé... » Dit-elle d'une voix faible, sentant ses joues brûler, alors que son cœur s'emballait.

C'était idiot de lui demander cela, il pouvait à peine la regarder, mais Felicity ne voulait pas écarter les cuisses dans une salle d'examen pendant qu'on allait injecter son sperme.

Bien sûr faire l'amour avec Oliver lui semblerait étrange vu le peu de relation qu'ils avaient, mais ce serait toujours mieux que d'être humiliée de la sorte.

Oliver haussa maintenant les sourcils.

« Je me disais que nous pourrions essayer... »

« Non. » Hurla-t-il en le coupant. « Jamais. Tu m'entends jamais je ne te toucherai. » Hurla-t-il, le regard noir.

« Je suis si repoussante que ça, je te dégoûte à ce point ? » Cria Felicity, alors qu'elle tentait désespérément de repousser les larmes, mordant sa langue, mais elle échoua, une larme glissa sur sa joue, puis deux, puis un flot.

Oliver se sentait mal de la voir pleurer, elle ne méritait pas ça. Il ne la méritait pas. Tout le monde avait raison mais il ne voulait pas céder au gouvernement, ne voulait pas de cette vie. Malgré les trois mois écoulés sa colère ne s'était pas amoindrie. Chaque fois qu'il la regardait il voyait sa vie, ses espoirs s'envoler. Certes elle n'y était pour rien, il en était conscient, c'était une victime de ce fléau tout comme lui, mais malgré ça il ne pouvait pas l'aider, ne pouvait pas s'aider.

« Quoi ? Non... écoute Felicity ce n'est pas toi le problème c'est moi d'accord? » Dit-il plus calmement sans la regarder. « Tu devrais partir. » Dit-il conscient qu'il lui avait fait plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait.

Il la regarda sortir, puis fermer doucement la porte. Comment pouvait-elle être si maîtresse d'elle-même ? Certes les larmes avaient coulé, mais elle avait gardé son regard sur lui sans jamais défaillir. Comment réussissait-elle à avoir autant de force ? Pourquoi cette jeune femme acceptait tout cela sans broncher ? Elle aurait très bien pu dire à l'agent ce qu'il se passait réellement au sein de leur couple pour le punir, mais elle n'en avait rien fait. Elle avait menti pour lui. Certes il l'avait fait également pour elle, mais c'était lui qui leur imposait cette situation pas elle, alors pourquoi ne s'était-elle pas plainte ?

Oliver ôta son costume et passa son pantalon de survêtement et un tee-shirt blanc. Il avait besoin de se défouler, besoin de se concentrer sur autre chose. Besoin de repousser toutes ses questions sinon il allait devenir fou. Il quitta sa chambre, descendit les escaliers d'un bon pas, tourna dans le couloir pour se diriger vers l'escalier menant au sous-sol mais il fut arrêté dans ses pas par une petite tornade blonde.

« L'Ollie. » Cria Malia courant vers lui, se jetant dans ses jambes.

« Hey ma princesse. » L'accueillit Oliver avec un grand sourire.

Il se baissa puis la souleva dans ses bras, sema des baisers sur son visage, dans son petit cou faisant glousser la petite fille.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Lui demanda-t-il, désireux de l'entendre raconter sa journée.

Il aimait entendre Malia lui raconter ce qu'elle faisait. Il l'écoutait toujours avec attention, s'intéressant toujours à Adam et elle. Il adorait les deux enfants et était heureux qu'ils fassent partie de sa vie.

« On a mangé au belly avec Thea, puis on a fait du patin à glace. » Lui expliqua-t-elle avec de grands yeux emplis de malice. « Adam est tombé, pas moi. » Dit-elle avec fierté. « Maintenant on va dans la piscine. Tu viens nager avec nous. » Demanda Malia avec espoir.

Elle n'en était pas à son premier essai, mais chaque fois Oliver refusait. Il ne voulait pas que les jumeaux voient son torse. Il n'avait toujours pas accepté son corps, c'était difficile pour lui de se regarder dans un miroir et il ne voulait pas voir la peine ou le dégoût dans les yeux de ses sœurs ou de son petit frère.

« Je n'ai pas le temps Malia, une autre fois. » Lui dit-il espérant s'en sortir avec ses mots.

« Tu dis toujours ça et tu viens jamais. » Dit Malia d'une toute petite voix, faisant la moue.

« Est-ce que ça irait si je venais juste pour tremper mes pieds ? » Lui demanda-t-il voulant effacer la peine qu'il voyait sur son visage.

« Oui. » S'exclama la petite fille ravie que son grand-frère l'accompagne.

Oliver passa les deux heures suivantes assis au bord du bassin, jouant au ballon avec les jumeaux, heureux d'avoir l'attention de leur grand frère.

La soirée avait été bonne, il avait partagé le repas avec Thea, Malia et Adam, laissant à sa mère et Walter l'occasion de partager une soirée rien que tous les deux.

Une fois les enfants au lit Oliver regagna sa chambre. Il n'avait pas revu Felicity depuis leur dispute et ne s'était pas inquiété de ne pas la voir au repas, ça arrivait constamment que l'un où l'autre ne soit pas présent à table. Quand il arrivait le premier, elle ne venait pas. Plusieurs fois il l'avait surprise sur le seuil de la porte avant de faire demi-tour quand elle voyait qu'il était là et il en faisait de même quand il la voyait assise avec sa famille. Parfois il faisait un effort pour faire plaisir à sa mère mais c'était assez rare.

Un bruit de moteur de voiture le réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il se leva instantanément ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et écouta attentivement les bruits. Ce n'était pas sa mère et Walter, il en était certain puisqu'il les avait entendu rentrer peu après minuit. Il attrapa son téléphone, utilisa l'application lampe torche et avança prudemment sans faire le moindre bruit jusqu'à l'escalier. La porte de l'entrée s'ouvrit, des bruits de clés tombant sur le sol résonnèrent dans le couloir suivit d'un petit grognement puis d'une personne trébuchante. Oliver respira, soulagé. C'était juste une personne de la maison et non un voleur.

Il vit les cheveux blonds de Felicity s'étaler sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de se remettre debout, s'appuyant sur le petit guéridon qui vacilla. Elle l'emporta avec elle sur le sol.

Oliver se pressa dans l'escalier pour l'aider. Elle était ivre. Il souleva le guéridon, le remis sur ses pieds puis tendit la main pour aider Felicity.

« Veux pas aide liver. » Dit-elle en poussant mollement sa main.

Son estomac se contracta, son cœur s'affola. Des milliers de questions lui parvinrent.

« Dis-moi que tu n'as pas conduit dans cet état. » Dit-il inquiet qu'elle aurait pu renverser quelqu'un où même le tuer.

« Nope... homme ramené. »

Un homme ? Quel homme ? Bon sang c'était mauvais, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Oliver se baissa.

« Felicity... c'est Dig qui ta ramené, » Lui demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Non... homme. » Dit-elle en riant. « Pas Dig, homme. »

« Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ce soir Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il la peur grandissant dans sa poitrine.

Felicity soupira, lui sourit, puis ferma les yeux.

« Hé, hé, Felicity ouvre les yeux et concentre-toi. Qui t'a ramené à la maison ? »

Sa femme était sortie seule, s'était soûlée et dieu seul savait ce qu'elle avait pu raconter où faire avec cet homme.

« Tom...my. » Dit-elle en fermant les yeux de nouveau.

« Tommy mon Tommy ? » Insista-t-il voulant être certain que c'était de son ami qu'elle parlait.

« Oui... Tom...my. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Pas content Tom...my.. » Dit-elle en riant de plus en plus, étant plus éveillée.

« Ok. » Dit simplement Oliver soulagé que Tommy se soit occupé d'elle.

« Saaha, crier sur Tom...my. » Finit-elle avant de tenter de se relever.

Oliver ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle racontait mais il ne lui laissa aucune chance de se relever seule, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Il la souleva dans ses bras et l'emmena à l'étage. Sa tête roulait sur sa poitrine, elle s'était endormie. Il la posa doucement sur le lit, prit le plaid rose plié au bout du lit et le posa sur elle.

Une fois dans sa chambre il appela Tommy.

« Hey mec... merci de l'avoir ramené. » Dit-il reconnaissant.

« De rien... Je suis rentré de voyage, je me suis couché parce que j'étais éreinté et quand je me suis levé pour aller boire je les ai trouvé toutes les deux très enivrées. » L'informa Tommy sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de demander. « Je ne tarde pas parce que Sara est malade, que dieu me vienne en aide » Dit Tommy avant de raccrocher.

Oliver raccrocha, soulagé. Sa femme n'avait pas passé la soirée dans un bar avec d'autres personnes, mais avec Sara, chez Tommy. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, poussa un soupir de soulagement puis s'allongea sur son lit.

Il se repassa la dernière conversation qu'il avait eu avec Felicity. Il avait été dur, l'avait repoussé alors qu'elle essayait de nouer des liens avec lui. Il se promit qu'il ferait des efforts, pour elle, parce qu'elle ne méritait pas toute cette merde et toute sa colère.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey,**

 **Voici le treizième chapitre de cette fiction. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour vos nombreuses reviews, vos encouragements, vos interrogations...**

 **Merci au guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre pour leur message.**

 **Jess, bah ce jacuzzi ne m'a même pas effleuré l'esprit lol mais c'est une bonne idée.**

Chapitre 13.

Ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'ils avaient emménagé dans leur logement. Oliver avait laissé le choix final à Felicity après avoir longtemps hésité entre trois duplex.

Felicity avait finalement opté pour le moins grand et le moins onéreux, mais qui selon elle était suffisamment grand pour eux.

Le duplex se situant au dernier étage de l'immeuble, était pourvu de quatre chambres, dont deux équipées d'un dressing et d'une salle de bain. Ces chambres étaient devenues celle d'Oliver et de Felicity. Les deux autres chambres étaient plus petites, séparées par une salle de bain commune. L'étage disposait d'une mezzanine avec de larges fenêtres et d'une baie coulissante permettant d'accéder au toit-terrasse qui leur offrait un espace de détente avec les différents arbustes disposés un peu partout, et le petit salon d'été noir et blanc qu'avait acheté Felicity.

Le rez-de-chaussé leur offrait une grande cuisine ouverte, un espace salon avec vue sur la ville ainsi qu'un grand bureau, une salle de bain et une buanderie.

L'immeuble disposait d'une salle de sport s'étendant sur trois cents mètres carrés au premier étage de celui-ci ainsi qu'un immense parking où quatre places leur étaient réservées.

Oliver avait laissé Felicity gérer la décoration et l'achat des meubles n'ayant pas vraiment le temps pour s'occuper de ça.

Sa sœur l'avait aidée et il pouvait dire qu'elles avaient fait un travail remarquable. Chaque fois qu'Oliver passait la porte de son appartement il n'avait qu'une envie, ne plus en ressortir. L'endroit était charmant, accueillant et apaisant, le mobilier était d'un bois clair et le salon décoré dans un style scandinave.

La cuisine spacieuse et lumineuse était ouverte sur le salon. Oliver aimait y passer son temps. Il cuisinait dès que l'occasion se présentait.

Sa chambre ne ressemblait en rien au reste de l'appartement. Il s'était débrouillé seul pour l'aménager et avait choisi des tons foncés. Il avait beaucoup aimé le style mais une fois qu'il avait vu ce que les filles avaient fait avec le reste de l'appartement, il s'était aperçu que sa chambre contrastait avec le reste de la décoration.

Son lit était noir, le mur sur lequel il reposait était teinté en bleu marine, le reste était peint en gris foncé assombrissant sa chambre.

Sa chambre était le reflet de son état émotionnel.

Oliver poussa la porte d'entrée et sourit, heureux de rentrer chez lui après sa longue journée de travail. Il posa son porte-document sur le sol, inspira puis se précipita vers la cuisine lorsqu'une odeur de brûler lui chatouilla les narines. Il pria pour qu'elle n'ait pas une fois de plus brûlé un repas.

Il inspecta la cuisine du regard, ne vit rien sur la plaque de cuisson, ni dans l'évier. Il ouvrit le lave vaisselle et constata qu'il était vide. Il ouvrit la poubelle et écarquilla les yeux d'effroi. Dans la poubelle se trouvait une casserole avec une quantité de nourriture tellement noire qu'il ne savait même pas dire ce que c'était.

Felicity entra dans la cuisine au moment où il sortit la casserole de la poubelle levant les yeux sur elle qui grimaça.

« Encore ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Yep... » Dit-elle honteuse d'avoir une fois de plus brûlé son repas.

« Et tu as juste jeté la casserole sans essayer de la nettoyer. » L'accusa-t-il sans crier.

C'était nouveau ça, Oliver ne lui hurlait plus dessus, il essayait toujours de rester calme avec elle. Il s'était promis de faire des efforts et il en faisait. Évidemment leur relation n'était toujours pas ce qu'elle devrait être, mais le fait qu'ils arrivaient à échanger quelques mots sans se hurler dessus était déjà un très gros progrès.

« Euh... je ne pense pas qu'elle soit récupérable. » Dit Felicity en regardant la casserole.

« Tout comme les trois autres que tu as jetées au cours des deux derniers mois. » Lui rappela-t-il.

« Je vais la remplacer. Promis. » Dit-elle gênée de s'être fait prendre.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû jeter la casserole dans la poubelle de la cuisine, mais plutôt la déposer dans les poubelles au sous-sol sauf qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures et que Felicity n'aimait pas aller au sous-sol aussi tard.

« Je me doute que tu vas le faire mais c'est déjà la troisième fois Felicity. » L'informa-t-il comme si elle ne le savait pas. « Tu devrais peut-être prendre des cours de cuisine... » Lui conseilla Oliver.

« Où tu pourrais cuisiner pour moi. » Les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...enfin si... mais nous ne sommes pas ce genre de personne, celle qui cuisine l'une pour l'autre et sûrement que tu n'as pas envie de cuisiner pour moi vu que tu as déjà très peu de temps pour toi... et je vais m'arrêter de parler. » Dit-elle mortifiée.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle le devança.

« Je ne cuisinerai plus, je ne prendrais plus qu'à emporter. » Dit Felicity tout en prenant la casserole des mains d'Oliver et la plaçant de nouveau dans la poubelle. « Si tu as faim il y a des restes de pizza dans le réfrigérateur. » L'informa-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Quand elle fut arrivée en haut de l'escalier elle cria. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Felicity. » Répondit-il alors qu'il avait la tête dans le réfrigérateur, inspectant son contenu.

« Un restant de chinois, de la pizza, mexicain, lasagne, un burger du big belly, sandwich composé, des yaourts, du fromage. » Il sortit le fromage puis ferma la porte tout en soufflant.

Il préleva deux tranches de pain et se fit un sandwich qu'il engloutit rapidement. Il attrapa son sac, monta à l'étage. Il se relaxa dans un bain chaud puis se mit au lit peu avant vingt-trois heures.

0#0

Felicity se leva tôt, elle avait un million de chose à faire avant de se rendre au bureau. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila une petite robe bleu marine, se maquilla légèrement, attacha ses cheveux puis prit le chemin des escaliers. Une odeur de pancakes lui parvint et son estomac cria famine. Elle n'avait mangé qu'une seule part de pizza la veille au soir. Elle devait admettre qu'elle en avait marre de toujours manger la même chose et la cuisine de Raisa commençait à lui manquer.

Elle descendit les escaliers d'un pas précipité et trouva Oliver assis à table, une assiette de pancakes fumante devant lui, sirotant tranquillement un café tout en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Il leva légèrement les yeux de sa tasse quand il la vit. « Bonjour. »

« Salut. » Dit-elle en lorgnant sur l'assiette.

Oliver remarqua qu'elle bavait presque sur son petit déjeuner, mais ne dit rien, calant de nouveau son regard sur l'écran.

Elle souffla doucement. « Il ne m'en proposerait même pas. » Se dit-elle. Elle attrapa une tasse dans l'armoire et se servit un café. Elle s'assit à table face à lui. Il n'avait toujours pas touché à ses pancakes et elle n'avait qu'une envie tendre le bras et les lui voler.

Oliver la regarda par-dessus l'écran, un sourire aux lèvres. Il posa doucement sa tasse puis fit glisser l'assiette devant elle.

« Bon appétit. » Dit-il alors qu'il se levait, attrapant sa tasse de café.

« C'est pour moi ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, surprise.

« Je n'ai pas très faim ce matin. » Dit-il tout en rinçant sa tasse avant de la déposer dans le lave vaisselle.

Il mentait, il avait déjà mangé sa part et les avait préparé pour elle, mais en aucun cas il ne voulait le lui dire.

« Felicity. » Dit-il alors qu'elle savourait son petit-déjeuner faisant des petits bruits montrant qu'elle appréciait.

« Oui. » Répondit-elle la bouche pleine, sans se tourner vers lui, se régalant.

« Tu n'as pas oublié que je partais cet après-midi pour deux jours ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il ne lui en avait pas parlé de vive voix, mais lui avait envoyé son planning de travail par mail la semaine dernière.

« Non. Non je n'ai pas oublié. Central City. » Confirma-t-elle afin de lui montrer qu'elle avait bien lu son mail.

« C'est ça. Je serai de retour samedi dans la soirée. »

Felicity se tourna vers lui cette fois.

« Ok... Oh ! Merci pour les pancakes. » Dit-elle en lui montrant l'assiette vide devant elle. « Je me suis régalée. »

« De rien. Nous nous verrons samedi. Et tache de ne pas brûler l'appartement durant mon absence. » Lui demanda-t-il en la fixant du regard.

« Je vais essayer. » Dit-elle contrite.

« Non...n'essaie pas, ne touche pas à la cuisinière d'accord. » La pria-t-il avant de passer la porte d'entrée de leur appartement.

« Et comment je me nourris ? » L'interrogea-t-elle alors que la porte claquait.

Felicity se leva, débarrassa la table, passa sa paire de bottes marron ainsi que sa veste en cuir de la même couleur, regarda son reflet dans le miroir du dressing de l'entrée avant de partir. Elle descendit au sous-sol, monta dans sa voiture et se dirigea vers QC.

Quand elle arriva elle fut accueilli par John qui l'étreignit avant de lui tendre un café et un sachet contenant sans aucun doute son petit-déjeuner.

« Merci John, je vais prendre le café mais te laisser le muffin » Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Felicity, tu dois manger. » La réprimanda gentiment Dig. « Depuis que tu as quitté le manoir tu as perdu du poids. » Constata Dig en la regardant.

« Poids que j'avais pris en mangeant la bonne cuisine de Raisa. » L'informa-t-elle. « Et puis j'ai déjeuné avant de venir. »

« Ne me dis pas que tu as réussi à te préparer un repas sans le brûler ? » La taquina-t-il connaissant ses talents culinaires.

« Heu non... Oliver m'a donné ses pancakes. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« Sérieusement ? » Demanda-t-il surpris.

« Ouais... premier geste de gentillesse depuis cinq mois enfin sans compter les deux fois où il m'a mise au lit après une soirée bien arrosée. » Dit-elle.

« Hé bien je me demande ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il t'offre son petit-déjeuner. » Rétorqua Dig toujours surpris.

« Rien... il n'avait pas faim je crois. Il semblait stressé. Il partait pour Central City. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié. Sera-t-il rentré pour la soirée de samedi ? » S'inquiéta Dig de ne pas avoir son ami auprès de lui le jour de son anniversaire.

« Ouais. Il rentre dans l'après-midi. Nous serons là. » L'assura-t-elle avant de planter un baiser sur sa joue et de lui faire un signe de main en s'éloignant vers les ascenseurs.

Felicity quitta le travail assez tôt, elle avait terminé tous ses programmes et avait avancé sur le projet qu'Oliver avait présenté au conseil. Ils leur restaient quatre mois pour faire leurs preuves et pour le moment ils étaient tous sur la bonne voie.

Elle regagna sa voiture, posa son sac sur le siège passager, démarra le moteur et sortit du parking. Elle prit la direction opposé à son appartement. Plus elle s'approchait de l'endroit où elle se rendait plus elle souriait, ce serait une très bonne fin de journée. Elle attendit que le portail s'ouvre puis s'engagea sa voiture dans l'allée menant au manoir. Les arbres étaient maintenant feuillus, les fleurs étaient sorties de terre enjolivant l'extérieur du manoir. Felicity sortit de sa voiture avec précipitation, ouvrit la porte et s'annonça.

« C'est moi, Felicity. » Cria-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard elle fut scotchée sur le sol, chacun des jumeaux s'enroulant autour de ses jambes heureux de la voir, alors que Thea restait en arrière laissant les enfants profiter de sa présence. Ça faisait un mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vu, toujours trop occupée avec le déménagement et son travail.

Elle se baissa et pressa des baisers sur leur visage et dans leur cou les faisant pousser des petits cris de plaisir.

« Tu viens nager ? » Demanda Adam avec espoir.

« Oui... je suis venue pour ça non ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.

Le petit garçon s'extasia de sa réponse, il la tira par la main, pressé de l'emmener à l'extérieur.

Deux heures plus tard Felicity se trouva assise dans la cuisine à partager le repas avec la famille Steele.

« As-tu eu des nouvelles d'Oliver ? » Demanda Moira en la regardant alors que Felicity portait sa fourchette emplie de riz à la bouche.

Elle avala avant de répondre. « Non. » Dit-elle simplement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il m'en donnera. » Avoua Felicity.

« Je pensais que ça allait mieux entre vous. » Dit Thea en posant une main sur le bras de Felicity.

« Il me parle, mais nous n'en sommes pas à échanger des blagues et des textos Thea. » L'informa Felicity.

« Il te parle c'est déjà un grand pas. » Dit Moira qui aimerait que son fils se comporte différemment.

« C'est... ouais... nous arrivons à discuter sans qu'il hurle. » Dit Felicity en posant les yeux sur son assiette.

« Il a encore besoin de temps. » Les rassura Walter. « Je le trouve beaucoup plus calme ces derniers temps, plus sûr de lui et il tarde moins au travail. » Dit Walter.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Felicity qui n'avait pas vraiment remarqué ce changement, croisant seulement Oliver le matin lorsqu'il partait travailler et rentrait quasiment tout les soirs à 21 heures passées alors qu'elle se préparait pour aller se coucher.

« Il a quitté trois fois l'entreprise vers dix-neuf heures au cours des deux dernières semaines. » Dit finalement Walter d'une voix incertaine se demandant ce que faisait son beau-fils s'il ne rentrait pas de suite chez lui.

« Il va sûrement à la salle de sport. » Dit finalement Felicity pour clore la conversation.

Felicity se coucha ce soir-là avec des questions plein la tête. Se demandant où Oliver passait son temps libre, ce qu'il faisait. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas un passé très glorieux et pensait de plus en plus qu'il la trompait. Enfin la tromper était un bien grand mot étant donné qu'ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans le même lit.

Elle se leva irritée, attrapa son ordinateur portable, mit plusieurs programmes de recherche faciale en route et l'activa.

Dix minutes plus tard des images de son mari affluaient à l'écran. Il était seul sur chacune d'elles mais Felicity y regarda de plus près et vit une brune soit à quelques mètres devant lui soit derrière lui. Elle ferma rageusement son ordinateur, se leva, passa une robe, enfila ses escarpins, attrapa son sac à main, ses clés de voiture et sortit.

Elle s'assit au bar, commanda un cosmopolitan qu'elle but rapidement, en commanda un second, puis un troisième. Un homme s'assit à ses côtés, posa une main sur son bras, lui souriant.

« Hey ma jolie, tu noies tes soucis dans l'alcool ? » Lui dit-il avec un sourire aguicheur.

Felicity le regarda, il était plutôt pas mal, la trentaine, blond, cheveux court, des yeux couleurs noisette.

« On dirait ouais. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle portait le verre à ses lèvres.

« Si tu veux je peux te les faire oublier. » Dit-il en caressant son bras nu.

Felicity baissa les yeux sur sa main et retira vivement son bras.

« Je suis mariée et vous aussi alors gardez vos propositions pour votre femme. » Claqua-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'Oliver la trompait qu'elle en ferait de même, elle ne voulait pas avoir de soucis avec le gouvernement et flirter dans un bar sous le regard des autres était le meilleur moyen d'en avoir.

Elle finit son verre et en commanda un autre alors que deux mains se posèrent fermement sur ses épaules.

« Elle n'en aura pas besoin, merci Joey. » Dit Tommy derrière elle alors qu'il la tournait légèrement pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

« Tommy ! » S'exclama-t-elle surprise de le trouver là à une heure du matin.

Comment l'avait-il trouvé d'ailleurs ?

« Viens, je te ramène chez toi. » Lui dit gentiment Tommy.

« Je ne veux pas partir. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste brusque afin qu'il la lâche.

« Felicity s'il te plaît. » Supplia Tommy en lui donnant un regard noir.

« Pars Tommy...laisse-moi seule. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix suppliante.

« Très bien tu veux rester, je reste avec toi Felicity. » Lui dit-il en prenant place à côté d'elle alors qu'il envoyait un message.

« Tu savais qu'il me trompait. » Demanda-t-elle à Tommy après son quatrième verre plus encline à discuter et à s'épancher.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fait pas. » Répondit Tommy en jetant un regard vers la porte.

« Forcément tu le couvres. » Dit-elle en colère. « Tu l'as toujours fait on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne pas vrai ? » Demanda-t-elle.« Un autre. » Commanda-t-elle au barman.

« Elle en a eu assez. » Dit Dig en entrant dans le bar.

« Tu l'as appelé ? » Dit-elle à Tommy avec des yeux accusateurs.

Elle ne voulait pas que Dig la voit dans cet état. Elle se fichait de Tommy elle ne le connaissait que très peu, mais Dig c'était différent.

« Allez viens. » Dit Dig alors qu'il enroulait un bras autour de sa taille. « Je te ramène. »

Elle ne se discuta pas, sachant très bien que Dig aurait le dernier mot quoi qu'il arrive. Ils sortirent tous les trois du bar, Dig échangea une poignée de main avec Tommy, le remercia puis emmena Felicity à sa voiture. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager.

Ils roulèrent en silence. Felicity regarda par la fenêtre n'ayant pas la force de faire face au regard de Dig.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, attendit qu'elle ferme la porte avant de partir. Il était certain que ce soir elle ne sortirait plus n'ayant pas de voiture.

Felicity n'eut pas la force de monter les escaliers, une fois la porte fermée elle se dirigea vers le canapé et se laissa tomber dessus. Elle prit un coussin qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine, ferma les yeux, essayant de faire le vide dans sa tête et finit par s'endormir.

0#0

Oliver rentra comme convenu le samedi après-midi et trouva Felicity devant la télévision. Elle était tellement concentrée sur ce qu'elle regardait qu'elle ne l'entendit pas entrer.

« Bonjour. » Dit-il de l'entrée.

« Salut. » Répondit-elle sans même le regarder, fixant l'écran.

Il la laissa tranquille, attrapa son sac de voyage et monta à l'étage. Il s'octroya une petite sieste, ses deux jours à Central City avaient été bien remplis et il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui.

A 19h30 après une bonne sieste et une douche il sortit de sa chambre prêt pour l'anniversaire de Dig. Ils avaient tous rendez-vous devant « Jules » le restaurant français le plus réputé de Starling City. Il descendit s'attendant à trouver Felicity au rez-de-chaussé mais elle n'y était pas, il remonta rapidement, frappa à sa porte.

« Felicity nous allons être en retard. » L'appela-t-il derrière la porte.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Il l'appela de nouveau. Rien. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, fouilla la pièce du regard et constata qu'elle n'était pas là. La porte de sa salle de bain était ouverte, il avança dans sa chambre, passa la tête par la porte et vit que la pièce était déserte.

« Bon sang. » Cria-t-il.

Ils avaient convenu qu'ils iraient ensemble. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? Il souffla exaspéré.

Il se gara assez près du restaurant et vit que tout le monde était déjà arrivé, de même que sa femme. Il se dirigea vers eux, les salua et le petit groupe entra dans le restaurant. Ils prirent place, John à côté de Lyla, Roy et Thea face à eux, Sara et Tommy s'assirent à côté de Roy et Thea et Felicity et Oliver à coté de John et Lyla faisant face à Tommy et Sara.

Ils discutèrent de beaucoup de choses au cours du repas, mais Oliver remarqua rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tommy lui lançait des regards noirs, évitant de lui parler la plupart du temps et il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien fait.

Felicity ne lui prêta pas attention non plus, même lorsqu'il posa son bras derrière sa chaise et que son pouce effleura son épaule. Il remarqua tout de même que sa peau se parsema de frisson et cela le fit sourire.

Il profita que tout le monde se soit lèvé pour attraper Felicity par le bras.

« Je pensais que nous devions arriver ensemble. » Lui murmura-t-il alors que les autres sortaient du restaurant.

« J'ai oublié. » Dit Felicity en haussant les épaules et avançant pour rejoindre le groupe.

Il était convenu qu'ils finissent la soirée à l'équinoxe. C'était l'un des bars ambiance les plus branchés de la ville et grâce aux statuts d'Oliver et de Tommy le groupe n'eut pas à faire la queue pour y entrer. Ils passèrent par l'entrée réservée au VIP.

Il fallut qu'Oliver attende le milieu de la nuit pour avoir un moment seul avec Tommy, le reste du groupe dansaient sur la piste.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Oliver irrité que son ami agisse ainsi avec lui.

« Tu la trompes ? » Le questionna Tommy en le fixant.

« Quoi ? » Dit Oliver surpris. « Non ! » Répondit-il. « Je ne la trompe pas Tommy, je ne suis pas fou. » Se défendit Oliver.

« Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit il y a deux soirs quand je suis allé la chercher chez Joey en pleine nuit après qu'il m'ait contacté pour me dire que ta femme se saoulait. » Claqua Tommy furieux.

« C'est... quoi ? Chez Joey ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là-bas. » Demanda Oliver.

« Comme si tu t'en inquiétais. » Dit Tommy d'une voix dure.

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas appelé ? » Dit Oliver en colère que son ami ne l'ait pas prévenu.

« Parce que tu te fiches d'elle Oliver. » Hurla Tommy rouge de colère.

« Ce n'est pas le cas Tommy. »

« Ah non ? Alors peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle porte ce soir ou ce qu'elle fait en ce moment ? » Le questionna Tommy fou de rage que son ami soit si ignorant.

« Je... non. » Dit Oliver penaud.

« Donc ce qu'elle faisait il y a deux nuits ne te concerne pas. » Lui dit Tommy en détournant le regard, fâché contre son meilleur ami qu'il ne puisse pas voir à quel point il avait une femme géniale, gentille, attachante intelligente. Il n'avait fallu à Tommy que trois rencontres pour constater à quel point elle était super et superbe avec le cœur sur la main. Le genre de fille qui lui aurait plu dés les premières rencontres, celle qui aurait fait battre son cœur d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais battu et Tommy en voulait de plus en plus à Oliver de se comporter comme un crétin.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a dit, mais je ne la trompe pas Tommy, je te le jure. »

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois l'expliquer mais à elle Oliver. » L'informa Tommy. « Et pour ton information ça fait deux heures que ta femme est au bar et que Dig et moi la surveillons. » Le renseigna Tommy qui se levait pour aller rejoindre les autres le laissant seul à table.

Oliver tourna la tête vers le bar et vit Felicity accoudée à celui-ci, le regard triste, contemplant son verre. Des hommes étaient à ses côtés, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Oliver se leva. Il tapa doucement sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Elle se redressa, vacilla un peu. Oliver posa une main sur sa hanche pour la stabiliser.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle, épuisée.

« Te parler. » Dit-il simplement.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Lui dit-elle, se tournant pour faire de nouveau face au bar.

Oliver n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas faire de scène devant tout le monde. Il retourna s'asseoir à leur table et passa le reste de la soirée à la surveiller.

Dig alla la chercher quand ils furent prêts à partir, il la maintenait fermement contre lui et l'amena à la voiture d'Oliver. Il ferma doucement la porte puis se tourna vers son ami.

« C'est la seconde fois cette semaine que je la vois ainsi Oliver. » L'informa-t-il.«Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait mais répare ça rapidement. Je ne vais pas rester là à te regarder la détruire. » L'avertit Dig avec calme.

« C'est...je n'ai rien fait Dig... je n'étais même pas à la maison ces deux derniers jours. » Se défendit Oliver.

« Elle boit pour une raison et je suis certain que ce n'est pas parce que tu lui manquais. » Affirma Dig connaissant très bien Felicity et sachant qu'elle n'était pas portée sur la boisson.

« Elle croit que je la trompe. » Lâcha Oliver. « Mais je ne le fais pas Dig je te le jure. »

« J'espère pour toi. » Dit John d'un œil mauvais.

Oliver gara sa voiture à côté de la mini de Felicity. Il sortit, fit le tour de la voiture, ouvrit doucement la porte passager, la détacha et la prit dans ses bras. Il ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Ouvrir la porte avec Felicity dans ses bras n'était pas facile, mais il y parvint. Il la monta à l'étage, l'étendit sur son lit. Il enleva ses chaussures pour qu'elle soit à l'aise puis regagna sa chambre.

0#0

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, puis les referma.

« Hmm » Geignit-elle.

Elle avait mal à la tête et se sentait affreuse. Elle tourna la tête et trouva une bouteille d'eau et deux cachets posés sur sa table de nuit ainsi qu'une note.

« Felicity nous devons parler. » Lut-elle.

Elle avala les deux cachets, les faisant passer avec de l'eau et reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il n'était que midi et voyant l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait elle n'avait qu'une envie dormir. La seconde fois qu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle se sentait déjà mieux. Les cachets avaient fait leur effet.

Elle se leva, passa sous la douche, se brossa les dents, avala le reste de la bouteille d'eau et descendit au rez-de-chaussé où elle trouva Oliver assis à la table de salle à manger étudiant des dossiers.

Il releva la tête dès qu'il entendit ses pieds claquer contre le parquet en bois. Il se leva et elle souffla de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il ne venait pas à sa rencontre. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, repliant ses jambes sous elle, posa sa tête sur le coussin du canapé, ferma les yeux.

Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et trouva Oliver devant elle avec une tasse de thé dans les mains qu'il lui tendit.

« C'est du thé vert. Pour la gueule de bois. » Dit-il doucement se doutant que sa tête devait être douloureuse.

Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui proposait même si elle aurait préféré le café au thé.

« Nous devons parler. » Dit Oliver mal à l'aise ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle.

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Je ne te trompe pas Felicity. » Dit-il avec conviction. « Je ne sais pas qui t'a dit ça, mais c'est faux. Je te le jure. » Dit-il, la suppliant de le croire.

« Personne n'a eu besoin de me le dire. J'ai vu assez de photos. » Lui avoua-t-elle. « Toi avec cette brune. Dans la rue, au café, sortant du restaurant,... » Dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Felicity. » Oliver s'assit sur le petit tabouret lui faisant face. « C'est juste une amie. Elle est mariée. »

« Et alors... ça n'empêche pas certaines personnes de faire des écarts. » Lui dit calmement Felicity.

« Non... j'ai sauvé la vie de son fils il y a quinze jours. J'étais au Big Belly Burger, je mangeais tranquillement et son enfant s'est étouffé avec un morceau de viande. Ses parents étaient en panique. J'ai sauvé le petit garçon et pour me remercier ses parents m'ont invité plusieurs fois au restaurant. » Lui dit Oliver. « Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû t'en parler. » Lui dit-il contrit.

« Alors tu ne me trompes pas. » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« Non. Je sais que je n'ai pas un passé très glorieux, mais non Felicity. Je ne suis pas fou, je ne vais pas nous mettre le gouvernement sur le dos. Crois-moi je n'ai pas envie de subir un lavage de cerveau. »

« D'accord... je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute... » Dit-elle incertaine.

« Ok. » Dit Oliver en se levant. « Repose-toi d'accord ? »

« Je crois que je serai incapable de faire autre chose de toute façon. » Lui avoua Felicity.

Il retourna à ses dossiers, soulagé, évidemment elle ne le croyait pas, mais il avait fait un pas en avant. A l'avenir, il n'omettrait pas de lui signaler ce genre de chose parce qu'elle avait raison, n'importe qui aurait pu croire des choses surtout qu'il avait marché plusieurs fois seul dans la rue avec Maria avant que son mari ne les rejoigne.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey,**

 **Je suis contente que ce 13 éme chapitre vous ait plu. Oliver est un peu plus conciliant et fait des efforts.**

 **Jess non Tommy n'est pas jaloux, pas du tout même. lol**

 **Guest merci pour ton commentaire, heureuse que ça te plaise.**

 **Olicity 1990 oui il était temps, même si tout n'est pas résolu.**

 **Olicicty love merci pour ta review.**

 **Ally 84 tout doucement mais surement. LOl.**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review c'est toujours agréable de lire votre ressentit.**

 **Chapitre 14.**

Oliver posa ses fesses sur la chaise de bureau, soupira et frotta ses yeux, il était encore fatigué. Il avait fêté son anniversaire la veille au soir avec ses amis. Ils étaient allés voir un match de hockey puis avaient fini chez Joey à boire quelques bières. Il s'était couché à quatre heures du mâtin et avait dormi jusqu'à deux heures de l'après-midi.

Il aurait voulu rester au lit plus longtemps, mais il devait terminer le rapport sur lequel il avait travaillé la veille. Il ouvrit son ordinateur, l'alluma, patienta le temps qu'il s'allume et tilta quand il vit que l'écran était bleu.

« Non ! » Dit-il en fixant l'écran. « Non. »

Il l'éteignit puis le ralluma se disant que le système avait eu un raté au démarrage. Il fit claquer ses ongles sur le bureau, nerveux.

« Bleu ! » Dit-il en claquant ses mains sur le bureau. « Ce n'est pas possible. » Cria-t-il énervé.

Il fixa l'écran, puis la porte, fit ce geste une bonne dizaine de fois avant de se lever.

Felicity devait être dans sa chambre, elle passait souvent ses dimanches en pyjama à regarder des séries dans sa chambre ou dans le salon. Il était passé devant le salon et ne l'avait pas vu, il était certain qu'il la trouverait dans sa chambre.

Il sourit. Il l'avait beaucoup observé à son insu depuis que Tommy lui avait dit qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à elle, et il avait découvert des petites choses qui l'avaient fait sourire et d'autres qui l'avaient fait grincer des dents comme ses talents culinaires qui étaient bien en dessous de zéro.

Elle n'avait pas brûlé de plats depuis qu'il avait trouvé la casserole dans la poubelle, mais la semaine dernière elle avait cuit un steak et ça avait été désastreux. Le steak ressemblait à la semelle d'une chaussure. Immangeable!

Il avait pris la poêle, un sourire sur le visage et lui avait simplement dit. « Il y a de l'amélioration. »

Elle n'avait pas répondu, mais lui avait envoyé un regard noir avant de se concentrer sur la nourriture posée devant elle, des pâtes carbonara qu'elle avait été chercher au traiteur du coin.

Une chose qui l'exaspérait également c'était ses chaussures qu'elle laissait traîner au pied de l'escalier. Chaque soir quand il rentrait après elle, il les trouvait là. Il lui avait plusieurs fois fait la remarque et sa dernière réponse l'avait clouée sur place. « Si elle te gêne tant tu connais le chemin du dressing ! » Lui avait-elle dit avec sérieux sans le lâcher du regard.

Il s'était senti comme un petit enfant se faisant réprimander et n'avait pas rétorqué. En dehors de ses deux choses il y avait des petits trucs qu'il appréciait chez elle, comme le fait qu'elle passait l'aspirateur dans toute la maison, excepté sa chambre tous les samedis matin, qu'elle débarrassait toujours la table quand elle avait fini ses repas et mettait sa vaisselle sale dans le lave vaisselle. Une chose qu'il avait remarqué c'était qu'elle allait courir trois fois par semaine le soir après sa journée de travail. Il l'avait croisée à plusieurs reprises dans leur rue alors qu'il rentrait du travail, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, foulant le trottoir d'un bon pas.

Il regarda le haut de l'escalier, hésitant. L'aiderait-elle ? Pour quelles raisons l'aiderait-elle ? Il y réfléchit et n'en trouva aucune, mais il avait désespérément besoin de son aide. Il devait poser ce rapport sur le bureau de Walter le lendemain à la première heure. Ses pieds l'avaient conduit à l'étage sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive réellement, il passa devant la mezzanine, mais s'arrêta avant de s'engager dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Felicity. La baie vitrée était grande ouverte. La pièce baignait dans la lumière du soleil. C'était une journée particulièrement chaude pour un mois de Mai et les températures approchaient des trente degrés. C'était assez exceptionnel. Ça avait été ainsi toute la semaine et le serait encore pour les prochaines semaines si l'on en croyait la météo.

Il avança vers l'ouverture et se figea devant la baie ouverte. Felicity était allongée sur un transat, lisant, des lunettes de soleil rose reposaient sur son nez et elle ne portait qu'un petit short et un haut de bikini noir.

Elle était complètement détendue, un petit sourire égayait son visage. Ce qu'elle lisait lui plaisait à l'évidence. C'était la première fois qu'Oliver la voyait avec un livre dans les mains, mais c'était aussi la première fois en six mois qu'il la voyait vraiment, qu'il la regardait d'une façon différente, que son regard s'attardait sur son corps, sa petite poitrine, son ventre plat et ferme, ses cuisses... Il avala durement et se tourna.

« Non ! » Dit-il simplement.

Mais il avait dû le dire trop fort parce qu'il entendit le livre se fermer.

« Oliver ? » Demanda Felicity avec surprise.

Il se tourna doucement vers elle alors qu'elle couvrait son corps d'un paréo coloré.

« Un souci ? » Lui demanda-t-elle assez confuse de le trouver sur le seuil de la baie vitrée.

« Mon ordinateur a un problème. Est-ce que tu peux y jeter un œil ? » Lui demanda-t-il doucement priant pour qu'elle accepte.

« Qu'offres-tu en échange ? » Le questionna-t-elle en le regardant à travers ses lunettes de soleil.

Oliver sourit, elle était incroyable. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui donner et la réponse vînt naturellement. « Je cuisinerai pour toi, tous les soirs de la semaine. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Cuisiner ? » L'interrogea-telle avec un brin d'amusement dans la voix.

« C'est... ouais.. » Dit-il simplement ne voulant pas faire de remarques sur ses talents culinaires qui risqueraient de la mettre en colère alors qu'il avait actuellement besoin de son aide.

« Dis-moi tu ne vas pas m'empoisonner ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Quoi ? Non... » Dit-il sur la défensive.

Mais quand il vit son large sourire, il ne put que sourire en retour. Elle l'avait juste taquiné.

« Où est-il ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Qui ? » Demanda Oliver assez dérouté par la conversation qu'ils avaient.

C'était la première fois en six mois qu'ils échangeaient autant de mots dans une ambiance détendue.

« L'ordinateur. » Dit Felicity avec sérieux.

« Oh... dans mon bureau. » Lui dit-il en se tournant légèrement, une main tendue vers l'escalier.

Felicity se leva, ajusta le paréo autour de sa taille et Oliver ne put s'empêcher de la regarder une fois de plus, la trouvant jolie. Elle laissa tomber son livre sur le transat puis passa devant lui.

« Je vais passer quelque chose et je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. » Lui dit-elle tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, ses pieds nus claquant doucement sur le parquet de l'étage.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision.

Il se tourna vers l'extérieur, fixant le transat sur lequel elle était assise et ses doigts le démangeaient de saisir le livre qui reposait sur le coussin du transat. Il jeta un regard vers sa chambre puis se décida. Il attrapa le livre. « le Porte Bonheur Nicholas Sparks. » Il retourna le livre voulant lire le résumé, mais il entendit la porte claquer et les pas de Felicity approcher. Il reposa le livre puis avança vers le bord du toit protégé du vide par un grillage de trois-mètres de haut.

C'était hideux, gâchant le paysage, le petit havre de paix qu'offrait le toit-terrasse et Oliver aurait voulu le remplacer par quelque chose de plus joli pour rendre justice au petit cocon qu'avait créé Felicity, mais ce n'était pas possible. Le grillage avait été posé par le gouvernement qui voulait à tout prix éviter les suicides.

Oliver posa une main sur le grillage qui lui brûla la paume. Il la retira vivement. La grille n'était pas chaude non, c'était juste qu'Oliver se sentait emprisonné. La colère monta de nouveau. Il se précipita dans sa chambre, regarda autour de lui, voulant briser quelque chose qui le calmerait mais il n'y avait rien. Il retira ses vêtements dans la hâte et entra dans la douche. Il avait besoin de se détendre, de se changer les idées avant de rejoindre Felicity dans le bureau parce qu'il savait que s'il la rejoignait maintenant il ne serait pas tendre et il ne voulait pas reporter sa colère et ses frustrations sur elle.

Il la rejoignit quinze minutes plus tard, détendu, cette douche avait été bénéfique. Elle était assise derrière le bureau, concentrée sur sa tache, ses doigts virevoltaient sur le clavier, ses yeux parcouraient l'écran de gauche à droite, une petite ride s'était formée entre eux, elle semblait contrariée.

« Est-ce que c'est réparable ? » Demanda-t-il la faisant sursauter.

Elle posa une main sur sa poitrine et leva les yeux sur lui. « Tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-elle alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre.

« Désolé. » S'excusa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau, s'asseyant sur le bord. « Alors ? »

« Oui, je peux le réparer, je suis un génie tu sais. Enfin non tu ne le sais pas puisque tu ne t'intéresses pas vraiment à moi enfin quoiqu'il en soit il est réparable. » L'informa-t-elle en le regardant.

« Je m'intéresse à toi Felicity. » Se défendit-il parce que c'était vrai. Il le faisait maintenant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Ouais... je sais que tu aimes ton café avec de la crème et du sucre, que tu en bois au moins quatre dans la matinée et deux l'après-midi. Que tu ne sais toujours pas cuisiner, mais que tu essaies. Que tu cours trois fois par semaine. Que tu aimes la nourriture grasse, comme la pizza et aller au Big Belly avec mes sœurs et mon petit frère. Tu y vas chaque vendredi soir avec eux. » Lui dit-il heureux de la voir la bouche grande ouverte.

« C'est exact... sauf pour le café. J'en bois autant l'après-midi que le matin. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

« Donc l'ordinateur ? » Lui demanda-t-il pour en revenir au sujet principal.

« Je l'ai nettoyé. Tu n'avais pas d'anti-virus Oliver. » Le réprimanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que si. » Dit-il pour se défendre parce qu'il en avait un.

« Ouais, mais celui que tu avais était désuet. Bref je t'ai installé un des miens, plus performant. »

« Merci. Donc je peux le récupérer ? » Demanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Ouais dans dix petites minutes. J'ai apporté quelques améliorations. Pas parce que tu le mérites, mais parce que ça me faisait mal de voir un ordinateur avec un système aussi désuet. Il devrait être plus performant maintenant. » Lui dit-elle avec sérieux.

« C'est... merci... » Dit-il. « Est-ce que j'ai perdu mon travail? » Demanda-t-il nerveux. Il ne voulait pas recommencer, il avait passé quatre heures sur ce rapport et n'avait plus que la conclusion à taper.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vérifié. Sur quoi travaillais-tu ? » Se renseigna-t-elle.

« Le rapport financier de l'entreprise. » Dit-il. « Je dois le rendre à Walter demain. »

« Je pourrais le récupérer. » Dit-elle avec un regard malicieux. « Mais ce ne sera pas gratuit Oliver. » Dit-elle avec sérieux.

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Ouais... tout travail mérite salaire n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

« Mais tu es ma... » Commença-t-il mais elle le coupa dans son élan.

« Ne joue pas cette carte-là. Je ne suis pas ta femme. Enfin techniquement si, mais toi et moi ne sommes pas ce genre de couple tu te souviens ? En plus demain a lieu notre second rendez-vous et tu sais ce qui va se passer suite à ça donc ne me dit pas que toi et moi sommes quelque chose. » Claqua-t-elle en élevant la voix.

Super, il avait réussi à la mettre en colère. Quel idiot. Bien sûr qu'ils n'étaient rien, il n'avait rien fait pour ça. Ils n'étaient que de simples colocataires.

« Désolé. » Dit-il honteux. « C'est... c'était déplacé et inadmissible d'utiliser cette carte. » Dit-il contrit.

Il réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait lui proposer en échange de son service, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Elle avait raison il ne la connaissait pas. Un mari devrait tout connaître sur sa femme. Il fixa ses doigts qui avaient repris leur danse sur le clavier. Ils n'étaient pas vernis, ce qui était assez rare. Chaque jour elle les vernissait d'une couleur différente et ses orteils étaient assortis à ses doigts.

« Une manucure ? » Proposa-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Vraiment ? Tu peux faire mieux non ? » Lui dit-elle sans lever les yeux de l'écran.

Il chercha ce que Thea aimait faire, shopping, sortie avec les filles, s'occuper des jumeaux, sortir avec Roy, détente.

« Une journée au Spa ? » Offrit-il, heureux de cette idée.

« Mieux. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

« C'est mieux, mais pas suffisant ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant ne comprenant pas vraiment sa réponse.

« Si je peux avoir les deux se sera suffisant. » Répondit-elle avec sérieux.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Dit-il plus vite qu'il ne le pensait.

« Vraiment ? Tout ? » Le taquina-t-elle avant de se reculer.

« Dans la limite du raisonnable. » Ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ok pour l'offre manucure, Spa. J'emmène Thea. Je t'enverrai un mail avec l'adresse du Spa où j'aimerais aller, tu sais pour que tu puisses réserver. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Ton ordinateur et ton rapport. » Montra-t-elle de la main faisant un pas en arrière.

« Merci. » Dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise alors qu'elle s'éloignait. Il l'appela : « Felicity ? »

« Oui. » Dit-elle en se tournant vivement vers lui. Sa robe virevoltant dans l'air avec le mouvement brusque.

« Tu es dure en affaires. » Lui dit-il le visage impassible.

Elle lui sourit et sortit. Il entendit ses pieds claquer contre les marches d'escalier et se rendit compte que son sourire ne s'était pas estompé. Il souriait comme un idiot. Cette femme était vraiment remarquable.

0#0

Ils étaient tous deux assis face à madame Adams. Contrairement à la première réunion ils n'avaient pas eu d'entretien individuel.

« Monsieur et madame Queen. Comment allez-vous ? » Leur demanda-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

« Bien. » Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

« D'accord. Votre nouvelle vie dans votre appartement vous convient-elle ? » Les questionna-t-elle.

« Ouais. » Répondit Oliver alors que Felicity disait « oui. »

« Bien. » Elle ouvrit leur dossier et posa quelques photos devant eux.

Felicity se figea sur son siège, son corps se tendit.

« Madame Queen pouvez-vous m'expliquer ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton dur alors que Felicity fixait les photos la représentant au bar avec la main du son voisin sur son bras.

« Madame Queen ? » L'interpella une nouvelle fois madame Adams.

Felicity leva les yeux vers elle, apeurée. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire et avait peur de parler, peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Oliver posa une main sur la sienne et Felicity se tendit à ce geste, mais seul Oliver le vit, sentant sa contraction. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ma femme avait eu une mauvaise journée au travail ce jour-là. » Dit-il en regardant madame Adams. « J'étais en déplacement, je ne pouvais pas la soutenir. Nous avons discuté tous les deux et avant de raccrocher je lui ai dit de se changer les idées. » Mentit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Madame Queen ? Connaissez-vous l'homme à côté de vous ? » Demanda Adams en la regardant.

« Non... c'était un client du bar. » Dit-elle clairement.

« Donc vous ne le connaissiez pas ? » Insista-t-elle.

Felicity avait l'impression d'être face à un juge, défendant son cas et quelque part c'était exactement ce qui se passait.

« Non... » Dit-elle avec conviction.

« Bien. Le gérant du bar nous a dit la même chose. Sachez que cet homme n'importunera plus personne. » Dit-elle en la fixant. « Nous nous sommes occupés de lui. » L'informa-t-elle.

Felicity la fixa du regard et hocha simplement la tête. Elle était choquée, choquée qu'ils aient des photos, qu'ils la suivaient, qu'ils se soient occupés de l'homme. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, l'avait juste touchée, ils étaient horribles, sans cœur, inhumain.

Elle était mal, un voile du sueur s'installa sur sa peau, ses membres tremblaient, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle le sentait battre dans ses tempes. Elle aurait pu être à la place de cet homme. Elle mordit le bout de sa langue afin de repousser les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Ne pas montrer sa peur, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses.

« Felicity ça va ? » S'inquiéta Oliver alors qu'elle était de plus en plus blême. « Felicity ? » Dit doucement Oliver.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fit un petit signe de tête positif, ne pouvant parler, n'osant parler de peur de s'effondrer devant Adams.

« Monsieur Queen ? Voyons votre cas. » Dit-elle avec sérieux.

Oliver reporta son attention vers l'agent du gouvernement son ôter sa main de celle de Felicity qui était glacée.

« Je tenais à vous féliciter pour votre acte héroïque. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Nos enfants sont les personnes les plus précieuses de cette planète. »

« C'est... Merci. » Dit-il ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre. Il avait agi à l'instinct. Il aurait fait la même chose si ça avait été un adulte ou une veille personne.

« Ce qui nous amènent au prochain sujet. » Se réjouit-elle. « Vous n'êtes toujours pas enceinte madame Queen, je suppose. » Demanda-t-elle en regardant Felicity qui semblait mieux que la minute précédente.

« Non. »

« Avez-vous des cycles réguliers ? » L'interrogea-telle.

« Oui... entre 28 et 30 jours. » La renseigna Felicity.

« Vous en êtes où actuellement ? »

« Dixième jour. »

« Bien... parfait. » Madame Adams appuya sur un bouton avant de reporter son attention sur le couple. « Nous allons nous occuper de ça aujourd'hui. » Dit-elle souriante.

« C'est... » Commença Felicity mais fut coupée par l'ouverture de la porte du bureau où deux personnes portant des blouses blanches apparurent.

« Madame Queen voulez-vous bien nous suivre ? » Ordonna la femme rousse.

Felicity se leva, tremblante, le cœur battant, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas discuter. Oliver lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne.

« Attends ! » Dit-il avant de se tourner vers les deux femmes en blouse blanche. « Où l'emmenez-vous ? » Se renseigna-t-il, pas rassuré de devoir la laisser partir seule.

« Faire des examens. Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Queen, votre femme sera entre de bonnes mains. » Il leva les yeux vers Felicity et vit qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle n'était pas rassurée mais il lâcha sa main et la laissa partir avec les deux femmes. Il ne la quitta pas du regard et vit que ses jambes flageolaient, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour l'accompagner, mais il avait compris au regard que lui avait jeté la rousse que sa présence n'était pas souhaitée.

« Vous semblez beaucoup l'aimer. » Dit madame Adams alors qu'il avait toujours le regard rivé sur la porte.

« C'est... c'est ma femme. » Dit-il en lui faisant face.

Il était heureux que personne n'ait remarqué leur petit manège, qu'ils soient de si bons acteurs.

« Vous nous étonnez monsieur Queen, vraiment. Nous pensions que vous alliez nous causer des problèmes après votre retour, que vous n'accepteriez pas aussi facilement. J'avoue que nous nous attendions tous à devoir vous remettre les idées en place, mais ça n'a pas été nécessaire. » Lui dit-elle en le fixant du regard.

« Ça n'a pas été simple. Mais Felicity est une femme très gentille et facile à vivre. » Dit Oliver se voulant convaincant.

« Effectivement, elle semble l'être. » Dit-elle en se levant. « Vous pouvez retourner au bureau. Un agent déposera votre femme chez vous dès que nous en aurons fini avec elle. »

Elle se déplaça dans le bureau, ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de sortir.

Oliver regarda à droite, à gauche, cherchant la présence de Felicity, mais les couloirs étaient vides. Il quitta l'établissement seul.

Dig sortit de voiture dès qu'il le vit.

« Où est-elle ? » Demanda-t-il à moitié en colère.

« Ils l'ont gardé. » Répondit simplement Oliver.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » S'alarma Dig faisant un pas vers le bâtiment voulant aller chercher son amie. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui veulent ? »

« Rien... » Commença Oliver..

« Rien ?! Ils ne la gardent pas pour rien Oliver. » Cria-t-il en lui jetant un regard furieux.

« Ils lui font des examens... je ne sais pas ce que c'est Dig. Je te le jure. » Dit Oliver en haussant les mains.

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé seule ? Elle doit être terrorisée ! » Dit Dig avec un ton accusateur.

« Ma présence n'était pas requise... je voulais aller avec elle... tu me crois non ? » Dit Oliver d'un ton qui le suppliait d'y croire parce qu'il ne voulait pas la laisser seule, pas avec ces personnes. Ils savaient de quoi ils étaient capables, il en avait encore eu la confirmation lors de leur réunion, mais il n'avait pas pu la suivre.

« Tu es son mari pourquoi ne voulaient-ils pas de toi ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'ils la gardent ? Je te jure que s'ils lui font le moindre mal... » Commença Dig en serrant le poing.

« Dig calme toi d'accord... je ne permettrai pas qu'on lui fasse du mal. » Dit Oliver et c'était la vérité, il ne la considérait peut-être pas comme sa femme, ni même comme une amie, mais il partageait sa vie avec elle, et s'était malgré lui attaché à sa présence. « Elle a parlé de son cycle... dixième jour et ensuite deux femmes sont apparues... » Expliqua Oliver.

Dig se détendit instantanément, relâchant ses poings. Il avait compris ce qui allait se passer.

« Monte dans la voiture. » Dit-il alors qu'il faisait le tour.

« Non... je ne pars pas Dig... je l'attends. » Dit Oliver planté sur le trottoir.

« Bien... mais ne reste pas là. Viens allons prendre un café en face. Elle en aura pour des heures. » L'avertit Dig en claquant la porte de la voiture.

0#0

Felicity suivit les femmes dans le dédale de couloirs. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant une porte et la prièrent d'y entrer. Elle passa devant elle, avança d'un pas prudent. C'était juste une salle d'examen. Elle poussa un petit soupir avant de pénétrer totalement dans la pièce suivit par les deux femmes.

« Bien madame Queen, asseyez-vous sur le fauteuil. »

Elle prit place et regarda les deux femmes s'activer. L'une d'elles écrivait des choses sur un dossier tandis que l'autre préparait des tubes, un plateau en argent, du coton, un élastique...

Felicity commença à paniquer à la vue de l'aiguille. Elle ferma les yeux, inspirant et expirant doucement.

« Tout va bien madame Queen. » Demanda la femme rousse.

« Oui... je n'aime pas les aiguilles c'est tout. » Dit-elle en fixant l'aiguille qui traînait sur le plateau en argent.

« Nous allons devoir vous faire une prise de sang. » Dit la seconde femme qui posait son stylo sur la table.

Felicity écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi avait-il besoin de son sang ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question que la rousse s'approcha, tandis que l'autre femme tenait devant elle le plateau sur lequel reposait une dizaine de tube et l'aiguille.

La rousse plaça l'élastique sur le haut de son bras alors que Felicity avait les yeux rivés sur l'aiguille.

« Détendez-vous, c'est juste une petite aiguille. » Lui dit l'infirmière en saisissant la seringue.

Elle toucha sa veine, leva doucement la seringue et Felicity ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir. Elle tressauta quand elle sentit l'aiguille entrer dans sa peau alors que l'infirmière desserra le lien. Elle garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que l'aiguille soit hors de son bras.

« Vous voyez ce n'était rien. » Dit la rousse alors que l'autre dit : « Appuyez fort sur le coton. »

Felicity fit ce qu'elle lui demandait jusqu'à ce que la rousse approche avec un pansement et le place sur sa veine.

« Bien. Maintenant les urines. » Dit l'autre femme en lui tendant un pot pour analyse. « Les toilettes sont derrière cette porte. »

Felicity prit l'objet qu'elle lui tendait. Elle entra dans les toilettes et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard avec le pot.

Et durant les heures qui suivirent Felicity eut droit à un questionnaire de santé, un prélèvement vaginal, une échographie, une radio du bassin et ensuite, elle crut que c'était enfin fini et qu'elle pourrait rentrer chez elle. Mais elle s'était trompée.

Les deux femmes la prièrent d'entrer dans une autre salle lui demandant de patienter. Patienter elle l'avait fait durant une heure, attendant les résultats des analyses de sang et d'urine. Elle n'était pas seule, d'autres femmes étaient avec elle dans cette salle, personne ne parlait, quelques unes avaient le regard comme elle, emplis de question tandis que d'autres étaient très calmes sachant déjà ce qui les attendaient. Deux femmes furent appelées tandis qu'une autre entra dans la salle d'attente, prenant place à côté de Felicity qui patienta une demi-heure avant que ce ne soit son tour.

Un homme grisonnant la pria de le suivre. Il l'emmena dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle d'opération. Felicity se figea sur le seuil, ayant peur, mais l'homme la poussa doucement dans le dos.

« Prenait place sur la table médicale madame Queen. » Lui dit-il d'un ton doux.

Elle s'allongea, la peur au ventre. Personne ne lui disait rien, l'amenant de pièce en pièce sans jamais lui dire ce qu'on attendait d'elle. Elle en avait assez d'être traitée de la sorte, comme un rat de laboratoire.

« Suzy les bras, Jason les jambes. » Ordonna-t-il aux personnes qui entraient dans la salle.

Felicity fut prise de frisson, la peur lui donna des sueurs froides, elle tremblait.

« Madame Queen, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous n'allons pas vous faire de mal. C'est juste des mesures de sécurité. Nous ne voulons pas que vous bougiez. » La rassura l'homme grisonnant en s'approchant d'elle. Il releva sa robe, laissant apparaître son ventre. Il le palpa, enfila une paire de gants, puis approcha une longue aiguille. « Madame Queen, vous allez inspirer doucement à mon signal d'accord. »

Elle ne répondit pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était l'aiguille. « Maintenant. »

Elle oublia totalement ce qu'il lui avait dit et hurla de douleur quand l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son ventre. L'opération durant deux longues minutes. Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. C'était horriblement douloureux. N'était-il pas censé endormir la zone avant ? Mon dieu elle pensait qu'elle allait s'évanouir, la douleur étant insupportable, les larmes coulaient de son visage.

« Bien vous allez rester allongée quinze minutes et ensuite un agent vous ramènera chez vous. Dans trois jours vous reviendrez ici avec votre mari et nous procéderons à l'insémination. » Dit-il simplement en ôtant ses gants en latex.

Felicity essuya ses larmes. Elle se sentait humiliée et n'avait envie que d'une chose, laisser exprimer sa rage. Ça n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer, ça n'aurait pas dû être douloureux. Ils auraient dû attendre son prochain cycle, lui donner des médicaments et ensuite injecter un produit. Elle avait lu des tas de choses sur l'acte et aucun n'avait décrit celui-ci...

La douleur était toujours présente, moins forte. Elle inspira et expira doucement durant de longues minutes, se calmant. Elle ferma les yeux épuisés et les rouvrit quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

« Madame Queen ? » Demanda l'homme en costume noir.

« Oui. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je suis chargée de vous ramener chez vous. Je vais vous aider à descendre. » Lui dit-il avec gentillesse.

Mais Felicity écarta son offre quand il s'avança vers elle pour l'aider. Elle se releva doucement, sa tête tournait légèrement. Elle posa un pied sur le sol, puis le second et poussa sur ses bras pour se lever. Elle ressentit une douleur dans le ventre et attendit que celle-ci s'estompe avant d'avancer.

Elle sortit du bâtiment accompagnée de l'agent et remarqua immédiatement la berline noire de la famille Queen. Celle dans laquelle elle était venue. Elle ressentit une pointe de soulagement. Dig était resté là, à l'attendre.

« Mon chauffeur est là. » Dit-elle à l'agent en le regardant et en montrant la voiture de la main. « Puis-je rentrer avec lui ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une note d'espoir dans la voix.

« Habituellement nous raccompagnons les femmes chez elles. » Dit simplement l'agent du gouvernement. « Mais puisque votre famille est fortunée et que votre chauffeur vous a attendu. Je vais vous laisser rentrer avec lui. » Dit-il en avançant vers la berline.

Il tapa doucement contre la vitre côté passager. La porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver qui descendit précipitamment.

« Monsieur Queen... je ne pensais pas que vous seriez-là. » Dit l'agent surpris de le voir. « Vous pouvez ramener votre femme chez vous. Elle doit se reposer. Nous vous attendons tout les deux jeudi à huit heures. » L'informa-t-il d'un ton neutre. « Bonne fin de journée. » Dit-il avant de tourner les talons.

Dig était déjà à ses côtés.

« Est-ce que ça va Felicity ? » Lui demanda Dig inquiet.

« Je pense. » Fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire.

Dig ouvrit la portière et l'aida à s'installer. Son ventre était douloureux. Oliver se tournait vers elle alors que Dig referma la porte. « Ils t'ont fait du mal ? » Le questionna-t-il.

« Ça t'intéresse ? » Rétorqua-t-elle sur le ton de la colère.

« Felicity... »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir Oliver. Si j'en suis là c'est de ta faute. » Le blâma-t-elle d'un ton las.

Dig entra dans la voiture, se tourna vers elle. « Felicity ? Ça va ? »

« J'ai connu mieux. Emmène-moi chez moi s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda-t-elle épuisée.

Dig s'arrêta devant leur immeuble vingts minutes plus tard. Il sortit de voiture alors qu'Oliver lui ouvrait déjà la porte, tendant une main pour l'aider qu'elle ignora, se levant seule. Elle enlaça Dig qui embrassa le sommet de sa tête, la berçant doucement dans ses bras.

« Veille sur elle Oliver. » Lui dit-il avant de la lâcher.

Le trajet jusqu'à leur appartement se fit en silence. Oliver inséra la clé dans la serrure, poussa la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser entrer.

« Felicity as-tu besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Que tu me fiches la paix. » Cria-t-elle en posant un pied sur la première marche d'escalier.

Elle monta doucement, pliée en deux, se tenant le ventre sans lui jeter le moindre regard. Elle était en colère, contre lui, contre elle, contre le gouvernement qui les prenait pour des poupées. Elle était éreintée et n'avait qu'une envie se faufiler dans son lit et ne jamais se réveiller.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey,**

 **Merci, merci vous êtes tout les jours de plus en plus nombreux à me lire et à me laisser vos impressions et j'aime ça.**

 **Lulzimevelioska la suite c'est maintenant et j'espère que ça va te plaire.**

 **olicity-love oui la fin est affreuse, la pauvre ils l'ont pas épargné.**

 **Melissa, je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise et désolée, pas désolée de te tenir éveillée lol.**

 **Olicity 1990, oui Oliver commence doucement à la voir et il est temps me diras-tu mais quelque part c'est logique il n'allait pas lui sauter dessus après tout ce qu'il avait ressentit face à ses lois.**

 **L21 J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant que les autres.**

 **Encore un énorme merci à Delicity pour ses encouragements. Gros bisous ma belle.7**

Chapitre 15.

Oliver avait cuisiné pour elle, pour eux. Il l'avait appelé doucement derrière sa porte, mais elle n'avait pas répondu alors il était simplement descendu et avait mangé seul.

Il s'affairait dans la cuisine préparant des pancakes pour elle, elle n'avait rien dans le ventre depuis la veille au soir et il voulait qu'elle prenne un bon petit-déjeuner. Il chargea le plateau d'un café, d'un jus d'orange pressé et de l'assiette de pancakes puis grimpa les escaliers.

La porte de sa chambre était entre-ouverte, il la poussa doucement tout en l'appelant. N'obtenant aucune réponse il pénétra dans la pièce baignée d'une douce lueur. Le soleil filtrait à travers les volets roulant légèrement ouvert.

« Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il encore avant d'entrer.

Seul le silence l'accueillit. Il s'enfonça dans la chambre et souffla quand il vit son lit vide parfaitement refait.

Il posa le plateau sur le bout du lit puis leva le nez. La porte de la salle de bain était grande ouverte et aucun son ne lui parvenait de cette pièce. Elle n'était pas là.

Il sortit de sa chambre à grand pas, oubliant le plateau de nourriture sur le lit se rendant directement sur la mezzanine pensant la trouver sur le toit, mais tout était fermé, elle n'était pas là.

Il souffla. Bon sang où était-elle ? Il parcourut rapidement toutes les pièces de la maison et les trouva toutes désertes.

Elle était partie. Quand ? Il ne l'avait pas entendue se lever et pourtant il avait le sommeil très léger.

Il sortit son téléphone et lui envoya un texto auquel il n'eut aucune réponse. Il composa son numéro, mais comme il l'avait pressentit tomba directement sur sa messagerie.

« Grhhh... elle va me rendre fou. » Dit-il en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Il s'empara de son téléphone, de son attaché case, de ses clés de voiture et descendit au sous-sol. Sa mini n'était pas là remarqua-t-il. Elle devait être à l'entreprise.

Il regarda sa montre, il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à la chercher et s'il ne partait pas de suite il ne serait pas à l'heure pour son rendez-vous du matin.

Il reçu une notification sur son téléphone au moment où il s'apprêtait à sortir de la voiture.

« Reunion avec Mr Stanford annulé. Sa femme est en salle d'accouchement. » Lu-t-il.

Il poussa un soupir de mécontentement. Cette réunion était importante, trop importante pour être annulé.

« La journée va être longue. » Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

Il claqua la portière et entra dans l'entreprise. Il avait pensé trouver John à l'entrée comme chaque matin, mais il n'était pas présent.

« Super... j'ai besoin de lui et il n'est pas là. » Dit-il en serrant les dents énervé.

Il s'arrêta à l'accueil de l'entreprise.

« Monsieur Queen, bonjour. » L'accueillit la jeune femme derrière le comptoir avec un sourire aguicheur.

Il ne la connaissait pas, ça devait être la première fois qu'il la voyait, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus.

« Savez-vous où est Monsieur Diggle ? » Demanda-t-il en ignorant son regard de biche et son sourire.

« Monsieur Diggle ? » Demanda-t-elle, semblant ne pas le connaître.

Ça paraissait tout de même étonnant. Dig était connu de tous dans l'entreprise en partie parce qu'il était au service de sa famille.

« Grand, costaud, il gère la sécurité. » Dit-il exaspéré.

« Oh... l'agent de sécurité. » Dit-elle en se redressant. « Oui... je l'ai vu... il est parti avec cette blonde là... » Dit-elle en battant des cils et en faisant un signe de la main. « Et si vous voulez mon avis monsieur Queen, il ne faisait pas que l'accompagner au bureau. Je ne serai pas étonnée qu'il arrête l'ascenseur...vous savez pour... » Dit-elle en rougissant. « Il la câline tout les matins quand elle arrive. » L'informa-t-elle ravie de tenir un tel scoop et de le rapporter au fils de Moira.

Oliver la fixa d'un regard noir puis regarda son badge. « Eden, stagiaire. » Lu-t-il.

« Eden. » Dit-il d'un ton dur. « Vous êtes stagiaire n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-il en pinçant les lèvres.

« Oui monsieur Queen, je suis arrivée la semaine dernière. » L'informa-t-elle, heureuse qu'il s'intéresse à elle.

« Hé bien si vous n'apprenez pas à fermer votre petite bouche, vous ne ferez pas long feu dans notre entreprise. » L'avertit-il, furieux qu'elle puisse colporter de tel ragot.

« C'est... » Commença-t-elle mais Oliver la coupa.

« La blonde avec laquelle monsieur Diggle est monté est ma femme. » L'informa-t-il.

La jeune stagiaire resta la bouche ouverte.

« C'est... je suis désolée monsieur Queen... je ne savais pas... je... j'imagine que c'est un choc pour vous de savoir que votre femme flirt avec un autre homme. » Dit-elle, désolée pour lui.

« Monsieur Diggle est un ami de la famille. Ma femme ne flirtait pas avec lui. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. « Tout le monde ici connaît la relation qu'entretien ma femme avec monsieur Diggle. » Dit-il en la fixant.

« Je ne savais pas monsieur...c'est... »

« Hé bien renseignez-vous avant de parler. » Lui dit-il avec colère avant de s'écarter du bureau.

La jeune fille était au bord des larmes. « Je suis désolée Monsieur Queen... vraiment. Je ne voulais pas causer de problèmes. »

« Une chance que vous n'ayez pas rapporté ce comportement à quelqu'un d'autre. » L'avertit-il en s'approchant de nouveau. « Apprenez à vous taire et tout ira bien. » La réprimanda-t-il avant de tourner les talons laissant la pauvre fille rouge de honte derrière son comptoir.

Il s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur puis appuya sur le bouton du treizième étage.

Il rencontra quelques personnes qui le saluèrent avant qu'il n'arrive au bout du couloir, là où se trouvait le bureau de Felicity. Il inspira, expira puis tapa doucement à sa porte, outre-ouverte. Elle était seule, Dig n'était pas avec elle.

Elle releva la tête de son écran quand elle entendit le bruit qui résonna dans son petit bureau.

« Oliver ? » Dit-elle surprise de le voir. « Tu sais où se trouve mon bureau ? Je ne sais pas si je dois être impressionnée où horrifiée ? » Dit-elle avec colère.

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre. » Dit-il en entrant dans le bureau fermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité à entrer. » Asséna-t-elle en claquant ses ongles sur le bureau.

« Tu as l'air épuisé Felicity. » Dit-il, remarquant les cernes sous ses yeux malgré le maquillage. « Tu devrais rentrer à la maison et te reposer. » Lui dit-il doucement.

« Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire Oliver. » Dit-elle d'un ton froid.

« Felicity... sois raisonnable... je m'inquiète pour toi. » Avoua-t-il. Et c'était vrai il le faisait vraiment.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle lui dise ce qu'ils lui avaient fait la veille, aurait aimé être un soutien moral, mais elle le repoussait tout comme lui l'avait repoussé durant des mois. A quoi s'attendait-il en arrivant dans son bureau ? Qu'elle lui ouvre les bras ? Elle lui avait demandé de faire autrement et il n'avait pas accepté et si la question se posait à nouveau il ferait les mêmes choix. Certes il la trouvait jolie, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, elle méritait mieux qu'un homme qui la trouvait juste jolie. Elle méritait un homme qui la chérisse, qui l'aime et ce n'était pas lui.

« Oh... tu t'inquiètes maintenant... » Dit-elle avec ironie. « Depuis quand ? Non parce que au cas où ça t'aurait échappé, tu ne t'es jamais inquiété pour moi avant... ni même regardé... tu m'évitais simplement... alors si tu pouvais continuer dans ce sens ce serait parfait. Bonne journée Oliver. » Dit-elle alors que ses doigts reprirent leur danse sur le clavier.

« Felicity... » Tenta-t-il de nouveau en s'approchant.

« Dehors Oliver... fiche-moi la paix. » Dit-elle d'un ton coléreux sans même le regarder.

Oliver obéit, sachant qu'il ne ferait que l'énerver davantage et n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Il regagna l'ascenseur d'un pas précipité et descendit au rez-de-chaussé. Il vit John au loin. Il avança dans sa direction, mais fut stopper net par un petit bonhomme brin aux yeux malicieux.

« Ollie. » Dit Adam avec un sourire heureux sur le visage.

« Hey. Bonjour mon bonhomme. » Répondit Oliver en se baissant pour le porter. Il parcourut le hall de regard et vit sa mère à quelques mètres derrière eux, marchant tranquillement avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je vais visiter une école avec maman. » Dit Adam en attirant l'attention d'Oliver sur lui.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver en pinçant doucement son petit nez.

« Ouais. » Répondit Adam heureux.

« Comment vont mes deux garçons. » Demanda Moira en arrivant à leur hauteur.

Oliver enlaça sa mère et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. « Bien maman. » Dit Oliver en la relâchant.

« Tu ne m'as pas l'air bien Oliver... tu veux en parler ? » Demanda sa mère en serrant doucement son bras.

« Non... c'est compliqué... puis tu dois aller visiter cette école avec Adam. » Dit Oliver en chatouillant doucement son petit frère.

« Oh... nous avons un peu de temps. » Dit-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

« Felicity... » Commença-t-il mais s'arrêta quand Dig arriva à leur côté.

« Monsieur Diggle. » Le salua Moira.

« Madame Queen. » Répondit John. « Oliver tu as un peu de temps ? » Le questionna Dig.

« Ouais.. » Dit-il en posant son petit frère sur le sol. Il se mit à sa hauteur. « Tu vas les impressionner Adam, d'accord ? » Dit Oliver en caressant doucement la tête du petit garçon qui hocha positivement la tête.

Dig et Oliver s'éloignèrent de Moira ne la voyant pas s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur avec le petit Adam.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Oliver prêt à se faire réprimander par John.

« Rien... j'ai juste vu que tu ne voulais pas répondre aux questions de ta mère. » Lui dit John avec un clin d'œil. « Je suis venu à ton secours, comme au bon vieux temps. » Dit Dig en lui tapant l'épaule et Oliver fut soulagé qu'il ne l'épingle pas pour son comportement. Après tout il avait fait du mal à Felicity.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même.

« Tu n'as qu'à lui demander Oliver. »

Oliver voulut lui dire qu'il avait essayé de lui parler ce matin mais Dig continua à parler. « Écoute Oliver... je ne suis pas en colère si c'est que tu me demandes... j'aimerais crois-moi... ce serait plus simple... mais quelque part je te comprends... parce que si ça n'avait pas été Lyla... je n'aurai pas pu... » Lui avoua-t-il. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurai réagi. »

« Sûrement mieux que moi. » Dit Oliver contrit.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Le fait est que mon avis est partagé. D'un coté je suis content que tu n'es pas profité d'elle... je veux dire...je te connais enfin je te connaissais et le Oliver d'avant n'aurait pas hésité... » Dit-il avec sérieux. « Tu as brisé le cœur de tellement de filles mec. »

« Ouais... je n'en suis pas fier. » Dit Oliver en le regardant.

« D'un autre côté je t'en veux de ne pas t'être intéressé à elle. Je la connais Oliver depuis aussi longtemps que je te connais si on oublie tes cinq années d'absence. Felicity est une fille merveilleuse. Elle est gentille, douce... »

« Avec un sacré caractère. » Rit Oliver en regardant Dig.

« Ouais... » Admit Dig. « J'ai vu que tu t'inquiétais pour elle, que tu étais moins en colère contre elle... et je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir pris sa défense hier. Je t'ai mal jugé Oliver. Alors oui vous avez vos soucis comme tout le monde, oui vous n'êtes pas vraiment ce que vous devriez être, mais je suis soulagé de voir qu'elle peut compter sur toi ? » Finit Dig en le fixant.

« C'est ce qu'est un couple non ? » Demanda Oliver. « Pouvoir compter sur l'autre... je suis allé la voir dans son bureau et elle m'a viré avec sa grosse voix... » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Ouais... elle est en colère... mais tu sais ce que c'est non ? Tu as été en colère tellement longtemps et quelque part je sais que tu l'es encore. »

« Ouais... je ne sais pas si un jour j'arriverai à dépasser ça... » Dit Oliver en regardant autour de lui. « Cette vie qu'on nous impose... »

« Nous devons vivre avec Oliver... nous n'avons pas le choix. » Dit simplement Dig.

« C'est dur John. J'avais des projets en revenant...je pensais pouvoir les réaliser. Cinq ans a espérer, pour rien... » Dit Oliver avec regret.

« Je comprends... beaucoup d'entre nous en avions. » Répondit John en le fixant.

Oliver ne répondit pas, il ferma brièvement les yeux, rompant le contact visuel avec son ami. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter de toute façon, tout était dit. La situation était affreuse et chacun devait s'en accommoder.

« J'ai du travail. » Dit-il en tournant les talons.

0#0

Felicity était épuisée, elle n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit. Foutue douleur dans le ventre. Elle avait pris des médicaments qui l'avait soulagé durant quelques heures, mais malgré tout elle n'avait pas su dormir. Elle repensait sans cesse à son après-midi dans l'établissement, au choc qu'elle avait eu quand Adams lui avait mis les photos devant les yeux, à la peur qu'elle avait eu. Le temps d'un instant elle avait cru à sa fin, mais Oliver l'avait aidé, épaulé, soutenu et tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire après qu'ils soient rentrés, fut de l'envoyer sur les roses, incapable de le remercier.

Quand il était venu frapper à sa porte au moment du repas, elle l'avait simplement ignoré. La douleur lui rappelant sans cesse que tout ça était sa faute à lui.

Ce matin elle s'était levée bien avant lui. Elle avait pris le petit-déjeuner au Starbucks du coin, avait choisi un emplacement avec vue sur l'entrée de l'entreprise et quand elle avait vu Dig arriver avec Walter elle avait pris son café et avait rejoint son ami.

Elle lui avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé, du fait que le gouvernement les faisaient surveiller, de son après-midi dans l'établissement, des examens médicaux, lui épargnant les détails bien évidemment. Elle avait besoin de trouver une oreille attentive et savait qu'elle la trouverait chez Dig.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Oliver débarquer dans son bureau, il n'y avait jamais mis les pieds. Elle leva les yeux après son départ, le regardant s'éloigner. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, il semblait avoir compris qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter. Elle reprit son travail.

Dix minutes plus tard un coup fut porté à sa porte et sans lever les yeux de son écran dit : « Oliver qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans _fiche moi la paix_ ? » Dit-elle en élevant la voix sans même regarder vers la porte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Felicity. » Dit la personne qui lui rendait visite.

Felicity leva les yeux. « Moira. » Dit-elle avec surprise. Elle se leva et alla étreindre sa belle-mère.

Quand elles se relâchèrent Moira la détailla. « Tu sembles fatiguée Felicity. » Lui fit remarquer Moira.

« Ouais... je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit. » Avoua-t-elle.

« A cause d'Oliver ? » La questionna-t-elle.

Moira essayait vraiment de ne pas se mêler de leur couple et tout comme le gouvernement elle avait pensé que c'était une bonne idée que son fils et Felicity se prennent un appartement pensant que ça les rapprocheraient. Par moment elle avait l'impression que c'était le cas, que ça fonctionnait, mais à d'autres moments comme celui auquel elle venait d'assister elle se rendait à l'évidence, son fils ne se laisserait pas facilement attendrir.

Elle comprenait Oliver évidemment, mais elle adorait Felicity et trouvait que c'était vraiment la femme parfaite pour lui, elle était tellement différente des filles qu'il lui avait présentées, tellement mieux, plus cultivée, plus sérieuse, plus enjouée. Mais Moira savait aussi que s'il n'y avait pas eu les lois Felicity n'aurait même pas eu droit à un regard de la part de son fils.

Elle ne correspondait en rien à son type de fille.

Felicity ferma les yeux à la question de Moira et souffla.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demanda doucement Moira.

« C'est... je ne veux pas être source de conflit Moira. » Dit-elle doucement. « Oliver est ton fils et... »

« Et il est aveugle. » La coupa Moira. « Ça fait six mois Felicity et je suis fatiguée de son comportement. Comment ça s'est passé hier ? » Demanda Moira sachant qu'ils avaient leur entretien trimestriel.

« C'était horrible... mais le pire c'était les examens médicaux et cette horrible seringue qu'ils m'ont enfoncée dans le ventre. » Se plaignit Felicity les larmes aux yeux.

« Ils t'ont injecté un produit ? » Demanda Moira effarée. « Ce n'est pas la procédure habituelle. Tu devais avoir un traitement comme j'ai eu et ensuite une injection. » Dit Moira en prenant les mains de Felicity dans les siennes.

« C'est... je ne savais que les jumeaux avaient été conçu de cette façon. » Dit Felicity surprise.

« Felicity voyons... je n'étais plus toute jeune et avec Walter nous avons vraiment essayé, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. » L'informa Moira. « Tu ne devrais pas être au bureau ma chérie, pas après ce que tu as subi hier. » Lui dit doucement Moira en serra ses mains.

« Je ne voulais pas rester à la maison... je ne veux pas ressasser... j'ai besoin d'être occupé. » Dit Felicity en la regardant.

« Je comprends, mais ce n'est pas raisonnable. » Dit Moira d'un ton neutre.

« Je vais bien. » La rassura Felicity avec un sourire.

« Tu es fatiguée et malgré le fait que tu aies caché tes cernes sous du maquillage je les vois. Oliver n'est peut-être pas le mari de l'année mais j'imagine qu'il est venu te voir pour te renvoyer chez vous ? » Lui demanda Moira.

« Il... ouais...c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Mais je ne veux pas rentrer Moira je dois me tenir occupé, ne plus penser... »

« Je dois visiter la future école d'Adam, viens avec moi. » Lui proposa Moira ne voulant pas laisser sa belle-fille seule. « Adam sera heureux. » Dit-elle en regardant derrière elle. Le petit garçon attendait patiemment dans le couloir, une tablette dans les mains. Ses petits doigts courant sur l'écran tactile.

« Je ne sais pas... j'ai du travail... j'ai déjà manqué hier et se sera le cas jeudi matin aussi... »

« Ça ne marchera pas avec moi Felicity. Allez. » Dit Moira en tirant sur la main de Felicity.

Finalement elle passa la journée avec Moira et les enfants. Après avoir visité l'école pour les enfants surdoués où Moira voulait inscrire Adam ils étaient rentrés au manoir, avaient déjeuné puis Felicity avait joué avec les enfants.

Elle avait passé une bonne journée, s'occuper des enfants, regarder la télévision avec eux, lui avait permis de ne pas penser. Elle avait même fait une sieste de deux heures avec Malia qui avait fini par s'endormir sur elle.

Elle était allongée sur un matelas dans la piscine, portant un maillot de bain qu'elle avait oublié au manoir quand Oliver apparut, vêtu de son costume, les manches de sa chemise retroussée.

La petit Malia couru vers lui, il la souleva dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui sans se soucier qu'elle soit mouillée. Il bavarda avec elle un moment et semblait intéressé par ce que la petite fille lui disait.

Felicity aimait beaucoup le voir avec Malia, il était tellement différent avec les jumeaux, patient, posé, gentil, attentif. L'opposé du Oliver qu'elle côtoyait au quotidien même si ce dernier mois il était un peu moins en colère.

Il posa Malia et s'avança au bord du bassin, la fixant et Felicity se sentit mal à l'aise. Jamais Oliver ne l'avait regardée de la sorte, s'attardant sur son corps. Elle plongea dans l'eau, voulant cacher son corps de sa vue. Il ne devait pas la trouver jolie, après tout elle n'avait pas la taille mannequin. Elle avait des fesses généreuses, de bonnes cuisses. Tout le contraire des filles filiformes avec lesquelles il était sorti.

Il s'accroupit, sa racla la gorge. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec peu d'assurance.

« Ouais. » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ou dîner au manoir ? » L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant.

« Ça dépend... qu'est-ce que tu fais toi ? » Répliqua-t-elle.

« Felicity... » Dit-il d'un ton las sachant très bien où cette conversation les mènerait. « J'aimerais rentrer... mais si tu veux rester alors je resterais. »

« Hé bien rentre... je demanderai à Walter de me déposer. » Dit-elle.

« Si tu restes, je reste. » Dit-il d'un ton ne laissant aucune place à la discussion.

Elle souffla, résignée. « Ok... »

Le repas fut plutôt agréable, ils dînèrent à l'extérieur, voulant profiter au maximum de la chaleur qu'offrait cette fin de mois de Mai. Oliver et elle n'avaient pas parlé, mais Malia et Adam avaient animé la soirée avec leurs nombreuses questions allégeant l'ambiance.

Ils étaient dans la voiture, Oliver les ramenait chez eux.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit soudainement Oliver alors qu'ils étaient à cinq kilomètres de leur duplex. « Je sais que ce que tu as subi est entièrement de ma faute Felicity et je comprends que tu sois fâchée. » S'excusa-t-il en lui jetant un regard.

« C'était horrible Oliver. » Dit-elle simplement. « Et tellement douloureux. Tu aurais pu m'épargner ça si tu avais accepté. »

« Si j'avais accepté Felicity tu me détesterais encore plus et je me détesterais aussi. » Lui dit Oliver en reportant son attention sur la route. « Tu mérites mieux qu'une baise rapide sans amour juste pour pouvoir tomber enceinte. » Lui dit-il simplement.

Elle tressaillit à ses mots.« C'est... tu parles plus pour toi que pour moi non ? » L'interrogea-t-elle sachant qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par elle.

« Non Felicity pour toi... j'avais l'habitude d'aller avec des filles juste pour passer du bon temps. » Lui rappela Oliver. « Ce qui ne doit pas être ton cas. » Finit-il dans un murmure.

« C'est... » Felicity réfléchit, elle voulait le contredire, lui dire qu'il avait tort, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais fait l'amour avec quelqu'un pour passer le temps ou pour s'amuser, c'était inconcevable pour elle. « Tu as raison. »

Elle le savait. Elle se serait détestée d'écarter les cuisses juste pour tomber enceinte. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait dit d'elle ? Elle n'était pas ce genre de filles et ne le serait jamais.

« Je voulais te remercier. » Dit Felicity en le regardant, changeant de sujet. « Pour m'avoir défendue. Tu n'étais pas obligé. » Dit-elle en regardant la route.

« C'était le moins que je pouvais faire Felicity. Tu t'es retrouvée dans ce bar par ma faute. Tu croyais que je te trompais. » Lui dit-il en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Elle frissonna sous son contact. Elle ne retira pas sa main la laissant sous la sienne appréciant son toucher.

Une fois chez eux, ils allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté se souhaitant une bonne nuit.

0#0

« Felicity ? Tu es prête ? » Demanda Oliver pour la seconde fois en moins de dix minutes.

Ils allaient finir par être en retard, et tout deux détestaient l'être. Oliver frappa de nouveau à la porte.

« Felicity ? »

Aucune réponse, il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans sa chambre. Il la trouva assise sur son lit, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il s'agenouilla devant elle. « Felicity ? » Dit-il doucement en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Elle leva ses yeux humides vers lui et son cœur se tordit de douleur de la voir ainsi. Il n'avait jamais aimé voir une femme pleurer et Felicity n'échappait pas à son sentiment. Il se sentait minable en la voyant ainsi et voulait l'aider mais il ne pouvait rien faire, à part l'écouter.

« Comment peuvent-ils nous faire ça Oliver ? Nous forcer à avoir un enfant dont nous ne voulons pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait.

« Je n'ai pas la réponse Felicity. Je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé t'en donner une. » Lui dit-il simplement. « Je sais que ce n'était pas la vie que tu voulais, que tu espérais... ça n'était pas la mienne non plus... mais nous n'avons plus de liberté, plus de choix... c'est accepté où... »

Felicity le coupa. « Où perdre l'autre moitié de notre vie. » Finit-elle pour lui. Perdre ses souvenirs, perdre la seule chose qui lui restait de sa mère. Non, elle ne pouvait pas, elle n'était pas prête à sacrifier ça.

« Ouais. » Dit-il dans un murmure. « Nous devons y aller. » Il se releva en tirant doucement sur ses mains.

Elle se leva à son tour et le suivit dans l'appartement. Le trajet jusqu'à l'enceinte du gouvernement se fit dans le silence le plus total. Felicity cacha les traces de son chagrin derrière une couche de maquillage alors qu'Oliver conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route.

A leur arrivée ils furent accueilli par Adams qui les conduisit dans une salle médicale.

« Le médecin va arriver. » Dit-elle en leur faisant signe de prendre place.

Ils s'assirent sur les chaises, Oliver attrapa la main de Felicity et la garda dans la sienne. Sa jambe tressautait alors que madame Adams refermait la porte les laissant seuls.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver en serrant sa main.

« J'ai peur. » Avoua-t-elle en le regardant.

« Je suis avec toi Felicity d'accord.» L'assura-t-il en serrant doucement sa main.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Felicity se tendit quand elle vit l'homme grisonnant. Celui qui lui avait injecté le produit dans le ventre.

« Monsieur et madame Queen bonjour. Je suis le docteur Random je vais m'occuper de vous. » Leur dit-il en tendant sa main.

Oliver se leva, prit sa main et la serra, mais Felicity ne bougea pas.

« Felicity ? » Lui dit Oliver en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas.

Elle tendit la main vers l'homme comme une automate.

« Bien, nous allons commencer. Madame Queen voulez-vous vous ôter votre culotte et vous allonger ? Je vais vous faire une échographie en premier lieu. » L'informa-t-il.

Felicity se leva, tremblante. Elle regarda Oliver puis le médecin. « Puis-je avoir un peu d'intimité ? » Demanda-t-elle incertaine. Oliver était son mari alors ça devait paraître étrange de demander ça, mais elle ne pouvait pas se déshabiller devant eux, c'était impossible.

« Oui. Excusez-moi. Il y a une petite pièce là. » Dit-il en montrant une porte sans montrer son étonnement.

Felicity y entra. Heureusement elle avait mis une jupe ça faciliterai les choses. Elle ôta ses chaussures puis sa culotte. Elle inspira puis sortit de la pièce.

« Où est Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oh il devait aller aux toilettes. » Dit le médecin alors qu'elle s'allongeait sur la table.

Silencieusement elle le remercia. « Voulez-vous attendre votre mari ? » Demanda le médecin alors qu'il enduisait la sonde vaginal de gel.

Felicity réfléchit. Elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec le médecin, mais elle voulait encore moins qu'Oliver la voit ainsi, pas alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de moments intimes. « Non. » Dit-elle. « Vous pouvez y aller. » Confirma-t-elle en regardant la sonde qu'il tenait.

Le médecin inséra la sonde avec douceur, tout le contraire de ce qu'il avait fait trois jours plus tôt. Il alluma l'appareil à échographie, appuya doucement sur son ventre et un sourire éclaira son visage. « Hé bien nous y voilà. » Dit-il simplement. « Nous allons pouvoir procéder à la suite. » Continua-t-il en retirant la sonde avec douceur. « Nous allons avoir besoin de monsieur. »

Oliver se présenta dix minutes plus tard, anxieux.

« Monsieur Queen, nous allons avoir besoin de votre sperme. » Lui dit-il en lui tendant un flacon. « Sortez de cette salle et prenez la porte sur la droite. Vous y trouverez tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour nous donner ce que nous voulons. » Lui dit le docteur avec bienveillance.

Oliver jeta un œil sur Felicity, toujours allongée, les jambes croisées, la jupe tombant sur ses cuisses. Elle semblait bien. Il prit le flacon des mains du docteur, tourna les talons et entra dans la salle indiqué.

Il regarda autour de lui. Des photos tapissaient le mur, des magazines étaient posés dans un porte magazine à côté d'une télévision équipée d'un lecteur de DVD. Il alluma la télévision préférant des images animées qu'une photo.

Il regarda le film se jouer à l'écran, mais eut beaucoup de mal à avoir une érection. Comment s'était possible ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait rien fait.

« Bordel. » Dit-il en tapant dans le mur. Ça faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'il était dans cette pièce et il n'arrivait à rien.

Il essayait pourtant, de toutes ses forces mais ça ne venait pas. Il lui fallut près de quarante minutes pour avoir enfin ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il ferma le flacon, se lava les mains et se précipita dans la pièce d'à côté.

Le médecin était assis au bureau, classant des dossiers alors que Felicity fixait un point au plafond.

« Ah monsieur Queen vous voilà. » Dit l'homme avec un sourire dans la voix en s'approchant de lui.

Il lui prit le flacon, l'ouvrit, attrapa une seringue, pompa le sperme puis regarda Felicity. Oliver alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, ne voulant pas regarder.

L'opération ne dura qu'une minute. « Voilà. Restez allonger une vingtaine de minutes et ensuite vous pouvez partir. Si ça n'a pas fonctionné, nous recommencerons dans deux mois. Bonne journée monsieur et madame Queen. » Leur dit-il avant de quitter la pièce les laissant seul.

Oliver se leva et alla près d'elle.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret se trouvant près de la table médicale.

« Ouais... » Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. « C'était sans douleur cette fois. »

« Tant mieux. As-tu besoin de quelque chose ? » Proposa-t-il ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

« Une serviette peut-être. » Dit-elle avec gêne.

Oliver regarda autour de lui et aperçut le distributeur de serviette sur le mur derrière lui. Il en prit quelques unes et lui tendit. « Je vais juste aller m'asseoir là-bas. » L'avertit-il.

Felicity attrapa les serviettes et le remercia. Elle attendit qu'il soit de dos pour essuyer ce qui lui coulait entre les jambes.

Elle reposa la tête sur la table médicale et attendit que le temps passe. Oliver et elle étaient tout deux silencieux. C'était fait. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était passé. Elle avait été inséminée avec le sperme de son mari et elle espérait que ça marcherait. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à subir ça. Elle ferma les yeux très fort et pria pour tomber enceinte.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey,**

 **Un énorme merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction. ça me va droit au cœur. Merci merci. J'espère que cette suite vous comblera.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

chapitre 16.

Oliver était éreinté. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, entra, posa sa valise dans l'entrée et balaya la pièce du regard. Il sourit en voyant Felicity et sa sœur assisent dans le canapé, chahutant.

Il s'enfonça dans l'appartement sans les quitter du regard.

« Allez bouge bébé, fait plaisir à tatie. » L'entendit dire Oliver, voyant Thea la main posée sur le ventre de Felicity légèrement bombé.

Enceinte...elle était enceinte comment avait-il pu oublier ça ? Ce n'était pas un détail insignifiant, c'était une vie qui grandissait dans son ventre. Un être humain et même s'il ne l'avait pas mis là de lui-même c'était tout de même son enfant.

Bon sang quel mari faisait-il ? Quel père ferait-il ? Il leva la tête honteux.

« Thea, je ne le sens pas moi-même bouger alors c'est impossible que tu le sentes. » Lui dit Felicity avec un sourire.

« Mais je sentais les jumeaux bouger lorsque ma mère en était à son quatrième mois. » Dit Thea en faisant la moue.

« Le mot clé est quatrième mois, je n'en suis pas encore là au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. » L'avertit Felicity avec un sourire sur les lèvres, posant sa main sur celle de Thea.

Trois mois et demi voilà où elle en était. Oliver passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas une seule fois demandé comment elle se sentait, ni comment allait le bébé, trop occupé avec son travail. Il avait complètement oublié sa grossesse.

Il était parti des mois, n'ayant eu guère le choix. Il y avait de gros problèmes avec la succursale en Russie. Celui en charge de la société n'avait pas fait son travail correctement et des centaines d'emplois étaient menacés par sa faute. Oliver s'était aperçu du problème mi-juin et en avait de suite informé son beau père.

Ils avaient tenté de résoudre le soucis à distance, mais ils s'étaient vite rendu à l'évidence, l'un d'entre eux devait régler le soucis sur place.

Le choix avait été vite fait, Walter ne pouvait pas s'absenter de l'entreprise c'était donc à lui de gérer. Il est parti fin juin alors que Felicity était enceinte de quinze jours puis était rentré fin juillet.

Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il reste si longtemps, mais quand il avait vu l'ampleur du problème il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de rester. La moitié de la succursale était corrompue. Des fonds avaient été détourné pour des trafics en tout genre. Il lui avait fallu des jours d'observations, de recherche pour savoir qui était digne de confiance où pas. Un informaticien l'avait aidé sur place, cherchant avec lui des tonnes de renseignements sur chacun des employés.

Quand il était rentré la première fois, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec Felicity, ils s'étaient seulement croisés. Quand il rentrait le soir, elle était couchée et quand il se levait le matin elle dormait encore. Ils ne s'étaient parlés qu'à l'entreprise et avaient juste échangé quelques mots sur le projet qui était au point d'après Felicity.

Il avait enchaîné les réunions avec le conseil d'administration, discutant de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur place. Plus d'un tiers des personnes travaillant dans la succursale étaient compromises. Des mesures avaient été prises et Oliver avait dû repartir afin de les appliquer.

Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait, il était reparti quatre jours après son arrivé. Il avait mis en application les mesures qui avaient été prises à Starling, viré plus de la moitié du personnel, recrutervdes nouveaux employés et nommer un nouveau dirigeant. Ça lui avait pris un mois pour trier les candidatures, recevoir les personnes en entretien individuel, s'assurer que les personnes étaient digne de confiance. Il avait travaillé chaque jour sans relâche, de six heures du matin jusque vingt-trois heures le soir. Il n'avait eu le temps de penser à rien d'autre. Il répondait aux mails que lui envoyait son beau-père et sa famille entre deux bouchées de son repas. Il ne prenait même pas de nouvelle de sa famille, tout ce qu'il faisait concernait l'entreprise. Il voulait régler ce problème rapidement. Le peu de mail qu'il avait échangé avec Felicity concernait le travail. Il avait complètement mis sa vie privé de côté.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Les filles tournèrent la tête vers lui. Quand Thea l'aperçut elle se leva et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Tu es là ! C'est bon de te revoir. » Dit-elle en le serrant contre lui. « C'est pour de bon cette fois ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en se décalant.

« Ouais... en principe... je vais tout de même surveiller à distance. » Dit Oliver en la regardant.

Thea lui sourit puis le relâcha. Il resta planté à côté du canapé ne sachant pas comment se comporter avec Felicity, se sentant très mal d'avoir oublié une chose essentielle, de l'avoir oubliée.

Il la regarda et croisa son regard, un petit sourire illumina son visage. « C'est bon de te revoir Oliver. » Dit-elle simplement.

Comment pouvait-elle lui sourire alors qu'il n'avait pas pris une seule fois de ses nouvelles ? « Ouais... c'est bon de te revoir aussi. » Dit-il, l'air maladroit.

« Tu as vu. » S'extasia Thea en pointant du doigt le ventre de Felicity. « Le bébé pousse. » Dit-elle en s'approchant de sa belle sœur, posant une main sur son ventre.

Il fixa la main de Thea quelques secondes avant lever les yeux vers Felicity. « Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il simplement.

« Mieux. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Mieux ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant sur le bras du canapé, se tournant vers les deux filles.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? » Dit Thea en regardant Felicity avec contrariété.

« Me dire quoi ? » Demanda Oliver avec un brin d'anxiété.

« Thea... » L'appela Felicity en lui faisant de gros yeux.

« Quoi ? C'est le père du bébé. » Dit simplement Thea.

« Ouais juste son père.» La réprimanda Felicity.

« L'une de vous peut m'expliquer. » Claqua Oliver à bout de patience en les regardant tour à tour.

« Elle a été malade durant des mois. » Dit Thea tournant la tête vers son frère. « Je pensais qu'elle te l'avait dit. » Avoua Thea qui s'aperçut que son frère ne savait rien de l'état de santé de sa femme. Elle reporta son attention vers Felicity. « Tu m'as dit qu'il le savait. Tu m'as menti. » Dit-elle en se levant.

« Tu étais malade ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Des nausées c'est tout. » Dit Felicity sur un ton se voulant rassurant, mais Thea en rajouta.

« Des nausées... tu te fiches de moi, tu ne pouvais rien avaler Felicity et c'est toujours le cas d'ailleurs. » Dit Thea avec un brin de colère dans la voix.

« Je mange. » Dit Felicity en élevant la voix.

« Ah oui des fruits et des milk-shakes. Tu appelles ça te nourrir toi !? » Rétorqua Thea.

« Stop. » Dit Oliver, levant les mains en regardant sa sœur qui commençait à s'énerver. Il était fatigué et ne voulait pas assister à une dispute. « Thea est-ce que tu veux nous laisser deux minutes ? » Lui demanda-t-il gentiment.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et quitta le salon sous le regard noir que lui lançait Felicity. Oliver passa ses mains sur son visage, essayant de chasser la fatigue qui le submergeait.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit Felicity ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je... je ne pensais pas que ça t'intéresserait. » Dit-elle simplement. « Quand je t'ai annoncé que j'étais enceinte tu as jute dit « ok » et ensuite nous n'avons plus parlé de ça. » Dit-elle en pointant un doigt vers son ventre. « Puis tu étais occupé. »

« Je... suis désolé Felicity. Si tu m'avais dit que tu étais malade... »

Felicity le coupa. « Qu'aurais-tu fait ? Tu ne m'as même pas demandé une seule fois comment j'allais, comment le bébé allait Oliver.» Lui dit-elle sur un ton de reproche. Il voulut répondre mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. « Je sais que tu étais occupé, mais tu savais que j'étais enceint. Je te l'ai dit avant que tu partes. » Lui dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

« J'ai... je suis désolé Felicity. Je suis impardonnable. » Dit-il en baissant la tête, contrit. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que son état lui était sorti de la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait dit de lui ?

Felicity ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Elle inspira puis le regarda. « Juste au cas où ça t'intéresse, il va bien. » Dit Felicity en se levant.

Elle passa devant lui, puis monta les escaliers. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer puis le bruit de pas descendant l'escalier.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » Hurla sa sœur en entrant dans le salon. « Tu n'as jamais demandé de ses nouvelles ? Bon sang Oliver c'est quoi ton problème à la fin ?! » Hurla Thea, hystérique.

Oliver souffla, irrité. « Thea... s'il te plaît... je suis fatigué. » Dit-il, las.

« Cette excuse ne marche pas avec moi Oliver. C'est ta femme bordel... elle porte ton enfant. » Dit Thea en enfonçant un doigt dans sa poitrine avec véhémence.

« Je...je sais Thea d'accord ? Je sais... » Répondit-il en baissant le regard. « J'ai besoin de dormir. » Dit-il en faisant un pas vers l'escalier.

« Maman veut que vous veniez dîner ce soir. » L'avertit Thea avant qu'il n'atteigne la dernière marche. « A ce soir. » Dit-elle avant de claquer fortement la porte d'entrée. Le bruit raisonna dans tout l'appartement.

Oliver n'alla pas de suite dans sa chambre il prit le chemin de celle de Felicity. Il posa son oreille contre la porte et écouta. Il n'entendit rien. Il tapa doucement puis attendit.

0#0

Deux mois, deux mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Enfin c'était un mensonge, elle l'avait croisé deux fois dans l'entreprise au cours des quatre jours où il était revenu. Il avait pris cinq minutes pour lui parler au détour d'un couloir, mais la conversation n'avait été que sur le projet. Il lui avait demandé si tout était au point et si tout serait en ordre pour la réunion qui avait été repoussée à la mi-septembre. Elle l'avait assuré que tout était en ordre. Elle aurait aimé lui parler plus longtemps, mais il avait été appelé par Walter. Oliver l'avait quitté avec un regard d'excuse. La seconde fois qu'elle l'avait croisé c'était lors de la réunion concernant un nouveau projet. Tout les départements avaient été sollicités et comme son chef ne pouvait pas y assister, il l'avait désigné d'office.

Oliver et elle n'avaient pas parlé, mais elle avait pu voir à quel point il était fatigué. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls et il luttait pour rester éveillé. Après la réunion plusieurs personnes s'étaient agglutinées autour de lui et l'avaient inondé de questions.

Après ça elle ne l'avait plus revu. Le soir il avait pris l'avion pour se rendre de nouveau en Russie, la laissant de nouveau seule avec ses nausées et sa fatigue.

Il avait échangé quelque mails, mais dans aucun d'eux Oliver ne demandait des nouvelles du bébé, ni d'elle. Il ne parlait que des problèmes liés à l'entreprise.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit, épuisée. Pourtant elle avait fait la grasse mâtinée, mais ce petit bout de chou qui grandissait dans son ventre la fatiguait, ça plus le fait qu'elle ne s'alimentait pas correctement. Elle était constamment éreintée. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie de cette façon, c'était la première fois et elle détestait ce sentiment. Elle avait toujours était dynamique, enjouée et là, ce n'était qu'une larve.

« Tu m'épuises. » Dit-elle doucement en tapotant son ventre. « Et ce n'est que le début j'imagine. » Ajouta-t-elle en passant une main sur son visage alors qu'un coup fut porté à sa porte.

Oliver, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Thea ne frappait jamais quand elle était là. Elle entrait simplement comme si la pièce lui appartenait.

« Entre. » Cria-t-elle trop fatigué pour se lever.

Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, puis le bruit des pas d'Oliver claquant contre le parquet de sa chambre.

Elle se plaça sur le côté, posa son coude sur le matelas et reposa sa tête sur sa main.

« Tu devrais te reposer. » Dit-elle quand il apparut devant elle, les traits tirés par la fatigue.

« Puis-je ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant son matelas.

« Euh... ouais. » Dit-elle doucement.

Oliver s'essaya sur le lit, puis la regarda. « J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer. » Dit-il, anxieux. Son cœur battait plus vite, le sang affluait à ses oreilles. Il devait lui dire la vérité, ne pas lui mentir. « Je...je me suis noyé dans le travail. » Dit-il en la fixant du regard. « Et j'ai complètement oublié ta grossesse. » Finit-il en regardant le matelas, honteux. « C'est impardonnable. »

Felicity le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Oublier ? Comment pouvait-il oublier un truc pareil ? Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cet enfant, ni d'une femme, lui rappela sa conscience.

« Je... je vais me rattraper Felicity... je te promets... maintenant que je suis là.. je vais être là pour toi. » Dit-il essayant de jauger sa réaction.

« C'est... ce n'est pas une chose qui s'oublie Oliver. » Dit-elle simplement sans s'énerver.

Elle commençait à le connaître un peu et savait qu'il noyait ses soucis dans le travail. C'était ce qu'il avait fait quand ils s'étaient mariés, il avait travaillé comme un forcené pour oublier, l'avait évitée durant des mois.

« Est-ce que tu t'es noyé dans le travail pour oublier Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Sois honnête Oliver. »

« Non... je te jure que non Felicity... » Se défendit Oliver en la regardant. « Ce problème est tombé au mauvais moment, mais je te promets que si ça n'avait pas eu lieu, j'aurais été là pour toi. » Lui dit-il avec sincérité.

« Tu m'excuseras Oliver, mais j'ai vraiment du mal à te croire. » Lui dit-elle.

Parce que c'était vrai elle ne le croyait pas. Bien sûr qu'il n'avait pas pu refuser de se rendre en Russie, mais rien ne l'empêchait de prendre de ses nouvelles où de celle du bébé.

« Je comprends. » Dit-il en baissant la tête. « Je comprends. Comment un homme peut-il oublier que sa femme est enceinte ? Comment est-ce possible ? Pour ce que ça vaut sache qu'en ce moment je me déteste. » Dit-il en se levant.

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il disait vrai. Il avait honte d'avoir oublié, honte de ne pas lui avoir demandé de ses nouvelles. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. « Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ce soir chez ma mère. » Dit-il en fermant la porte.

Il était près de dix neuf heures quand Felicity ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait dormi plus de deux heures. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle s'étira, se redressa puis se leva doucement. Elle se sentait étourdie. Elle se prépara une salade de fruit dans la cuisine qu'elle emporta dans le salon, la mangeant devant « Scandal ». Elle avait commencé cette série deux jours auparavant et pour le moment ça la passionnait. Elle avait regardé quatre épisodes quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'entrée et vit Oliver refermer la porte.

« Zut. » Marmonna-t-elle.

Elle avait complètement oublié le dîner chez la famille Steele/Queen. Oliver avança dans le salon et lui tendit non pas un, mais deux milk-shakes.

« Je ne savais pas quel goût prendre. » Dit-il alors qu'elle lorgnait sur les deux gobelets qu'il tenait dans les mains. « J'ai pris le plus classique, vanille et fraise, mais si ça ne va pas je peux aller en acheter d'autre. » Dit-il incertain.

« Non.. c'est parfait... » Dit-elle en les attrapant. Elle goûta celui à la vanille puis celui à la fraise. « Humm » Fit-elle alors qu'elle inspirait dans la paille. « C'est trop bon merci. »

Oliver la regarda goûter l'un puis l'autre. Elle semblait se régaler. Il attrapa le bol qui traînait sur le fauteuil, ne voulant pas rester planter là, à la regarder.

« Laisse, je vais le débarrasser quand j'irai au lit. » Dit-elle en avalant une gorgée de glace fondue.

Mais il n'écouta pas, il s'éloigna d'elle, amenant le bol dans la cuisine. Il jeta les épluchures de fruits puis nettoya le plan de travail avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. Il monta trois marches avant d'être arrêté par Felicity.

« Comment s'est passé ta soirée ? » Demanda-t-elle avant d'aspirer de nouveau dans la paille.

« Thea était fâchée, ma mère m'a sermonné parce que je n'étais pas resté à la maison avec toi et Walter était égal à lui même. » L'informa Oliver en la regardant depuis l'escalier.

« Super soirée... » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

« Ouais... et toi ? Ta soirée ? » S'intéressa-t-il.

« Oh je l'ai passé avec Olivia. » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Olivia ? » La questionna Oliver en regardant autour de lui. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans l'appartement.

« J'ai regardé une série tout en mangeant une délicieuse salade de fruit. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Oh... une série...d'accord. » Ajouta-t-il avant de monter une autre marche. « Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit Felicity. »

« Bonne nuit et merci pour les milk-shakes. » Lui dit-elle avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

0#0

Ça faisait maintenant une semaine qu'Oliver était rentré, une semaine qu'il lui ramenait chaque soir deux milk-shakes en rentrant du travail, qui lui préparait une salade de fruits et qu'il lui apportait dans le salon alors qu'elle regardait la télévision, très concentrée sur cette nouvelle série qu'elle avait découverte et qui la passionnait bien plus qu'elle n'osait se l'avouer.

Elle lui était reconnaissante, surtout pour les milk-shakes parce qu'elle n'avait pas toujours le courage de faire la queue pour en avoir. Ça faisait maintenant deux mois et demi qu'elle ne se nourrissait que de ça. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'elle retrouverait l'appétit, mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait de manger autre chose elle était malade. Tout la rendait malade même les odeurs et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle était assise autour de la table de la salle de conférence avec les membres du conseil d'administration et les employés ayant participé comme elle au projet. Le chef de l'application des sciences était debout, faisant face à l'assemblée, présentant la puce quand un plateau chargé de nourriture fut déposé sur la table ainsi qu'un autre avec des boissons, café, thé, jus d'orange, eau.

Quand les odeurs atteignirent ses narines, Felicity eut un haut le cœur. Elle se leva et quitta la salle de conférence précipitamment sous le regard surprit des membres du conseil et des employés présents. Elle courut dans le couloir, poussa la porte des toilettes des hommes, la première qui se trouvait sur son chemin, et déversa son petit-déjeuner dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« Felicity ? » Elle entendit la porte des toilettes voisines s'ouvrir, puis de nouveau son nom fut crié.

Des voix lui parvinrent du couloir puis Oliver apparut derrière elle alors qu'elle se relevait doucement.

« Felicity est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Oliver inquiet.

« C'est... ouais... juste des nausées. » Dit-elle en avançant vers le lavabo pour se rincer la bouche. « Je ne suis pas certaine que je puisse retourner dans la salle de conférence Oliver. Les odeurs de nourriture me dérangent. » Dit-elle contrite.

« Je ne veux pas que tu reviennes. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle frissonna sous son contact puis tressaillit. « Tu es pâle. Tu devrais aller dans mon bureau et t'allonger un peu. » Lui proposa-t-il.

« Je vais bien Oliver. Ce n'était rien. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« C'était tout sauf rien. Tu as rendu le peu de nourriture que tu as avalé ce matin, Felicity. Tu n'as plus rien dans le ventre, tu es pâle et en plus tu trembles. » Dit-il la main toujours posée sur son épaule.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapa un texto.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le nom de Dig sur l'écran.

« Dig va te ramener à la maison. » Dit-il simplement en appuyant sur le bouton envoyé. La maison sera mieux que son bureau pensa-t-il.

« Quoi ? Non je devais présenter mon programme informatique. » Dit Felicity en se reculant.

« Felicity sois raisonnable s'il te plaît. Rentre à la maison. » La pria-t-il en la regardant avec douceur.

« Non, je veux présenter mon programme Oliver. » Dit-elle en faisant un pas vers la sortie mais prise d'un vertige elle vacilla.

Oliver l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui. Il ne la relâcha que lorsqu'il fut certain qu'elle pouvait se tenir sur ses jambes.

Il ouvrit la porte, puis la poussa doucement vers l'extérieur, gardant une main sur le bas de son dos.

Il aperçut leur ami qui sortait de l'ascenseur, se dirigeant rapidement vers eux. Dig enroula un bras autour de la taille de Felicity, la ramena contre lui.

« Est-ce que tu peux rester avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne ? » Lui demanda Oliver.

« Ouais... je dois déposer ton beau-père au Salt table à midi. » L'informa Dig.

« Oliver... » Murmura Felicity d'une voix suppliante.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, il échangea un regard avec Dig puis partit d'un bon pas vers la salle de conférence.

Quand il rentra chez lui en fin de matinée il la trouva allongée dans le canapé, le corps tourné vers le dossier, endormie. Dig se leva du fauteuil et le rejoignit.

« Comment va-t-elle ? » Se renseigna-t-il auprès de son ami.

« Mieux. Elle a mangé un peu de fruit en rentrant. Elle dort depuis vingt minutes. » Dit Dig en prenant sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Est-ce que Lyla était malade aussi lorsqu'elle était enceinte. » Se renseigna Oliver.

« Non... elle a eu beaucoup de chance d'ailleurs. » Dit simplement Dig. « J'espère que ça va s'arranger parce qu'elle ne pourra pas se nourrir que de milk-shake et de fruits durant des mois. Elle ne va pas tenir Oliver. » Lui dit Dig en regardant Felicity.

« Je sais Dig, mais le médecin ne sait pas quoi faire. Les traitements pour la nausée ne fonctionnent pas. » L'informa Oliver en regardant la boite de médicament posée sur le plan de travail de la cuisine. « Il a dit qu'elle ne devait pas hésiter à se nourrir avec ce qu'il ne la rendait pas malade. » Finit Oliver.

Dig souffla, il aurait aimé faire quelque chose de plus pour elle mais il était impuissant, tout comme Oliver et le reste de leur entourage.

« Occupe-toi d'elle d'accord ? » Lui demanda Dig, posant une main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Compte sur moi. » Répondit Oliver.

Il monta à l'étage, troqua son costume contre une tenue plus décontractée puis descendit. Il prit place sur le fauteuil où Dig était assis plus tôt et regarda Felicity.

Elle s'était changée elle aussi, elle portait un leggins noir, un tee-shirt rose à manche longue trop grand pour elle. Oliver s'arrêta à ce détail. Depuis quand ce tee-shirt était- **il** trop grand pour elle ? Il l'avait déjà vu avec et il lui seyait parfaitement, épousant les courbes de son corps à merveille. Il se leva et avança vers elle laissant ses yeux parcourir son corps. « Non. » Chuchota-t-il. Comment n'avait-il pas remarqué ? Comment était-il passé à côté de ça ?

Sa femme avait perdu du poids et pas qu'un peu. Elle flottait dans son tee shirt même son soutien-gorge semblait trop grand, les bretelles étaient détendues sur ses épaules. Son visage était creusé, il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant parce que chaque fois qu'il la voyait elle portait du maquillage mais là au naturel, c'était flagrant. Oliver leva la main, voulant caresser son visage, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, la serrer contre lui, la protéger, mais il ne fit rien. Il resta debout, la fixant, traitant ses pensées. Depuis quand voulait-il tout ça ? Pourquoi voulait-il ça ? Plus tôt dans les toilettes quand il l'avait serrée contre lui, il s'était rendu compte que ça lui avait procuré un sentiment de bien-être et s'il avait été honnête avec lui, il se serait aperçu que ne plus l'avoir dans ses bras lui avait procuré un sentiment de manque.

Il fit un pas en arrière, trébucha sur la table de salon, ses fesses cognèrent contre le bois dur. Il posa ses mains sur l'arrière pour éviter de tomber à la renverse. Le bruit réveilla Felicity qui se redressa vivement, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

Oliver se leva instinctivement et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Hey, hey ce n'est que moi. » Dit-il doucement. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Est-ce que ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Il la regardait dans les yeux et vit à quel point elle était cernée et effrayée.

« Ouais... » Dit-elle en s'asseyant. Elle frotta ses yeux, attrapa ses lunettes sur la petite console puis les passa. « J'ai faim. » Dit-elle simplement.

Oliver lui fit un petit sourire. « Fruits ou milk-shake ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Je peux avoir les deux ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tout ce que tu veux. » Répondit-il alors qu'il se levait.

Il prépara une salade fruits qu'il lui apporta au salon, puis sortit de l'appartement en vue de lui acheter des milk-shakes.

0#0

Felicity allait mieux, elle avait passé le cap des cinq mois de grossesse et était moins fatiguée, beaucoup moins. Certaines odeurs soulevaient encore son estomac, mais elle arrivait à manger autre chose que des fruits et des milk-shakes. Le riz, les pâtes nature faisaient également partie de son menu. Par contre la viande, le poisson, les plats en sauce et tout le reste la rendaient encore malade.

Elle avait repris des forces et un peu de poids. Elle avait perdu six kilos et en avait repris deux en l'espace de quinze jours. Son ventre s'arrondissait de jour en jour et elle sentait maintenant les mouvements de son bébé. La première fois qu'elle l'avait senti bougé, elle était restée figée le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait posé sa main sur son ventre puis l'avait senti de nouveau et ce fut à ce moment là qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle avait un petit être qui grandissait en elle. Celui qu'elle ne voulait pas, celui qu'elle avait été obligée de concevoir pour le gouvernement. Elle avait réalisé à ce moment là qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait pensé qu'elle ne l'aimerait pas puisqu'elle n'en voulait pas, mais ce fut tout le contraire qui se passait. Elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais le fait de le sentir avait fait ressortir ce sentiment.

Elle se regarda dans la glace, nue, caressant son ventre, souriant. Elle était heureuse. Ce petit bout de chou la rendait heureuse. Pour la première fois depuis un an elle était de nouveau heureuse et tout ça c'était grâce à lui, à ce bébé qui grandissait en elle.

Elle passa son leggins, seul vêtement qu'elle tolérait avec son petit ventre, puis un long pull crème spécialement conçue pour les femmes enceintes. Elle se maquilla légèrement, attrapa son téléphone et descendit au rez-de chaussé. Sa salade de fruits, un yaourt à boire et un jus d'orange fraîchement pressé l'attendaient sur l'îlot central. Elle prit place sur le tabouret et savoura son petit-déjeuner. Elle lut le petit mot laissé par Oliver et sourit. Chaque matin il lui laissait le même message après avoir préparé son petit-déjeuner. « Bon appétit, bonne journée. » C'était tout mais c'était suffisant pour la faire sourire. Leur relation avait évolué également, Oliver était plus amical avec elle, plus attentif aussi. Il lui préparait chaque matin son petit-déjeuner et aérait toujours la pièce avant de partir au travail afin d'évacuer les odeurs de la cuisine. Il veillait toujours à ce que rien ne réveille ses nausées. Elle appréciait vraiment ses efforts.

Le soir, il lui préparait ce qu'elle voulait manger ce qui se limitait au riz où aux pâtes, mais il les cuisinait toujours pour elle et accompagnait ses repas d'une salade de fruits et d'un milk-shake qu'il allait chercher chaque soir quand il quittait l'entreprise. Il ne cuisinait pour lui qu'une fois qu'elle était dans sa chambre afin qu'elle ne soit pas malade avec les odeurs.

Elle débarrassa la table une fois qu'elle eut fini, s'assit sur l'escalier et enfila sa paire de bottes marrons avec un petit talon, attrapa son sac à main, vérifia son contenu et descendit au sous-sol. Arrivée au bureau elle salua Dig avec une étreinte chaleureuse avant de monter dans son bureau. Elle avait beaucoup de travail. Son programme pour la puce était achevé, elle devait juste revoir certaines lignes avant de l'envoyer au département des sciences appliquées. Elle passa sa matinée dessus, travaillant sans relâche. A midi Dig lui livra deux milk-shakes, une salade de fruits et une portion de pâtes nature que Raisa avait spécialement préparé pour elle.

« Bon appétit ma belle. » Lui dit Dig en déposant le sac en papier sur son bureau.

« Merci. » Répondit-elle en regardant dans le sachet. « As-tu déjà mangé ? » Lui demanda Felicity alors qu'elle sortait le petit plat de pâtes.

« Ouais. » Dit Dig en prenant place sur la chaise.

« Wow... Raisa pense vraiment que je serai capable de manger autant ? » Lui demanda Felicity en voyant la quantité généreuse de pâtes dans le plat en verre.

Dig rit tout en haussant un sourcil. « Tu es censée manger pour deux Felicity. » Lui dit Dig en faisant un geste vers son ventre.

« Je sais... » Dit-elle simplement en portant une cuillère de pâtes à sa bouche.

Elle mangea un quart du plat puis ferma le couvercle. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à la salade de fruits n'en laissant pas un seul morceau, puis termina par les deux milk-shakes, savourant un coup l'un un coup l'autre sous le regard rieur de Dig.

« Je crois que je ne m'y habituerai jamais. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Si tu veux savoir moi non plus. » Lui avoua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Mais je crois que ce petit coquin. » Dit-elle en caressant son ventre. « Aime le sucré et la glace. »

« Je pense que tu aimes ça tout autant que lui. » Répondit Dig en atteignant la porte. « Bonne après-midi ma belle. »

« Toi aussi. » Répondit-elle en posant la tête contre son siège de bureau.

0#0

Oliver avait passé sa matinée en visio conférence avec le responsable de la succursale russe monsieur Kostia. Il venait de terminer l'appel quand sa secrétaire frappa à sa porte.

« Monsieur Queen, votre rendez-vous est arrivé. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Merci Meggy. » Oliver se leva attrapa sa veste et sortit du bureau. Tommy l'attendait patiemment dans la salle d'attente.

« Hey mec. » Dit Tommy en allant vers lui, le serrant dans ses bras. « Comment ça va ? » Demanda-t-il heureux de voir son ami. « Ça fait quoi trois mois ? » L'interrogea-t-il en haussant les sourcils, le regard interrogatif.

« Ouais trois mois... je suis désolé Tommy... je n'ai pas eu de temps pour moi. » Dit Oliver en regardant son ami avec un regard d'excuse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas je comprends. Tout est en ordre maintenant ? » Lui demanda Tommy alors qu'ils marchaient ensemble vers l'ascenseur.

« Ouais. Je viens d'avoir une conversation avec le responsable que j'ai désigné en Russie et les affaires vont mieux. Il faudra du temps pour remettre les choses en ordre, mais c'est sur la bonne voie et surtout j'ai embauché une équipe de confiance. Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda Oliver alors qu'ils entraient dans l'ascenseur.

« Fatigué mec... je ne dors pas la nuit, merci Ethan... » Dit Tommy en soufflant. « Et j'ai une tonne de travail à l'entreprise. »

« Je vois que nous menons des vies de fou. » Dit Oliver en riant.

« Ouais et attends, tu n'as pas encore d'enfant. » Dit Tommy en lui tapant doucement l'épaule. « A ce propos félicitations. Alors fille ou garçon ? » S'intéressa Tommy.

« Nous ne savons pas encore. » Dit Oliver en regardant son ami alors que les portes d'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

« J'espère que ce sera une fille, Oliver. Les garçons n'ont de yeux que pour leur mère. » Dit Tommy en souriant. « Bon un Big Belly ça te tente ? »

« Ouais ce sera parfait. » Dit Oliver.

Il était affamé et ne voulait pas attendre pour manger, le Big Belly était l'endroit parfait pour ça.

« Des messages Meggy ? » Demanda Oliver qui venait de rentrer de son déjeuner.

« Non monsieur Queen. J'ai déposé le dossier concernant les nouveaux panneaux solaires. » L'informa Meggy.

Oliver ouvrit le dossier et se plongea dedans, il était tellement concentré sur sa lecture qu'il sursauta lorsque son téléphone de bureau sonna.

« Monsieur Queen, votre femme sur la ligne une. » Lui dit Meggy.

Oliver fronçait les sourcils. C'était la première fois que Felicity l'appelait au bureau. « Je prends l'appel. » Dit-il en appuyant sur la touche une du téléphone.

« Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il.

« O... Oliver. » Dit-elle avec une plainte dans la voix.

Il se figea sur son siège.

« Aide-moi. » Chuchota-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Oliver ne répondit rien, il laissa tomber le téléphone qui claqua contre la surface en verre de son bureau et se précipita à l'extérieur, courant vers l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton encore et encore.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey,

Voila la réponse à vos questions. Qu'est-il arrivé à Felicity.

Encore merci de me lire et de l'intérêt que vous portez à cette fiction, ça me va droit au cœur.

Minimpyscp merci pour tes encouragements.

Lola, pas d'arrow dans cette histoire désolé.

Chapitre 17

Oliver avait les yeux rivés sur le panneau d'affichage indiquant les étages, 18,17,16. L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent sur trois personnes qui attendaient pour monter. Il appuya sur le bouton de fermeture.

« Personne ne monte. » Dit-il nerveusement alors que les portes se refermaient laissant les trois personnes estomaquées devant les portes qui se refermaient.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris l'ascenseur personnel de Walter ? Il avait l'accès pourtant. Ça aurait évité que celui-ci s'arrête à tout va. L'appareil reprit sa descente 15,14,13. « Ding. » Les portes n'eurent pas le temps de s'ouvrir totalement que déjà Oliver sortait, se précipitant dans le couloir, bousculant un jeune homme qui passait la porte de son bureau. Il cria des excuses tout en continuant sa course, ne prêtant aucune attention à l'homme qui était tombé sur les fesses.

Il fit voler la porte du bureau de Felicity, parcouru la pièce du regard et vit le bout de ses bottes dépasser du bureau. En deux enjambées il fut près d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol, se tenant le ventre, des larmes maculaient son visage, la douleur tordait ses traits. Son cœur se serra à la voir ainsi. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle, posa une main sur son ventre et constata qu'il était dur comme de la pierre. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, ne savait pas si c'était normal car c'était la première fois qu'il posait une main sur son ventre, mais au regard de Felicity il comprit que ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Oliver... » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Hey je suis là. » La rassura-t-il en serrant doucement sa main dans la sienne alors que de l'autre il composait le 911.

« Les urgences... » Dit une voix d'homme au téléphone.

Oliver ne le laissa pas terminer. « J'ai besoin d'une ambulance rapidement. » Dit Oliver d'une voix qu'il maîtrisait à peine.

« Que se passe-t-il monsieur ? » Demanda l'opérateur.

« Ma femme est enceinte et ne va pas bien. » Répondit Oliver d'une voix apeurée.

« Nous avons localisé votre appel une ambulance est en route. » L'avertit-il.

Oliver poussa un petit soupir. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le ventre de Felicity.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire exactement ce qu'elle a comme symptôme ? » Le questionna l'homme.

« C'est... son ventre est dur... elle semble souffrir. » Dit Oliver alors que des larmes roulaient sur les joues de Felicity.

« Contraction. » Dit l'homme plus pour lui-même que pour Oliver. « A quel stade de la grossesse est-elle ? »

« Un peu plus de cinq mois. » Répondit Oliver.

«A-t-elle des saignements ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas... » Dit Oliver en regardant Felicity. « Felicity saignes-tu ? » La questionna Oliver.

Felicity hocha la tête de façon positive.

« Oui. » Dit Oliver qui angoissait de plus en plus. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucune trace de sang.

« Bien... notre ambulance est arrivée. Où vous situez-vous ? »

« Treizième étage... demandez à l'homme de la sécurité en bas de vous y amener. Bureau de Felicity Queen. » Dit Oliver avant de raccrocher.

Il tremblait de peur, d'inquiétude et se sentait impuissant. Oliver ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant de sa vie et il détestait ce sentiment. Il aurait voulu la rassurer, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir. Bon sang, pourquoi n'avait-il pas lu des livres sur la grossesse ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas posé de questions à Felicity ?

« Felicity, l'aide médicale arrive d'accord ? » Lui dit-il autant pour la rassurer que pour se rassurer. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour elle, ne savait pas comment la soulager.

« Je ne veux pas le perdre. » Murmura Felicity dans un sanglot.

« Hey, tu ne vas pas le perdre d'accord ?» La rassura-t-il en pressant doucement son épaule.

« C'est... je saigne Oliver... ce n'est jamais bon signe. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Oliver passa une main sous sa tête et la serra doucement contre sa poitrine. « Chu, chut... » Il tentait de l'apaiser. Il sentit ses larmes mouiller sa chemise, mais il s'en fichait tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la consoler et l'aider.

Il entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir, puis Dig apparut devant lui le visage livide, rapidement suivit par un médecin urgentiste.

« Monsieur Queen pouvez-vous me laisser examiner votre femme. » Demanda-t-il en se positionnant de l'autre côté de Felicity.

Il desserra sa prise et posa doucement la tête de Felicity sur le sol, laissant sa paume sous sa tête.

Le médecin palpa doucement son ventre puis attrapa le tensiomètre que lui tendit son collègue.

« Ok, la tension est bonne. » Dit-il en rendant l'appareil à l'autre homme. « Madame Queen avez-vous d'autres douleurs ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Non... juste des douleurs dans le ventre et le bas du dos... et des saignements... » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

« D'accord. Nous allons vous emmener à l'hôpital. Le bureau est trop petit pour amener le brancard. Je vais vous porter d'accord ? » Dit-il en la regardant.

« Je vais porter ma femme. » Répondit Oliver sans y avoir réfléchi.

Felicity ne discuta pas. Il poussa sa main jusqu'à son épaule, passa la seconde sous ses genoux et la souleva. Elle était légère. Comment pouvait-elle être si légère alors qu'elle était enceinte. Il fit attention de ne pas la cogner lorsqu'il passa la porte du bureau puis la posa doucement sur le brancard sous le regard des curieux.

« Retournez tous à vos postes. » Dit Oliver d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à la discussion alors que les médecins poussaient le brancard vers les ascenseurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a Oliver. » Demanda une voix derrière lui alors qu'il suivait sa femme.

« Je... je ne sais pas John. » Souffla Oliver. « Prenez l'ascenseur du fond. » Conseilla Oliver aux médecins.

Il pénétra dans l'ascenseur avec eux et inséra une clé dans le tableau.

Il fut rapidement au rez-de-chaussé. Dig passa devant eux et d'un regard sévère dissuada les curieux de s'approcher du cortège. Il sortit dans la rue, y jeta un œil puis fit signe à Oliver que la voie était libre.

Il n'y avait aucun journaliste dans les parages. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'avait pas besoin que sa femme fasse la une des journaux, pas alors qu'elle était au plus mal.

« John, je t'enverrai des nouvelles dès que je saurai ce qu'il se passe. » L'assura Oliver alors qu'il mettait un pied dans l'ambulance.

« Courage mec... et dit à Felicity de rester forte. » Lui dit Dig alors que le médecin fermait les portes.

Oliver s'essaya près de Felicity, il prit sa main entre les siennes et fit des petits cercles apaisant sur le dos de sa main. « Savez-vous ce qu'elle a ? »Demanda-t-il au médecin qui était assis face à lui.

« Nous avons un doute mais nous en saurons plus une fois à l'hôpital. » Répondit l'homme d'une voix égale.

« Est-ce que le bébé est en danger ? » Le questionna Felicity d'une voix apeurée.

« Nous ne pouvons pas savoir avant que vous n'ayez été vu par un spécialiste madame. » Répondit-il d'une voix compatissante.

Felicity renifla, ravalant ses larmes. Oliver pressa sa main. Il se détestait de ne pas pouvoir la rassurer et détestait encore plus le médecin qui ne voulant rien leur dire.

0#0

Felicity chercha des réponses dans le regard du médecin, mais n'en trouva aucune, tout ce qu'elle vit était de la compassion. Elle sentit de nouveau son ventre se durcir et une douleur lui vrilla le dos. Elle gémit, c'était déjà la cinquième contraction qu'elle avait et savait que ce n'était pas bon signe. Elle avait peur, tellement peur, elle était effrayée. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son enfant. Elle essayait de se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait lu sur les saignements en cours de grossesse, mais sa mémoire ne voulait pas coopérer, la peur repoussait tout. Elle n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait, elle allait bien et l'instant d'après elle avait été prise de grosses douleurs et de nausées. Elle s'était précipitée dans les toilettes et avait rendu son déjeuner. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur les toilettes et s'était aperçue qu'elle saignait. Elle avait paniqué, elle s'était rendue de suite dans son bureau, avait tenté de se calmer et chercher sur le net ce que ça pouvait signifier, mais son ventre s'était durci et une horrible douleur avait irradié le bas de son dos. Elle avait attrapé le téléphone et avait appelé Oliver à l'aide. La douleur était tellement insupportable qu'elle s'était couchée sur le sol.

Les portes de l'ambulance s'ouvrirent et elle fut rapidement transportée dans l'hôpital. Une équipe médicale attendait dans le hall prête à la prendre en charge. Deux hommes l'emmenèrent dans une pièce puis l'un d'eux la porta sur la table médicale tandis que l'autre ramenait le brancard aux urgentistes. Oliver se tenait près d'elle. Il avait repris sa main entre les siennes et regardait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui avec des yeux apeurés.

« Pouvez-vous soulever votre pull madame Queen. » Demanda le médecin.

Elle le fit dans la foulée. Il posa du gel sur son ventre, elle frissonna. Il posa ensuite la sonde sur son ventre puis alluma l'écran qu'elle scruta avec attention. Après trois secondes elle vit son bébé apparaître. Il semblait aller bien, son rythme cardiaque était présent et ça la rassura. Le médecin changea rapidement la sonde de position puis s'attarda sur une masse sombre.

« D'accord... c'est ce que je pensais. » Dit-il à voix haute alors qu'une femme entrait dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. » Demandèrent en même temps Oliver et Felicity.

« Décollement du placenta. » Dit-il en regardant l'infirmière qui avançait vers eux. « Madame Queen a des contractions. » L'informa-t-il. « Madame Queen, je vais devoir regarder votre col. Pouvez-vous ôter votre pantalon ? »

Felicity regarda Oliver. Il avait les yeux fixés sur l'écran et soudain Felicity réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait leur bébé. Il n'avait pas pu assister à la première échographie.

Felicity ôta sa main de la sienne ce qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Il la regarda avec un mélange de merveille et de peur.

« Madame Queen votre pantalon s'il vous plaît. » S'impatienta le médecin.

« Euh... oui... » Dit Felicity en jetant un regard à Oliver qui comprit le message.

Felicity pensait qu'il allait sortir mais il n'en fit rien, il tourna le dos au docteur et fixa le sol. Elle baissa son pantalon comme lui avait demandé le médecin. Elle inspira puis sentit les doigts du docteur en elle. Il appuya doucement sur son ventre, inspecta, puis les enleva. Il jeta son gant souillé dans la poubelle, échangea quelques mots avec l'infirmière puis se tourna vers elle qui était en train de remonter son pantalon.

« Bien... donc votre col est ouvert... nous allons vous administrer un produit pour stopper les contractions et vous garder ici jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûrs que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous sans danger. » L'informa-t-il. « Vous allez devoir rester allonger jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse madame Queen, repos complet. Monsieur Queen, je compte sur vous pour la surveiller. Elle ne doit faire aucun effort. Si vous voulez mener votre grossesse à terme il faudra faire ce que nous vous demandons.» Dit-il en insistant sur la dernière phrase. « Je vais vous laisser avec Nancy qui va vous faire une intra-veineuse et ensuite nous vous mettrons dans la chambre réservée à votre famille. »

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement, son bébé n'allait pas naître.

« Donnez-moi votre bras madame Queen. » Lui demanda l'infirmière.

Felicity la regarda et vit une aiguille dans sa main. Elle commença à trembler, elle ne pouvait pas se contrôler, c'était plus fort qu'elle.

« Hey. » Dit Oliver attirant son attention. « Concentre-toi sur moi. » Dit-il en caressant doucement sa main.

Elle le regarda puis serra fermement sa main quand elle sentit l'aiguille traverser sa peau.

« C'est fini. » Dit Oliver avec un petit sourire, détournant le regard sur leurs mains qu'elle serrait toujours.

Elle le relâcha, il bougea ses doigts. « Je suis désolée. » Dit-elle.

« Ne le sois pas... si j'avais pu faire plus que te donner ma main je l'aurai fait. » Dit-il.

« Bien, mes collègues vont vous emmener dans votre chambre. N'oubliez pas repos complet. » L'avertit-elle en sortant de la pièce les laissant seul.

« Est-ce que ça va Felicity ? » Demanda Oliver une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Mieux... je pensais vraiment que j'allais le perdre. » Avoua-t-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

Oliver avala, inspira. « Je sais. » Fut tout ce qu'il pouvait dire. « Il... il semblait en bonne santé. » Dit-il en montrant l'écran de la main.

« Ouais. Son cœur battait à un rythme normal... » Dit-elle.

Cette conversation était maladroite. Oliver et elle ne parlaient jamais du bébé. Il prenait soin d'elle, la nourrissait, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient vraiment du petit être qui grandissait en elle.

« Nous vous emmenons madame Queen. » Cria joyeusement un homme en entrant dans la pièce, tirant un lit derrière lui alors qu'un autre homme poussa.

Oliver se leva, poussa la chaise contre le mur. Un des hommes s'approcha d'elle près à la soulever mais elle l'arrêta. « Oliver peux-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant le lit ne voulant pas de nouveau être soulevée par un inconnu.

« Ouais, bien sur. » Répondit-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il la souleva dans ses bras et la posa sur le lit.

« Merci. » Elle lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit.

0#0

Oliver fixait l'écran. Son bébé était là, bien vivant. Il avait deux jambes, deux bras, un visage bien dessiné. Il aurait aimé que le médecin laisse la sonde sur lui pour qu'il puisse continuer à le regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait et ça provoqua quelque chose en lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment, ne savait pas mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, mais il était certain d'une chose, le voir à l'écran rendait les choses plus réelles.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées quand la main de Felicity quitta la sienne, lui procurant instinctivement un sentiment de manque. Il la regarda, elle avait les joues rouges. Il entendit ce que le médecin lui demandait et il comprit sa gêne. Il se tourna vers elle et fixa du regard le bout de sa chaussure. Il ne voulait pas sortir, ne voulait pas la laisser seule, pas après ce qu'elle venait de traverser. Il voulait être là pour elle, elle méritait qu'il la soutienne après tout ce qu'elle venait d'endurer.

Il écouta ce que le médecin lui disait, enregistrant chaque consigne, chaque précaution à prendre et il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile pour Felicity de ne rien faire parce qu'elle ne restait jamais à rien faire. Elle aimait son travail et se donnait à fond.

Il se trouvait maintenant dans la chambre qui était réservée à sa famille. Elle était beaucoup plus spacieuse que les autres et contenait un lit supplémentaire ainsi que deux salles de bains, une grande télévision et une bibliothèque. Elle ressemblait plus à une suite d'hôtel qu'à une chambre d'hôpital.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda de nouveau Oliver en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil placé à côté du lit sur lequel elle était allongée.

« Les douleurs sont plus supportables. » Répondit-elle en baillant.

«J e suis heureux de l'apprendre... Je vais appeler John et demander à Thea de t'apporter des affaires. » Dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa veste. « As-tu besoin de choses en particulier ? »

« Le livre qui est posé sur ma table de nuit, ma tablette. Pour le reste je fais confiance à ta sœur. »

« Ok. » Répondit Oliver en se levant. Il lui jeta un regard avant de sortir de la chambre.

Il passa dix minutes avec John lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant d'apporter les affaires de Felicity qui étaient restées au bureau puis il contacta Thea qui lui promit d'être là le plus rapidement possible avec des affaires propres. Il se rendit ensuite au bureau des infirmières pour leur signaler que sa femme ne mangeait que certains aliments.

Il était sorti une petite demi-heure et quand il revint dans la chambre Felicity était endormie, une main posée sur son ventre, les lunettes reposant sur son nez. Il ferma doucement la porte puis alla près d'elle. Il retira les lunettes en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller, les posa sur la table de chevet puis s'installa dans le fauteuil, les yeux fixait sur son ventre. Il leva sa main, la laissa planer au-dessus et regarda sa femme. Elle n'avait pas bougé, sa respiration était douce, elle dormait profondément. Il laissa sa main tomber sur son ventre sans la quitter du regard. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tourna la tête sur son ventre et regarda sa main qui était maintenant posée dessus. C'était la première fois qu'il le touchait, la première fois qu'il sentait le bébé bouger sous sa paume. Il resta figé, n'osant pas bouger alors que le petit être ne cessait de tapoter contre sa main, lui faisant sentir sa présence, sentir qu'il était présent, vivant. Oliver glissa sa main plus bas et le petit mouvement suivit sa paume de main. Il resta un moment ainsi la main sur le ventre de Felicity savourant la sensation, se délectant du contact de son enfant.

Quand un coup fut porté à la porte, il ôta immédiatement sa main et se tourna vivement pour voir qui était la personne qui arrivait, rompant ce petit moment.

« Hey... » Dit Thea en pénétrant dans la chambre. « Comment va-t-elle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait le sac qu'elle tenait dans les mains sur le sol.

« Mieux... elle s'est endormie. » Dit Oliver en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

« Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? » S'intéressa Thea.

« Je... je ne sais pas... » Admit Oliver qui n'arrivait toujours pas à mettre les mots sur ses sentiments.

Thea esquissa un petit sourire. « Un jour tu le sauras. » Dit-elle en le contournant pour pouvoir voir sa belle sœur.

Le saurait-il un jour ? Il était confus, il ressentait quelque chose, de ça il en était certain, mais chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il repoussait ses sentiments, ne voulant pas s'y attarder, ne voulant pas découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. Il soupira, passa ses mains sur son visage et se tourna vers les deux jeunes femmes. Thea avait pris place sur le fauteuil qu'il occupait avant son arrivée, une main posée sur celle de Felicity, sa tête proche de son ventre. Elle chuchotait quelque chose, parlait au bébé. Oliver resta au milieu de la pièce, regardant la scène qui se jouait devant lui, hébété.

0#0

Quand Felicity se réveilla la pièce était sombre, seules les lumières de la ville filtrant par la fenêtre offraient une petite luminosité. Elle se demandait où elle était, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit, elle commença à s'agiter quand une main se posa doucement sur son bras.

« Hey ma belle, doucement. » Dit une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

« Dig ? » L'appela-t-elle.

« Je suis là. » Répondit-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur près de la table de chevet.

La pièce fut éclairée par une douce lumière.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Dig avec inquiétude. Oliver l'avait rassuré, mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de son amie.

« Oui, je vais mieux... quelle heure est-il ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant vers la fenêtre.

« Un peu plus de dix-huit heures. »

« Oh... » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et regarda la porte de la salle de bain.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Demanda Dig la voyant inquiète.

« Toilette et me rafraîchir. » Dit-elle sans le regarder.

« Ok... je vais te porter jusque là. » L'informa Dig en se levant.

« Non... je peux y aller seule... sans aide... » L'arrêta-t-elle alors qu'il faisait un pas vers elle.

« Non... tu as eu un ordre stricte. Ne pas te lever. Je vais juste t'y emmener Felicity. Je ne vais pas rester avec toi. » Lui dit-il en riant légèrement.

Il fit le tour du lit attrapa la poche garnie de produit et la lui donna avant de passer une main sous ses genoux et l'autre sous sa nuque. Il la souleva puis l'emmena dans la salle de bain la reposant doucement sur ses pieds. Il prit la poche de ses mains et la fixa sur le pied mobile.

« Thea t'a ramené des vêtements propre. » Dit-il en montrant le sac posé sur le comptoir. « Appelle-moi dès que tu as fini. » Finit Dig en sortant de la pièce.

Elle se soulagea, se lava, passa des vêtements propres. Tout ça lui prit une quinzaine de minutes. Elle n'eut pas de douleur mais les saignements étaient toujours présents et elle s'en inquiétait.

« Dig ? J'ai terminé. » L'appela-t-elle.

Il arriva de suite et la souleva dans ses bras après lui avoir donné la poche. Il l'installa dans le lit et raccrocha la poche au lit puis s'assit à ses côtés.

Son estomac se manifesta et Felicity envoya un regard désolé à Dig qui lui sourit alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur Oliver tenant un sac du Big Belly burger.

« Ah mon sauveur. » Dit Felicity n'ayant d'yeux que pour le sac alors qu'Oliver le posa et en sortit les deux milk-shakes qu'il lui tendit.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en les attrapant.

Il lui offrit un sourire et se dirigea vers le mini réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une salade de fruit qu'il lui apporta. « Raisa l'a préparée pour toi. » Dit-il en lui tendant. « J'ai informé les infirmières de ton régime alimentaire. » L'informa-t-il avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Mieux merci. Les douleurs ont totalement disparu ainsi que les contractions. Ce traitement semble efficace. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers la poche reliée à son cathéter par un tuyau.

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que Dig dit : « Je vais vous laisser. Oliver ta voiture est au parking sud. » Dit Dig en lui tendant les clés de son véhicule.

« Merci. » Répondit-il en prenant les clés. « Comment rentres-tu ? » Se renseigna-t-il alors qu'il rangeait les clés dans la poche de sa veste.

« Lyla devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

Il embrassa Felicity sur la joue puis quitta la pièce les laissant seuls.

Durant un moment seul le bruit de Felicity aspirant dans la paille combla le silence de la chambre. Aucun d'eux ne parlaient. Ce fut Felicity qui brisa le silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester avec moi, Oliver. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

« Bien sûr que si. Je ne vais pas te laisser seule ici. » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda-t-elle avec curiosité. « Tu as probablement d'autres choses à faire. »

« Rien qui ne puisse pas attendre. » Dit-il en la regardant.

« D'accord... donc que veux-tu faire ? Parler ? Bien que nous ne parlons pas beaucoup... regarder la télévision. Ouais ça me semble bien. Tu choisis le programme... » Dit-elle en lui tendant la télécommande.

Il la prit, changea les canaux puis s'arrêta sur l'application Netflix. Il la lança puis chercha une série qui pourrait les intéresser tout les deux.

« Supernatural ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Ouais... pourquoi pas. » Dit-elle en se redressant.

Il lança le premier épisode. Il était arrivé au sixième quand il s'aperçut que Felicity s'était endormie. Il éteignit la télévision, ôta ses lunettes et alluma la veilleuse sur la table de chevet. Il avança vers elle, balaya les cheveux de son visage et posa ses lèvres sur son front. Il la regarda une dernière fois avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Quand il revint le lendemain il trouva une infirmière dans la chambre tenant les cheveux de Felicity alors que celle-ci tenait un récipient dans ses mains, son corps prit de violents haut le cœur.

Il claqua la porte, faisant sursauter l'infirmière, avançant avec colère vers elle, il saisit les cheveux de Felicity et chassa la main de l'infirmière.

« Sortez ce café de la chambre. » Cria-t-il à l'infirmière avec colère, pointant le café fumant posé sur la table de chevet.

Elle se précipita à l'extérieur le café dans la main avant de revenir dans la chambre. « Madame Queen je suis désolée. » Dit-elle avec regret. « Je... je ne savais pas... »

« Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans ma femme ne tolère rien d'autre que la liste que j'ai fournie hier. » Lâcha Oliver d'un ton dur.

« C'est... je pensais que ce n'était que la nourriture. » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

« Tout... c'est tout... » Gronda Oliver alors que Felicity avait toujours la tête penchée dans le récipient.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous aider madame Queen ? » Demanda l'infirmière en regardant sa patiente.

« Rien... sortez. » Dit Oliver en faisant un geste de la main. « Vous en avez assez fait. »

« Oliver... » Dit doucement Felicity alors que ses spasmes se calmaient.

Il reporta son attention sur elle. Elle était pale, le visage couvert d'un voile de sueur, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues à cause des spasmes qu'elle avait eu. Le contenant était vide, rien n'était sorti. Son estomac était vide. Il balaya les cheveux de son visage alors qu'elle reposait sa tête contre l'oreiller à bout de souffle.

« Je reviens. » Dit-il en caressant ses joues de ses doigts, essuyant les larmes sur son passage.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, mouilla une serviette de toilette avec de l'eau froide. Il passa délicatement la serviette sur son visage et sa nuque pour la rafraîchir.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » L'interrogea-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas, fermant les yeux et soufflant un « Merci. »

Il posa la serviette sur la fauteuil. « Je reviens. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il avançait vers la porte.

« Oliver... » L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Il se tourna vers elle. « Sois gentil. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de la chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte. Il gagna le bureau des infirmières et trouva la responsable d'étage.

« Monsieur Queen, bonjour. » Le salua-t-elle avec un sourire. « Votre femme... »

Il ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase qu'il la coupa. « Je veux que ma femme rentre chez nous aujourd'hui. » Dit-il d'un ton dur. « Elle y sera bien mieux qu'ici. » Finit-il le regard mauvais.

« C'est... c'est ce que le médecin aimerait aussi, le traitement a été efficace, elle n'a plus de contractions et avec du repos tout rentrera dans l'ordre. » Dit l'infirmière ne comprenant pas sa soudaine colère. « Est-il arrivé quelque chose ? » Lui demanda-t-elle tout de même.

« Vous et votre équipe êtes incapable de suivre des consignes strictes. » Dit-il d'un ton froid. « Du café ! Vraiment ! Je vous ai pourtant signalé qu'elle ne supportait rien. » Lui dit-il sur le même ton.

« Je... je suis désolée. Monsieur Queen. C'était une erreur. » Dit-elle contrite, comprenant que l'infirmière s'occupant de sa femme avait fait une erreur. « Je vais aller voir votre femme. » Dit-elle en s'avançant.

« C'est inutile... elle va mieux. » Dit-il en se reculant. « J'aimerai voir le docteur qui s'est occupé d'elle hier. Est-il présent ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui... son bureau se trouve dans le couloir à droite. » L'informa-t-elle en lui désignant ledit couloir.

Il croisa l'infirmière sortant de la chambre de Felicity alors qu'il revenait de son entrevue avec le médecin. Il poussa la porte et trouva Felicity vêtue d'un leggins bleu et d'un pull marin épousant les courbes de son ventre. Elle lui sourit quand il passa la porte.

« J'ai le droit de rentrer à la maison. » Dit-elle, heureuse.

« Je sais... j'ai discuté avec le médecin. » Lui dit-il en s'approchant. « Felicity j'aimerai que tu restes au manoir. » Lui dit-il en prenant une de ses mains dans les siennes.

« Tu te débarrasses de moi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche.

« Quoi ? Non... » Dit-il avec douceur. « Ce n'est pas ça... C'est... tu seras toute seule toute la journée à la maison. » L'informa-t-il en la regardant avec un mélange d'appréhension et de compassion. « Alors qu'au manoir il y a toujours quelqu'un, ma mère, Raisa. Je ne me débarrasse pas de toi. Je rentrerai au manoir après le travail et je resterai avec toi. » Lui dit-il. « Je serai moins inquiet si je te sais au manoir que seule à la maison. »

« Oh... je ne voyais pas les choses de cette façon. » Lui dit-elle simplement.

0#0

Ils arrivèrent au manoir une heure après, Oliver avait réglé les frais médicaux avant de sortir de l'établissement, ils s'étaient ensuite arrêté pour acheter des milk-shakes que Felicity avait savouré durant le trajet. Sa porte s'ouvrit sur Moira qui la prit dans ses bras.

« Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? » Lui demanda Moira en lui caressant doucement le dos alors qu'Oliver descendait du SUV.

« Rassurée. Merci de m'accueillir. » Lui dit-elle avec sincérité.

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue Felicity. Tu n'as même pas besoin de me remercier. Cette maison est la tienne également. » Lui dit-elle en se décalant laissant la place à Oliver qui la souleva dans ses bras.

Il entra dans la maison, monta l'escalier avec elle toujours dans ses bras et ne fut même pas essoufflé une fois à l'étage. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre. « Attends... ce n'est pas ma chambre Oliver. » Dit-elle quand elle s'aperçut qu'ils étaient entrés dans sa chambre.

« Je sais... j'ai pensé que tu serais mieux ici. Ma chambre est plus spacieuse que celle que tu occupais, de même que la salle de bain. Mais si tu ne veux pas dormir dans mon lit je comprendrais... » Lui dit-il en la regardant.

« Je... je ne sais pas... c'est... et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Dans ton ancienne chambre. » Répondit-il alors qu'il se tenait au bord de sa chambre.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de me laisser ta chambre ? Parce que c'est ta chambre... depuis toujours et... je ne suis pas ta petite amie... enfin je suis ta femme mais... »

Oliver rit. « Ça ne me dérange pas Felicity. » Dit-il en s'enfonçant dans la pièce. « Lit ou canapé ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Felicity regarda les deux meubles et opta pour le lit.

« Es-tu bien installée ? » Demanda Oliver en ajustant les oreillers derrière elle.

« Ouais... merci. »

« Je vais devoir aller au travail. Tiens. » Dit-il en lui tendant deux télécommandes. « Celle-ci c'est pour la chaîne hi-fi et celle-là pour la télévision. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à appeler Raisa. Je t'ai noté son numéro de portable ici. » Dit-il en lui tendant un papier. « Elle viendra de suite. As-tu besoin d'autres choses avant que je parte ? » Lui demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Non, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

« Ok... je te vois ce soir. Dig va passer te voir dans la journée. » Dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

« D'accord... à ce soir. » Répondit-elle en le regardant sortir de la chambre.

Elle poussa un soupir, regarda autour d'elle et ferma les yeux. Les prochains mois seront long, très long...


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey,**

 **Un énorme merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Nad il reste 8 chapitres après celui-ci.**

Chapitre 18.

Oliver était coincé dans les embouteillages depuis quarante minutes. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis la veille, ralentissant le trafic. Il avait une réunion importante dans moins de trente minutes et il était plus que nerveux. Il devait remplacer Walter en bout de table car sa mère et lui étaient partis en week-end et à cause du mauvais temps n'avaient pas pu rejoindre Starling.

Il arriva à son bureau dix minutes avant la réunion. Il souffla, soulagé d'être arriver dans les temps.

« Monsieur Queen, bonjour. » L'accueillit Meggy avec un sourire.

« Bonjour Meggy. Des messages importants ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en ôtant son duffle-coat.

« Oui toutes les réunions de la journée et celle de demain ont été annulées en raison de la météo. » L'informa Meggy en pianotant sur son clavier. « Je suis désolée monsieur Queen j'aurai aimé vous en avertir avant, mais l'information est tombée il y a cinq minutes. »

«Ok.. » Dit Oliver agacé qui avait passé toute la soirée de la veille à relire ses notes et à les améliorer pendant que Felicity regardait un film avec sa petite sœur.

Il entra dans son bureau, alluma son ordinateur et reporta les réunions à la semaine suivante, il enchaîna ensuite sur les budgets mensuels.

« Monsieur Queen ? » L'appela Meggy depuis la porte.

Oliver releva le nez de l'écran d'ordinateur. « Oui ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez encore besoin de moi ? Il neige de plus en plus et j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir rentrer à la maison. » L'informa Meggy en jetant un œil vers la fenêtre où une tempête de neige faisait rage.

Oliver suivit son regard. « Non... vous pouvez y aller. Je vais renvoyer tout le monde. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il fit le tour de tout les services, renvoyant tout le monde, avant de quitter l'entreprise à son tour. Il monta dans son SUV, sortit du parking vide et s'engagea sur la voie. Le trajet pour aller jusqu'au manoir ne lui prenait en général qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes sauf qu'avec la neige ça lui pris plus de quarante minutes pour regagner la voie rapide.

Ça n'avançait pas, pourquoi ça n'avançait pas ? Il alluma la radio et le verdict tomba. Grave accident sur la voie rapide bloquant la circulation.

« Merde... » Dit-il en tapant sur son volant.

Il finit par franchir les portes du manoir en milieu d'après-midi, il était furieux, il venait de passer trois heures dans les embouteillages et n'avait rien dans le ventre. Il était affamé. Il passa par la cuisine et n'y trouva personne, il ouvrit le réfrigérateur, prit tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se faire un sandwich. Le manoir était étrangement calme. Peut-être que les jumeaux étaient occupés dans le salon. Il rangea ce qu'il avait sorti puis s'aventura dans la maison. Les jumeaux n'étaient nulle part en vue, ni Thea. Il monta à l'étage, le silence y régnait également.

Il resta sur le seuil de sa chambre, regardant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Les jumeaux reposaient paisiblement de chaque côté de Felicity, une main posée sur son ventre, les yeux rivés sur la télévision alors que Felicity semblait endormie. Ils étaient calmes et absorbés par l'écran. Il resta un moment contre le chambranle à les regarder. C'était rare de les voir si calme. Ce n'était pas de mauvais enfants, mais ils étaient plutôt turbulents.

« Hey... » Dit doucement une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et sourit en voyant sa petite sœur. « Ils sont sages non ? » Lui chuchota-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Oliver hocha la tête puis regarda de nouveau le trio. Malia le vit en premier, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de joie, elle sortit de l'étreinte de Felicity et courut vers lui.

« L'Ollie ! » Cria-t-elle joyeusement alors qu'il s'accroupit pour la réceptionner.

« Hey ma princesse. » Il la serra contre lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

Depuis qu'il était de retour, elle le collait et depuis que sa mère était partie c'était encore pire. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans qu'elle ne soit dans ses jambes. Son comportement l'amusait plus qu'autre chose.

« Il neige... on peut aller jouer dehors ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avec un regard emplie d'envie.

« Je ne pense pas Malia, il fait froid et... »

« Tu as dis qu'on ferait un bonhomme de neige hier et on y est pas allé... s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. » Le supplia-t-elle en sautant devant lui ses mains posées sur ses joues.

« Qu'en penses-tu Thea ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur qui riait.

« J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée. » Dit-elle en prenant la main de Malia. « Viens, je vais te couvrir. »

« Attends. » Dit-elle en tirant sa main. « Adam ? » L'appela-t-elle depuis la porte. « Tu viens ? On va jouer dans la neige. »

Oliver leva les yeux et vit que Felicity était réveillée. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Désolé... je ne voulais pas qu'ils te réveillent. »

« Ne t'en fais... je pense que j'ai assez dormi... » Lui dit-elle en baillant. « Tu rentres tôt. »

« Oui, j'aurai pu être là plus tôt si je n'avais pas été coincé dans les embouteillages. » Lui dit-il. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je m'ennuie Oliver et ça ne fait qu'une semaine. » Se plaignit-elle. « Tu ne veux pas me donner quelque chose à faire ? Lire tes rapports, faire tes rapports ? Je prends n'importe quoi... mais je veux m'occuper... je vais devenir folle. »

« Repos Felicity... tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Elle fit la moue.

« Adam tu viens dehors avec nous. » Demanda Malia à nouveau en s'approchant d'eux.

« Non. » Dit fermement Adam en s'accrochant à la main de Felicity. « Je reste avec Liscy, je veux pas la laisser seule. »

Oliver sourit en voyant l'air déterminé de son petit frère. Depuis que Felicity était de retour au manoir il passait le plus clair de son temps avec elle. Il l'adorait.

« Tu sais Adam. » Dit Felicity en se décalant pour pouvoir le regarder. « Tu devrais y aller. »

« Mais... et toi ? Tu vas t'ennuyer encore. »

« Non, je vous regarderai d'ici. Vas-y il ne tombe pas de la neige tout les jours. Profite-en. » Lui dit-elle en le poussant doucement vers Oliver.

Le petit garçon se leva puis rejoignit sa sœur, il tourna la tête vers Felicity qui l'encouragea du regard, puis il disparut.

« Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligée de rester là. Je peux te descendre dans le jardin d'hiver. » Proposa-t-il.

« Ouais ? » Demanda-t-elle le regard pétillant. « Alors c'est d'accord... j'aime ta chambre mais changer de décor me fera sans doute du bien. »

Oliver lui sourit. Il se pencha, l'attrapa et la souleva.

0#0

Il était sous la douche, l'après-midi l'avait littéralement épuisé, après la construction du bonhomme de neige il avait fait une bataille avec les jumeaux, puis les avait poursuivi dans le jardin. Il avait adoré chaque moment passé avec eux. Il se sécha, s'habilla d'un pantalon de survêtement, d'un tee-shirt et d'un sweat à capuche puis gagna la chambre où Felicity se reposait.

« Hey.. » Le salua-t-elle en se redressant. Elle organisa les oreillers puis tapota la place à côté d'elle.

C'était leur rituel depuis une semaine, chaque soir il s'allongeait à ses côtés pour regarder la série supernatural.

« Les petits sont couchés ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle cherchait le programme sur Netflix.

« Ouais... ils se sont endormis rapidement. »

« Pas étonnant, tu les as épuisé... oh avant de commencer. » Dit-elle en pointant la télévision. « Regarde. » Elle attrapa son téléphone et lui tendit.

Il sourit en voyant la première image. C'était un portrait des enfants, de Thea et lui avec le bonhomme de neige. Elle était superbe, c'était la première photo qu'il avait de ses sœurs et de son frère et il n'avait qu'une envie l'avoir pour lui. L'imprimer, l'encadrer et la poser sur son bureau.

« Est-ce que je peux te la prendre ? » Demanda-t-il en la regardant.

« Déjà envoyée sur ton téléphone. » Elle lui sourit alors qu'il faisait défiler les autres photos, souriant à chacunes d'elles.

« Je ne t'ai pas vu nous photographier. Merci. Elles sont toutes superbes et inestimables. » Dit-il en lui tendant son téléphone. « Pourras-tu toutes me les donner ? »

« Ouais.. je te les transmettrai demain... » Répondit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'écran. « Prêt ? »

« Bien sûr que je suis prêt. J'attends ce moment depuis mon réveil. »

Il ne lui mentait pas, depuis la première soirée avec elle à l'hôpital il attendait le soir avec impatience. Il adorait partager ce moment avec elle, rester là à regarder la télévision, discuter avec elle de certaines scènes, échanger leur point de vue. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il aurait apprécié ça et pourtant il le faisait.

Elle lui sourit puis appuya sur le bouton de la télécommande et le son de la télévision emplit la pièce. Tout deux étaient concentrés sur l'écran. De temps en temps l'un d'eux faisait une remarque.

« Quatrième ? » Dit Oliver quand l'épisode se lança. Il était étonné, généralement Felicity arrêtait après le troisième, épuisée.

Il se tourna vers elle et constata qu'elle s'était endormie. Il prit délicatement la télécommande de ses mains puis éteignit la télévision. Il vérifia qu'elle était bien endormie et comme tout les soirs depuis une semaine il posa sa main sur son ventre. Habituellement il la quittait, faisait des choses dans sa propre chambre et revenait la voir plus tard pour profiter de la sensation de sentir le bébé bouger sous sa paume.

Le bébé répondit instantanément à son toucher, lui envoyant des petits coups contre sa paume. Oliver adorait ces moments. Il ne restait jamais longtemps ayant trop peur qu'elle ne se réveille et le trouve ainsi.

Il avait chaud, trop chaud. Il était en sueur, il bougea, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il s'était endormi dans la chambre de sa femme. Il comprit pourquoi il avait si chaud, Felicity était blotti contre lui, ses lunettes écrasées contre son visage, cherchant la chaleur de son corps pour se réchauffer. Il se décala légèrement, mais elle s'approcha de lui, le collant encore plus, posant une main sur sa poitrine agrippant son sweat. Il se tourna vers elle, déplia ses doigts pour la faire lâcher prise. Elle marmonna. « Froid. »

Oliver se maudissait, il n'aurait pas du s'endormir, pas dû être avec elle dans le lit. Il ne s'était jamais endormi auparavant, il restait avec la main sur son ventre durant une dizaine de minutes avant de se lever, d'ouvrir le lit et glisser sa femme sous les draps.

Il parvint finalement à se lever sans la réveiller. Il repoussa les couvertures puis la glissa en dessous.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux, totalement désorientée.

« Rendors-toi. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures sur elle.

Elle soupira, ses paupières se fermèrent. Il se baissa et posa un baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit Felicity. »

« Nuit liver. » Répondit-elle d'une voix endormie.

Il resta un moment à la regarder avant de tourner les talons. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, pensant sans cesse au moment qu'il venait de vivre. Il avait aimé avoir Felicity près de lui, collé contre son corps. Il voulait se lever et y retourner, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Que penserait-elle quand elle se réveillerait ? Il ne lui avait jamais montré le moindre geste d'affection depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, l'avait repoussée plus qu'autre chose. Certes ces derniers temps leur relation avait pris un autre tournant, mais c'était à cause de sa condition de vie actuelle. Elle avait besoin d'avoir du monde autour d'elle pour lui tenir compagnie et il tenait ce rôle dès qu'il rentrait du travail.

Il se leva, incapable de se rendormir. Il sortit dans le couloir, passa la tête dans son ancienne chambre et regarda la forme endormie de sa femme. Elle tenait fermement l'oreiller sur lequel il s'était reposé durant la soirée. Elle avait le nez emmitouflé dedans, respirant son odeur. Il s'enfonça dans la chambre puis s'assit sur le lit, restant là, à la regarder. Ses long cheveux blonds couvraient une partie de son visage, Oliver leva la main, la fit planer au dessus de son visage, hésita, puis finit par balayer ses cheveux sur l'arrière. Felicity émit un petit gémissement, mais ne bougea pas, sa respiration était toujours lente et régulière. « Qu'est-ce que tu me fais Felicity ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui même. Il traça du bout des doigts le contour de son visage, se pencha et embrassa son front. Il ne pouvait pas s'allonger avec elle mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. Il avisa le canapé. « Non... » Murmura-t-il. Il se leva à regret puis sortit de la chambre. Il alla vérifier les jumeaux, les embrassa puis finit par descendre à la cuisine où il se prépara un thé.

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Il sursauta renversant le contenu brûlant de la tasse sur la table. « Bon sang Thea... tu m'as fait une de ses peurs... » Dit-il en portant une main à son cœur qui battait rapidement.

« Je suis désolée... ce n'était pas mon attention... » S'excusa-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui. « Alors qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? » S'intéressa-t-elle en le fixant un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Le travail. » Mentit-il. « Et toi ? »

« Tu vas rire de moi. » Dit-elle en rigolant. « Je pensais aux achats de noël. »

« Vraiment ? Tu n'arrives pas à dormir parce que tu penses aux cadeaux de noël ! Je peux peut-être t'aider. » Lui proposa-t-il avec sérieux.

« Ollie... tu n'as jamais été bon en cadeau... »

« Ouais... c'est pas faux... désolé alors... je ne peux rien pour toi. » Dit-il en se levant.

« Tu pars ? »

« Ouais... il faut que je dorme... demain j'ai une grosse journée... » Lui dit-il en sortant de la cuisine.

Il tourna encore un moment dans son lit avant de tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

0#0

Felicity passait une agréable après-midi, Oliver avait vraiment eu une bonne idée de l'emmener dans le jardin d'hiver. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Oliver et Malia qui faisaient rouler une énorme boule de neige dans le jardin s'arrêtant juste devant la baie vitrée du patio. Oliver semblait à bout de souffle mais Malia ne le laissait pas respirer, elle le tirait par la manche pointant la direction de Thea et d'Adam qui s'affairaient à faire une autre boule. Oliver la porta et la posa sur la plus grosse. Les jumeaux étaient tout excités et souriant. La troisième boule arriva dix minutes plus tard formant ainsi le bonhomme de neige. Les enfants ramassèrent des branches, puis chacun d'eux les planta dans la seconde boule avec l'aide des adultes. Thea sortit deux billes de sa poche qu'elle tendit aux jumeaux. Ils enfoncèrent les billes sur le haut de la tête, formant ainsi les yeux. Des yeux rouges perçants. « Il fait peur. » Murmura Felicity en fixant le bonhomme de neige qui lui faisait face.

Ils finirent de le décorer avec un bonnet rouge, une écharpe assortie et un petit caillou noir pour le nez. Oliver forma sa bouche à l'aide d'un bâton en bois puis Thea les prirent en selfies alors qu'ils posaient avec leur œuvre. Felicity en profita pour les prendre en photo à son tour. Elle était parfaite. Elle l'envoya à Moira pensant qu'elle serait heureuse d'avoir une photo de ses enfants et elle avait eu raison. Moira répondit instantanément, la remerciant.

Elle les photographia à chaque activité qu'ils faisaient, anges de neige, bataille de boules de neige et poursuite des jumeaux dans la neige. De là où elle se trouvait elle entendait les enfants crier et éclater de rire. Ils avaient tous deux les joues et le nez rougit par le froid, mais étaient heureux de leur après-midi et aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir rentrer en demandant toujours plus, mais le soir commençait à tomber et ils n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de rentrer. Thea les emmena à l'étage pour les doucher et les réchauffer alors qu'Oliver la rejoignit dans le patio.

« Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ? » Demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

« Non... je vous ai regardé. Les enfants étaient heureux. C'était sympa de les voir comme ça. Pas qu'ils ne sont pas heureux habituellement parce qu'ils le sont mais avec la neige c'est différent tu sais parce qu'il ne neige pas tout le temps... » Finit-elle avec embarras.

« J'avais compris Felicity. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire. « Veux-tu remonter à l'étage ? »

« Euh... j'aimerai rester ici avec mon ami. » Dit-elle en montrant le bonhomme de neige qui lui faisait face.

Oliver rit en le regardant. « Il a l'air effrayant. »

« Il l'est... Je crois que ce sont les billes rouges qui lui donne ce genre là. » Dit-Felicity en frissonnant. « Sérieusement Oliver regarde le, on dirait presque qu'il va rentrer dans la maison et nous égorger... et puis ce sourire que tu lui as fait n'arrange rien... on dirait un sadique. » Rit-elle.

« Mon dieu. » Dit Oliver en mettant une main sur sa bouche. « Tu as raison... on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça... les enfants vont faire des cauchemars. »

« C'est... peut-être pas... ils avaient l'air de le trouver correct... c'est peut-être nous le problème. »

« Non... non.. je ne crois pas... je vais mettre d'autre billes, quelque chose de plus chaleureux. »

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il sortait du patio. Cinq minutes plus tard il faisait face au bonhomme de neige. Quand il se décala, il regarda Felicity avec interrogation. Elle souleva son pouce, validant le nouveau visage du bonhomme de neige qui avait maintenant des yeux verts.

« Merci c'est parfait. » Dit-elle quand elle l'entendit arriver. « Je vais rester à le contempler un moment. »

« Ok... dans ce cas je vais t'apporter ton repas. Raisa a fait des milk-shakes maison. J'espère que ça va aller pour toi. » S'inquiéta-t-il sachant que jusqu'à présent elle n'avait mangé que ceux du Big Belly burger, mais au vue des conditions actuelles, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de sortir en ville avec la voiture.

Il avait alors demandé à Raisa si elle saurait en préparer et elle l'avait assuré que oui.

« Ouais... je pense que ce devrait être bien. » Le rassura-t-elle.

Elle avait aimé, ils étaient divin, meilleur que ceux du Big Belly Burger. Raisa était vraiment une cuisinière hors pair. Elle resta dans le patio jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse nuit noire. Oliver la ramena dans sa chambre peu avant dix huit heures, heure à laquelle Raisa commençait à préparer le repas.

Elle s'était occupée en lisant, attendant avec impatience le retour d'Oliver. Elle adorait passer ses soirées avec lui. Évidemment ils discutaient peu, mais parfois juste la présence d'une personne qu'on appréciait suffisait et Felicity appréciait Oliver. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait voulu lui montrer, elle avait découvert des choses qui lui plaisaient chez lui en dehors de ses magnifiques abdominaux. Elle aimait quand il la prenait dans ses bras, la façon dont il lui demandait toujours si elle allait bien, lui montrant que finalement elle avait un peu d'importance pour lui, le fait qu'il lui amenait toujours des milk-shakes en rentrant du travail. Leur relation avait évolué. Bien sûr elle savait que c'était à cause du bébé et était certaine qu'une fois qu'il serait là, les choses redeviendraient comme avant.

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté du bébé durant la semaine écoulée et tout deux étaient d'accord pour ne pas connaître le sexe, voulant la surprise à la naissance. Ça lui avait fait du bien de voir qu'Oliver s'intéressait un peu au bébé parce que depuis le début de sa grossesse ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leur enfant. Oliver lui avait posé plusieurs questions sur les précédents rendez-vous qu'il avait manqué à cause du travail et elle avait été ravie de partager ça avec lui même si c'était avec du retard.

Elle s'était réveillée alors qu'Oliver la couvrait, il l'avait rassuré et lui avait dit de se rendormir mais elle avait simplement fermé les yeux puis avait sentit ses lèvres sur son front. Elle avait attendu que la porte se referme pour porter ses doigts à l'endroit où il avait posé ses lèvres. Elle resta un moment avec les doigts posés là, ne comprenant pas. Oliver n'avait jamais eu de gestes de tendresse envers elle, excepté quand il l'avait bercé dans ses bras quand elle s'était effondrée sur le sol de son bureau la semaine précédente.

Il l'avait embrassé ! Pourquoi ? Cette question la réveilla complètement, elle chercha quelque chose de logique à ce geste, mais n'en trouva rien. Elle finit par enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et l'inspira profondément. Il sentait le savon qu'Oliver utilisait, un mélange de menthe et de citron. Elle finit par s'endormir, inhalant l'odeur d'Oliver dans laquelle elle trouvait une sorte de réconfort.

0#0

Oliver passa la porte du manoir éreinté. Il avait un mal de tête atroce qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée malgré la prise de médicament. Il avait terminé son rapport concernant la puce qu'il devait présenter à la fin de la semaine devant le conseil d'administration. Elle était au point et il espérait qu'elle se vendrait.

« Bonjour mon chéri. » Le salua sa mère en avançant vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur sa joue alors qu'il se baissa pour l'étreindre. « Tu as une sale mine. »

« Merci maman... c'est toujours plaisant à attendre. » Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

« Tu es malade ? » Le questionna-t-elle inquiète.

« Juste un mal de tête. » La rassura-t-il. « Vous êtes rentrés quand ? »

« En fin de matinée. Nous avons croisé les Bowen à l'aéroport et nous les avons invité à manger vendredi soir. Laurel sera avec eux. » Lui dit-elle en posant une main sur son bras.

« Pourquoi Laurel sera avec eux ? » Demanda Oliver avec curiosité.

« Oh tu sais, Carter sera en déplacement et il ne veut pas que sa femme reste seule... enfin ce n'est pas la question. Je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être inviter Tommy et Sara pour ne pas qu'elle soit seule. »

« C'est... ouais... d'accord. » Dit Oliver.

« Bien. Laurel sera sûrement heureuse de voir Sara. Elle ne la voit que très peu. » L'informa Moira. " Oh Oliver ? » L'interpella-t-elle alors qu'il fit un pas vers l'escalier. Il s'arrêta. « Merci d'avoir veillé sur les jumeaux avec Thea. Ils étaient heureux de leur petite après-midi récréative. »

« Je me suis bien amusé aussi. » Avoua-t-il.

Il se débarrassa de son costume enfila quelque chose de plus confortable puis alla voir Felicity.

« Hey qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit-il, haussant les sourcils alors qu'elle était allongée avec l'ordinateur posé sur les genoux, pianotant sur le clavier, concentrée sur sa tache.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. De grand yeux coupables.

« Fe-li-ci-ty. » Dit-il en s'avançant rapidement.

« Juste des trucs informatiques, rien qui ne va me fatiguer Oliver. » Dit-elle avec conviction.

« Tu travaillais. » Dit-il reconnaissant le logiciel qu'elle avait intégré à la puce.

« Je faisais une dernière modification avant la présentation. Je veux que se soit parfait, Oliver. Je ne serai pas présente alors je dois être certaine qu'il n'y a aucune faille dans mon programme. Je sais à quel point ce projet est important pour l'entreprise, mais aussi pour toi. »

« Ta santé est plus importante Felicity. »

« Comme je te l'ai dit Oliver je vais bien. » S'énerva-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de faire des choses... et que ça te plaise ou non si j'ai envie de travailler, je le ferai. Tu n'es pas ma mère, ni mon père... tu es son père. » Dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers son ventre. « Et je ne fais rien qui mette sa vie en péril. » Finit-elle durement.

« Ok... » Dit Oliver en levant les mains. « J'ai compris... je vais te laisser travailler. » Dit-il simplement en reculant ne voulant pas se disputer avec elle.

« J'ai fini. » Dit-elle plus calmement en levant les yeux sur lui. « Tu peux rester... enfin si tu veux. »

Oliver prit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « Je vais descendre dîner... » Dit-il avec un regard d'excuse voyant que même si elle s'était radoucie, elle était toujours en colère contre lui.

Il avait passé la soirée avec elle et comme tout les soirs avait attendu qu'elle dorme pour poser ses mains sur son ventre. Il avait profité de son bébé durant dix bonne minutes puis avait embrassé Felicity sur le front avant de quitter sa chambre, regagnant la sienne.

Il n'avait pas parlé de l'incident, mais Oliver s'en voulait de l'avoir rouspété comme il l'avait fait. Oui il voulait qu'elle aille bien, oui il voulait qu'elle se repose, mais quelque part, il comprenait qu'elle voulait travailler, elle adorait son travail. Il pouvait le voir chaque fois qu'elle était occupée sur l'ordinateur. Demain il lui parlerait se promit-il avant d'éteindre la lumière.

Le vendredi arriva rapidement, trop rapidement et Oliver stressait. Il avait passé une sale nuit, lisant trois fois le rapport sur la puce, s'assurant que tout était en ordre. Il savait que ça l'était parce que c'était Felicity qui l'avait rédigé. Il lui avait parlé le lendemain de leur altercation et ils étaient arrivés à un accord. Pas plus de trois heures de travail par jour.

Il passa par sa chambre avant de quitter le manoir pour sa journée. Elle était encore endormie, il resta sur le seuil ne voulant pas la réveiller, mais son corps le démangeait de la rejoindre. Il se trouva devant elle avant même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se baissa, posa ses lèvres sur son front et l'embrassa doucement. Elle bougea, poussa un soupir de contentement et sourit dans son sommeil. Il se recula la contempla de longues secondes avant de descendre son regard sur son corps. Son ventre était caché par les couvertures et paraissait beaucoup plus petit ainsi. Il posa une main contre celui-ci, mais fut frustré de ne pas pouvoir sentir le bébé bouger. Il se leva puis sortit de la chambre.

Felicity s'éveilla quand la porte grinça. Elle s'étira puis ouvrit grandement les yeux.

« Oliver ? » Cria-t-elle alors que la porte se fermait, certaine que c'était lui derrière celle-ci.

« Hey. » Dit-il en passant la tête par l'ouverture. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas... je dors à longueur de temps. » Dit-elle en riant légèrement. Elle était de bonne humeur depuis quelques jours. Travailler lui faisait du bien même si ce n'était que quelques heures par jours. Ça l'occupait.

« Veux-tu que je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner avant de que je parte travailler ? » Lui demanda-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Felicity avisa sa montre. « J'aimerai oui, à condition que ça ne te mette pas en retard. »

« Ça devrait aller... je reviens de suite. »

Dix minutes plus tard il déposa un plateau garnis de sa nourriture préférée du moment.

« Merci. » Dit-elle en attrapant le verre de jus d'orange. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Le questionna-t-elle en voyant qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« Ah vrai dire, non... » Dit-il avec sincérité. « Je suis stressé... »

« Hé, ça va aller... » Le rassura-t-elle en attrapant sa main. Elle la pressa doucement en signe de soutien. « Je t'ai tout détaillé correctement. »

« Je sais... tu as fais du bon travail... mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Oliver. Tu vas les impressionner. » L'encouragea-t-elle. « Je crois en toi et en notre équipe. »

« Ouais... tu as raison. » Dit-il en la fixant du regard. Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Felicity se tendit, pas habituée à ce genre d'affection de sa part. C'était la seconde fois qu'il le faisait cette semaine et elle se demandait pourquoi ? Elle aimait la sensation de ses lèvres sur sa peau, brûlant et réconfortant.

« C'était pourquoi ça ? » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander, mais quand elle vit son regard d'excuse elle se maudissait de lui avoir posé la question.

« C'est... je suis désolé.. je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise... » S'excusa Oliver, les joues rougissantes.

« Ce n'est pas le cas... je veux dire... tu ne m'as pas embarrassée... juste surprise. » Lui dit Felicity d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Oliver hocha la tête doucement alors qu'un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. « Je suis plein de surprise. » Lui dit-il plus serein. « Je devrais y aller... bonne journée. »

« Bonne journée, Oliver. »

0#0

« Tu les as impressionné. » S'extasia Felicity alors qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre.

« Nous les avons impressionné. » La corrigea-t-il avec un grand sourire et des yeux pétillants de bonheur. « La puce sera commercialisée d'ici deux mois. »

« Ça va changer la vie de milliers de personnes. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu faire partie de ce projet. Merci. »

« Je voulais les meilleurs Felicity et tu en fais partie. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« C'est... merci... » Dit-elle gênée. « Nous devrions ouvrir une bouteille pour célébrer ça... enfin tu devrais ouvrir une bouteille parce qu'à l'évidence je ne peux pas boire... tu pourrais boire pour deux. » Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Nous trinquerons au jus d'orange. » dit-il avec sérieux. « Je devrais peut-être me préparer... les Bowen arrive dans moins d'une heure... » L'informa-t-il en regardant l'heure qu'affichait le radio-réveil.

« Oh j'avais oublié... » Dit Felicity en s'affalant sur les coussins.

« Hé... je passerai quand même la soirée avec toi Felicity... je sais que tu es seule presque toute la journée. »

« Pas vraiment, Malia et Adam me tiennent compagnie... je crois que je n'ai jamais regardé autant de Disney de toute ma vie, même à l'époque où j'étais enfant. » Dit-elle en riant.

Il rit à son tour. « Je passerai la soirée avec toi... » Dit-il en se levant.

Oliver descendit au rez-de chaussé quand il entendit la sonnette retentir. Les invités étaient déjà entrés quand il y arriva. Sa mère et Walter saluaient les Bowen.

« Oliver. » Dit Moira en l'apercevant. « Tu te rappelles des Bowen ? »

« Ouais... bonjour. » Dit-il simplement alors qu'il alla vers Laurel qui tenait une petite fille par la main. Il l'enlaça pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Où es ta femme ? » Le questionna madame Bowen en le dévisageant.

« A l'étage. » Répondit simplement Oliver ne voulant pas s'attarder sur les détails.

Il n'aimait pas ces personnes.

« Elle ne vient pas nous saluer ? » Insista madame Bowen alors qu'Oliver détailla Laurel du regard. Elle avait l'air tendu.

« Elle est alitée. » Répondit Moira pour satisfaire sa curiosité. « Venez ! Allons dans le jardin d'hiver. »

Madame Bowen suivit sa mère, mais se tourna vers Laurel et lui qui étaient restés dans le hall.

« Laurel ! Tu viens avec nous ! » Lui ordonna la veille femme d'un ton dur.

Laurel fit un pas, mais Oliver posa une main sur son épaule.

« Nous arrivons dans quelques minutes. Tommy et Sara sont arrivés. » Dit Oliver en la toisant.

« Bien. Carrie tu viens avec nous. » Dit-elle gentiment en tendant une main vers la petite fille alors que la sonnette retentit.

Oliver ouvrit la porte sur ses amis qu'il fit entrer rapidement.

Ils se saluèrent tous.

« Où es la sorcière ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sara à Laurel.

« Dans le jardin d'hiver... je vais aller les rejoindre... » Dit-elle d'une voix craintive.

« Attend ! » Dis Oliver en la retenant. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle fixait l'endroit où les Bowen avaient disparu.

« Ouais... je veux juste être avec Carrie. » Dit-elle avec un regard d'excuse vers le groupe.

« Tommy, Sara qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas avec elle ? » Les interrogea Oliver avec inquiétude dans la voix.

« C'est... compliqué. » Dit Sara alors que Tommy l'aida à enlever son manteau.

« Non c'est simple. » Rectifia Tommy. « Les Bowen ne la lâche pas d'une semelle... Carter ne veut jamais la laisser seule... »

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est dans une sorte de prison ? » Demanda-t-il choqué.

« Ouais... nous pouvons voir les choses comme ça. » Dit Sara avec désinvolture ne se souciant pas du sort de sa soeur. « Où es Felicity ? » Demanda-t-elle voulant changer de sujet.

« Dans ma chambre. » Répondit automatiquement Oliver.

Sara les regarda tour à tour avant de monter à l'étage, ignorant le fait que sa sœur était dans le jardin d'hiver.

« Tommy... pourquoi Sara est si distante avec Laurel ? »

« Elle n'est pas distante. Elle se fiche juste de son sort. » L'informa Tommy.

« Mais pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Voulu savoir Oliver.

« Hé bien Laurel a eut l'occasion d'épouser Simon... un chouette type... ils étaient amis avec Laurel... et tout comme moi il préférait vivre avec une personne qu'il connaissait et en qui il avait confiance qu'avec... bref... » Dit Tommy ne voulant pas raviver la colère d'Oliver. « Elle a refusé, pensant que comme elle était avocate elle dérogerait à la règle... elle a été idiote et en paie le prix. »

« Carter est une ordure. Pourquoi la traite-t-il de cette façon ? »

« C'est... sa chose... je suis étonné qu'elle ait été autorisée à mettre les pieds ici sans lui... » Dit Tommy.

« Elle a ses chiens de garde. » Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Oliver en regardant dans le couloir menant au jardin d'hiver. « Si j'avais Bowen en face de moi. » Dit Oliver avec colère.

« Tu ne ferai rien Oliver... ça mettrait ta vie en danger et tu le sais très bien. Nous ne pouvons rien faire. »

« Mais elle est malheureuse... »

« Crois-moi il y a pire comme vie. » Dit Tommy en regardant l'escalier. « Comment va Felicity ? »

« Elle s'ennuie. » Dit Oliver en souriant.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? » Demanda Tommy en riant. « Bon on fait quoi mon vieux. Jardin d'hiver avec les Bowen où l'étage avec nos femmes ? » Demanda Tommy en montrant un vive intérêt pour l'étage, lorgnant sur l'escalier.

« L'étage... » Finit par dire Oliver avant de jeter un œil dans le couloir.

« Mec... » Dit Tommy en tapant sur son épaule. « Même si tu l'invites à monter avec nous elle ne viendra pas... crois-moi. Elle ne vient jamais nous rendre visite... et si elle vient Carter ne la laisse jamais nous parler.»

Oliver souffla de frustration. Comment Bowen pouvait-il la traiter de cette façon ? Personne ne méritait de vivre ainsi.

Ils passèrent le début de soirée dans la chambre d'Oliver, Sara et Felicity parlèrent maternité plus qu'autre chose tandis que les garçons regardaient un match de base-ball. Ils ne regagnèrent la salle à manger qu'au moment du repas dans une ambiance assez tendue. Laurel était en bout de table isolée d'eux. Seule la petite Carrie discutait avec Tommy et Sara.

« Comment s'est passé le dîner ? » Demanda Felicity alors qu'il entrait dans sa chambre.

Il remarqua de suite qu'elle s'était mise en pyjama.

« Bien. » Dit-il simplement ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails. « Tu ne t'es pas ennuyée ? »

« Non, tu n'es même pas parti deux heures. Tommy et Sara sont rentrés chez eux ? »

« Ouais. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant sur son lit. « Il est assez tard. Veux-tu dormir où regarder la télévision ? »

« Ça dépend... tu travailles demain ? » S'intéressa-t-elle.

Oliver grimaça et elle comprit de suite sa réponse. « Je suis désolé... Walter a demandé à rattraper une réunion. »

« C'est rien. Je suis fatiguée de toute façon. » Dit-elle en s'allongeant.

Il se baissa et déposa un baiser sur son front. Ce geste devenait de plus en plus naturel entre-eux.

« Bonne nuit Felicity. »

« Bonne nuit Oliver. »

Il sortit de sa chambre et malgré l'heure tardive y retourna une fois qu'elle fut endormie, posant sa main contre son ventre et s'endormit à son tour dans son lit pour la troisième fois en moins d'une semaine.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Oliver s'énerva quand il vit qu'il n'y avait aucune place disponible devant le bâtiment du gouvernement. Il fit deux fois le tour dans l'espoir qu'une place se libère, mais la chance n'était pas avec lui. Il jura. Il sortit du parking, regagna la route et trouva une place de l'autre côté de la rue. Il traversa les voies, enclencha sa marche arrière et effectua un créneaux. Il sortit rapidement de sa voiture, traversa la rue en courant tout en avisant sa montre, dix minutes de retard. Il jura entre ses dents « foutue réunion. » Il évita un passant, le contourna, poussa la porte du bâtiment, couru dans les couloirs puis ralentit le pas. Il passa la tête dans la salle d'attente et vit John seul tenant un magazine.

« Elle est déjà entrée ? » Le questionna-t-il alors qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse étant donné que Felicity n'était pas assise avec lui.

« Ouais il y a deux minutes mec... troisième porte après celle-ci. »

« Merci John... de l'avoir amenée... »

« Tu sais que je ferai tout pour elle... As-tu encore besoin de moi ? » Demanda son ami en se levant.

« Non... j'ai ma voiture... ça va aller. Encore merci John. »

Il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il frappa à la porte, tourna la tête et le vit quitter l'enceinte du bâtiment. Il attendit le signal pour entrer, poussa la porte une fois qu'il l'entendit puis entra dans le bureau la refermant derrière lui.

« Monsieur Queen! Je ne pensais pas vous voir aujourd'hui. » Lui dit madame Adams avec dédain alors qu'il s'approchait du bureau.

Il se baissa, posa un baiser sur le front de Felicity, lui offrant un regard d'excuse avant de faire face à Adams. « J'ai été retardé au travail. » Dit-il en prenant place sur la chaise à côté de celle de Felicity.

« Tout comme les autres fois. » Dit-elle sarcastique. « Vous serez en retard également le jour de l'accouchement ? Ou peut-être à l'étranger ? »

« Mon travail me prend beaucoup de temps madame Adams. » Lui dit-il d'une voix dure.

« C'est ce que votre femme me disait à l'instant. » Lui dit-elle en toisant Felicity. « Bref je ne vais pas vous retenir très longtemps. Je sais que vous avez ordre de rester couché madame Queen. Bien, donc aujourd'hui ce sera la dernière fois que nous nous voyons. Nous sommes arrivés au bout des trois rendez-vous obligatoires et nous sommes satisfaits du couple que vous êtes. Malgré vos absences monsieur Queen vous nous avez montré que vous aimiez votre femme et que tout se passait au mieux dans votre vie. Bien sûr nous gardons quand même un œil sur vous.» Leur dit-elle avec un sourire. « Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Vous pouvez passer par cette porte. » Elle pointa la porte blanche séparant deux pièces. « Le médecin vous rejoindra dans quelques minutes. Bonne continuation. » Leur dit-elle en leur tendant la main.

Felicity se leva, prit la main de madame Adams. « Felicity est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda Oliver alors qu'elle faisait un pas en direction de la porte qu'avait indiquée Adams.

« Yep c'est juste quelques pas. » L'assura-t-elle en avançant.

Oliver ouvrit la porte, la laissa passer puis la suivit. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de s'asseoir que le médecin entra. « Bonjour monsieur et madame Queen. » Dit-il en tendant sa main. « Madame Queen, vous pouvez ôter votre bas et monter sur la table. »

Felicity alla dans le petit renfoncement puis se déshabilla. Elle était heureuse de porter un pull assez long cachant en partie sa nudité. Elle s'allongea sur la table. Le médecin lui posa quelques questions sur son état avant de procéder à l'examen.

« Bien je vais vérifier votre col avant tout et ensuite vous pourrez remettre votre pantalon. » L'informa le médecin en enfilant une paire de gants en latex.

Oliver détourna le regard par respect pour Felicity. Il détailla la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs, dépourvus de décoration. Il s'attarda sur le bureau qui était bien ordonné. Un ordinateur, un pot à crayon et un dossier. Rien ne traînait, ce qui n'était pas le cas du sien.

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. » Dit le médecin en jetant les gants en latex. « Votre col n'a pas bougé, mais le repos est toujours préconisé. »

Il osa regarder Felicity et le médecin quand elle s'installa pour la seconde fois sur la table les jambes couvertes du leggins qu'elle portait plus tôt.

Le médecin souleva son pull laissant apparaître son petit ventre bien rond. Oliver le fixa. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sans une couche de vêtement. Il était parfait, pas très gros, rond bien dessiné. Il voulut poser sa main dessus, le caresser, sentir sa peau nue sous ses paumes, mais il ne fit pas un geste. Il ne l'avait jamais touché de cette façon, jamais devant Felicity. Ça faisait quinze jours qu'il attendait qu'elle s'endorme pour pouvoir sentir son bébé. Le médecin posa du gel sur son ventre et la peau de Felicity se parsema de frisson.

« Tu as froid ? » Demanda-t-il gentiment en remarquant sa chair de poule.

« Non... c'est le gel qui est froid. » L'assura-t-elle alors que le médecin posa la sonde.

« Bien voyons ce bébé. » Dit-il en tapotant sur quelques touches du clavier faisant apparaître l'image à l'écran. Il poussa le bouton du volume et un son magnifique emplit la pièce. Oliver saisit la main de Felicity et la serra doucement.

« Alors voilà son visage. » Dit-il. « Regardez, il suce son pouce. » Leur fit-il remarquer en appuyant sur un bouton pour figer l'image à l'écran.

Oliver fut attendri par la vue. Le médecin revint sur le moment, regarda si tout allait bien, mesura le fémur et d'autre chose. « Souhaitez-vous connaître le sexe ? »

« Non... » Dirent Oliver et Felicity en même temps.

« Bien dans ce cas je vais juste vérifier le placenta et ensuite je vous libère. » Il déplaça la sonde, appuya un peu sur le ventre de Felicity et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. « Avez-vous encore des saignements ? »

« Non.. ils se sont arrêtés en début de semaine pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, inquiète que quelque chose aille mal.

« Juste une question, détendez-vous madame Queen. Tout va bien. Votre bébé est en pleine forme, mais vous devrez rester allonger jusqu'au huitième mois de grossesse. Nous ne voulons pas que cet enfant arrive trop vite. » Lui dit-il en posant des serviettes en papier sur son ventre, essuyant le gel.

Il jeta le tout dans la poubelle, récupéra des photos au passage et les tendit à Oliver. « Souvenir de votre bébé. »

Oliver regarda les images et ne put effacer le sourire de son visage quand il vit celle où il suçait son pouce. « Regarde. » Dit-il à Felicity en lui mettant la photo devant les yeux. « Elle est magnifique cette image. »

« Oui... je pense que je vais l'encadrer. » Dit-elle en se redressant, le regard lumineux et un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres.

Ils sortirent ensemble heureux du moment qu'ils venaient de passer.

« Assieds-toi dans le hall. Je vais avancer la voiture. Je suis garé de l'autre côté de la rue. » La renseigna-t-il en faisant un geste vers la rangée de sièges.

« Je peux traverser la rue Oliver... ce n'est pas loin. » Plaida-t-elle.

« Je... d'accord. » Dit-il en passant une main autour de sa taille, la tirant doucement vers lui pour la soutenir.

Felicity ne fut pas surprise par son geste, depuis quinze jours il la portait pour la descendre au rez-de-chaussé, pour la monter à l'étage alors qu'il la soutienne de cette façon ne la surprenait pas.

0#0

« Oliver ? » Demanda Felicity d'une voix ensommeillée tournant la tête et rencontrant un torse d'homme.

Elle se réveilla pour de bon en réalisant qu'elle dormait littéralement dans les bras d'Oliver. Son bras était enroulé autour de sa taille la tenant fermement contre son corps. Seules les couvertures créaient une barrière entre leurs deux corps. Elle alluma la lampe de chevet.

« Humm... » Fit-il se tournant vers elle cherchant la chaleur de son corps, ayant froid d'un coup.

« Oliver... réveille-toi... » Dit-elle en le secouant doucement.

Il ouvrit les yeux, mais les ferma instantanément, aveuglé par la lumière qu'il reçut. Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et les ouvrit à nouveau. Il les laissa s'habituer à la lumière avant de se tourner vers elle.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse de la trouver là. « C'est... tu es parti dans ta chambre après que nous nous sommes dit bonsoir, Oliver. »

« Je...je... » Bégaya Oliver ne sachant pas comment lui expliquer les choses, se maudissant de s'être une fois de plus endormi sur son lit et de s'être fait prendre. Habituellement il se réveillait toujours avant son réveil et regagnait sa chambre pour finir la nuit dans son lit excepté que cette fois ça n'était pas arrivé. Il avisa sa montre. Presque six heures... il avait passé toute la nuit dans son lit. Bon sang. Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et les fit redescendre sur son visage.

« Tu quoi Oliver ? » Le questionna-t-elle en haussant le ton. Elle le détailla du regard et vit qu'il rougissait. « Non ! Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est... en effet... » Avoua-t-il, plongeant son regard dans le bleu de ses yeux. « Je n'aurai pas dû m'endormir. » Dit-il avec un mélange de gêne et de sincérité.

« Ça ne m'explique toujours pas ce que tu fais dans mon lit, enfin c'est ton lit à l'évidence mais tu me l'as prêté donc ça en fait le mien non ? »

« Felicity... » Dit-il en souriant.

Il adorait l'entendre babiller et la trouvait tellement craquante et attachante quand elle le faisait. Il n'avait qu'une envie dans ses moments, la prendre dans ses bras et la câliner, mais il s'abstenait. Que lui arrivait-il ? A la place, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la pressa doucement pour la calmer.

« J'ai besoin de savoir Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une petite voix.

« Je... Ok... ne te fâche pas d'accord... même si tu as le droit d'être fâchée. » Répondit-il incertain.

Il allait lui dire la vérité, elle méritait de savoir, mais il avait peur qu'elle lui hurle dessus, qu'elle lui dise qu'il n'avait pas à la toucher sans son autorisation et bien sûr qu'elle aurait raison, il le savait parce que lui n'autoriserait personne à le toucher sans son consentement. Alors pourquoi avait-il pris ce risque, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé ?

Il prit une grande inspiration. « Je reviens toujours dans ta chambre quelques heures après l'avoir quittée. » Lui avoua-t-il en levant le regard vers elle. Elle le fixait, attendant la suite. « Je... je m'assure que tu sois endormie et... je pose mes mains là. » Dit-il en pointant son ventre de son index.

« Tu poses tes mains sur mon ventre ? » Dit-elle d'un ton neutre.

« Ouais... j'aime le sentir bouger sous mes paumes. Sentir les petits coups qu'il donne, sentir ses mouvements suivre le tracer de mes paumes. »

« Pourquoi ? Enfin je comprends que tu aimes parce que j'adore ça aussi. Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais demandé ? »

« C'est... j'avais peur que tu refuses... » Avoua-t-il, contrit.

« Mais pourquoi aurai-je refusé, tu es son père même si ce n'est pas toi qui l'aies mis là. Je... juste pour que tu saches, je n'aurai pas refusé. » Dit-elle avec sincérité en prenant sa main et la posant contre son ventre.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? » Demanda-t-il tout de même en regardant sa main maintenant sur son ventre.

« Non... mais j'aurai vraiment préféré que tu me le demandes... je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas... que tu te fichais de lui... »

« C'est... c'était vrai au début... je veux dire... je ne voulais pas d'enfant... puis quand je l'ai vu à l'échographie la première fois... ça m'a fait quelque chose... » Dit-il en bougeant sa main sur son ventre. « Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens Felicity... ce n'est pas facile pour moi de mettre des mots sur mes émotions, parce que tu sais... cette vie, je ne la voulais pas... »

« Et maintenant tu la veux ? » Demanda-t-elle en cherchant son regard. « Je veux dire, pas nous, parce qu'à l'évidence il n'y aura jamais de nous, mais lui ? Tu le veux ? »

« Il est là Felicity. » Dit-il en appuyant un peu plus sur son ventre. « C'est mon enfant... comment pourrai-je le renier, même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai mis là ? Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec cette vie qui nous est imposée, mais ce bébé, notre bébé mérite d'avoir deux parents qui l'aiment. »

« Je suis d'accord. » Dit Felicity en posant sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolé de m'être endormi... je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, ni t'embarrasser. »

« C'est... j'étais juste surprise Oliver... puis ce n'est pas comme si tu étais sous la couette avec moi... ces couvertures nous séparaient... »

« Ouais... » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Ouais...je... je vais finir ma nuit dans ma chambre. » Dit-il en ôtant sa main de son ventre.

« Wow... » Dit Felicity en grimaçant.

« Quoi ? Tu as mal quelque part ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en voyant son visage se contracter.

« Non... » Elle lui sourit. « C'est juste que lorsque tu as retiré ta main le bébé à donner un très gros coup dans mes côtes. »

« Oh... » Dit-il simplement en la regardant. Il posa de nouveau sa main sur son ventre tout en jugeant la réaction de Felicity. Elle ne fit rien, ne montra pas la moindre gêne et ça le rassura. « Sois gentil avec ta maman bébé. » Chuchota-t-il en se baissant vers le bas. « Bonne fin de nuit Felicity. »

« Bonne journée Oliver. »

Une fois la porte fermée Felicity souffla. Ce moment avait été étrange. Oliver et elle s'entendaient bien. Ils étaient plus copain qu'ami, enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait avant ce moment. Elle avait vu qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle, qu'il s'inquiétait réellement. Elle avait vu son visage changer à l'instant où elle avait poussé un cri. Il avait de suite posé une main sur son bras et lui avait demandé si elle allait bien. Ses yeux cherchait la vérité dans sa réponse et quand il avait vu qu'elle disait vrai, il avait soupiré et son inquiétude l'avait quitté. Elle posa la tête contre son oreiller et éteignit la lumière, mais elle n'arriva pas à trouver le sommeil, c'était impossible, elle ne faisait que penser. Penser à son réveil, penser aux mots qu'ils avaient échangé concernant le bébé. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle réalisa que son enfant aurait un père, un père qui s'impliquerait dans son éducation, un père qui serait là pour lui, qui veillerait sur lui. Jusqu'à ce moment elle avait pensé qu'elle serait seule à tout assumer comme elle l'avait été depuis un an.

Un an et plus d'un mois. C'était le temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son mariage avec Oliver et malgré sa colère du début, malgré son rejet, il avait changé. Pas totalement, il était toujours en colère, ce matin il lui avait montré, dit, mais il était plus proche d'elle qu'il ne l'avait été au cours de cette année écoulée. Prendre un appartement ensemble leur avait été bénéfique. Il n'était pas en couple, ils étaient loin de là mais il avait fait des progrès, Oliver avait fini par la voir, par discuter avec elle et avait même fini par la toucher. Bien sûr elle ne se berçait pas d'illusions elle savait qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien entre eux, elle n'était pas la femme dont il rêvait, elle le savait, mais au moins maintenant elle n'était plus transparente, il lui parlait. Évidement elle savait aussi que son comportement des derniers mois et semaines avait plus à voir avec sa grossesse qu'autre chose, elle se doutait qu'une fois qu'elle aurait accouchée, Oliver cesserait d'être aux petits soins pour elle, il ne faisait ça que pour lui rendre la vie plus agréable et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se rendormir, essayant de ne plus penser mais c'était difficile, des tas d'interrogations affluaient dans sa tête, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté et rencontra le coussin sur lequel Oliver dormait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle enfouit sa tête dedans, le sentit et fut enivrée par son odeur, un mélange de menthe et de citron. Elle inhala une seconde fois, puis une troisième fois, se détendant complètement, oubliant ses pensées, oubliant ses soucis, elle finit par s'endormir en respirant l'odeur agréable de son mari.

0#0

Oliver ferma doucement la porte et avisa celle faisant face à la sienne la main toujours sur la poignée. Il était tenté de franchir de nouveau le seuil, de poser ses mains sur son ventre, le caresser, sentir son bébé, il en avait désespérément envie, mais il n'en fit rien. Ce moment avec Felicity avait été intense, lui révéler ce qu'il ressentait pour leur enfant et voir qu'elle ne le repoussait pas, qu'elle était heureuse de l'entendre le rendait heureux. Il sourit, il n'avait pas été heureux depuis son retour, pas une seule fois, mais à ce moment il s'était senti en paix avec lui-même, avec ses émotions, avec elle. Ce moment avait été l'un des plus intenses et des plus réels qu'il ait partagé avec elle et contre toute attente chaque seconde l'avait amené vers la paix.

Bien sur tout n'était pas résolu, il ne lui avait toujours pas dit ce qu'il ressentait pour elle parce qu'il était certain de ressentir plus que ce qui voulait bien lui montrer. Il avait des sentiments pour sa femme, être proche d'elle, l'aider, lui apporter ses repas, discuter avec elle, passer du temps avec elle, lui avait montré combien sa femme était différente de ce qu'il avait pensé. Combien ses amis avaient eu raison à son sujet. Elle était admirable, remarquable, intelligente bien plus que la plupart des gens qu'il côtoyait, souriante malgré l'enfer qu'il lui avait fait vivre, pas une seule fois elle était arrivée au travail mécontente ou en rage, pas une seule fois elle avait montré aux autres ce qu'elle vivait avec lui. Elle était forte, la personne la plus forte qu'il connaisse et bon sang il ne la méritait pas. Pas du tout.

Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi une femme aussi formidable qu'elle, n'ait pas épousé un homme avant la date butoir, pourquoi aucun homme n'avait voulu d'elle. Il se frotta l'arrête du nez. Il était toujours devant la porte, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se secoua la tête, revenant à la réalité puis franchit la porte de sa chambre. Il prit un costume dans le dressing, passa sous la douche et s'habilla pour aller au bureau. Il descendit pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et trouva Thea attablée, un bol de céréales devant elle, des livres en tout genre ouvert sur la table.

« Tu étudies ? » Lui demanda-t-il, la faisant sursauter.

« Bon sang Ollie. » Dit-elle en levant la tête. « Tu es si discret... oh... oh... » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il en se versant une tasse de café.

« Tu sembles... différent... » Dit-elle en posant ses doigts sur son menton, réfléchissant. « Ouais différent. Heureux, peut-être ! »

« Quoi ? » Dit-il en se tournant vivement vers elle. Le geste provoqua un débordement et du café se rependit sur le sol. « Merde... » Dit-il en posant la tasse sur le plan de travail.

« Pas de gros mot dans cet maison Oliver, tu te souviens ? » Dit-elle amusée alors qu'il essuyait le sol avec des serviettes en papier. « Donc ? »

« Donc quoi Thea ? » Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant face à elle.

« Tu es heureux ? »

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » Dit-il en prenant une gorgée du nectar.

« De toi et tes sentiments. Tu m'as dit l'autre jour ne pas savoir ce que tu ressentais... hé bien quand je te vois là comme ça... avec cette tête... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son reflet dans la tasse.

« Tu souris comme un idiot. » Dit platement Thea.

« Et ? Parce que je souris tu en déduis que je suis heureux ? »

« Ouais... c'est la première fois que je te vois sourire depuis ton retour. Un vrai sourire, celui qui atteint tes yeux. C'est à cause d'elle ? C'est elle qui te fais sourire de cette façon ? » Dit-elle.

« C'est... non... » Se défendit-il en se levant.

« Si ! Tu éprouves quelque chose pour elle... tu ne veux pas te l'avouer c'est tout. » Répondit sa sœur en insistant. « Tu finiras par le comprendre. » Insista Thea qui lisait parfaitement entre les lignes.

Oliver posa sa tasse dans l'évier, sortit la salade de fruits que Raisa avait préparée, la posa sur un plateau avec un verre de jus d'orange frais et quitta la cuisine sous le regard amusé de Thea.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte, s'approcha et vit que Felicity s'était rendormie. La déception la gagna. Il avait pensé discuter un peu avec elle avant de partir pour le travail. Il la regarda un moment, souriant. Il la trouva paisible et belle. Il tourna les talons à regret, emportant le plateau avec lui.

0#0

Oliver quitta le bureau tard ce soir-là. Il n'avait eu que des soucis durant la journée, des dossiers égarés, des problèmes sur son ordinateur, des clients mécontents auxquels il avait dû faire face. Bref ça avait été une mauvaise journée.

« Bonne soirée Meggy. » Dit-il à sa secrétaire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

« Monsieur Queen. Vous avez fait tomber ça. » Dit-elle en lui tendant une image en noir et blanc.

Il la saisit et la remercia. « Mon Dieu. » Dit-il en regardant l'image qu'il tenait. « C'est... mon enfant. » Dit-il à Meggy en la regardant. « Merci. »

Il entra dans l'ascenseur, regarda l'échographie quelques minutes avant de la remettre dans la poche de sa veste.

Il s'arrêta chez un photographe avant de rentrer au manoir se rappelant le souhait de Felicity. Il ne lui acheta pas de milk-shakes sachant parfaitement que depuis qu'elle avait goûté ceux de Raisa elle n'en voulait plus d'autre.

Il se changea, récupéra le paquet qu'il avait posé sur son lit et se dirigea dans son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et trouva Felicity seule, lisant un livre. Elle releva la tête quand elle entendit la porte se fermer.

« Hey.. » Le salua-t-elle joyeusement. « Comment était ta journée ? » S'intéressa-t-elle alors qu'il avançait vers elle.

« Compliquée. » Dit-il en se baissant vers elle, déposant un baiser sur son front. « Toi ? »

« Ennuyeuse. » Dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Oliver sourit. Il n'avait plus de travail à lui donner pour le moment. « Tiens. » Oliver lui tendit le cadeau.

« Un cadeau ? Pour moi ? » Dit-elle avec étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant le papier cadeau vert clair.

« Ouvre-le. » Dit Oliver en prenant place sur son lit.

Elle tira sur le nœud blanc et ouvrit le cadeau avec précaution faisant apparaître petit à petit le cadre qu'il avait acheté plus tôt.

Il était en trois parties, dans la seconde il avait placé l'image de leur bébé suçant son pouce.

« Oh... » Dit-elle en souriant. «Merci. C'est... il est magnifique Oliver. » Elle avança vers lui et l'enlaça tendrement.

Il la serra à son tour dans ses bras, humant ses cheveux qui sentait bon la cerise et autre chose qu'il ne reconnu pas, mais il aimait beaucoup l'odeur de son shampoing.

« Je pensais... tu pourrais peut-être y placer la première que tu as eue. » Dit Oliver alors qu'elle se détachait de lui.

« J'en ai eu trois. Nous devrions choisir ensemble celle qui ira là. » Dit-elle en pointant l'espace vide sur la gauche du cadre en bois. Le troisième emplacement était prévu pour y mettre la première photo du bébé.

Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et en sortit les trois clichés qu'elle montra à Oliver. Il prit son temps pour les regarder. « Celle-ci ? » Dit-il en montrant celle où l'on voyait le visage et une partie du corps du bébé.

« Ouais... celle-ci est la mieux. » Valida Felicity en la prenant de ses mains. Elle la fit glisser dans l'espace puis posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit. « Nous le mettrons dans sa chambre quand il sera né. Ce qui me fait penser que j'en suis à sept mois et trois jours et que nous n'avons toujours pas de prénom, ni fait d'achat pour lui. » Dit-elle en caressant son ventre.

« Hé bien, que dirais-tu si nous nous y mettons ? » Demanda Oliver en la regardant.

Ils passèrent deux heures sur internet, commandant la future chambre, la poussette, des vêtements, des jouets et des tas d'autres choses qu'un bébé avait besoin.

« Oliver ? » Demanda Felicity alors qu'elle fermait l'ordinateur portable.

« Ouais. »

« Merci. » Dit-elle avec sincérité. « Je pensais que j'allais devoir tout assumer et... je n'avais pas vraiment les moyens d'acheter tout ça. » Dit-elle en montrant la liste qu'ils venaient d'imprimer.

« Hé, tu n'as pas à me remercier. C'est normal que je paie Felicity, c'est notre enfant et je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé dans le doute si longtemps. Je suis tellement désolé. » Dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

« Ouais... » Dit-elle simplement ne sachant pas quoi ajouter. « Oh ! J'ai oublié. » Dit-elle en baillant. « Le prénom. »

« Tu sembles épuisée. Que dirais-tu si nous en discutions demain ? » Proposa-t-il en voyant ses yeux rougis par la fatigue.

« D'accord... demain. » Dit-elle en s'étirant.

Oliver s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur son front. « Bonne nuit Felicity. »

« Reste... » Dit-elle en le regardant. « Enfin si tu veux. Je ne t'oblige pas, mais tu n'es plus obligé de faire ce que tu faisais en cachette. » Elle lui sourit.

« Vrai. » Dit Oliver en s'allongeant à ses côtés, posant une main sur son ventre au-dessus des couvertures.

Ils restèrent là allongés tous deux sans parler. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, les rayons du soleil hivernal perçaient à travers les volets fermés, baignant la chambre d'une douce lueur. Il s'éveilla subitement, voulant se redresser mais un corps l'en empêcha. Felicity était sur lui, la main posée sur sa poitrine serrant son tee-shirt alors qu'il avait une main autour de sa taille. Il sentait sa douce respiration passer à travers le tissu fin de son tee shirt et il appréciait la chaleur de son souffle. Il baissa la tête et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, inhalant son parfum, se délectant de son odeur. Bon sang son shampoing était une vraie drogue... « Cerise et quoi ? » Dit-il essayant de deviner ce qu'était la seconde note de parfum qu'il détectait.

« Orange sanguine. » Dit Felicity d'une voix endormie.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Oliver.

« Cerise et orange sanguine Oliver. C'est l'odeur de mes cheveux. » Lui dit-elle simplement sans bouger, soufflant doucement, frottant son nez contre son torse.

« Oh... » Dit-il ne s'étant pas aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Sa femme lui faisait vraiment perdre la tête.

« Tu as encore fini par t'endormir dans mon lit et j'ai une fois de plus fini sur ton torse. » Dit-elle plus éveillée, se décalant de lui.

Oliver fut parcouru d'un frisson. Le froid le gagna lorsqu'il perdit la chaleur de son corps.

« Je suis... »

« Ne t'excuse pas, Oliver. Je suis aussi fautive que toi. Je t'ai invité à rester. Tu te souviens ? » Dit-elle en se frottant les yeux.

Il rit, puis se redressa. « Merde... » Dit-il en consultant sa montre. « Il est près de neuf heures... je suis en retard au bureau. » Dit-il en s'activant. « Je vais demander à Raisa de t'apporter ton petit-déjeuner d'accord ? Je suis désolé j'aurais aimé le faire mais j'ai une réunion dans quarante cinq minutes et... »

« Vas-y. » Le coupa-t-elle.

Oliver était assis dans son bureau, savourant son déjeuner, un sandwich composé au poulet qu'il était allé s'acheter plus tôt. Il consulta ses mails et y répondit tout en mangeant. Ça lui prit deux bonnes heures pour en finir. Il souffla, éreinté, et sa journée était loin d'être terminée, il avait encore deux conférences en ligne de prévues et ne rentrerait probablement pas chez lui avant vingt heures. Il frotta ses mains sur son visage, prit un instant pour se reposer puis se remit au travail, mais il n'était pas aussi sérieux qu'il aurait dû l'être. Ses pensées envahissaient son travail, revenant sans cesse. Il avait aimé se retrouver au lit avec sa femme et dès l'instant où il s'était levé pour aller travailler il n'avait eu qu'une envie se recoucher et la prendre dans ses bras, plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, caresser son ventre arrondi. « Bon sang ». Il frappa sur son bureau, se leva et fit quelques pas. Sa sœur avait-elle raison ? Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant, ce manque, cette envie de toujours avoir une main sur elle, de sentir des frissons dans sa colonne vertébrale chaque fois que sa peau entrait en contact avec la sienne. Oliver tomba sur sa chaise, se prit la tête entre les mains. « Ouais. » Souffla-t-il. La sonnerie de son téléphone le coupa dans ses pensées, le ramenant dans son bureau. Il le sortit de la poche de sa veste, avisa l'identifiant et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il en était certain.

Il fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran tactile, décrochant.

« Oliver... »

La voix de sa femme emplit de peur parvint à ses oreilles. Le sang afflua à ses oreilles, la chaleur l'envahi, la peur gagna son corps, ses os, il tremblait. Il avait déjà entendu cette voix et ne pensait pas l'entendre de nouveau. Sans attendre il se leva, prit son manteau et quitta son bureau en courant sous le regard interloqué de sa secrétaire.

« Felicity ? Que se passe t-il ? » Demanda-t-il, terrorisé.

« Je... j'ai des contractions de nouveau et je crois avoir perdu les eaux. » Dit-elle dans un sanglot. « C'est... trop tôt...Oliver... c'est... juste sept mois et... » Elle sanglota plus fortement, apeurée.

« Hé... calme toi d'accord ? Felicity, tu dois rester calme. Je serai là dans vingt minutes. » Promit-il, tentant de l'apaiser. « Est-ce que tu es seule ? »Lui demanda-t-il en sortant de l'ascenseur. « Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il. Il entendait sa respiration à l'autre bout de la ligne. « Felicity ? »

« Oui... » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « Ta mère est sortie avec les jumeaux et Raisa. » Réussit-elle à dire d'une traite.

« D'accord... je vais rester en ligne avec toi. Je me dépêche, essaie de te calmer Felicity, essaie s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-il alors qu'il accélérait le pas.

Il détestait l'entendre pleurer, détestait ne pas être avec elle, ne pas pouvoir la prendre dans ses bras, la rassurer. Il espérait avoir le temps d'arriver.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey,**

 **Comme promis voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Il restera sept chapitre après celui-ci. Encore un énorme merci à tous et toutes pour vos message d'encouragement, vos impressions et vos remarque. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette fiction aurait été autant apprécié.**

 **Hm merci pour ton soutien.**

 **Olicity 1990 heureuse de ne pas te décevoir.**

 **Melissa oui il ose enfin la toucher un peu quand elle est éveillée, il progresse.**

 **Olicity-love merci pour ta présence sur chacun des chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 20

Seize minutes, ce fut le temps qu'il mit pour arriver au manoir. Il arrêta son SUV devant l'entrée principale, sortit en trombe, ouvrit la porte, la ferma à la volée, le bruit raisonna dans toute la maison. Il monta les marches deux par deux, courut dans le long couloir et poussa la porte de sa chambre. Felicity était assise dans le canapé se tenant le ventre à deux mains, tremblante, le visage maculé de larmes, tentant de respirer calmement.

« Hey... je suis là. » La rassura-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle, posant ses mains sur les siennes.

Elle le regarda et à cet instant son cœur se brisa. Son regard était empli de douleur, larmoyant. Elle souffrait. Il prit doucement son visage en coupe et ancra ses yeux aux siens alors qu'elle haletait cherchant par tous les moyens à faire diminuer la douleur.

« Je t'emmène à l'hôpital, d'accord ? »Dit-il en passant ses pouces sous ses yeux pour effacer les larmes qui coulaient. « Tout va bien se passer. Je vais emballer quelques affaires et nous partirons. »

« Thea a déjà mis des choses dans un sac la semaine dernière. » Réussit-elle à dire. « Il est dans la salle de bain. » Renifla-t-elle.

« Ok... » Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et trouva le sac noir posé dans un coin, il l'ouvrit, vérifia rapidement son contenu et sortit avec l'objet en question. « Je vais le poser dans la voiture, je reviens. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Il se précipita, pas moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il la soulevait dans ses bras après l'avoir aidé à passer une veste et une paire de baskets.

Il l'aida à s'asseoir sur le siège, l'allongea un peu pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise, ferma la porte et fit le tour du SUV. Il démarra le moteur et sortit de la propriété. Il prit la main de Felicity dans la sienne et la pressa doucement.

Le trajet se fit dans le quasi-silence, Oliver était concentré sur la route, se tournant de temps en temps vers Felicity quand elle gémissait de douleur. Ils arrivèrent trente minutes plus tard et par chance il trouva une place de stationnement à proximité de l'entrée.

« Peux-tu marcher ? » Lui demanda-t-il après avoir ouvert sa porte.

« Je... je crois. » Dit-elle en se tournant doucement vers lui.

Il l'aida à descendre, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, fermant la porte de l'autre. Ils se rendirent à l'accueil, expliquèrent la situation puis furent dirigés vers le service adéquat. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils furent accueilli par une équipe médicale.

« Madame Queen bonjour, veuillez nous suivre. » Dirent-ils.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce médicale et l'une des sages-femmes demanda à Felicity de s'installer sur la table après qu'elle ait ôté son leggings, son haut et passée une blouse bleu à la place de ses vêtements. La sage femme s'équipa de gants en latex puis vérifia son col. Felicity gémit de douleur.

« Hé, ça va... chut... » Dit Oliver en passant une main sur son visage balayant ses cheveux sur l'arrière.

« D'accord... vous êtes en travail madame Queen. » L'informa la sage-femme, Beth de son prénom. « Votre col est ouvert de trois doigts. Nous allons vous administrer une piqûre pour que les poumons du bébé se développent un peu plus rapidement. »

Felicity avala durement, elle regarda Oliver avec crainte. Elle détestait les piqûres et c'était d'autant plus vrai depuis ce fameux jour où il lui en avait enfoncé une dans le ventre afin qu'elle ovule rapidement.

Elle commença à trembler quand elle vit Beth approcher avec la seringue. Oliver se leva, posa ses lèvres sur son front puis lui murmura. « Détends-toi Felicity. Inspire, expire. » Elle fit ce qui lui demandait, se concentrant sur sa voix. Elle ne sentit qu'un léger pincement.

« Voilà. » Dit Beth en jetant la seringue dans la poubelle se trouvant près du lit. « Nous allons maintenant enregistrer la fréquence de vos contractions. »

Beth sortit après avoir branché l'appareil, laissant le couple seul. Oliver s'assit sur la chaise, prenant la main de Felicity dans la sienne et posant l'autre sur son ventre. Les contractions étaient proches, toutes les deux minutes et chaque fois qu'une d'elles se présentaient, sa femme gémissait de douleur. Oliver détestait être si impuissant, ne pouvant que lui donner son soutien.

Ils étaient dans cette pièce depuis près de quatre heures et malgré des contractions douloureuses, le travail avançait lentement.

« Tu devrais aller te restaurer. » Dit Felicity alors qu'Oliver n'avait pas quitté son chevet, ses mains toujours positionnées de la même manière. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient là, seul les gémissements de douleur de Felicity avait empli la pièce.

« Hors, de question, je ne te laisse pas seule, Felicity. » Dit-il en la regardant alors que son ventre durcit et qu'elle hurla de douleur. C'était inconcevable pour lui de laisser sa femme alors qu'elle souffrait le martyre depuis des heures. Même s'il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour elle, il voulait rester, lui insuffler un peu de force et de réconfort.

Oliver se figea, c'était la première fois en quatre heures qu'elle hurlait de cette façon, serrant sa main et le drap fortement, remontant les jambes contre son ventre. Elle était transpirante, des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle essayait d'ajuster sa respiration, mais la douleur était trop forte. Beth entra dans la pièce en courant, affolée par les cris de Felicity.

« Madame Queen ? » Demanda-t-elle en arrivant à son chevet, regardant le monitoring puis la patiente. « Essayez de respirer. » La conseilla-t-elle.

Mais Felicity n'y arrivait pas, pas avant que la contraction ne s'éloigne. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira et expira rapidement puis se calma. Oliver attrapa une serviette derrière lui, se leva et alla dans la salle de bain pour la mouiller. Il épongea le visage de Felicity, puis passa doucement la serviette à l'arrière de son cou pour la rafraîchir, alors que la sage-femme contrôlait son col.

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup bougé. Vous n'êtes même pas à quatre doigts. » Dit Beth en jetant le gant.

« Vous ne pouvez pas lui donner quelque chose pour la soulager ? » Demanda Oliver d'une voix neutre.

« Non... je suis désolée madame Queen... quand vous serez dilatée à quatre, je pourrai faire venir l'anesthésiste qui vous posera une péridurale. »

« Sérieusement ? » Rugit Oliver en toisant Beth. « Ça fais des heures qu'elle souffre et personne ne peux rien pour apaiser ses douleurs ? » S'écria-t-il furieux que personne n'ait de solution.

« Oliver... » Dit Felicity en prenant sa main, la serrant, alors qu'une contraction lui vrillait le ventre.

Oliver se tourna vers elle. Elle souffrait et bon sang, il détestait ça. Chaque moment qu'il avait passé ici avec elle avait été une torture pour lui. Voir sa femme si pâle, tordue de douleur n'ayant que deux minutes de répit entre chaque contractions qui à l'évidence n'étaient pas efficaces, le rendait furieux et c'était encore pire maintenant qu'il savait que personne ne pouvait rien faire pour elle.

Deux heures de cris et de douleur plus tard, le col de Felicity était enfin à quatre. L'anesthésiste entra dans la pièce, se présenta et demanda à Oliver de quitter la pièce.

« Oliver... » L'appela Felicity d'une voix apeurée ne voulant pas rester seule avec Beth et l'anesthésiste.

« Je suis là... » Dit Oliver en embrassant son front. « Je suis là... chut... détends-toi. »

« Je suis désolée monsieur Queen, mais vous ne pouvez pas rester. Ça ne prendra qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Je vais veiller sur votre femme. Promis. » Dit Beth avec bienveillance.

Oliver hocha la tête, se décala du lit, mais Felicity resserra sa prise sur sa main. Oliver s'approcha d'elle, baissa la tête vers son visage et le prit dans ses mains.

« Hé... je sais que tu es effrayée, que tu as peur... je sais... mais je suis obligé de sortir... » Lui chuchota-t-il doucement. « Je reviens dès qu'ils auront fini, d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au sien.

Il vit la peur dans ses yeux et bon sang, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour rester avec elle, pour la soutenir.

« Felicity ça va aller d'accord ? Tu peux le faire... » L'encouragea-t-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Il caressa sa main, puis desserra ses doigts un par un afin de se dégager, puis recula. Après un dernier regard vers sa femme il sortit de la pièce.

Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, descendit à la cafeteria où il s'acheta un sandwich et un soda. Il s'installa à une table et mangea le tout rapidement en appelant sa famille. Il ne connaissait rien aux accouchements, il avait besoin d'être rassuré et la seule personne susceptible de le faire était sa mère.

Il retrouva Felicity trente minutes plus tard après que l'anesthésiste ait passé la porte de la pièce. Beth était à ses côtés, lui donnant des directives sur la respiration. Elle avait une contraction et souffrait. Elle avait le teint pâle, les yeux rougis par la fatigue. Elle était épuisée. Ça faisait plus de six heures qu'elle était en travail et rien n'avait vraiment bougé. Il espérait vraiment que la péridurale la soulagerait. Il se plaça de l'autre côté de lit, essuya son visage avec la serviette qu'il avait humidifiée plus tôt. Une fois la contraction passée, Beth se retira, les laissant de nouveau seuls.

« Est-ce que ça s'est bien passé ? » Demanda Oliver en balayant les cheveux collés sur son visage.

« Ouais... mais je déteste toujours les aiguilles, Oliver. » Se plaignit-elle avec une esquisse de sourire.

« Je sais...j'aimerai pouvoir faire plus Felicity... » Avoua Oliver en caressant sa joue. « Je me sens impuissant. »

Felicity le regarda et vit qu'il était sincère. « Espérons que ce truc va m'aider... » Dit-elle en touchant le tuyau qui disparaissait sous son dos.

« J'espère également... » Dit Oliver en levant la tête vers la poche suspendue au-dessus du lit. Il y en avait deux autres, celle contentant du paracétamol qui était quasiment vide et une nouvelle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans celle-là ? » Demanda Oliver en la pointant du doigt.

« Glucose... » Dit Felicity en grimaçant, serrant sa main.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Oliver alors qu'elle se calmait.

« Ouais... on dirait que ça fonctionne... c'était moins douloureux. » Dit Felicity en posant une main sur son ventre.

Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il cala son dos contre le fauteuil, ne lâchant pas la main de Felicity, rivant ses yeux sur le diagramme qui s'inscrivait sur le monitoring. Il vit qu'une autre contraction arrivait. Il regarda Felicity qui serra juste sa main et les draps, maîtrisant sa respiration. C'était mieux, beaucoup mieux et il bénissait le ciel qu'une telle chose puisse exister. Sa femme était mieux, ses joues étaient rosies, elle avait meilleure mine.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle après un moment.

« Hum ? »

« Nous n'avons même pas de prénom.. » Lui fit-elle remarquer en posant une main sur son ventre, le caressant doucement.

Elle marquait un point. Ils devaient en choisir un dans la soirée et bon sang, il s'en voulait. S'il s'était intéressé un peu plus à tout ça, leur enfant aurait un prénom. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche, le connecta en 4G, se leva pour s'asseoir sur le lit de Felicity afin d'être plus près d'elle. « Nous pouvons peut-être lui en trouver un entre deux contractions. » Dit-il avec un sourire. « Enfin si tu peux... si tu n'es pas trop fatigué et si ce n'est plus aussi douloureux. »

« Ouais... »

Ils cherchèrent durant deux heures, de temps en temps Beth venait vérifier le col de Felicity, mais le travail ne progressait pas vite. Cinq doigts. Elle avait gagné seulement un centimètre en deux heures. Oliver était rassuré de voir qu'elle ne souffrait plus autant. Elle serrait encore sa main, les draps, mais la douleur s'était amenuisée.

« Ok pour ses deux-là ? » Demanda-t-il en notant les prénoms qu'ils avaient choisi sur son application bloc-notes.

« Ouais... ils faisaient parti de ma liste. » Avoua Felicity dans un bâillement.

« Tu avais fait une liste ? » La questionna-t-il alors qu'elle fermait les yeux.

« Hum hum... » Dit-elle avec lassitude.

Elle était éreintée. Il était un peu plus de minuit et elle n'avait qu'une envie dormir, mais la douleur aussi minime était-elle par rapport aux dernières heures qu'elle venait de passer ne lui en laissait pas l'occasion. Une pointe de douleur à chaque contraction lui rappelait à quel point elles étaient intenses.

Ce ne fut que vers cinq heures du matin soit près de treize heures après qu'elle ait perdu les eaux qu'elle fut à dilatation complète. L'équipe médicale s'activa autour du lit, préparant tout ce qu'il fallait pour accueillir le bébé.

« Bien, madame Queen, il va falloir que vous poussiez à la prochaine contraction. » Lui dit Beth en levant la tête sur elle avant de regarder de nouveau entre ses cuisses. « Maintenant. »

Felicity poussa de toutes ses forces. Oliver lui maintenait la tête, essuyant son visage entre chaque poussée, l'encourageant du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais après une heure d'effort, le bébé n'était toujours pas née. Felicity était à bout de forces, elle n'en pouvait plus et ne voulait qu'une chose qu'on lui fiche la paix.

« Allez madame Queen.. » L'encouragea Beth. « Poussez. »

Felicity inspira, se redressa puis poussa avec le peu de force qu'elle avait encore, retombant rapidement contre l'oreiller, à bout de souffle.

« Vous ne faites pas assez d'effort. » Dit une autre sage femme se trouvant à côté de Beth.

« Oh... oh... » Dit Oliver en la regardant avec des yeux noirs de colère. « Ça fait plus de treize heures que ma femme souffre... elle donne tout ce qu'elle a... alors gardez vos réflexions pour vous. » S'énerva Oliver. Il se tourna vers Felicity, se pencha vers elle, épongea son visage dégoulinant de sueur. « Tu te débrouilles bien, Felicity... ne les écoute pas. »

« Bien... à la prochaine madame Queen. D'accord ? » L'encouragea Beth ignorant les remarques de chacun.

Elle continua de pousser, mais rien ne se passait, le bébé ne descendait pas malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait.

« Nous l'emmenons au bloc. » Dit subitement Beth alors que le rythme cardiaque du bébé ralentissait.

Ce fut très rapide, une autre équipe arriva, attrapa son lit et le sortit par les portes à double battant, courant à travers les couloirs.

Oliver courait à côté du lit, suivant le rythme, ne lâchant pas la main de sa femme. Ils poussèrent le lit dans une salle d'opération, le placèrent à côté de la table médicale et sans la prévenir la soulevèrent du lit sur lequel elle reposait pour la mettre sur la table d'opération.

« Monsieur Queen par ici. » L'appela une infirmière alors qu'un champ bleu séparait le corps de Felicity en deux. Il jeta un œil sur sa femme, elle était apeurée. Bon dieu, il voulait rester près d'elle. C'était un cauchemar, depuis le début cette grossesse avait été source d'ennuis.

Il suivit l'infirmière tout en donnant un sourire rassurant à Felicity. Il fut équipé, d'une blouse, d'un masque et de gants avant d'être renvoyé auprès de sa femme. Il se positionna derrière sa tête, posa son front contre le sien, tenant ses mains dans les siennes. Elle tremblait de peur.

« Ça va aller chérie... » Dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front à travers le masque ne réalisant même pas qu'il venait de lui dire un petit mot doux..

Felicity ne s'en rendit pas compte non plus trop perturbée et effrayée par ce moment. Elle était stressée.

Elle hurla dès que le médecin fit l'incision, arrachant ses mains de celle d'Oliver. Des larmes maculaient son visage, son visage changea face à la douleur, elle sentait tout.

« Putain.. » Hurla Oliver en se levant subitement. « Endormez là... endormez ma femme. »

Une des infirmières vint à leur côté, le regard désolée, dans leur hâte, ils avaient complètement oublié de lui injecter une dose supplémentaire d'anesthésie. Elle prit une seringue remplie d'un liquide qu'elle injecta directement dans la perfusion. Oliver la regarda d'un œil mauvais avant de s'asseoir sur le tabouret et d'effacer les traces de larmes sur le visage de Felicity dont les yeux se fermaient doucement. Elle inspirait et expirait calmement, elle était enfin apaisée. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, son visage, posa ses lèvres sur son front et les frotta doucement durant un moment.

« Monsieur Queen ? Votre fils est né. » Dit Beth alors qu'une infirmière courait vers l'autre pièce attenante à celle-ci, tenant son bébé dans ses bras.

Le cœur d'Oliver commença à battre à tout rompre. Il n'avait pas crié, c'était ce que les bébés faisaient non ? Bon sang que se passait-il ? Il se leva brusquement et marcha d'un pas rapide vers la pièce où se trouvait leur enfant. Un médecin et l'infirmière s'affairaient autour du petit corps. Un massage cardiaque put voir Oliver, pétrifié devant les vitres, ne bougeant pas, retenant sa respiration. Il se permit de respirer quand il vit ses petits bras s'agiter. Il allait bien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Monsieur Queen ? Voulez-vous me suivre ? » Demanda Beth en passant devant lui. Elle ouvrit une porte, différente de celle où se trouvait son fils, Beth lui fit signe de passer. Il entra dans la pièce où plutôt une sorte de bureau. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où son enfant était. « Nous allons remplir les papiers pour la déclaration de naissance. » Lui annonça Beth en lui tendant les papiers et un stylo.

Oliver renseigna tous les cadres puis tendit le tout à Beth qui relut le document avant de lever la tête vers lui. « Joli prénom. » Dit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Venez... je pense que vous allez pouvoir voir votre fils. »

Ils prirent un autre chemin, puis ils entrèrent dans une pièce où son fils l'attendait, allongé dans une couveuse, un tuyau dans son nez, un large pansement sur sa petite main. Le cœur d'Oliver se serra à la vue. Le médecin ferma la couveuse, puis l'infirmière qui l'avait assisté fit quelque réglage.« Est-ce qu'il va bien ? » Demanda Oliver en regardant son petit garçon.

« Oui.. » Dit le médecin. « Il a eu un début très difficile, mais ça va. Nous l'avons placé sous oxygène parce qu'il avait des difficultés à respirer. »

« Et... ça ? » Demanda Oliver en pointant le bandage sur sa petite main. Il avait envie de prendre son fils et ôter le bandage, mais il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel.

« C'est pour l'alimenter. » Le renseigna le docteur. « Il n'est pas très gros. 1,750 kg pour 42 cm. Il aura probablement du mal à téter, donc à prendre du poids. Ça va l'aider. » L'informa le médecin.

Oliver écouta le docteur avec attention, mémorisant sa taille et son poids. « Nous allons l'emmener en néonatologie. » Continua le médecin en poussant la couveuse vers l'extérieur. « Vous pouvez nous suivre si vous le désirez. »

Oliver hésita, bien sûr qu'il voulait être avec son fils, mais Felicity était toujours dans l'autre salle, seule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il était partagé. Beth vit son hésitation. « Monsieur Queen, vous pouvez suivre votre fils, votre femme ne se réveillera pas avant une bonne heure. » Lui dit-elle avec encouragement, montrant la couveuse qui s'éloignait d'eux.

Oliver donna un dernier regard vers la porte où se trouvait sa femme avant de courir dans le couloir, rejoignant son fils avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se ferment. Il ne lâcha pas son fils du regard durant toute l'ascension. Il avait un duvet de cheveux blond, des toutes petites mains et pieds, il était minuscule, mais Oliver le trouva beau.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, Oliver se décala pour laisser passer son enfant, puis le suivit dans le couloir. L'équipe le plaça dans une chambre, seul. Une des puéricultrices de l'étage se présenta, alors que les autres installaient la couveuse dans un coin de la pièce.

« Monsieur Queen, je suis Allie. C'est moi qui veillera sur votre fils la journée et ce sera Haley la nuit. Venez, je vais vous expliquer comment vous laver correctement les mains et ensuite vous pourrez toucher votre fils. » Lui dit gentiment Allie.

Il passa ses mains à travers les trous et toucha doucement le petit bras de son bébé. Sa peau était toute douce, toute fine. Il remonta sur son épaule, puis ses joues, faisant remonter son index sur son front avant de redescendre sur ses joues de nouveau. Le petit garçon s'agita un peu, ouvrit doucement les yeux, tourna la tête vers son papa, ancrant son regard au sien. Oliver sourit à la vue. Son petit garçon avait des yeux bleus foncés. « Bonjour... je suis ton papa. » Se présenta-t-il en caressant sa petite joue.

« Voulez-vous le prendre ? » Proposa Allie derrière lui.

« C'est... c'est possible ? » Dit-il sans détacher son regard de celui de son fils. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras, le câliner, le rassurer, lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était aimé, attendu.

« Bien sûr et surtout, c'est mieux... il a besoin de contact. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Une séance de peau à peau est la meilleure chose pour un enfant. »

Peau à peau. Oliver ne savait pas s'il pouvait le faire. Il n'avait jamais montré son torse à quiconque. Felicity l'avait aperçu une fois où deux lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec John, mais en dehors d'elle, personne ne l'avait vu. « Suis-je obligé d'enlever ma chemise ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Allie. Évidemment qu'il serait obligé, comment voulait-il faire du peau à peau sans l'ôter. Il se flagella mentalement pour avoir osé poser la question.

« Pas totalement, si vous ne voulez pas. Vous pouvez seulement ouvrir quelques boutons. »

« D'accord. » Souffla-t-il soulagé. Il ne bougea pas, attendant les instructions d'Allie.

« Prenez place sur le fauteuil. » Dit-elle en montrant le fauteuil près de la couveuse. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué en entrant.

Il fit comme elle avait dit, il déboutonna les quatre premier boutons de sa chemise puis regarda Allie prendre son fils dans ses bras. Il émit un petit bruit de mécontentement, mais Allie ne s'en intéressa pas. Elle pivota vers lui et plaça son fils contre sa poitrine tout en lui expliquant comment le tenir, puis plaça une couverture sur son petit corps. Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui, enfouissant son visage contre sa peau avant de tourner sa petite tête, posant son oreille, sa joue toute chaude contre son torse. Il baissa la tête et le regarda, n'osant pas esquisser le moindre geste de peur de lui faire mal. Il paraissait encore plus petit contre sa poitrine.

0#0

Felicity ouvrit doucement les yeux sur une pièce qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle tourna la tête de gauche à droite et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Où était-elle ? Elle tenta de se redresser, mais une douleur lui vrilla le bas du ventre. Elle gémit, puis posa ses mains dessus, plat, il était plat. Elle commença à s'agiter et à dire : « mon bébé, mon bébé... » Une femme en blouse blanche s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui prit la main.

« Doucement madame Queen. Tout va bien. Votre enfant va bien. Il est avec son père. » La rassura-t-elle en lui offrant un regard réconfortant.

Elle regarda ce visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et ferma les yeux, se souvenant des derniers moments. Ils l'avaient emmené en salle d'opération en vue de lui faire une césarienne. Oliver avait été avec elle tout le temps, la rassurant. Puis elle avait hurlé, elle avait tout senti, c'était juste atroce. Elle se souvint encore de la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti puis Oliver qui hurlait pour qu'on l'endorme, et puis le trou noir.

Elle toucha de nouveau son ventre, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle aurait tellement aimé prendre son bébé dans ses bras, s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Il va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Oui, il va bien ne vous inquiétez pas d'accord ? Reposez-vous. » Dit l'infirmière avant de se décaler.

Puis Felicity ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit, lutta pour les maintenir ouvert, mais ses paupières étaient lourdes, trop lourdes. Elle se rendormit.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux la seconde fois, elle fut plus consciente de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle ne paniqua pas, regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était toujours seule.

« Madame Queen ? Vous êtes réveillée ? Nous allons vous emmener dans votre chambre. » Lui dit une voix d'homme venant du bout du lit.

Elle entendit ses pas marteler le sol, s'éloignant de l'endroit où elle était puis son lit bougea. Elle remua légèrement pour tenter de voir quelque chose, mais son ventre était trop douloureux.

Elle était maintenant dans sa chambre, la même qu'elle avait occupée deux mois plus tôt. Rien n'avait changé, c'était toujours aussi sinistre et triste. Elle était seule et elle détestait l'être. Où était Oliver ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas présent dans la chambre avec leur enfant ? Que se passait-il ? Elle commença à trembler, la panique la gagna puis les larmes affluèrent.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, Oliver passa la tête puis vit sa femme allongée, des larmes maculant son visage. « Hé... » Dit-il en entrant dans la chambre s'approchant d'elle à grand pas. « Hé... je suis là. » Il s'assit sur le lit et essuya ses larmes de ses pouces. « Je suis là Felicity. Chut... » L'apaisa-t-il en se baissant vers elle. « Ça va, tout va bien. Tu vas bien. Jessie va bien. »

« Jessie ? » Dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible, mais qu'Oliver entendit quand même.

« Oui. » Dit Oliver en se redressant. « Nous avons un petit garçon. » Il lui sourit, passa ses mains sur ses joues une seconde fois pour effacer ses larmes.

« Il va bien ? Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui... il va bien. Regarde. » Dit-il en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Elle lui prit des mains et regarda la photo qu'avait prise Oliver. « Il est minuscule. » Dit-elle doucement, des larmes dans la voix. Elle regarda la photo un moment puis leva les yeux vers Oliver. « S'il va bien, pourquoi n'est-il pas avec nous ? Et pourquoi ce tuyau dans le nez ? » Felicity ne voyait plus que ça, ce tuyau remontant dans ses narines. Son cœur se serra, son petit garçon n'était pas au top de sa forme et elle n'était même pas avec lui pour le rassurer. Elle bougea, voulant se lever, mais stoppa tout mouvement quand la douleur venant de son ventre se rappela à elle.

« Il est né avec trop d'avance Felicity. Il a de l'oxygène parce qu'il a du mal à respirer seul, mais il va bien. Je te le promets. Tu me crois non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au sien.

« Oui... » Souffla-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la photo, passant son pouce sur son petit corps.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Ne put s'empêcher de demander Oliver. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes sous les yeux.

« Je... je ne sais pas... vide... » Dit-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre. « Il... il devrait encore être là, et... » Elle recommença à pleurer, n'acceptant pas que son bébé ne soit plus dans son ventre, n'acceptant pas qu'il ne soit pas avec elle dans ses bras.

Oliver était désemparé, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle pleure. Sa femme était forte, il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer même lorsqu'il l'avait repoussée. Elle avait toujours marché la tête haute comme si rien ne l'affectait.

« Felicity... je ne sais pas quoi te dire... je ne vais pas te dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens parce que je ne l'ai pas porté durant un peu plus de sept mois... » Avoua-t-il, impuissant.

« Je... je peux le voir ? J'ai besoin de le voir Oliver... j'ai besoin de voir de mes propres yeux qu'il va bien. » Dit-elle en pleurant.

« D'accord. » Oliver se leva du lit. « Je vais voir si c'est possible, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'il passa une fois de plus ses mains sur ses joues pour essuyer les larmes noyant son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de sortir de la chambre.

Oliver revint cinq minutes plus tard la mine déconfite. « Je suis désolé... ils ont dit que pour le moment ce n'était pas possible, mais ils m'ont promis qu'en fin de journée tu pourras y aller. » Dit-il contrit.

Il aurait aimé lui apporter une bonne nouvelle surtout après l'accouchement qu'elle avait eu. Il trouvait vraiment injuste qu'elle ne puisse pas aller voir leur fils, mais avait compris la réticence des médecins. Sa femme était faible, avait perdu beaucoup de sang et venait de subir une césarienne.

Elle ne dit rien, soupira simplement, ferma les yeux, repoussant les larmes qui menaçaient une fois de plus de tomber. Pourquoi pleurait-elle autant ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, n'était pas rationnelle et elle détestait ce sentiment. Un coup fut porté à la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit deux secondes plus tard sur une infirmière.

« Bonjour madame Queen. Souhaitez-vous manger quelque chose ? » Lui proposa-t-elle avec sympathie.

Manger ? Depuis la veille elle n'avait rien avalé, excepté l'eau qu'elle avait pu boire durant l'après-midi. Son estomac gronda, lui rappelant qu'elle avait faim, mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait capable de manger quoi que ce soit surtout que depuis le début de sa grossesse tout l'écœurait. Elle inspira et une odeur de café lui chatouilla les narines, ne lui provoquant pas de haut-le-cœur, ce qui était un miracle et plutôt bon signe.

« Heu... puis-je avoir un café s'il vous plaît ? »

« Juste ça ? Nous avons aussi du pain, de la confiture, des yaourts, du fromage... »

« Du pain... et de la confiture aussi. » Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Bien je vous amène ça. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Oliver qui était toujours debout au bout de son lit. « Monsieur Queen ? Voulez-vous quelque chose ? »

« La même chose que ma femme s'il vous plaît. » Demanda-t-il en bougeant pour aller s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux plateaux qu'elle déposa sur la table à roulettes. Oliver se chargea de faire la distribution, poussa la table vers le lit et la régla pour qu'elle soit à la hauteur de Felicity.

Elle saliva à la vue du repas. Elle tartina ses tartines de confiture et croqua dedans à pleine dents. « humm » fit-elle quand la confiture entra en contact avec ses papilles . Elle avait complètement oublié le goût des aliments. Elle prit une gorgée de café et le même son sortit de sa bouche sous le regard d'Oliver qui lui souriait chaleureusement.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu n'es plus malade. » Dit-il alors qu'il portait son mug de café à ses lèvres.

« Moi aussi... c'est tellement bon. » Dit-elle en croquant dans sa tartine. « Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle eut fini de manger.

« Humm ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux bien t'allonger avec moi ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Oliver hésita. Il regarda son ventre qui était presque plat puis leva les yeux sur elle. « Je... je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Felicity. » Dit-il simplement.

Il avait envie de s'allonger près d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de plonger son nez dans ses cheveux, il en mourrait d'envie, mais il avait peur de la blesser, de lui donner un mauvais coup et lui faire mal.

« Tu... d'accord c'est bon j'ai compris. » Dit-elle en tournant la tête de l'autre côté.

Il n'avait plus aucun intérêt à se tenir près d'elle maintenant que leur enfant était né, il n'avait plus besoin d'avoir de contact. Felicity savait que ce moment arriverait et elle se maudissait d'avoir osé lui demander. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il change d'avis ? Qu'il éprouve quelque chose pour elle ?

« Felicity... » Dit-il d'une voix lasse. « Ne le prends pas de cette façon... s'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-il en attrapant sa main, caressant doucement ses phalanges.

Elle ne lui répondit pas, ferma simplement les yeux, ne voulant pas le regarder, ne voulant pas croiser son regard et y lire tout ce qu'elle craignait d'y voir. Un retour à la normal, un Oliver qui l'éviterait de nouveau. Il n'aurait plus besoin de feindre quoi que ce soit dorénavant étant donné que les réunions étaient terminées. Le gouvernement avait eu ce qu'il désirait le plus, une famille et un enfant. Hé bien, théoriquement, il leur manquait encore un membre pour que leur objectif soit atteint, mais ils avaient le temps pour un second enfant.

Felicity essuya une larme qui roulait sur sa joue, espérant qu'Oliver ne verrait pas son geste. Elle se sentait tellement mal, et terriblement seule.

« Felicity... hé... je ne veux pas que tu pleures... pas pour ça... j'aimerai venir dans ton lit... » Dit-il en se levant, s'asseyant sur le bord, passant une main de l'autre côté de son corps, se penchant vers elle en faisant attention de ne pas la blesser. Elle avait les yeux fermés, mais sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue. « Felicity... crois-moi, j'en ai autant envie que toi c'est juste que ce n'est pas raisonnable... tu viens d'avoir une opération et... j'ai peur de te faire mal. » Lui avoua-t-il. Il détestait qu'elle croit qu'il la repoussait, détestait ne pas savoir comment lui dire ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le repousse.

Elle en avait tout les droits après ce qu'il lui avait fait subir durant leur première année de mariage. Il l'avait repoussé, l'avait laissé croire qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle et ça avait été vrai jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte et que tout se passe mal, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve allongée dans son bureau, gémissant de douleur. A ce moment là, ses barrières avaient commencées à s'effriter et peu à peu il avait commencé à ressentir plus que de l'affection pour elle. Il voulait la toucher sans cesse, l'entourer de ses bras, la protéger, lui dire à quel point elle était importante pour lui, lui dire ce qu'il avait compris durant l'affreuse nuit qu'il venait de passer. Lui dire qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux, tourna légèrement la tête et le regarda. « C'est... c'est vrai ? Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus parce que Jessie n'est plus là. » Dit-elle en caressant doucement son ventre. « Je pensais que tu me repoussais... »

Oliver effleura son front de ses lèvres. « Non. » Il pressa un baiser sur son front. « Je... je ne veux pas repartir à nos débuts Felicity... je veux être là pour toi... t'épauler... être un bon partenaire, être un bon père...» Il voulait en rajouter, mais savait que ce serait trop, qu'elle ne comprendrait pas où penserait que ce retournement de situation était dû à l'arrivée de leur fils.

« D'accord... » Murmura Felicity tout en hochant la tête.

« D'accord ? » Répondit Oliver, esquissant un sourire.

0#0

Felicity ouvrit les yeux pour la troisième fois de la journée. La nuit était tombée sur Starling City plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre. Elle chuchota. « Oliver ? » Seul le silence lui répondit.

Elle chercha le boîtier qui reposait au-dessus de son oreiller afin d'allumer la lumière, tâtonnant un moment avant de le trouver. Elle appuya sur le bouton et la pièce s'illumina d'une douce lueur blanche. Elle sourit en voyant Oliver avachi dans le fauteuil près de son lit, profondément endormi dans une position pas très confortable, sa tête tombant contre son épaule, la nuque raide. Felicity l'appela une seconde fois plus fortement. « Oliver ? »

Il ouvrit les yeux, redressa la tête en passant une main derrière sa nuque, la massant, une grimace apparaissant sur son visage. « Wow, je crois que je me suis endormi. » Dit-il avec un regard d'excuse.

« Je pense que tu en avais le droit. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Je me suis endormie aussi... quel heure est-il ? »

Oliver se redressa complètement, frotta son visage puis regarda l'heure sur sa montre. « Près de 21h. Nous avons dormi toute l'après-midi. »

« Jessie... » Dit simplement Felicity. « Il est resté seul tout ce temps... »

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir dormi autant, de ne pas avoir envoyé Oliver auprès de leur fils.

« Hé non... je sais ce que tu penses, mais Felicity, aucun de nous n'a dormi la nuit dernière. Nous étions épuisés... puis notre fils reçoit tous les soins et l'attention dont il a besoin. Allie, l'infirmière s'occupe de lui... »

« Mais... c'est notre rôle Oliver. »

« Je sais... tu as raison... mais nous avons aussi besoin de repos... pour pouvoir nous en occuper correctement. » La rassura-t-il.

La porte de chambre s'ouvrit de nouveau sur une infirmière différente de celle du matin.

« Bonsoir... je vois que vous êtes réveillés. » Dit-elle avec gentillesse. « Puis-je vous apporter à manger ? »

« Oui. » Répondit Oliver qui était affamé.

L'infirmière revint avec un plateau pour Felicity puis en rapporta un second pour Oliver.

« Madame Queen ? Après votre repas, je vous emmènerai auprès de votre fils. »

Felicity mangea aussi rapidement qu'elle le put, trop pressée de voir son fils. Elle finit son repas en un temps record, pressant Oliver de se dépêcher. Une fois son repas terminé, elle poussa la table à roulettes loin du lit, repoussa les couvertures, passa ses jambes sur le côté du lit avec précaution, se redressant dans un gémissement.

« Hé. » Dit Oliver en posant ses couverts. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Toilettes. » Dit simplement Felicity qui devait y aller d'urgence. Elle ne voulait pas faire ses besoins dans cette foutue bassine qu'une infirmière lui avait amenée plus tôt.

« D'accord... je vais t'aider. » Oliver se leva, tendit les mains vers elle. Elle saisit ses avants bras, les tenant fermement alors qu'Oliver posa ses mains sur ses hanches.

Elle se poussa sur ses pieds pour se lever. C'était douloureux, elle inspira et souffla à chaque mouvement, maîtrisant la douleur. Elle avança jusqu'à la salle de bain, courbée en deux avec l'aide d'Oliver qui la maintenait le plus fermement possible, faisant attention à ne pas le blesser.

« Veux-tu que je reste ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'elle se tint au lavabo.

« Non... je... non... reste juste derrière la porte. » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Elle appréciait vraiment son offre, mais il était hors de question qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit devant lui.

« Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il trouvant le temps long.

« Je... je vais bien Oliver. » Le rassura-t-elle alors qu'elle tentait de se lever. Une fois qu'elle fut présentable, elle l'appela.

« D'accord... je te tiens. » Dit-il en la saisissant doucement. Il la ramena à son lit, l'aida à s'asseoir sur le bord.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je vais aller chercher un fauteuil roulant pour pouvoir t'emmener auprès de Jessie d'accord ? »

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-elle à bout de souffle.

0#0

Il était là, endormi dans la couveuse, totalement détendu. « Il est magnifique. » Dit-elle en posant ses mains sur la vitre de la couveuse. « Et minuscule... » Elle savait qu'elle l'avait déjà dit lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo, mais le voir en vrai, rendait cette impression qu'elle avait eu, réelle.

« Ouais. » Dit Oliver en regardant son fils.

« Est-ce que je peux le prendre dans mes bras ? » Demanda-t-elle en levant la tête pour croiser le regard d'Oliver.

Elle avait déjà désinfecté ses mains, Oliver lui ayant expliqué les gestes.

« Je vais demander à Haley. » Dit-il en s'éloignant, se souvenant du prénom de l'infirmière de nuit.

Il exposa la demande de sa femme. Felicity put voir que la femme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Dix minutes plus tard elle se trouva avec son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois et en tomba amoureuse. Elle le serra tendrement contre son corps, le soutenant avec tendresse, mettant dans ses gestes tous l'amour et la délicatesse qu'elle pouvait, essayant de montrer à son enfant à quel point elle l'aimait.

Oliver se baissa à leur niveau, posa une main sur le genou de Felicity, l'autre sur le petit dos de son fils couvert d'une couverture, ne détachant pas ses yeux de la scène. Sa femme regardant leur fils avec amour, n'ayant d'yeux que pour lui, le berçant doucement contre sa poitrine comme si elle avait fait ça toute sa vie.

Jessie émit des petits bruits, bougea la tête, cherchant à téter.

« Il a faim tu penses ? » Demanda-t-elle sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec Jessie.

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Avoua Oliver, cherchant Haley du regard.

Elle se tenait en retrait du couple, silencieuse, se faisant la plus discrète possible, leur laissant ce moment en famille. Elle s'approcha doucement, se baissa. « On dirait bien qu'il a envie de téter, oui. » Dit l'infirmière en regardant Felicity. « Voulez-vous essayer ? »

« Heu... oui. » Dit timidement Felicity.

« D'accord, dans ce cas laissez-moi vous aider. » Proposa Haley.

Oliver se décala, laissant la place à l'infirmière qui aida Felicity à mettre Jessie au sein. Oliver ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en voyant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant lui. Il se tourna pour qu'aucune personne de la pièce ne voit ses émotions, inspira et expira, reprenant contenance avant de se tourner vers sa famille. Sa famille. Bon sang, il avait une famille, une femme et un fils qu'il aimait, il le savait à présent.

Oliver se baissa de nouveau puis regarda avec amour sa femme nourrir leur fils qui tétait avidement.

« Hé bien, il a de la force. » Dit l'infirmière en regardant le petit garçon téter. « Votre fils est un sacré battant. » Dit-elle alors que Felicity levait le regard vers elle.

Jessie téta encore quelques secondes puis s'endormit contre son sein. Oliver remonta la couverture sur eux puis sortit son téléphone afin de prendre une photo.

« Peut-être aimeriez-vous en avoir une de vous trois ? » Proposa Haley en s'approchant d'eux.

Oliver consulta Felicity du regard qui hocha doucement la tête. Oliver se plaça derrière Felicity, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, ramena ses mains sur le petit dos de leur fils, pressa sa tête contre celle de Felicity et sourit.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure avec leur fils avant que Haley ne soit obligée de le remettre en couveuse. Sa température corporelle commençant à baisser.

Ils étaient de retour dans la chambre d'hôpital, Oliver aida sa femme à monter sur le lit, la couvrit de ses couvertures, posa un baiser sur son front puis lui chuchota : « Merci... merci pour cette petite merveille. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque, ravalant les larmes qui pointaient.

Felicity ne sut que dire. Elle lui offrit simplement un sourire tout en pressant doucement sa main dans la sienne. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, elle luttait, voulant les garder ouvert mais le sommeil remporta le combat.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey,**

 **Voila la suite qui j'espère vous plaira.**

 **Ca y'est, Oliver a enfin accepté qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa femme, qu'il en était amoureux. Ca lui a prit du temps mais c'est fait.**

 **Merci encore pour vos nombreux messages. Ca me va droit au coeur.**

 **Bonne lecture. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus.**

Chapitre 21.

Sept jours déjà qu'ils étaient parents, sept jours que Felicity passait tout son temps avec son fils, profitant de chaque instant avec lui et aujourd'hui était un grand jour. Jessie et elle sortaient de l'hôpital. Le petit garçon avait pris du poids, faisant deux kilos, le poids requit pour quitter l'établissement. Ses poumons fonctionnaient correctement. Le pédiatre lui avait ôté l'aide respiratoire quatre jours après sa naissance, certifiant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin.

Felicity sortit Jessie du bain sous l'œil expert d'Allie, l'enveloppa dans une serviette blanche, puis le sécha doucement. Le petit garçon hurlait, détestant être manipulé et dérangé. Felicity tenta de l'apaiser avec des caresses sur le visage, mais bien sûr ça ne fonctionnait pas, rien ne fonctionnait. Felicity en était consciente et savait que la seule chose qui le calmerait serait la tétée. Elle était nerveuse, ses mains commençaient à trembler, les pleurs de son fils la stressait. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui faisait aucun mal, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle saisit une couche, qu'elle lui mis assez rapidement, devenant une experte en change, par contre la partie habillement était plus difficile. Le petit garçon hurlait, bougeant les membres dans tout les sens, l'empêchant de l'habiller rapidement. Elle lui chuchotait des paroles rassurantes, le suppliait de se calmer, mais rien n'y faisait, ses cris redoublaient.

Quinze minutes plus tard Jessie était propre et habillé. Elle le souleva dans ses bras, le posa contre sa poitrine, il serra sa chemise entre ses doigts, s'énervant, cherchant son sein qui était sous une couche de vêtement puis hurla de nouveau. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil, déboutonna son chemisier, puis souleva son fils qui trouva instantanément son téton, faisant retomber la pièce dans le silence. Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement, heureuse de ne plus l'entendre pleurer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Oliver qui se précipita vers eux, posa un baiser sur le front de sa femme et un autre sur le sommet de la tête de son fils avant de s'agenouiller face à Felicity, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour se stabiliser.

Il aimait tellement la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour figer ce moment. Il leva les yeux vers son fils qui tétait avidement, sa petite main posée contre le torse de sa mère totalement détendu. Il avait entendu ses cris depuis l'autre bout du couloir, s'était précipité pour venir en aide à sa femme. Il regarda plus haut et vit Felicity regarder leur fils avec amour. En voyant son regard, son cœur s'emplit d'émotion, d'amour, et il ne put retenir le mot.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il sans la quitter du regard. Elle baissa les yeux sur Jessie, resserra sa prise sur son fils, se figea, fuyant son regard sans répondre.

Bon sang, à quoi s'était-il attendu ? Qu'elle lui dise la même chose en retour ? Il laissa tomber ses mains sur ses propres genoux, puis se redressa. Que fallait-il faire maintenant ? Attendre ? Lui dire que c'était une erreur ? Lui dire de nouveau qu'il l'aimait ? Il ne savait pas, il était perdu. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui avouer ses sentiments, pas de cette façon, il avait fait une grave erreur, il était prêt à ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose n'importe quoi, mais il ne trouva rien à dire, que pouvait-il dire ? Il ferma fermement les yeux puis regarda autour de lui et vit Allie entrer dans la pièce avec un dossier dans les mains.

« Monsieur Queen ? Pouvez-vous signer les papiers de sortie de votre fils ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant un stylo.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui demanda, passa ses mains sur son visage, inspirant fortement pour se donner du courage, tourna les talons et vit Felicity debout avec leur fils endormi dans ses bras, le regard baissé, caressant doucement le visage de son petit garçon.

Il attrapa le sac qui était posé dans le coin de la pièce, le mis sur son épaule alors que Felicity posa leur fils dans son landau, le couvrant avec précaution, s'assurant qu'il ne puisse pas prendre froid. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, se sentait maladroit. Il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, ceux qu'il retenait depuis sept jours maintenant et il n'avait pas su les contenir une minute de plus. Et maintenant il le regrettait parce que sa femme s'était fermée, ne le regardait même pas et l'évitait. Elle sortit de la chambre après avoir remercié Allie pour son aide précieuse. Il en fit de même et la rejoignit devant les portes de l'ascenseur.

Ils étaient seuls dans la minuscule cabine, Felicity regardait droit devant elle, fixant le numéro des étages qui défilaient sur le panneau lumineux, les mains tenant fermement les poignées de la poussette.

« Felicity ? » Osa-t-il demander nerveusement.

« Pas maintenant Oliver. » Dit-elle simplement sans le regarder.

Elle ne pouvait pas croiser son regard, ne pouvait même pas traiter avec ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Il l'aimait ? Depuis quand ? Depuis qu'ils avaient un enfant en commun ? L'aimait-il vraiment où disait-il juste ça pour Jessie ? Pour que leur famille ait l'air aussi normale que possible ? Elle ne savait pas et pour le moment elle était trop préoccupée et choquée pour y penser et en parler.

Oliver fixa le landau sur la banquette arrière du SUV alors que Jessie hurlait à leur rompre les tympans. Il tenta de l'apaiser, en frottant doucement son ventre mais rien n'y faisait. Oliver capitula, le laissant pleurer, espérant que le trajet jusqu'à leur maison le calme. Il pleura encore cinq minutes avant de cesser, plongeant le SUV dans le silence. Felicity tourna la tête vers son fils qui semblait profondément endormi.

« La voiture semble l'apaiser. » Dit Oliver en lui jetant un regard.

« On dirait, ouais. » Dit-elle en se tournant, faisant face à la route, l'ignorant.

Oliver la regarda de nouveau, elle avait l'air exténué, comme si elle n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours. Ce qui était probablement le cas, Jessie demandait beaucoup d'attention, pleurant dès qu'il était ailleurs que dans les bras.

0#0

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans le loft. Elle entra, poussa la poussette jusqu'au salon, se baissa et vit que Jessie était toujours endormi. Elle se tourna, inspecta les lieux, rien n'avait changé tout était comme elle l'avait laissé deux mois auparavant. Elle était de retour chez elle et à cet instant elle remarqua à quel point cet endroit, sa maison lui avait manqué.

Oliver ferma doucement la porte derrière lui, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le bébé. Il posa le sac dans l'entrée et avança dans le salon rejoignant sa famille.

« Je... » Commença-t-il en regardant Felicity. « J'aimerai te montrer l'étage si tu veux. » Dit-il, hésitant.

« L'étage ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Ouais... »

Felicity passa devant lui sans dire un mot et monta l'escalier s'arrêtant en haut, attendant qu'il lui dise où aller.

« La pièce face à ta chambre. » Dit simplement Oliver en tendant la main devant lui.

Elle s'enfonça dans le couloir, s'arrêta devant la porte qu'elle poussa doucement et resta bouche bée. La pièce était entièrement décorée, le mobilier qu'ils avaient commandé avait été monté. Elle se tourna vers Oliver.

« C'est... toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en pointant la pièce.

« J'ai fais venir une société pour la peinture... j'espère que tu aimes... »

« C'est... ouais j'aime... c'était ce que je voulais... comment as-tu su ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle pénétra dans la pièce peinte d'un vert tendre et d'un gris très clair parsemée d'étoiles qui s'illuminaient une fois la pièce plongée dans le noir.

Des guirlandes lumineuses étaient disposées sur le mur juste au dessus du plan à langer. Des étagères en forme de nuages étaient fixées de manière très astucieuses sur le mur. Un mobile agrémenté de la lune, de nuages, d'étoiles et de petits animaux était suspendu au dessus du lit du bébé.

Au bout du lit était accroché les lettres de son prénom « Jessie », faites dans un tissu aux couleurs de la chambre, tenu sur un fils blanc à l'aide de pince à linge en bois. Dans le coin de la pièce, face à la fenêtre, se tenait un rocking-chair blanc, confortable.

« Hé bien tu as mentionné que tu adorais cette décoration quand nous cherchions les meubles... alors j'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. » Avoua-t-il.

« Ça me fait plaisir, vraiment. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait le dressing qui était empli de vêtements. « Wow... » Dit-elle voyant le rangement. Tout était rangé par saison.

Oliver sourit devant son expression, il voulait lui dire qu'il avait tout rangé lui-même, mais Jessie commença à pleurer. « J'y vais. » Dit-il simplement alors que Felicity fermait déjà la porte du dressing.

Elle était sur le point de sortir quand elle entendit les pas d'Oliver claquer contre les marches d'escalier. Elle passa la tête par la porte et le vit tenant fermement Jessie contre sa poitrine, une main tenant sa petite tête, l'autre sous ses fesses.

« Je pense que notre petit trésor à besoin d'une nouvelle couche. » Dit-il alors qu'il arrivait près de Felicity.

Il le déposa sur le plan à langer, ôta les jambes de son pyjama, ouvrit son body qu'il repoussa contre son petit ventre et ouvrit la couche. Il nettoya les petites fesses de son fils, prit une autre couche et sentit un liquide chaud tremper le bas de son ventre. « Non.. » Dit-il en souriant, ancrant son regard à celui de son fils alors que Felicity étouffait un rire. « Jessie... on ne fait pas pipi sur papa. » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix alors qu'il mettait la couche devant le petit jet.

Il finit de le langer, le souleva dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur son petit front, huma son odeur de bébé avant de le donner à Felicity.

« Je vais me changer. » Dit-il en lui donnant leur fils. « Je reviens. »

Felicity était allongée dans son lit, nourrissant Jessie. Elle était épuisée, autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Son fils lui prenait toute son énergie, tétant à longueur de journée. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'elle était là, allongée sur son lit, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ses paupières devenaient lourdes. Elle s'allongea complètement, tenant son fils contre son corps et s'endormie.

Oliver revint vers eux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard après avoir été retenu au téléphone. Il entra dans la chambre du bébé et vit qu'ils n'y étaient pas. Il osa s'aventurer dans la chambre de Felicity et sourit à la vue. Elle était endormie, tenant contre elle le bébé dont la bouche reposait contre son téton, une main posée sur le sommet de son sein, endormi lui aussi. Oliver prit le plaid rose et gris au bout du lit afin de couvrir sa femme et son fils. Il resta un moment à les regarder, le regard emplit d'amour pour les deux personnes qui étaient devenues en l'espace de quelques jours les plus importantes à ses yeux. Il se baissa, pressa ses lèvres contre le front de Felicity, laissa traîner ses lèvres contre celui-ci quelques secondes avant de se redresser. « Je vous aime. » Souffla-t-il doucement avant de quitter la pièce, les laissant tout deux se reposer.

0#0

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient de retour à la maison et Felicity n'en pouvait plus. Son fils ne faisait que hurler à longueur de journée, ne se calmant que lorsque Oliver rentrait du travail et ce jour n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle se leva du canapé, prit son fils dans ses bras et le mit au sein. Au moins là, elle était certaine qu'il se calmerait. Elle était à bout de nerf, n'avait que très peu dormi et ne voulait qu'une chose qu'on la laisse tranquille, qu'elle puisse fermer les yeux et ne pas les ouvrir avant une douzaine d'heures. Ce qui était impossible étant donné qu'elle allaitait.

« Au diable l'allaitement. » Murmura-t-elle en tenant son fils contre sa poitrine qui tétait doucement, s'endormant au sein pour ne pas changer. « Le pire c'est que tu ne manges même pas. » Dit-elle en le regardant.

Elle se leva, le posa dans son transat, prit le tire lait se trouvant dans la salle de bain, s'installa sur le canapé et commença à tirer son lait en grimaçant. Les crevasses lui faisaient mal. Elles étaient apparues la veille et malgré les crèmes censées soulager, elle souffrait. Jessie ouvrit les yeux quinze minutes plus tard, puis se mit à hurler de nouveau.

« Mon dieu... il disait que les bébés dormaient tout le temps. » Dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête contre sa poitrine, fermant les yeux un instant. Elle arrêta l'horrible machine, ferma le biberon, le leva et inspecta son contenu. « Pas mal pour une première. » Dit-elle en se déplaçant sous les hurlements de son fils. Elle plaça sa récolte dans le réfrigérateur puis s'approcha de Jessie. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur le petit ventre de son fils qui hurlait toujours. « Tu es épuisé, je suis épuisée et ce serait bien si nous dormions non ? »Demanda-t-elle tentant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Elle attrapa la tétine posée sur la petite console du salon, puis lui mis en bouche. Jessie la téta quelques secondes avant de la relâcher, hurlant de plus bel. « Grhhh... » Dit-elle en le sortant du transat. Elle le berça contre sa poitrine, tentant de l'apaiser, mais rien n'y faisait, il pleurait sans cesse. « Je sais ce que tu veux, mais c'est non Jessie... j'ai les seins en feu, des crevasses... je n'en peux plus. » Se plaignit-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec son fils qui hurlait cherchant désespéramment le contact avec sa poitrine. Elle souffla, ouvrit son chemisier pour la vingt-quatrième fois de la journée et le mit au sein. Elle grimaça de douleur quand il aspira son téton entre ses petites lèvres. « Foutues crevasses ».

Cinq minutes plus tard il dormait paisiblement. Felicity se leva, le tenant fermement contre sa poitrine, puis le déposa dans son berceau ayant une envie très pressante. Elle eut à peine posé les fesses sur le toilette que les cris du bébé raisonnèrent à travers l'appartement. Elle se plaça devant la glace et eu un mouvement de recul quand elle vit son visage dans le miroir. « Mon dieu... » Chuchota-t-elle en voyant les cernes violines, les énormes poches sous ses yeux et ceux-ci rougis par la fatigue. Même sa tenue ne ressemblait à rien, un vulgaire pantalon de sport informe accompagné d'un chemisier rose taché de lait. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre total, emplis de nœud. « Merde... » Cria-t-elle quand les pleurs de Jessie redoublèrent. Elle se cramponna au lavabo, le serrant fortement jusqu'à s'en faire mal, ses jointures devenant blanches. Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement claquer, des pas, puis le silence. « Évidemment. » Dit-elle de rage. Sa gorge se serra, les larmes montèrent. Elle avala durement pour les repousser, mais l'envie de pleurer, de hurler étaient bien plus forte que sa maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle céda, laissant tomber ses larmes. Elle s'assit sur le sol, ramenant ses jambes contre elle et se laissa aller. Elle était épuisée, à bout de nerf et n'avait qu'une envie, fuir l'appartement.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Oliver à plusieurs reprises d'une voix inquiète.

Elle se redressa, passa de l'eau glacée sur son visage, inspira et expira afin de calmer ses pleurs, repassa une fois de plus de l'eau sur son visage puis ouvrit la porte. Jessie était lové contre le torse d'Oliver, serein. Elle les regarda tour à tour, d'un regard noir, passa devant eux sans un mot et quitta l'appartement. Elle entendit Oliver l'appeler depuis la porte alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans l'ascenseur. Elle posa sa tête contre les parois de l'appareil, ferma les yeux, profitant le temps d'un instant du silence.

Elle sortit de l'immeuble et fut saisi par le froid, elle serra ses bras contre sa poitrine, frotta le haut de ses bras pour se réchauffer et se mit à avancer. Elle déambula dans les rues, se vidant la tête, errant au hasard, se délectant des bruits de la rue, des bonnes odeurs de nourriture qui s'en dégageaient. Elle aperçu au loin l'endroit qu'elle était inconsciemment venu chercher, pressa le pas. Elle avait froid, très froid, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas, tout ce qu'elle voyait était son objectif, celui qu'elle n'avait pas conscience d'avoir eut avant de se trouver devant. Elle entra par les deux énormes grilles en fer forgées noires puis marcha comme un automate entre les allées, ne pensant à rien, seuls ses pas la guidèrent, l'amenant là où elle n'était pas venue depuis des mois. Elle se laissa tomber sur le marbre gelé, caressa la pierre de sa main, leva la tête vers la gravure puis laissa ses larmes tomber.

« Bonjour maman. » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque. « Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue plus tôt mais j'ai dû rester allongé durant des mois. » Elle fit une pause, regarda autour d'elle, personne. Il n'y avait jamais personne dans ce cimetière, à croire qu'elle était la seule à rendre visite à sa mère, la seule à qui sa présence lui manquait, à qui son absence pesait. « Tu... tu as un petit-fils, Jessie... je te dirai bien qu'il est adorable mais je te mentirai maman... » Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes, trembla de froid. Elle se lova contre le marbre, cherchant à se réchauffer, à fuir ce léger vent du nord qui traversait ses os, la gelant sur place. « Il ne fait que hurler, encore et encore, cherchant sans cesse mon attention et je n'en peux plus maman... il ne dort pas excepté dans mes bras... et quand je ferme les yeux pour me reposer il se met à hurler. » Dit-elle en élevant la voix. « Tu crois qu'il a une sorte de radar dans la tête ? Le pire ce n'est même pas ça maman... le pire c'est que dès qu'Oliver rentre du travail il cesse ses hurlements et joue le petit bébé sage, parfait. » Dit-elle en pouffant. « Je me demande ce que j'ai raté maman. J'aimerai que tu sois là pour me le dire parce que j'ai beau chercher je ne vois pas. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « La seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est qu'il me déteste... comme tout les hommes qui se sont approchés de moi, ... » Souffla-t-elle en sanglotant. Elle essaya de reprendre contenance, mais n'y arriva pas. « Oliver m'a dit je t'aime... » Dit-elle entre deux sanglots. « Je ne sais même pas si je dois le croire où non... » Elle renifla, essuya ses yeux, pressa sa joue contre le marbre, traça la gravure de ses doigts. « Crois-tu que je dois le croire ? Lui faire confiance ? Il a été odieux avec moi maman. » Murmura-t-elle, las. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée, continuant à tracer les lettres gravés dans la pierre, ses mouvements étant de plus en plus petits, désordonnés, puis sa main retomba contre son flanc, sa tête contre sa poitrine. Felicity s'était endormie, vaincue par la fatigue et par le froid.

0#0

« Merde... » S'écria-t-il alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Quatre jours que Oliver avait repris le travail, laissant sa famille seule à la maison. Il quitta le bureau vers dix-sept heures, désireux de rentrer chez lui pour retrouver sa femme et son fils qui lui avait horriblement manqués durant la journée.

Il entendit les pleurs de son fils dès l'ouverture des portes. Il accéléra le pas, pressé d'aider Felicity avec Jessie. Il savait qu'elle n'en pouvait plus, qu'elle était à bout, mais il n'avait pas pu se décharger de son travail. Il avait pris énormément de retard durant son séjour à la maternité et devait maintenant le rattraper. Il poussa la porte de l'appartement, la ferma de son pied et se précipita vers son fils qui hurlait. Il le souleva dans ses bras, le posa contre sa poitrine et le berça, pressant de temps à autre des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. « Hey mon trésor, où est maman ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors que ses pleurs cessaient. Jessie enfouit sa tête contre sa poitrine, pressant son nez dans sa chemise, faisant des petits bruits de bien-être. Il appela Felicity à travers l'appartement, mais n'obtint pas de réponse.

Il l'appela plusieurs fois avant de distinguer un bruit venant de la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussé. Il s'aventura jusque là, tendit la main pour saisir la poignée de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur sa femme. Elle était décomposée, éreintée et Oliver ne comprenait pas comment elle tenait encore debout. Elle semblait avoir eut une journée encore plus difficile que les précédentes et il n'avait envie que d'une chose, la prendre dans ses bras pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort. Il esquissa un mouvement, mais se rétracta quand il rencontra son regard. Elle était en colère, contre lui, contre eux. Elle fit un pas, passa devant eux, pressa le pas puis quitta l'appartement sans un mot les laissant seuls. Oliver l'appela, mais la porte se ferma laissant son nom flotter dans l'appartement. Il posa Jessie dans le berceau et se précipita à la porte dans l'espoir de la rattraper, l'appelant de nouveau, mais il arriva trop tard, les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent sur elle.

« Merde. » Claqua-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il sortit son téléphone, composa le numéro de téléphone de sa mère priant pour qu'elle soit encore dans les parages. Celle-ci répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle doucement.

« Maman, es-tu encore en ville ? » Demanda-t-il précipitamment, posant une main sur le petit corps de Jessie qui s'endormait.

« Oui... nous sortons seulement de QC. » Elle entendit le soupir de soulagement d'Oliver. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

« Peux-tu venir chez moi ? Garder Jessie ? Felicity est partie... » Réussit-il à dire alors qu'il entendait sa mère donner des ordres au chauffeur.

« Je serai là dans quelques minutes Oliver. » L'assura-t-elle.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se renseigner sur le départ de Felicity qu'il raccrocha, composant ensuite le numéro de Felicity, espérant qu'elle réponde. « Fais chier... » Murmura-t-il doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils alors qu'il entendit le téléphone de Felicity vibrer quelque part dans le salon. Il composa un nouveau numéro arpentant de long en large l'appartement, dehors les températures étaient négatives et sa femme n'avait rien sur le dos. Il espérait qu'elle se soit réfugiée dans un café, un bar, un restaurant, un endroit munis du chauffage.

« Oliver ? » Répondit la voix de l'autre côté de la ligne.

« John ? Dis-moi que ma femme est chez toi. » Le pria-t-il alors qu'il se postait devant la baie vitrée, fixant l'immeuble dans lequel John habitait, se situant à cinq minutes de marche de chez eux.

« Non... non elle n'est pas chez nous. » Répondit John d'une voix confuse ne comprenant pas pourquoi Felicity serait chez eux alors qu'il était convenu qu'ils se verraient le lendemain.

« Alors où est-elle ? » S'énerva Oliver.

« Mec ! Calme-toi d'accord ? » Lui conseilla Dig alors qu'il bougeait dans son appartement, prenant son manteau, son porte-feuille. « Je sais où elle est... je vais aller la chercher. » Dit-il en passant son bras libre dans la manche de son manteau, changeant son téléphone de main pour pouvoir passer la seconde.

« Non... » S'écria Oliver. « Non... c'est à moi d'y aller... c'est ma femme John... dis moi où elle est, je vais aller la chercher. » Demanda-t-il plus calmement alors qu'un coup fut porté à sa porte.

Il traversa la pièce et l'ouvrit sur sa mère, inquiète. Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer, lui faisant un signe de la main. Elle se précipita vers son petit-fils, le regardant avec émerveillement.

« John ? S'il te plaît. » Le supplia-t-il sentant l'hésitation de John.

« Cimetière, allée 6F. » Finit-il pour avouer. « Ne la juge pas Oliver. » Dit simplement Dig.

« Jamais... » Dit Oliver. « Merci John. » Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, raccrochant.

« Tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe Oliver ? » Demanda Moira quand elle le vit se précipiter dans le dressing de l'entrée. « Vous vous êtes disputés ? Tu as encore dit des choses qu'il ne fallait pas ? » L'accusa-t-elle alors qu'il passait son manteau.

« Rien de tout ça maman. Je suis rentré, heureux de retrouver ma famille. Jessie hurlait comme toujours ces derniers temps et Felicity était dans la salle de bain. Elle en est sortie et à quitté l'appartement sans un mot maman. » Claqua-t-il, fatigué que tout le monde pense que chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose avec sa femme il en était responsable.

Évidemment leurs réactions étaient de sa faute, il leur avait donné toute les raisons de douter de lui durant une année complète et personne n'avait vraiment vu que ses sentiments avaient changé, excepté sa petite sœur.

Il attrapa les clés de sa voiture, donna un dernier regard à sa mère qui se tenait derrière lui puis quitta l'appartement sans un regard vers le berceau, sachant que son fils serait bien traité avec sa mère.

Il courut dans le parking, sauta dans son SUV, sortit du parking sur les chapeaux de roues, avisa sa montre. « Quinze minutes... » Dit-il à voix haute. Ça faisait déjà quinze minute qu'elle était dehors sans manteau, avec juste un léger pantalon et une chemise. Bon sang, il ne savait même pas ce qu'elle portait aux pieds. Avait-elle des chaussettes ? Des pantoufles ? Des chaussures ? Il tapa contre son volant, énervé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas vu que sa femme allait mal ? Pourquoi était-il allé au travail ces quatre derniers jours ? Il aurait dû rester à la maison avec elle, l'épauler et l'aider.

Il savait que Jessie ne faisait que pleurer avec elle, elle lui en avait parlé, mais elle semblait gérer la situation. Il se gara devant le cimetière, courut à l'arrière du SUV, ouvrit le coffre, attrapa la couverture qu'il laissait toujours là. Il franchit les grilles, regarda devant lui et se rendit compte que l'endroit était immense. Il prit son visage dans ses mains, inspira, expira, se calma. Il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit et n'en connaissait pas son fonctionnement, tout semblait brouillon, les allées étaient lettrées et non numérotées. Se pouvait-il que Dig se soit trompé ? Non, impossible, il devait connaître cet endroit. Il se tourna et avisa le plan à l'entrée. Il le consulta, tenta de repérer ce qu'il cherchait. « 6F... » Dit-il à voix haute cherchant le fameux code sur le plan. « Ok... »

Ça semblait assez loin. Il devait d'abord traverser l'allée F puis ensuite chercher la rangée 6. Il avisa l'allée qui lui semblait interminable. Il courut, tenant la couverture contre son torse, regardant autour de lui dans l'espoir de repérer sa femme, mais il ne vit rien, la nuit commençait à tomber. Il arriva au bout de l'allée F, face à la rangée une, il partit sur la droite, courant jusqu'au numéro six. Les allées étaient à peine éclairées et bientôt il n'y verrait plus rien. Il avisa la rangée qui était moins longue que la précédente, il s'engagea, marcha d'un pas précipité et finit par la voir.

Elle était avachie contre le marbre froid, sa tête tombant contre sa poitrine, endormie. Il se précipita vers elle, déplia la couverture et l'enroula autour de son corps. Elle était glacée, frigorifiée. Il la souleva dans ses bras, la pressa contre son corps. « Je te tiens chérie... je te tiens. » Murmura-t-il alors qu'il ajusta sa prise sur son corps. Il regarda la stèle sur laquelle il venait de trouver sa femme et put y lire « Donna Smoak. » Il n'y avait pas d'autre indication. Qui était-elle ? Sa sœur ? Sa mère ? Une tante ? Bon dieu, il ne savait même pas ce que cette femme représentait pour sa femme. Il était honteux de ne pas savoir, honteux de ne pas s'être intéressé à sa vie d'avant. Il souffla, posa un regard sur elle. « Ça va changer Felicity, je te le promets. » Il quitta le cimetière en trottinant, tenant fermement sa femme contre son torse.

Il ouvrit la porte du SUV et la glissa doucement sur le siège passager, cala sa tête contre l'appuie-tête, mis la ceinture de sécurité, pressa ses lèvres contre son front après avoir balayé les cheveux de son visage, puis ferma doucement la porte. Il poussa le chauffage de la voiture à fond, voulant à tout prix que sa femme se réchauffe. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois ouvert les yeux depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée et Oliver priait pour qu'elle aille bien. Elle respirait calmement, signe qu'elle dormait profondément. Il saisit sa main sous la couverture. Elle était glacée, Oliver appuya sur la pédale d'accélération voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible pour pouvoir la réchauffer.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, la tenant dans ses bras avec précaution, elle n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux, ni prononcé un mot. Il donna un petit coup de pied contre la porte d'entrée et attendit que sa mère vienne lui ouvrit.

« Oh mon dieu.. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur la bouche à la vue de Felicity endormie contre Oliver. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » Demanda-t-elle en s'effaçant pour les laisser entrer.

« Ouais... » Dit Oliver d'une voix rauque, analysant la pièce. Son fils était toujours profondément endormi dans son berceau. « Je vais la mettre dans son lit. » Dit-il alors qu'il posa un pied sur la première marche d'escalier.

Il poussa la porte de sa chambre de son pied, entra, tira les couvertures, puis la déposa sur son lit. Il ôta ses chaussures. « Oh Felicity... » Dit-il doucement en regardant ses ballerines panda. Ses pieds étaient glacés, presque bleus, il devait les réchauffer avant de la couvrir. Il se précipita dans le dressing, ouvrit deux tiroirs avant de trouver celui à chaussettes. Il fouilla, trouva une paire qui lui semblait bien chaude, les passa à ses pieds puis tira les couvertures sur son petit corps. Il poussa ensuite le chauffage de la chambre, la regarda, puis fit un pas en direction de la sortie.

« Liver ? » Entendit-il.

« Hey je suis là... » Dit-il en s'agenouillant à côté du lit, la regardant avec amour.

« Jessie ? » Dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés.

« Il va bien... repose-toi. » Dit-il en pressant un baiser sur son front. « Dors bébé. »

Il attendit qu'elle réponde, qu'elle lui fasse signe qu'elle avait entendu ses dernières paroles, mais seul le silence lui répondit. Il se leva et quitta la chambre le cœur serré.

« Comment va-telle ? » Demanda sa mère avec inquiétude.

« Elle dort. »

« Où l'as-tu trouvée ? »

« Au cimetière, recroquevillée sur une tombe, endormie. » Avoua Oliver en sortant son téléphone de sa poche afin d'envoyer un message à Dig. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour elle maman... elle semble tellement épuisée... Jessie l'épuise... je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre eux, mais chaque fois que je le laisse seul avec Felicity il hurle. » Dit-il impuissant.

« Je sais que tu as des obligations à l'entreprise Oliver mais tu devrais peut-être t'absenter quelques jours pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. »

« Maman... » Souffla Oliver. « J'aimerai crois-moi, mais j'ai des dossiers en retard... une tonne de travail, des réunions... » Dit-il avec lassitude.

« Hé bien emmène les dossiers ici, travail dans ton bureau... ta femme a besoin de toi Oliver. »

« Je le sais maman... je le sais... » Dit-il contrit. « Je vais voir pour amener du travail à la maison. C'est une bonne idée, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé. » Il frotta son visage de ses mains, las, lui aussi. « Sais-tu ce qui se passe entre-eux ? » Osa-t-il demander, pensant que sa mère saurait. Après tout elle avait quatre enfants, elle avait peut-être été confronté à cette situation.

« La fatigue, la peur de mal faire, l'allaitement tout ça ajoute du stress à une jeune maman et avec la grossesse et l'accouchement que Felicity a vécu, ça n'a pas aidé... » Dit Moira en regardant dans le réfrigérateur. « Elle a tiré du lait... il y en a assez pour faire quatre à cinq biberons. Laisse la dormir, prend soin de ton fils et demain elle ira déjà mieux. » Lui conseilla sa mère en fermant le réfrigérateur.

« Lui donner le biberon ? Il n'a jamais pris de biberon maman... je ne sais même pas comment ça fonctionne. » Dit-il en jetant ses mains dans les airs.

« Oh oh... » Répondit sa mère en attrapant l'une de ses mains. « Tu as juste à mettre la bonne dose dans un biberon, le glisser dans le chauffe biberon pour le chauffer et ensuite lui donner. » Dit Moira en le tirant dans la cuisine.

Elle passa les dix minutes suivantes à lui expliquer la quantité de lait que Jessie devrait normalement boire ainsi que le fonctionnement du chauffe biberon.

« Est-ce que ça ira ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en caressant sa joue.

« Ouais... je crois... » Dit simplement Oliver en fixant le chauffe biberon du regard. Ça n'avait pas l'air compliqué, même très simple d'utilisation.

« Bien je vais rentrer. » Dit Moira en posant un baiser sur sa joue. « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit appelle-moi. »

« Ok maman... merci. » Dit-il alors qu'il l'aida à enfiler son manteau puis la raccompagna à la porte.

Il se prépara un truc rapide pour le dîner, s'assit et mangea tout en regardant un match de base-ball. Jessie se réveilla vers vingt et une heures. Il se leva, prit son fils dans ses bras qui chercha instantanément sa poitrine, tirant sur son tee-shirt.

« Hé, hé Jessie. » Dit-il avec un sourire dans la voix. « Je ne suis pas maman, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut. » Il entra dans la cuisine, prit l'un des biberons de lait qu'il avait rempli, le plaça dans le chauffe-biberon et attendit qu'il soit prêt. Il déposa un goutte au creux de son poignet pour tester la température puis alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, calant confortablement son fils au creux de son bras et lui présenta la tétine de biberon. Jessie la recracha à chacune de ses tentatives, hurlant, ne voulant pas le prendre. « Hé, hé, mon trésor... si tu as faim... c'est tout ce que tu auras... c'est le lait de maman... » L'encouragea-t-il en poussant la tétine entre ses lèvres. Après une dizaine de tentatives, Jessie téta la tétine du biberon. « Hé bien voilà... tu vois que ce n'était pas difficile. » Souffla-t-il en voyant son fils manger paisiblement.

0#0

Felicity s'étira, se sentant bien, reposée. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de les ouvrir complètement, sondant la pièce du regard. Sa chambre ! Que faisait-elle là ? Elle ne se souvenait plus être rentrée chez elle et pourtant elle était dans son lit. Elle tourna la tête, avisa l'heure sur le radio-réveil. Plus de neuf heures du matin. Elle se leva subitement. « Mon dieu, Jessie. » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle sortait précipitamment de la chambre, passant dans celle de son fils qui n'y était pas. Son cœur s'emballa, battant tellement fort qu'il pourrait s'échapper de sa poitrine. Elle descendit les marches aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permit et vit Oliver et son fils endormis dans le canapé, Jessie reposant sur la poitrine de son père, les bras d'Oliver lui offrant une barrière protectrice. Elle se figea au milieu de l'escalier lorsqu'elle les vit ainsi, totalement détendus. Son fils dormait à poing fermé. Que lui avait-elle fait pour qu'il ne dorme pas avec elle ? Elle s'assit sur les marches, prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant une explication que ne vint pas.

« Hey... » Dit doucement Oliver en s'approchant. « Tu es réveillée. » Demanda-t-il en posant leur fils dans son berceau avec délicatesse, le couvrant de sa petite couverture verte.

« Ouais... » Souffla-t-elle simplement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » S'aventura Oliver en montant les quelques marches qui les séparaient.

« Je... je pense... Avec quoi l'as-tu nourri ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant le berceau.

« Le lait que tu as laissé dans le réfrigérateur... »

« Tu en as eu assez ? » Le questionna-t-elle surprise.

« Ouais... mais je lui ai donné le dernier biberon il y a moins d'une heure. »

« Ok... » Dit-elle simplement. « Je... je vais aller me doucher. » Elle se leva, alla dans la salle de bain, attrapa le tire-lait puis remonta avec l'appareil en main.

Quarante cinq minutes plus tard, elle se présenta en bas avec quatre biberons remplit de lait qu'elle déposa dans le réfrigérateur sous le regard d'Oliver.

« J'ai fais des réserves. » Dit-elle en le regardant alors qu'il tenait Jessie contre lui.

Il lui tendit l'enfant qu'elle attrapa, le serrant doucement contre son corps, pressant des baisers sur le sommet de sa tête. Le petit garçon s'agita, commençant à pleurer. Felicity contint ses larmes. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec elle ? Chaque fois qu'elle était proche de lui il se mettait à pleurer. Elle le rendit instantanément à Oliver qui fut surpris par son geste puis s'enfuit dans sa chambre, en larmes.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Oliver alors qu'il berçait Jessie contre sa poitrine, le calmant.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu chaque fois que maman veut s'occuper de toi, mon trésor ? »

Il attrapa l'un des biberons, versa la dose requise dans un autre et le chauffa avant de le donner à son fils qui acceptait plus facilement de prendre la tétine en bouche. Après la digestion, il monta à l'étage, posa le bébé dans son lit et se rendit dans la chambre de Felicity. Elle était recroquevillée sur le lit, la tête tournée vers la porte de la salle de bain. Il prit place à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Felicity, hé ? » Dit-il alors qu'il tirait doucement sur son épaule pour qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

« Laisse-moi Oliver. » Souffla-t-elle, bougeant son épaule afin de dégager sa main.

« Hors de question Felicity... tu es mal et j'aimerai t'aider. Dis-moi comment tu te sens vraiment. » Lui demanda-t-il en reposant sa main sur elle.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Que veux-tu entendre ? Qu'il me déteste ? Qu'il me déteste autant que toi ? Tel père, tel fils, non ? » Hurla-t-elle.

Oliver se figea, il ne pensait pas qu'elle réagirait de la sorte et encore moins qu'elle lui débiterait ce genre de conneries.

« Felicity il ne te déteste pas... c'est ton fils... comment pourrait-il te détester ? » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

« Les gênes Oliver... c'est aussi simple que ça... » Dit-elle avec un soupçon d'ironie.

« Je... je ne te déteste pas Felicity, je ne t'ai jamais détesté... je t'ai ignoré, je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté. » Plaida-t-il. « Felicity j'ai été un idiot, je le sais... je t'ai repoussée parce que j'étais en colère et je regrette Felicity, si tu savais à quel point. » Dit-il d'une voix emplit de regret. « Je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme je l'ai fait... s'il te plaît, laisse-moi une chance d'être là pour toi. » Demanda-t-il en la tirant doucement vers lui.

Son corps trembla, prit de sanglot qu'elle étouffait contre l'oreiller. Oliver tira un peu plus sur son épaule, voulant la prendre dans ses bras, la consoler. Elle capitula. Elle était en désordre complet, mais il s'en fichait. Il l'aida à s'asseoir puis la prit dans ses bras, poussant un petit soupir de soulagement à peine audible, il posa une main sur sa tête et tenta de l'apaiser.

« Je vais rester à la maison jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes mieux d'accord ? »

« Et... ton travail... » Demanda-t-elle en reniflant la tête toujours posée contre son torse.

« Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

« Humm ? »

« Je... je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit... je sais que tu ne me détestes pas et... » Elle pleura de nouveau...

« Chut, chut... Ne t'excuse pas Felicity... je le méritais. »

« Non... c'était de la méchanceté gratuite... je suis désolée... »

Oliver leva les yeux au ciel. Elle se blâmait alors qu'il était le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire, il avait mérité ses réflexions.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle de nouveau en se décalant.

« Humm ? » Répondit-il une fois de plus.

« J'ai... j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour traiter mes sentiments. » Dit-elle simplement en reposant sa tête contre son torse, serrant son tee-shirt dans sa main.

« Je sais Felicity... mais je voulais vraiment dire ce que je t'ai dis. Je t'aime. Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange, surtout avec la naissance de Jessie, mais c'est la vérité et... » Il fit une pause, l'écarta doucement de son torse, ancrant son regard au sien. « Je ne te demande pas de m'aimer en retour, je prendrai ce que tu me donneras. » Dit-il en frottant ses pouces sur ses joues, effaçant les larmes qui coulaient.

« Je... je n'arrête pas de pleurer. » Dit-elle en attrapant ses pouces. « Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive... ce... ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas qui je suis. »

« Je le sais, je le sais... tu es une femme forte, la plus forte que je connaisse. » Il pressa un baiser contre son front. « Tu fais une sorte de baby-blues. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

« Baby-blues ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une ébauche de sourire. « Tu connais ça ? »

« Hé bien... j'ai peut-être lu quelque chose à ce sujet cette nuit entre deux biberons. » Avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

« Merci Oliver... pour être venu me chercher, pour t'être occupé de Jessie cette nuit. »

« C'est normal Felicity, c'est mon fils aussi... et comment sais-tu... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa. « John. » Dit-elle simplement.

Elle posa ses lèvres sur la joue d'Oliver, déposa un baiser, enroula ses bras autour de son cou et se lova contre lui.

Elle savait qu'elle ressentait des choses pour lui, connaissait ses sentiments depuis un moment envers son mari, mais pour le moment elle était incapable de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait être certaine que lui le faisait vraiment avant qu'elle ne lui ouvre son cœur ne voulant pas être blessée une seconde fois.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey,**

 **Un énorme merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews. Je ne sais pas quoi dire si ce n'est que je ne m'attendais pas à autant d'enthousiasme concernant cette fiction.**

 **Ally 84, melissa, Olicity love, minimoyscp, guest merci pour vos impressions.**

 **Delicity encore un énorme merci pour tes encouragements et ton soutien.**

Chapitre 22.

« Hey, regarde qui vient de rentrer. » Dit Oliver en avançant vers le hall d'entrée alors que Felicity fermait la porte derrière elle. « C'est maman. »

Felicity se tourna, posa son sac ainsi que ses clés sur la console de l'entrée, ôta son manteau qu'elle accrocha de suite dans le dressing puis les rejoignit.

« Hey mon trésor. » Dit-elle en tendant les bras vers son fils, heureuse de le retrouver.

Elle le serra doucement contre elle, huma son odeur de bébé puis leva les yeux sur Oliver. « Ça sent bon... tu as préparé le dîner ? » Demanda-t-elle en inspirant fortement.

« Oui, un truc rapide. » Dit-il en regardant vers la cuisine. « As-tu passé un bon moment ? »

« Oui... c'était génial... merci d'avoir organisé ça pour moi. » Répondit-elle en posant une main sur son bras. « A-t-il déjà pris son biberon ? »Demanda-t-elle espérant que ce n'était pas le cas, ses seins lui faisant atrocement mal.

Elle avait eu une montée de lait en montant dans sa voiture et n'avait espéré qu'une chose durant tout le trajet, qu'Oliver ait réussi à faire patienter Jessie afin qu'il puisse la soulager.

« Nope... j'ai réussi à le faire patienter en lui donnant un bain, mais il était tant que tu passes la porte parce qu'il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. » Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es le meilleur... mes seins te disent merci. » Dit-elle en passant devant lui, ouvrant déjà les premiers boutons de son chemisier alors qu'Oliver la suivait dans le salon.

« Je vais aller travailler un peu dans le bureau... le repas sera prêt d'ici une trentaine de minutes. » Dit Oliver en regardant son fils téter goulûment. «Hé bien, on dirait qu'il avait faim. »

« Oui et heureusement. » Avoua-t-elle en baissant le regard sur Jessie. « Heu Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle alors qu'il tournait les talons.

« Humm ? »

« Un jour il faudra que tu me donnes ton secret. » Dit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux.

« Secret ? » La questionna-t-il ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui demandait.

« Ouais... tu as géré Jessie et tu as même réussi à nous préparer un repas... alors que moi je suis à peine capable de le gérer. » Murmura-t-elle en caressant la petite cuisse de son fils.

« Hey... tu le gères très bien Felicity. Tu passes tout ton temps avec lui et lorsqu'il dort tu te reposes. » Dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle, posant une main sur son genou. « Et je n'ai aucun secret. Le repas que je nous ai préparé m'a pris dix minutes. Je l'ai fait pendant qu'il dormait, entre deux dossiers. »

Il se redressa, posa un baiser sur la tête de son fils, un sur le front de Felicity et partit dans son bureau en disant : « Appelle-moi si tu as besoin. »

Elle avait passé un merveilleux après-midi avec Thea et Sara et se sentait vraiment détendue. Oliver avait eu la bonne idée de leur payer à toute les trois un après-midi détente au SPA. Quand il lui avait soumis l'idée le matin même, elle avait d'abord refusé, ne voulant pas le laisser seul à la maison avec Jessie alors qu'il avait une tonne de travail, mais Oliver avait insisté et elle avait fini par céder.

Elle ne le regrettait pas, elle était totalement détendue. Ce massage à base d'algue lui avait fait un bien fou, détendant chaque muscle de son corps. Le massage avait duré un peu plus d'une heure et elle avait fini par s'endormir peu avant la fin, se sentant relaxée, bien dans son corps.

C'est Thea qui l'avait réveillé en douceur, posant doucement une main sur le haut de son crane, massant son cuir chevelu avant de descendre ses doigts sur son front, puis ses pommettes. Felicity avait ouvert les yeux, le sourire sur les lèvres reflétant celui de Thea. Sa belle-sœur avait des doigts de magiciennes, elle aussi, aussi bon que ceux de la masseuse professionnelle.

Thea, Sara et elle avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi dans le jacuzzi, le sauna, le hammam, alternant les trois activités durant près de deux heures, ne se souciant de rien, partageant un thé, discutant de tout et de rien, riant comme des folles. Bref ça avait été un super moment qui lui avait vraiment fait un bien fou.

« Hé mon trésor, tu as fini ? » Dit-elle en soulevant son fils, tapotant son petit dos pour qu'il digère. « Tu as soulagé maman mon ange. »

Elle laissa passer quinze bonne minutes avant de se lever avec son fils dans les bras. « Et si nous allions dire bonne nuit à papa avant que je ne te mette au lit ? Qu'en penses-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors que son fils la regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus, identiques à ceux de son père. « Maman pense qu'il sera content. »

Elle resta quelque secondes à la porte du bureau qu'Oliver avait laissé ouverte. Il était tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il ne les entendit pas s'approcher.

« Nous avons ici, un bébé qui veut un câlin de son papa avant d'aller au lit. » Dit-elle en s'avançant alors qu'Oliver se levait de sa chaise, les rejoignant.

Il câlina son fils, déposa des baisers sur son petit visage avant de le remettre dans les bras de Felicity. « Bonne nuit mon trésor. » Dit-il en caressant sa petite joue.

Felicity l'allongea dans son lit, ferma son store, enclencha son mobile, l'embrassa, alluma le baby-phone puis quitta sa chambre, laissant la porte entre-ouverte.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine où elle mit la table, regarda dans le four et constata que la tarte qu'Oliver avait préparé était prête. Elle éteignit le four, ouvrit la porte et se recula vivement, évitant la vapeur brûlante qui en sortit.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle depuis la porte du bureau.

« Oui ? » Dit-il sans lever les yeux de l'écran d'ordinateur.

« Le repas est prêt. » Dit-elle en entrant dans le bureau, s'asseyant sur celui-ci. Des tas dossiers y étaient posés, classés par ordre de traitement. Felicity constata rapidement qu'Oliver avait bien plus de travail qu'il ne lui avait dit. « Tu as encore dix dossiers à traiter pour lundi ? » Lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'elle en prenait un dans les mains.

« Ouais... mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » Dit-il en se levant, lui tendant la main pour qu'elle la saisisse.

Elle la prit volontiers. Il tira doucement sur son bras alors qu'elle descendait du bureau et avec la force du mouvement, elle finit contre son torse. Elle posa une main contre sa poitrine pour amortir le choc alors qu'Oliver enroulait déjà son bras libre autour de sa taille, la serrant doucement contre lui, baissant la tête pour ( _y_ ) déposer un baiser sur son front, mais au même moment Felicity leva la tête pour le regarder et ses lèvres finirent sur le bout de son nez, les faisant rire tout les deux.

Felicity passa ses mains autour de son cou, se leva sur la pointe des pieds et posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Allons manger. » Dit-il en faisant glisser ses mains dans son dos, les posant sur sa taille.

« Oliver ? » Dit-elle sans le lâcher, décalant son visage pour pouvoir le voir alors qu'il baissa les yeux sur elle. « Si tu veux, je peux t'aider après le dîner. » Proposa-t-elle en regardant le bureau jonché de document.

« Je vais me débrouiller Felicity. Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ? » Lui dit-il d'une voix douce.

« Tu me le dirais si tu avais besoin d'aide non ? » Insista-t-elle se sentant mal de l'avoir mis dans cette situation.

Après tout s'il avait autant de retard dans son travail, c'était sa faute, c'était parce qu'il avait été obligé de rester à la maison pour s'occuper de leur fils et d'elle.

« Oui je te le dirais, mais je t'assure il n'y a pas grand chose à faire. » Il la lâcha et Felicity sentit un courant d'air froid l'envahir dès que ses mains quittèrent ses hanches. Elle frissonna et n'avait qu'une envie se pelotonner contre son corps chaud.

Oliver avait toujours chaud, ne portait que des tee-shirts dans le loft alors qu'elle, avait toujours au moins deux couches de vêtements.

« Regarde ! » Dit-il montrant les dossiers sur la gauche du bureau. « Ces trois-là sont à relire, ses cinq là ont simplement besoin de ma signature et les deux restants ce sont des contrats à remplir et à signer pour nos fournisseurs. » Il fit un pas vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses épaules. « Tu vois, il n'y a vraiment rien. » L'assura-t-il en pétrissant doucement ses épaules, la poussant doucement vers la sortie.

« Humm... c'est délicieux. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle avala la première bouchée de la tarte. « Dix minutes tu m'as dis ? J'ai vraiment du mal à le croire Oliver. »

« Et pourtant, ça ne m'a pas pris plus longtemps. J'avais préparé la pâte feuilletée la veille. » Avoua-t-il tout de même, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« Ok... donc en réalité ça t'a pris une bonne heure. » Rit-elle avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

« Non, vingt minutes... tu sais il suffit juste de mettre les ingrédients dans la machine, la programmer et ensuite elle s'occupe de tout. » La renseigna-t-il alors qu'elle regardait l'énorme robot posé sur le plan de travail.

Elle ne s'en était jamais servi, n'avait jamais osé y toucher et en toute honnêteté évitait de poser les yeux dessus . Elle serait trop tentée de la démonter pour voir si elle ne pourrait pas y faire des améliorations et elle était certaine que ce ne serait pas du goût d'Oliver.

«Alors, tu me racontes ton après-midi ? » S'intéressa Oliver, la ramenant à l'instant présent.

Elle lui raconta, les yeux pétillants de bonheur, lui prouvant qu'elle avait passé un super moment.

« Je suis content que tu aies pris du plaisir. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il tendit la main pour attraper son assiette, mais elle posa la sienne sur son poignet, stoppant son geste.

« Je vais débarrasser Oliver. Tu as fait la cuisine, je débarrasse. » Dit-elle sur un ton ne laissant pas de place à la discussion.

« Ok... d'accord. » Dit Oliver, retirant doucement sa main. « Je vais retourner au travail alors. » Il lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva.

« Oliver ? Est-ce que tu aimerais regarder un épisode de cette nouvelle série avec moi ? » Osa-t-elle demander ne voulant pas la regarder seule. Elle lui avait proposé deux jours auparavant et avait répondu qu'il serait partant. Elle aimait regarder des séries avec lui, partager ce moment avec lui, discuter, émettre des théories, se taquiner quand l'un d'eux avait raison. Elle passait toujours de bonne soirée quand ils étaient tout deux assis sur le canapé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran mais ces derniers temps c'était assez rare parce qu'Oliver travaillait tard le soir et qu'elle s'endormait souvent après le dîner, épuisée.

« Pas ce soir Felicity. » Dit-il avec dépit, détestant lui refuser quelque chose. « J'aimerai vraiment avancer sur l'un des trois dossiers que je dois lire. » Avoua-t-il.

Felicity fit la moue, elle se leva, se plaça devant lui, fit un pas, enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, le regarda. « Laisse-moi t'aider Oliver, s'il te plaît. » Le supplia-t-elle avec des petits yeux.

Oliver rit devant l'expression de son visage, posa ses mains sur celui-ci, baissant le regard vers elle. « Tu ne vas pas me lâcher tant que je ne t'ai pas dit oui n'est-ce pas ? »

Felicity mâcha sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux brillants d'optimisme.

« D'accord. » Capitula Oliver, la serrant contre lui. « Je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu fais cette tête là. » Dit-il en posant un baiser sur sa joue, priant pour que Jessie ne l'amadoue pas de cette façon à son tour. Oliver était faible quand il voyait quiconque faire une petite tête de chiot. Thea réussissait à tout avoir avec cette moue, Malia et Adam y parvenaient également. Oliver avait pensé que cette attitude ne venait que des Dearden, mais il semblait qu'il s'était trompé. Sa femme venait de lui prouver que sa théorie n'était pas la bonne, il souffla, vaincu. « Mais nous travaillerons dans le salon. Je vais chercher les dossiers. » Finit-il se détachant d'elle, fuyant avant qu'elle ne le contraigne à accepter autre chose.

Felicity débarrassa la table puis le rejoignit dans le salon après avoir lavé et séché la vaisselle.

Elle s'installa à ses côtés, prenant le dossier posé sur la table basse. Oliver était déjà concentré sur sa lecture. Elle se positionna dos à lui, posant l'arrière de sa tête contre son épaule, allongeant ses jambes sur toute la longueur de canapé et commença la lecture.

Oliver ne dit rien, mais arrêta de lire, tourna la tête vers elle et sourit à la vue, heureux de voir sa femme détendue, moins fatiguée et beaucoup plus souriante que la semaine précédente. Il retrouvait petit à petit la Felicity qu'il avait connu durant sa grossesse et il aimait ça.

« Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle après une heure de lecture, frottant ses yeux qui commençaient à fatiguer.

« Humm ? »

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il y avait une offre d'emploi au département des sciences appliquées. » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, ramenant ses jambes contre ses fesses, tournant la tête vers lui.

« Je... je ne savais pas que tu souhaitais y travailler. » Dit simplement Oliver en posant son dossier sur ses cuisses. « Si tu veux le poste je vais m'arranger pour que tu l'obtiennes, Felicity. »

« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Enfin si, je veux le poste, mais pas comme ça. Je veux passer un entretien comme les autres candidats... je ne veux pas avoir ce poste parce que nous sommes liés. Je veux ce poste en y postulant. » Dit Felicity en se triturant les mains, espérant qu'il comprenne son point de vue. Elle avait toujours tout obtenu à force de travail et refusait de prendre le chemin de la facilité.

« Tu veux vraiment passer les entretiens ? » Demanda Oliver, stupéfait qu'elle ne prenne même pas en compte sa proposition.

Sa femme était étonnante, vraiment, tandis que d'autres auraient profité de son statut, elle, Felicity, préférait obtenir le poste de façon légale. Il n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait, tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il était fier d'elle, fier de la femme qu'elle était.

« Ouais, vraiment Oliver. Si j'ai ce poste, je veux que ce soit parce que je l'ai mérité. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète alors qu'Oliver avait un immense sourire sur le visage, illuminant ses yeux.

« Non... aucun problème Felicity. Tu es étonnante, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non... c'est juste de l'honnêteté. » Dit-elle en étouffant un bâillement. « Donc, j'ai deux mois pour poser ma candidature. » Continua-t-elle en lisant les dernières lignes du document. « Super ça me laisse du temps pour me préparer. » Ajouta-t-elle en jetant le dossier sur la table basse.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Oliver alors qu'elle se levait.

« Chercher mon ordinateur. Je vais faire un compte rendu de cette lecture. » Dit Felicity en montrant le dossier des mains.

« Tu es fatiguée, tu peux remettre ça à demain. » Dit-il en tirant doucement sur sa main.

« Nope... demain nous célébrons la naissance de Jessie... je n'aurai pas le temps. Et si j'attends demain soir, j'ai peur d'en oublier la moitié... Crois-moi il vaut mieux pour toi que je te fasse ce rapport ce soir. » Dit-elle en souriant. « D'ailleurs, ça ne prendra qu'une vingtaine de minutes. »

En effet, ça ne lui prit qu'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle ferma son ordinateur après avoir envoyé son compte rendu sur l'adresse mail d'Oliver. Elle mit l'ordinateur à côté d'elle, s'étira et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Oliver qui n'avait pas encore terminé son dossier.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. » Murmura-t-elle en frottant sa joue contre son épaule.

« Je suis désolé Felicity. Je pensais finir rapidement pour que nous puissions regarder un épisode, mais ce dossier est assez complexe. » Avoua-t-il en agitant le dossier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Besoin d'aide ? » Proposa-t-elle malgré la fatigue.

Elle avait vraiment du mal à se remettre depuis son accouchement et pourtant Oliver avait fait la plupart des nuits avec Jessie ces derniers temps. Elle dormait dix heures par nuit, mais chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait, elle avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que trois heures. Peut-être que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Peut-être avait-elle besoin de vitamines où autres ?

« Non, mais c'est gentil de proposer. » Dit Oliver en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. « Bonne nuit Felicity. »

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » Répondit-elle posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Oliver la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champ de vision. Il resta un moment les yeux rivés sur l'escalier, pensif. Il aurait voulu la rejoindre, s'allonger près d'elle, la prendre dans ses bras comme lorsqu'elle était enceinte, sentir l'odeur de sa peau, de ses cheveux, s'endormir avec elle reposant sur sa poitrine, ouvrir les yeux en pleine nuit, réveillé par la sensation d'engourdissement de son bras, le bouger légèrement afin de le dégourdir, ressentir les fourmillements si familier après un moment d'immobilité, presser ses lèvres sur ses cheveux et fermer de nouveau les yeux malgré la douleur qu'il ressentirait dans son bras à cause du poids de sa tête posée sur son biceps.

Il frotta son visage, ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre la lecture de son dossier, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça, pas maintenant, il avait du travail et devait vraiment le terminer. Il eut fini sa lecture peu avant vingt-trois heures. Il rangea le tout dans son bureau avant de filer sous la douche, se dépêchant, sachant qu'il serait presque l'heure du biberon de Jessie. Il le fit chauffer alors qu'il veillait l'écran du baby phone, gardant un œil sur Jessie qui commençait doucement à remuer. Il prit le biberon puis s'aventura vers l'escalier.

« Hey Jessie. » Dit-il en avançant vers son fils qui pleurait. Il le prit dans ses bras après l'avoir sorti de sa gigoteuse Noukies blanche et grise assortie à son tour de lit puis l'allongea doucement sur le plan à langer, changea sa couche avec rapidité puis s'installa sur le rocking-chair avec son fils dans ses bras, se balançant doucement, le regard rivé sur lui.

Il sortit de sa chambre quarante minutes plus tard, ferma doucement la porte fit un pas pour s'engager dans le couloir quand un sanglot étouffé le stoppa. Il tourna les talons, poussa doucement la porte de chambre de Felicity.

« Hé, hé.. » Dit-il entrant dans sa chambre avec précipitation tout en activant la lampe torche de son téléphone. Il s'arrêta devant son lit où elle y était assise, essuyant ses yeux. « Hé qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le lit, enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules, la tirant doucement contre sa poitrine. « Cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle sanglotait.

« Non... rêve... » Parvint-elle à dire entre deux sanglots.

Oliver tendit la main vers la table de nuit, attrapa le paquet de kleenex, en sortit un qu'il lui donna. Elle se décala, essuya ses yeux, se moucha puis reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine, alors qu'il frottait son dos doucement, dessinant des petits cercles pour l'apaiser.

« Les rêves ne font pas pleurer Felicity. » Dit-il en baissant la tête vers elle, se décalant, prenant son visage entre ses mains, frottant ses pouces sous ses yeux, effaçant les dernières larmes.

Elle inspira, relâcha l'air doucement, le regardant avec tristesse. Elle semblait bouleversée, blessée et Oliver se demandait ce qu'elle avait vu dans ce rêve pour être dans un état pareil.

« Ça... ça semblait si réel... je pouvais respirer son odeur, sentir sa peau sur la mienne... » Oliver se figea. Qui était cette personne ? Un homme ? Il était confus, voulait des réponses, mais ne voulait pas bousculer sa femme en lui posant des questions. Il voulait qu'elle se confie à lui, d'elle-même, qu'elle le fasse parce qu'elle en ressentait l'envie et non parce qu'il la pressait de questions.

« La toucher... » Oliver se détendit instantanément quand il entendit le déterminant féminin, soulagé qu'elle parle d'une femme et non d'un homme, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était jaloux. Oliver n'avait jamais été ce genre d'homme, au contraire, il était plutôt le genre qui s'en fichait que sa petite amie aille avec un autre étant donné qu'il en faisait autant de son côté. Il n'avait jamais ressentit la moindre jalousie jusqu'à présent et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire avec ce sentiment qui grandissait en lui. Ne savait pas comment le traiter, devait-il le repousser ? Le combattre ? L'exprimer ? L'ignorer ? Il choisit de l'ignorer, il n'y avait aucune menace pour le moment, Felicity et lui étaient mariés et les lois leur interdisaient d'aller avec d'autres personne sous peine de représailles. Il détestait ces lois, ses punitions, mais égoïstement à cet instant il les bénissait.

Il sentit Felicity trembler sous ses paumes, il baissa les yeux vers son corps et vit qu'elle avait la chair de poule. Il fit descendre ses mains sur ses épaules, frictionna le haut de ses bras avant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « Viens-là. » Dit-il alors qu'il la tirait contre sa poitrine, posant sa tête contre la tête du lit, à moitié allongé, serrant Felicity contre son torse d'une main et remontant les couvertures sur elle de l'autre.

« Nous parlions comme autrefois, nous étions heureuses... puis j'ai ouvert les yeux et la réalité m'a rattrapé... » Dit-elle en frottant son visage contre sa poitrine. « Ce n'était qu'un rêve... » Gémit-elle. « elle me manque Oliver, tellement que ça me fait mal... » Avoua-t-elle la voix emplie de larmes.

« Ce n'était pas seulement ma mère, c'était ma confidente, la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu... pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais eu d'ami... j'étais toujours seule... » Lui confia-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Oliver se serra, il ne pouvait imaginer une vie sans amis, avec pour seule personne présente, sa mère. C'était inconcevable pour lui de vivre de cette façon, les amis étaient un élément essentiel à sa vie, il en avait besoin pour partager ses plus beaux moments, mais également les pires. Il avait besoin d'eux pour couvrir ses frasques, pour faire les quatre cents coups, pour faire du sport, pour discuter des filles et bien d'autre choses. Il n'imaginait pas une vie sans eux. Il essaya d'imaginer ce qu'aurait été sa vie sans Tommy où Dig, mais il n'arrivait pas à se projeter, il était incapable d'y penser, pensant plutôt à la vie que Felicity avait du avoir.

Il ne connaissait pas la vie de Felicity, mais le peu qu'elle venait de dévoiler, lui suffit à relier les points. Felicity n'avait que pour seule famille sa mère. La pierre tombale sur laquelle sa femme s'était recueillie abritait le corps de sa mère, Donna. Il resserra sa prise sur sa femme, avala de l'air, puis l'expira, il voulait la réconforter, lui promettre que tout irait bien, qu'il était là pour elle, mais il savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant, que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voudrait entendre. Elle voulait la seule femme qui avait toujours été là pour elle, et Oliver ne pouvait pas lui donner. Il inspira doucement, posa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, les laissant là alors qu'elle continuait son récit.

« Et quand elle est morte... je me suis sentie mourir... je voulais mourir, j'aurai dû être morte. » Avoua-t-elle à voix basse. « Si Dig n'avait pas été là, je ne serai plus ici... »

Il s'était toujours demandé comment Dig et elle se connaissaient. Il avait pensé qu'ils s'étaient rencontré à QC, mais quand il avait vu l'ampleur de leur relation, il s'était douté que ce n'était pas aussi simple. Il avait posé la question à son meilleur ami, mais Dig lui avait simplement répondu que ce n'était pas à lui de lui partager cette histoire.

« Dig ? » Demanda Oliver curieux. Il se maudit dès que les mots quittèrent ses lèvres. Il s'était promis de ne pas la pousser et à la première occasion, sa curiosité l'emportait. Il se gifla mentalement.

« Ouais... le jour où j'ai perdu ma mère, j'ai gagné un grand frère... » Murmura-t-elle, jouant avec son tee-shirt. « La vie peut vraiment être une salope quand elle le veut. » dit-elle en reniflant, complètement démunie.

« Il a perdu toute sa famille aussi ce jour-là... » Continua-t-elle alors qu'Oliver faisait des petits cercles apaisant du bout des doigts su son épaule. « Comme beaucoup... nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls. Nous avons du faire face au pire, enterrer nos proches, continuer à vivre en pensant chaque jour pourquoi eux et pas moi ? » Dit-elle la voix emplie de détresse. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle si bas qu'Oliver l'entendit à peine.

« Je... je ne sais pas Felicity. » Admit-il alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il détestait entendre cette détresse dans sa voix, détestait entendre ce qu'elle et des millions d'autres personnes avaient subi.

Il n'avait pas vécu le quart de ce qu'elle avait vécu. Bien sûr, sa vie sur l'île n'avait pas été idyllique, il avait été seul et avait pensé souvent qu'il mourait sur cette île sans que personne ne sache qu'il était en vie, mais finalement ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'avaient vécu les survivants des continents.

« Et... » Continua-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte. « Quand nous pensions que le pire nous était arrivé, les lois ont été votés. Ces lois qui ont changé la vie des survivants à jamais. » Dit-elle avec une mélange de colère et d'amertume.

Ces fameuses lois qui l'avait rendu si en colère, qui l'avait contraint et forcé à épouser Felicity. Felicity qu'il avait ignoré parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une vie imposée. Il voulait une vie qu'il aurait choisi, construit avec son cœur, son amour et inconsciemment il l'avait fait. Ça faisait trois mois qu'il avait ce pour quoi il avait combattu en premier lieux. Il avait trouvé l'amour, là où il pensait ne jamais le trouver. Il avait une famille, un petit garçon qui était entré dans sa vie trois semaines plus tôt et qu'il aimait inconditionnellement.

Une femme qu'il avait ignoré et qui avait malgré tout réussi à gagner son cœur, malgré sa ténacité. Les murs qu'il avait dressé s'étaient fissurés avant de tomber, un par un, le mettant à genoux, l'exposant comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il lui avait dit ses deux petits mots qu'il ne pensait jamais lui dire, qu'il pensait ne plus jamais dire à une femme et pourtant il l'avait fait et il le ferait encore, il en était certain. Chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur elle, ses mots étaient sur le bord de ses lèvres, prêt à s'échapper, mais il les retenait parce qu'il savait que pour le moment elle n'était pas prête à les entendre, mais quand elle le serait, il le ferait. Que se soit dans une semaine, un mois, un an, il attendrait parce que sa femme, méritait qu'il patiente après ce qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

« Tu sais. » Dit-elle en se redressant, posant la tête sur son coude, ancrant son regard au sien.

La pièce n'était éclairée que par le flash du téléphone portable d'Oliver posé sur la table de nuit à côté d'eux, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'il puisse voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus rougis par les larmes.

« Quand les lois ont été votées... j'ai proposé à Dig de m'épouser... » Avoua-t-elle sondant son regard.

Le cœur d'Oliver se mit à battre plus fortement, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il n'était pas étonné d'elle, elle était ce genre de personne, celle qui donnerait sa vie pour les gens qu'elle aimait, il l'avait découvert plus d'une fois au cours de l'année écoulée. « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle esquissait un petit sourire à son tour.

« Oui... il a refusé... » Dit-elle tranquillement. « Sais-tu pourquoi ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle caressait sa poitrine à travers son tee-shirt le faisant frissonner. Se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle faisait ?

« Parce que tu es dix ans plus jeune que lui. » Osa Oliver en riant légèrement. Il connaissait parfaitement Dig, savait qu'il ne toucherait pas à une femme s'en éprouver le moindre sentiment. Dig, était loin de lui ressembler. Il était entier, honnête, respectueux. Il ne s'était jamais amusé avec les femmes comme Tommy et lui l'avaient fait, il ne pouvait simplement pas. Il avait respecté les choix de vie de ses amis, ne les ayant jamais jugé et c'était ce qui faisait de lui un si bon ami.

« Non... enfin en partie mais ce n'est pas la vraie explication. » Dit-elle calmement. « Dig savait que j'avais une chance de me marier avec une personne que j'aimerai alors il a refusé. » Avoua-t-elle. « Et maintenant tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi je n'ai pas pris ma chance. » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'Oliver hocha simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. « Je l'ai fait... je devais me marier quatre semaines avant ma vingt-cinquième année. C'était prévu, tout l'était. » Dit-elle le plus calmement possible.

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » Demanda Oliver avec curiosité, voulant en savoir plus.

« Oh... il m'a quitté trois semaines avant notre mariage... il est rentré un soir, une alliance au doigt et il m'a avoué l'inavouable. » Elle n'était pas en colère où ne l'était plus. Elle avait fini avec le recul par comprendre le choix de Cooper et s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir été aussi audacieuse que lui. « Il s'était marié durant la semaine avec une autre fille... il en a choisi une autre Oliver... »

« Il... il... quel salaud. » Dit Oliver avec colère.

« Ouais... j'ai pensé ça aussi... mais avec le recul j'ai fini par le comprendre... » Avoua-t-elle. « Il a joué intelligemment... et je me suis faite avoir... je n'aurai pas dû lui faire confiance, mais je l'ai fait...je ne me suis jamais posé de question sur notre relation tout ce qui comptait c'était que j'allais me marier avec un homme que j'avais pu choisir, le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance » Dit Felicity en le regardant.

« Mais, tu l'aimais non ? »

« Je ne pense pas... » Avoua-t-elle en poussant un petit soupir. « Il était gentil, nous partagions la même passion pour l'informatique, mais nous n'avions rien de plus. Nous ne communiquions que très rarement, nous ne sortions jamais... ce n'était pas vraiment la vie dont j'avais rêvée, mais j'acceptais parce que c'était ça où devoir tout recommencer. »

« Tu le connaissais depuis longtemps ? »

« Trois ans... je l'avais rencontré lors d'une fête... »

« Bon sang Felicity. » Dit Oliver alors qu'il déposait un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas... je devrais être habitué maintenant... » Dit-elle simplement alors qu'Oliver haussait les sourcils, le regard interrogateur. « Tout les hommes qui m'approchent finissent par me quitter. » Dit-elle avec regret. « Mon père m'a quitté quand j'avais sept ans, Cooper avant notre mariage... »

« Je ne te quitterai pas Felicity. » Dit Oliver en posant sa main sur sa joue.

« Non... tu seras le seul à ne pas le faire, parce que tu es coincé avec moi. » Dit-elle avec un petit rire.

La main d'Oliver retomba sur le matelas. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et vit dans son regard qu'elle l'avait blessé.

« Je... je suis désolée... » Dit-elle en le regardant. « C'était maladroit. »

« Ouais... je vais aller me coucher... » Dit-il simplement alors qu'il se redressait.

Felicity posa une main sur sa poitrine, l'arrêtant. « Reste... s'il te plaît. » Elle le supplia ne voulant pas qu'il parte sur cette dernière phrase, ce dernier échange.

« Felicity... » Dit Oliver, la regardant avec un mélange d'amour et de lassitude.

« S'il te plaît. » Plaida-t-elle encore voyant sa réticence.

Il capitula, ne pouvant pas lui refuser. Elle avait besoin de lui alors il resterait qu'importe si elle l'avait blessé. Il pouvait le faire, pour elle, parce qu'il l'avait blessé plus d'une fois et méritait amplement cette remarque même si ça faisait mal parce que ses sentiments pour elle avait évolué. Il s'allongea sur le dos, ferma les yeux alors qu'elle posait sa tête contre son bras. Il attrapa son téléphone, éteignit l'application, plongeant la chambre dans le noir le plus total.

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour embrasser sa joue alors qu'Oliver tourna la tête pour embrasser son front.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent et tout deux se figèrent alors que leur lèvres étaient toujours les unes contre les autres, aucun d'eux ne recula. Les lèvres de Felicity furent les premières à se décaler, perdant le contact charnu et chaud des lèvres d'Oliver. Elle les tendit, voulant les goûter de nouveau et fut soulagé de constater qu'Oliver n'avait pas reculé. Il lui rendit son baiser puis se tourna vers elle, enroula un bras de sa taille, posa l'autre sur l'arrière de sa tête et l'embrassa.

Il lui demanda l'accès à sa langue qu'elle prit plaisir à lui offrir. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et des milliers de papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de chacun, leurs peaux se parsemèrent de milliers de frissons alors qu'un courant les traversait. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet sensuel, se cherchant, se taquinant, se caressant, n'ayant aucune envie d'être séparées.

Felicity agrippa le tee-shirt d'Oliver, les mains tremblantes, s'approcha de lui, voulant sentir son corps contre le sien. Une de ses mains quitta son tee-shirt qu'elle agrippait, poussant les couvertures afin qu'elle puisse être en contact avec son corps. Elle passa sa main sous son tee-shirt, effleura ses abdominaux avec la pulpe de ses doigts, puis remonta sur ses pectoraux. Elle sentit ses frissons sous son toucher, les battements de son cœur sous sa paume, battant rapidement, suivant le rythme de leurs langues qui se cherchaient inlassablement.

Sa main redescendit le long de son torse, effleurant l'élastique de son pantalon avant de remonter de nouveau sur ses abdominaux. Elle suivit le tracé de chacun d'eux alors qu'Oliver rompit le baiser. Ils étaient tout deux à bout de souffle. Felicity prit une grande bouffée d'air, expira puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle continua à le caresser alors qu'Oliver passa sa main sous son débardeur, caressant son dos. Il retira sa main et la posa sur celle de Felicity qui commençait à glisser dangereusement sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Arrête... » Dit-il doucement en prenant sa main dans la sienne, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens.

Il la voulait, plus qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer, mais elle venait d'accoucher et savait que ce n'était pas possible, pas pour le moment, pas sans l'aval d'un médecin.

« Je suis désolée... je me suis laissée emporter par le moment. » Dit-elle, sentant une onde de chaleur envahir son corps, son ventre se contracter, son cœur battre à tout rompre, le sang se précipitant dans ses oreilles. Elle serra ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, sentant l'humidité entre ses chairs, le désir monter, elle se trémoussa espérant ressentir une petite friction, un petit quelque chose qui calmerait ce feu ardent qui montait en elle, la faisant perdre la raison.

Elle était persuadée qu'elle rougissait comme une adolescente et était heureuse que la chambre soit plongée dans le noir. Elle mit un peu d'espace entre leurs deux corps, honteuse de s'être laissée aller de la sorte alors qu'elle savait que rien ne pouvait arriver, honteuse de l'avoir aguiché. « Je... nous devrions dormir... » Finit-elle par dire dans un souffle alors que ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Oliver pressa un doux baiser contre ses lèvres, puis déposa un baiser sur le bout de son nez avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, respirant l'odeur de son shampoing avant de se mettre sur le dos.

« Viens-là. » Dit-il en soulevant son bras afin qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Tu ne veux pas venir sous les couvertures? » Demanda-t-elle timidement.

« Tu veux ? »

« Oui... » Souffla-t-elle alors qu'elle poussait les couvertures, l'invitant à la rejoindre.

Il se glissa dessous, ne tirant que le drap sur lui sachant qu'il aurait bien trop chaud avec la couette.

« Bonne nuit Oliver. » Chuchota Felicity, pressant en baiser dans le creux de son cou.

« Bonne nuit Felicity. » Répondit Oliver pressant un baiser dans ses cheveux, faisant descendre sa main le long de son bras avant de le remonter, faisant ce geste inlassablement. Felicity se détendit complètement, ses yeux se fermèrent, elle inspira et expira doucement, un sourire sur les lèvres, s'endormant, heureuse.

Oliver eut plus de mal à s'endormir, il repensait sans cesse au moment qu'il venait de vivre. Sa femme s'était ouverte à lui, en lui racontant bien plus que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer et au fur et à mesure qu'elle avait avancé dans son récit, Oliver n'avait eu qu'une envie, remonter le temps afin de changer leur première année de vie.

Elle n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, était seule, se sentait rejetée par les hommes, pensait qu'elle ne méritait pas d'être aimée, d'être heureuse, et lui avec sa colère n'avait fait que la conforter dans ses pensées.

Il contracta ses mâchoires de colère. Il avait envie de hurler, de se faire botter les fesses par Dig, de lui demander de le punir pour ce qu'il lui avait fait parce que bon sang elle ne méritait rien de tout ce qui lui était arrivée. C'était une personne tellement merveilleuse, aimante, gentille, sincère, loyale, courageuse, honnête et bien plus encore. Toutes les personnes autour de lui avaient vu ses qualités chez elle bien avant lui. Ils l'avaient vu parce que chacun d'eux avait pris le temps de la connaître, de discuter avec elle, de s'intéresser à elle alors que lui n'avait fait que l'ignorer. Il ne la méritait pas, Dig avait raison. Elle méritait mieux que lui, mieux qu'un homme qui l'avait ignorée durant presque une année, qui lui avait fait du mal, qui ne s'était pas préoccupé de ses sentiments. Il frotta son visage de sa main libre, avant de caresser tendrement la joue de Felicity. « Je te promets que tout sera différent maintenant... » Chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

0#0

Felicity roula sur le côté à moitié réveillée, cherchant la chaleur d'Oliver parce qu'elle avait froid. Elle ne rencontra que le matelas, glacé. Elle rassembla ses bras contre son corps, cherchant à se réchauffer, glissa sous les couvertures, ne laissant que le haut de sa tête dépasser, mais ça ne suffisait pas, elle frissonnait. Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux, tourna la tête. « Non impossible. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle tâtonnait sur sa table de nuit, cherchant ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur son nez une fois en main. « Neuf heures. » Dit-elle à voix haute alors qu'elle poussait les couvertures. Elle pensait que ce n'était que le milieu de la nuit, qu'Oliver s'était juste levé pour nourrir leur fils. Elle s'étira, bailla, se frotta les yeux puis se leva. Elle passa dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et fit couler l'eau chaude sur son corps endormi. Elle ferma les yeux, se délectant de la chaleur de l'eau qui réchauffa instantanément sa peau. Elle se savonna, se rinça, stoppa l'eau, ouvrit la porte de la douche, attrapa la serviette moelleuse qui était sur le porte serviette chauffant puis l'enroula autour de son corps.

« Oh oh regarde qui voilà. » Dit Oliver s'approchant de l'escalier, tenant son fils dans ses bras alors que Felicity descendait. « Bonjour. » La salua-t-il alors qu'elle restait sur la première marche de l'escalier.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Bonjour. » Dit-elle en retour baissant la tête sur Jessie posant ses lèvres sur son petit front. « Bonjour mon trésor. » Elle caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-elle à Oliver alors qu'elle tendait les bras vers son fils, voulant le prendre.

« Évidemment. » Dit-il en lui donnant leur fils.

« Quand a-t-il mangé pour la dernière fois ? » S'intéressa-t-elle.

« A six heures. Il ne devrait pas tarder à réclamer. » Avoua-t-il en les regardant tout deux, se décalant pour que Felicity puisse descendre la dernière marche. « Oh tu ne devineras jamais. » Dit Oliver en souriant, posant une main sur son bras alors qu'elle le regardait avec interrogation. « Jessie ne s'est pas réveillé avant 5h45. » Lui révéla-t-il ( _Oliver_ ).

« Wahou... c'est une sacrée nuit que tu as fait là, trésor. » Dit-elle en regardant son fils qui tournait la tête contre sa poitrine, s'accrochant à son chemiser. « Espérons que ça dure. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver.

« Nous verrons. » Il haussa les sourcils quand il sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

Il le sortit et répondit alors que Felicity s'installa dans le salon avec Jessie.

« C'était Tommy. Ils ne viendront pas avec les enfants. Ethan à un rhume, Tommy préfère ne pas l'amener. » Dit-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

« C'est plus prudent. » Admit-elle alors qu'elle redressait Jessie qui commençait à s'endormir, repu.

« Tu as faim. » Lui fit remarquer Oliver alors que son estomac criait famine.

Elle hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais te préparer le petit-déjeuner. Café et œufs brouillés ? » Demanda-t-il en se levant.

« Je peux avoir des toast à la place des œufs ? » Quémanda-t-elle en faisant une petite moue à laquelle il ne pouvait résister.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » Dit Oliver, posant une main de chaque côté de son corps, s'avançant pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il ne se lasserait jamais de ses lèvres. Elles étaient douces, délicieuses, tentantes, l'appelant sans cesse depuis qu'il avait goûté à leur douceur la veille au soir. Il les pressa une fois de plus avant de se reculer. Sa femme était occupée avec leur fils et plus important encore elle avait faim, alors il se redressa et courut presque jusqu'à la cuisine afin de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. Un sourire illumina son visage durant toute la préparation, Oliver était heureux. Ce matin lorsqu'il s'était levé, il avait pensé qu'il avait rêvé, mais quand il avait senti sa femme contre lui, il avait réalisé que tout était vrai, tout s'était réellement passé.

Il était descendu avec Jessie, s'en était occupé puis avait travaillé dans son bureau, amenant son fils avec lui. Il était sorti dès qu'il avait entendu une porte claquer à l'étage, le cœur battant à tout rompre, ayant peur au fond de lui que ce n'était que l'ambiance du moment qui les avait rapproché, qu'après une nuit de sommeil Felicity changerait d'avis. Quand il s'était retrouvé face à elle, il s'était figé, ne sachant pas comme réagir, il avait levé la tête, lui avait dit bonjour gauchement. Quant il avait sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour de son cou, ses pulsations cardiaques s'étaient accélérées, son corps avait frissonné. Il avait espéré un baiser et quand il avait senti ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes, il n'avait pu qu'être heureux, Felicity ne regrettait pas, mieux elle voulait l'embrasser autant que lui le voulait. Le baiser avait été bref, mais ce fut suffisant pour le rassurer.

« Je crois que notre fils ne veut plus dormir. » Dit Felicity en posant le transat sur la table alors que Jessie la fixait, agitant ses bras et ses jambes avant de se mettre à pleurer, le faisant revenir au moment présent. « Oh non, non... » Dit Felicity en posant une main sur son ventre le massant doucement. Depuis quelques jours il avait des coliques, chaque fois que Felicity le massait quelques minutes, il se calmait.

Oliver posa un plateau contenant son café et ses toasts sur la table avant de l'enlacer, posant une main sur son ventre, osant, de l'autre il serra doucement le petit pied de Jessie. Il pressa ses lèvres contre son cou, sa peau était douce et délicieusement parfumée, il adorait son odeur et était sûr que ça deviendrait vite sa drogue. « Va manger ! Je vais m'en occuper. »

Jessie pleura quelques minutes de plus avant de s'endormir dans les bras d'Oliver. Il le posa dans le berceau, le couvrit puis rejoignit Felicity dans la cuisine. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serra contre lui. « As-tu bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-il en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Oui.. » S'exclama-t-elle heureuse. « Et toi ? »

« Bien sûr, je dors toujours bien quand je suis avec toi. » Dit-il, rougissant comme un adolescent de quinze ans.

« Hé bien, tu risques de bien dormir pour le reste de ta vie alors. » Le taquina Felicity, posant un doigt sur sa poitrine avant de se lever sur la pointe de pied pour l'embrasser.

« Oliver ? » Dit-elle se détachant de ses lèvres.

« Humm ? »

« Ton téléphone vibre. » Lui fit-elle remarquer.

« Je sais, mais je suis occupé. » Dit Oliver, souriant contre ses lèvres.

« C'est peut-être important. » Insista-t-elle.

Il s'écarta d'elle à regret, sortit son téléphone, regarda le numéro qui lui était inconnu, mais répondit quand-même, ne lâchant pas Felicity, la serrant toujours contre son corps.

Felicity se lova contre son torse, fermant les yeux, n'écoutant qu'à moitié ce qu'Oliver disait, se délectant du confort de ses bras, de sa chaleur devenue si familière.

« Felicity ? » L'appela Oliver pour la seconde fois.

« Ouais... » Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

« C'était la boulangerie. Leur livreur est tombé malade, je dois aller chercher le gâteau. » Dit Oliver en s'écartant d'elle.

« Maintenant ? » Demanda-t-elle en se tournant, les yeux rivés sur le berceau.

« Oui tu sais nous sommes dimanche. La boulangerie ferme à midi. » Expliqua Oliver posant une main sur son visage le tournant doucement vers lui. « Hé, ça va aller... » Dit-il, la sentant anxieuse. Elle n'était pas restée seule avec Jessie depuis ce fameux jour où il l'avait trouvé sur la tombe de Donna. « Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle baissait les yeux.

« Et s'il pleure ? » Paniqua-t-elle. « Il pleure toujours quand tu n'es pas là et je ne sais pas si je vais supporter. » Avoua-t-elle, d'une voix apeurée.

« Felicity. » Dit Oliver en la serrant contre lui, caressant son dos. « Il pleurait parce que tu étais stressée et épuisée. Tu vas mieux, donc ça ira, mais si tu ne veux pas rester à la maison tu peux venir avec moi. » Proposa Oliver voyant sa détresse.

Felicity savait qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Oliver avait raison, elle se sentait mieux et saurait gérer son fils. Elle l'avait déjà calmé plus d'une fois au cours de la semaine écoulée lorsque Oliver était dans son bureau, et elle s'en était bien sortie. Sauf que cette fois, si Jessie pleurait, Oliver ne serait pas dans une autre pièce de la maison, il serait à l'extérieur. Elle inspira profondément, tenta de maîtriser la panique qui la gagnait. Elle pouvait le faire, elle devait le faire surtout qu'elle savait qu'Oliver ne pouvait pas rester éternellement à la maison avec elle, il avait des obligations à tenir dans l'entreprise et tôt ou tard il devrait y retourner.

« Je... je vais rester. » Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur lui.

Oliver baissa la tête et pressa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « J'aurai mon téléphone. » Dit-il. « Au moindre soucis, tu m'appelles et je rentre. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête puis le serra dans ses bras avant qu'il ne s'engouffre dans le dressing. Il glissa ses pieds dans sa paire de New Balance grise, endossa sa veste en cuir, prit ses clés de voiture posées sur la console d'entrée avant de mettre une main sur la poignée de la porte et attirer Felicity contre lui de l'autre. Il enroula son bras autour de sa taille, pressa un baiser sur son front. « A tout à l'heure. Je fais au plus vite. »

Elle tourna la tête vers le berceau une fois la porte fermée, retenant son souffle, le relâchant quelques secondes plus tard quand elle se rendit compte qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait à paniquer alors qu'elle savait parfaitement s'en occuper, elle savait l'apaiser et comprenait ses besoins la plupart du temps.

Elle jeta un œil sur lui avant de s'enfoncer dans l'appartement pour se rendre dans le bureau. Oliver avait rangé la plupart des dossiers excepté le troisième qu'il devait lire et rendre le lendemain. Elle le prit, s'installa dans le salon et commença la lecture, priant pour que Jessie ne se réveille pas, voulant à tout prix aider son mari.

La sonnette de la porte retentit alors qu'elle était pratiquement arrivée à la moité du document, la faisant sursauter, réveillant Jessie par la même occasion, qui se mit à hurler. Elle se leva, le prit dans ses bras, le berça tout en avançant vers l'entrée.

« Bonjour madame Queen. » Dit l'homme sur le seuil. « J'ai votre livraison. » Dit-il tenant deux sacs dans les mains.

« Oh les toasts. » Dit Felicity, se souvenant qu'Oliver les avait commandé plus tôt dans la semaine.

« Ok... vous pouvez les poser là. Je vais les rentrer. » Dit-elle berçant toujours son fils qui continuait à hurler.

« Il me faut juste une signature ici. » Il tendit le bon de livraison et un stylo qu'elle attrapa.

Elle posa la feuille sur la petite console, signa avant de rendre le document.

Elle attrapa les sacs un par un les amenant dans le hall avant de fermer la porte derrière-elle. Elle gagna ensuite l'étage, changea son fils qui entre-temps s'était calmé puis s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé avec Jessie, reposant sagement contre sa poitrine. « Tu avais juste besoin d'être changé. »Dit-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur sa tête. Elle le sentit gigoter, se recroqueviller et pleurer de nouveau.

Elle attrapa son téléphone, chercha Oliver dans ses contacts.

« Felicity ? » Il décrocha à la première sonnerie. « Tout va bien ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il entendait son fils pleurer en arrière plan.

« Oui... je pense qu'il a des coliques... peux-tu passer à la pharmacie pour prendre de quoi le soulager ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle faisait couler l'eau chaude dans la cuisine afin de remplir la petite bouillotte de Jessie.

« Je suis dessus. » Dit simplement Oliver. « Je me dépêche. » Dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Elle posa le téléphone sur le comptoir de l'îlot central derrière elle, sortie la bouillotte du petit hiboux, la remplie, vérifia deux fois que le bouchon était bien vissé avant de le réinsérer dans le hiboux. Elle allongea son fils dans le berceau, qui hurlait toujours et posa la bouillotte sur son petit ventre. Il se détendit instantanément. Felicity passa ses pouces sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes avant de lui donner la tétine. Elle caressa son petit visage durant quelques minutes et Jessie commença à s'endormir, soulagé.

Quand Oliver rentra, Felicity s'activait dans la salle à manger, posant les différentes variétés de toasts et de petits fours sur la table.

« Hey. Tu es rentré. » Dit-t-elle avec un large sourire alors qu'Oliver posait la boite contenant le gâteaux sur l'îlot central.

« Oui. » Dit-il s'approchant d'elle.

Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille et se lova contre lui. « Bouh... » Dit-elle prise de frisson, tes vêtements sont glacés.

« Hé bien nous sommes en hiver, tu te souviens ? » Dit-il en riant légèrement, pressant un baiser contre ses lèvres. « J'avais oublié de t'avertir. » Dit-il, pointant un doigt en direction des toasts.

« Je m'en suis souvenue. Enfin après que le type ait sonné évidemment. » Dit-elle coinçant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. « Alors le gâteau ? » Demanda-t-elle, s'écartant d'Oliver, regardant la boite posée dans la cuisine, curieuse de le voir.

Elle ouvrit la boite. « Wow... nous ne pouvons pas le manger, Oliver. » Décréta-t-elle les yeux rivés sur le chef d'œuvre.

« Non ? » Demanda Oliver derrière elle, l'attrapant par la taille.

« Non... regarde le... il est magnifique... ce serait criminel de le manger. »

« Et pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver, Felicity... je pense que ce serait encore plus criminel de le laisser moisir dans le réfrigérateur. » Dit-il en riant, fermant la boite avant de l'attraper pour le placer au frais. « Oh avant que j'oublie. » Dit-il sortant quelque chose de sa veste en cuir. « La pharmacienne m'a donné ça pour les coliques. » Il lui donna le petit tube bleu qu'il tenait dans sa main. « Trois granules à faire fondre dans un peu d'eau. » Dit-il se tournant vers le berceau. « Je vois que tu as réussi à le calmer. »

« Ouais... j'ai posé une bouillotte sur son ventre... mais je garde ça sous le coude, j'imagine que la prochaine fois nous ne serons pas aussi chanceux avec la bouillotte. » Dit-elle, posant le petit tube à côté des biberons propres.

0#0

« Oliver ? » L'appela Felicity alors que la sonnette de la porte retentissait pour la seconde fois.

Elle ne pouvait pas aller ouvrir la porte, elle était dans la salle de bain, cherchant désespérément un haut propre après la sortie de sa douche. Douche qu'elle avait été obligé de prendre après que Jessie lui ait vomi dessus. Son petit garçon n'avait pas juste visé son chemisier, non, il avait fallut qu'il vise son cou et ses cheveux. Elle grimaça en y repensant alors qu'elle passait un pull rose à manches longues.

Oliver ouvrit la porte sur les premiers arrivants, tenant Jessie dans les bras.

« Hey mec. » Dit Dig, le prenant dans ses bras, faisant une tape amicale dans son dos. « Ça te va bien. » Dit-il en se décalant afin que Lyla et Sara puisse le saluer.

Oliver lui offrit un sourire alors qu'il enlaçait Lyla avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Sara qui avait les yeux rivés sur le petit Jessie.

« Alors, où est la maman ? » Demanda Dig parcourant l'appartement du regard, cherchant Felicity.

« Dans la salle de bain. » Dit Oliver rivant son regard sur la porte fermée derrière laquelle se trouvait sa femme.

Il avait désespérément envie de la tenir dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de faire savoir à tout le monde que leur relation avait évolué.

« C'est bien les femmes. » Rit John. « Jamais prête dans les temps. » Lyla claqua sa main sur son biceps lui donnant un regard d'avertissement.

« Hé bien elle l'était... mais ce petit trésor à fait des siennes. » Dit-il en posant les yeux sur son fils.

« Les joies de la maternité. » Dit Lyla en riant alors que le petit groupe s'enfonçait dans l'appartement.

Felicity sortit de la salle de bain trente minutes plus tard, les cheveux enfin secs et présentable.

« Ah la voilà... » L'acclama les invités alors qu'elle fit irruption dans la pièce de vie où tout le monde étaient rassemblé.

Elle fit le tour des personnes présentes, les enlaça tour à tour, finissant par John.

« Comment ça va ma beauté. » Dit John en la serrant dans ses bras, la berçant doucement avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« Ça va Dig. Merci. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Oliver regarda la scène qui se jouait devant lui et ressentit une pointe de jalousie en la voyant si proche de John. Il n'avait qu'une envie, les séparer. Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas faire ça, ne pouvait pas ressentir ça, John était comme son frère, elle lui avait avoué la veille. Il l'avait sauvé d'une mort certaine, Oliver devrait être reconnaissant envers son ami, pas jaloux. Il passa ses mains sur son visage.

« Hey mec... je te parle. » Tommy donna une petite tape contre son biceps pour le faire revenir au moment présent.

« Quoi ? Désolé Tommy. » S'excusa Oliver, se tournant vers son ami.

« Je te disais que Felicity avait l'air mieux que la semaine dernière. » Répéta Tommy.

« Ouais.. ouais, elle va mieux. Elle dort plus et, est plus détendue. » L'informa Oliver alors que Felicity se dirigeait vers eux.

« Ta mère n'est pas encore arrivée ? » Demanda Felicity s'inquiétant que sa famille ne soit pas là. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes d'arriver en retard. Moira détestait se présenter après tout le monde.

« Ils ne devraient pas tarder. Ils ont eu un soucis avec la voiture. » Dit Oliver en posant une main sur son dos, petit geste affectueux, qui n'échappa pas aux convives, mais aucun d'entre eux ne commenta.

0#0

« J'ai passé un super moment. » Avoua Felicity alors qu'elle ferma la porte sur Thea et Roy.

« Moi aussi. » Dit Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassa. « J'en avais envie depuis que tu es sortie de la salle de bain. » Lui dit Oliver en la serrant tendrement.

« Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas profité avant ? » Le questionna Felicity.

« Je... je ne savais pas si tu voulais que les autres sachent... » Dit Oliver en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, les serrant doucement.

« Tu sais... » Dit Felicity en mordant de nouveau sa lèvre, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je pense qu'ils s'en sont tous aperçu. » Elle picora ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver. « Comment ? »

« Oliver, tu as passé la moitié de l'après-midi avec tes mains sur moi. » Dit Felicity en riant.

« Quoi ? Non... » Dit-il, confus.

Elle rit et il la suivit. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la toucher, l'avait même embrassé sur le front à plusieurs reprises.

« Hé bien si monsieur. » Dit-elle en lui tendant son téléphone. « J'en ai la preuve. »

Elle passa les cinq minutes suivantes à lui montrer qu'elle avait raison.

« Pour ton information, elles sont toutes de ta sœur. » L'informa Felicity.

« Oh... non... » Dit-il en souriant. « Elle ne va plus me lâcher, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise la vérité. »

« Oh chacun son tour. » Dit Felicity en plaisantant.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Oliver en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je sais à quel point elle peut-être enquiquinante quand elle veut des informations. »

« En effet. » Dit Felicity, haussant les sourcils. « Et elle sait se montrer très persuasive. »

« Ouais... alors elle sait ? » Demanda Oliver. « Pour nous ? »

« Ouais... je n'ai pas pu lui cacher plus longtemps. » Dit Felicity. « Elle m'a obligé, Oliver. Ta sœur est un diablotin. »

Oliver rit à cela. « Diablotin hein ? » Dit-il avec sérieux. « Explique-moi de quelle façon elle t'a persuadé. » Dit Oliver tirant doucement sur sa main, l'emmenant dans le salon.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, ramenant ses jambes contre ses cuisses, posant une main sur sa poitrine.

« Elle m'a menacé de prendre ma tablette et mon ordinateur portable. » Avoua Felicity en faisant la moue.

« Sérieusement. » Oliver riait à gorge déployée. « Felicity... » Dit-il riant toujours.

« Hé... » Dit-t-elle tapant sa poitrine. « Ce n'est pas marrant, ce sont mes bébés Oliver. » Elle le tapa une fois de plus. « Oliver... arrête de rire. »

« Ok, ok... j'arrête... mais chérie, je pensais qu'elle t'avait menacé avec autre chose. » Dit Oliver, plus sérieux.

« Avec quoi d'autre voulais-tu qu'elle me menace ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse de connaître ses pensées.

« Notre fils, par exemple. » Dit Oliver jetant un œil sur le berceau.

« Notre fils ! » S'exclama Felicity. « Négocier des informations en utilisant notre fils. Vraiment ? C'est cruel. »

« On voit que tu ne connais pas toute les ruses de ma sœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça viendra. » Dit Oliver en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

« Elle va vraiment jouer la carte de notre fils ? » Demanda Felicity n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Un jour, oui... ça arrivera. » Confirma Oliver qui connaissait sa sœur.

« Mon dieu... je suis mal. » Dit Felicity en redressant la tête.

« Plutôt... » Rit Oliver. « Bon, que dirais-tu de regarder un épisode de cette nouvelle série ? » Demanda Oliver, attrapant la télécommande de la télévision.

« Bonne idée. » Répondit Felicity, heureuse de pouvoir se détendre dans les bras d'Oliver après cette journée passée avec ses amis et sa famille.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23

Felicity faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement, tenant son fils d'un mois et demi contre sa poitrine, le berçant contre elle, chantant une berceuse pour tenter de l'endormir, il avait cessé de pleurer mais refusait de fermer les yeux. Oliver avait repris le travail deux semaines auparavant, elle avait un peu stressé les premiers jours, mais s'était vite aperçue qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire. Jessie était pour la plupart du temps calme, ne pleurant que lorsque son repas ne venait pas assez rapidement, dormant beaucoup la journée et faisant des nuits de sept heures. Il était assez facile comme bébé, bien plus facile qu'il ne l'avait été au début.

« Jessie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait son petit souffle chaud contre son cou. « Maman aimerait vraiment comprendre trésor. Papa te manque ? » Dit-elle en frottant doucement son petit dos.

Il était vingt et une heure et Oliver n'était toujours pas rentré. Il y avait un événement de prévu à QC ce soir avec divers investisseurs et il ne rentrerait probablement pas avant le milieu de la nuit.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens, bébé. Il me manque à moi aussi. »

Felicity n'aurait jamais penser dire ça un jour et pourtant, elle y était. Son mari lui manquait à chaque moment où il n'était pas ensemble. Il passait tout leur temps libre à discuter, à se câliner, à se connaître de toutes les manières possibles. Elle sourit en pensant à leurs moments. Elle l'aimait, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute. Elle était attachée à lui d'une manière qu'elle ne comprenait même pas. Elle était tombée amoureuse de son mari, de ça, elle en était certaine.

Elle s'aventura à l'étage, pénétra dans la chambre de Jessie, attrapa sa gigoteuse, son doudou puis l'emmena avec elle dans sa chambre, enfin ce n'était plus seulement la sienne dorénavant, c'était la leur. Elle habilla son fils de la gigoteuse puis s'allongea à ses côtés, le serrant doucement contre sa poitrine. Elle continua à lui chanter des berceuses jusqu'à ce qu'il ferme les yeux. Elle était épuisée et n'avait vraiment pas le courage de se lever pour le coucher dans son lit. Elle le cala au milieu du lit, déplaça l'oreiller d'Oliver le positionnant à côté de Jessie, éteignit la lampe de chevet puis s'allongea. Elle pressa ses lèvres dans les cheveux de son fils, respira son odeur puis s'endormit à son tour.

Oliver rentra chez lui peu après minuit, épuisé. Sa journée de travail avait été éreintante, il n'était pas motivé pour assister à l'événement, mais savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Dans quelques temps il serait aux commandes de l'entreprise, il devait donc y assister, comprendre comment cela se passait. Ce soir Walter l'avait présenté à plusieurs investisseurs et il avait dû faire bonne impression, montrer qu'il était et serait capable d'assumer l'entreprise familiale d'ici quelques temps. Il pensait en avoir conquis plus d'un en leur montrant qu'il pouvait être un bon leader, s'appuyant sur le dernier projet que l'entreprise avait mis au point et qui serait bientôt commercialisé.

Il passa sous la douche avant de rejoindre l'étage. Il resta quelques secondes sur le seuil de porte de la chambre de Jessie, dubitatif. Il avait peur de le réveiller en y entrant, mais il n'avait pas vu son petit garçon de la journée et l'envie de l'embrasser l'emporta sur ses réticences. Il avança sur la pointe de pied, se faisant le plus discret possible.

Il sourit quand il vit qu'il n'était pas dans son lit pensant qu'il aurait une chance de le voir éveillé. Il sortit plus rapidement qu'il n'y était entré, fonçant dans leur chambre, mais s'arrêta quand il ne vit aucune lumière filtrer sous la porte. Il la poussa doucement, la chambre était plongée dans le noir. Il éclaira la pièce à l'aide de son téléphone et avança de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait dans la chambre de son fils. Il ne put que sourire quand il vit sa famille endormie.

Il les regarda un moment, sans faire le moindre bruit, puis quitta la chambre pour regagner celle qu'il avait occupé durant des mois. Il aurait pu dormir avec eux, mais Oliver ne voulait pas risquer de réveiller son fils, sachant qu'il mettrait des heures à le rendormir. Il ôta son tee-shirt, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais quand il dormait avec sa femme, ne voulant pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée par son torse meurtri, puis se coucha dans son lit, froid et vide. Il posa la tête sur l'oreiller, tournant un moment avant de trouver le sommeil.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux dès qu'elle entendit les premiers gémissements de Jessie. Elle alluma sa lampe de chevet, baissant le variateur de luminosité pour éviter que son fils ne soit ébloui.

« Chut, chut, je suis là. » Dit-elle en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Elle remarqua de suite l'absence d'Oliver, son cœur commença à battre la chamade. Elle tourna la tête vers le radio-réveil qui indiquait plus de cinq heure du matin. Son cœur battit plus rapidement encore qu'il ne le faisait déjà, la peur la gagna, ses mains devinrent moites, ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, le cherchant. Elle voulut se lever pour aller vérifier s'il était au rez-de chaussée, mais Jessie s'énerva, tira sur son tee-shirt, cherchant à prendre son sein. Elle poussa un soupir, baissa la tête vers son petit impatient puis lui donna ce qu'il cherchait. Elle prit son téléphone, composa le numéro d'Oliver, mais tomba sur sa messagerie. « Merde... » Dit-elle à voix haute, jetant son téléphone sur le matelas.

Quand Jessie eut fini, elle sortit du lit, passa un peignoir, puis descendit. Elle se rua dans le dressing, serrant son fils contre sa poitrine et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle vit le manteau d'Oliver suspendu dans l'armoire. Elle avisa la console et aperçut les clés de son SUV. Elle parcourut la pièce du regard, Oliver n'y était pas. « Il est sûrement dans son bureau. » Dit Felicity en caressant la tête de son fils. « Non, il n'est pas là. » Dit-elle en voyant que la pièce était plongée dans le noir. « Hé bien je crois savoir où il est. » Elle monta à l'étage, passa par la chambre de Jessie qui commençait à s'endormir dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu as sommeil, trésor, mais maman doit te changer avant, d'accord ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle le posait sur le plan à langer. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir changé avant, le petit garçon avait sommeil, ne faisant que bailler et commençant à pleurer alors qu'elle lui remettait une nouvelle couche.

« Je sais mon ange, je sais... maman voulait s'assurer que papa aille bien et elle t'a négligé... je suis désolée. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle appuya sur la pression pour fermer son body.

Elle passa ses jambes dans son pyjama, faisant attention à ne pas lui faire mal dans sa hâte, le ferma puis berça ensuite son fils contre sa poitrine, l'apaisant. Il s'endormit rapidement contre elle. Elle le posa sur sa gigoteuse, le manipula avec précaution puis sortit de sa chambre après un dernier regard. Elle l'enviait, comment était-il possible de se rendormir aussi rapidement ? C'était peut-être un truc de bébé car elle, elle était incapable de se rendormir aussi vite après s'être réveillée au milieu de la nuit.

Elle laissa la porte entrebâillée puis se dirigea à l'opposé de leur chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce où elle était certaine de le trouver. Elle sentit sa présence dès qu'elle franchit la porte, défit son peignoir qu'elle laissa tomber sur le sol, repoussa les couvertures puis s'allongea dans le lit. C'était étrange pour elle de se trouver là, n'ayant mis les pieds dans cette chambre que très peu depuis leur emménagement, ne voulant pas risquer de mettre Oliver en colère.

Elle souffla, puis se colla contre le corps chaud de son mari. Il bougea instantanément quand elle se colla à lui, mis son bras au dessus de sa tête, l'invitant à la poser contre sa poitrine. Elle se lova contre lui, prenant sa position favorite, alors que le bras d'Oliver s'enroula autour de son corps, sa main reposant contre sa hanche. Elle caressa sa peau nue, sourit. Il n'avait pas de tee-shirt, c'était une première. Elle caressa sa poitrine, pressa son nez contre sa peau, huma son odeur, posa ses lèvres contre celle-ci et l'embrassa.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit les douces caresses sur son torse, le souffle chaud de sa femme le chatouillant.

« Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie, surpris qu'elle soit dans ses bras. Il ne l'avait pas entendu entrer dans la chambre, ni même s'allonger à ses côtés.

« Qui d'autre ? » Rit-elle, en continuant à le caresser.

Oliver pressa ses lèvres contre ses cheveux, puis l'éloigna doucement de son corps. « Attends ! » Lui dit-il complètement réveillé, alors qu'il se penchait sur le côté pour récupérer son tee-shirt qu'il avait laissé traîner sur le sol. Il le passa rapidement avant de se rallonger. « Viens là. » Dit Oliver en écartant le bras, pressant doucement sa main sur sa tête, l'invitant à s'approcher.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle quand elle sentit la barrière entre leur peau.

« J'avais froid. » Mentit Oliver.

« Froid ? Toi ? Tu me prends pour une idiote ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant complètement, agacée.

« Felicity. » Souffla Oliver en passant une main sur son visage.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet et se redressa à son tour. Felicity le regarda, cherchant à comprendre son comportement.

« Oliver, laisse-moi voir... je suis ta femme. » Plaida-t-elle en posant une main sur l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

« Je... je ne veux pas que tu sois dégoûtée Felicity... il est repoussant. » Avoua Oliver en avalant durement sa salive.

« Oliver. » Dit-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. « Je l'ai déjà vu et je t'assure qu'il n'a rien de repoussant, il est meurtri. Ces cicatrices font parties de ton passé, elles sont là parce que tu t'es battu pour survivre... » Le rassura-t-elle. Elle l'enjamba, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je t'aime, Oliver, rien ne pourra me faire fuir... » Dit-elle avec sérieux.

Oliver se figea, c'était la première fois qu'elle lui disait depuis qu'ils étaient enfin quelque chose d'autre que des colocataires. Ils dormaient ensemble depuis trois semaines, ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ne pas se toucher lorsqu'ils étaient à proximité, de s'embrasser avec passion, de se chauffer l'un l'autre les menant toujours un peu plus loin. Ils n'avaient pas encore franchi le pas, mais chaque fois c'était proche, très proche et Oliver n'avait qu'une envie, se perdre en elle, mais il savait que ce n'était pas possible. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu de rendez-vous avec son médecin et il s'était promis de ne pas la toucher tant qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'aval de celui-ci.

Oliver poussa un petit soupir, prit son visage entre ses mains et posa délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Je t'aime aussi, chérie. Si tu savais à quel point. » Dit-il en la regardant avec amour.

Felicity posa ses deux mains sur le bas de son tee-shirt. Elle interrogea Oliver du regard avant de le soulever vers le haut. Il leva ses bras, l'aidant, la laissant faire. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, savait qu'avec elle, il ne risquait rien. Elle ne serait pas répugnée, ni dégoûtée, il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même à cet instant, il avait confiance en elle.

Elle jeta la tee-shirt sur le sol, se recula et admira le torse de son mari, posant une main sur la brûlure en haut de son épaule. Elle sentit Oliver se raidir à son contact, elle ôta ses doigts immédiatement, pensant lui avoir fait mal. Elle leva les yeux sur lui, désolé.

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal. » Admit Felicity.

Oliver prit sa main dans la sienne et la mena sur l'endroit qu'elle venait de quitter, ne quittant jamais le regard de Felicity. « Tu ne m'as pas fait mal chérie, c'est juste que c'est la première fois que tu la touches, que quelqu'un d'autre que moi le fasse. » Avoua-t-il. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage.

« Tu veux me dire comment tu t'es fait ça ? » Demanda Felicity, touchant la peau rougie et irrégulière.

« Bêtement... je me suis endormi près du feu et j'ai roulé dedans. » Dit-il en pressant doucement sa main sur la sienne, ne quittant jamais son beau visage du regard, sondant sa réaction. Elle n'était pas répugnée, ne montrait aucune pitié, elle portait un regard emplit de fierté. Elle était fière de lui, fière de l'homme qu'il était. Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il avait vu juste, il pouvait faire confiance à sa femme, en ses sentiments.

« Et celle la ? » Demanda Felicity en faisant descendre sa main sur la cicatrice se situant en bas de son ventre, alors qu'il frissonna sous son toucher. Il aimait sa caresse, aimait la façon dont elle le touchait, c'était doux, délicat, sensuel, tendre, profond.

« Un accident de chasse. Un sanglier m'a foncé dessus, je n'ai pas bougé assez rapidement et sa corne s'est enfoncée dans mon ventre. »

« Et les autres ? » Dit-elle en parcourant les cicatrices plus petites, moins voyantes.

« Juste des petits incidents. L'île était truffée de pièges et je n'étais pas assez vigilent à mon arrivée. »

Il se délectait de son toucher, aimait ses caresses, les ressentant au plus profond de lui. Il aimait sa femme, l'aimait plus qu'il n'était possible d'aimer. Il ne comprenait absolument pas comment il était possible d'aimer une personne de la sorte, il pensait que jamais il ne connaîtrait ce genre d'amour et pourtant c'était là, avec elle, avec la femme qu'il avait repoussée, celle qu'on lui avait attribuée.

« Je t'aime. » Dit simplement Oliver d'une voix rauque. Il avait des sanglots dans la voix, des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux, des larmes de bonheur et d'amour. Il prit doucement son visage entre ses mains, ancra son regard au sien, avala durement sa salive et esquissa un petit sourire.

« Tu es magnifique...tellement belle. »

Felicity, le regarda avec un mélange de tendresse et d'amour. Elle posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les sienne, l'embrassa et demanda l'accès à sa langue. Il lui offrit, leur langues se taquinèrent et commencèrent leur danse, se retrouvant. Felicity caressa son torse, passa ses mains sur ses épaules alors qu'Oliver s'allongeait, l'entraînant avec lui. Il la bascula sur le côté, se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il rompit leur baiser, la regarda avant de presser des baisers dans son cou, il passa une main sous l'élastique de son pyjama avant de remonter sa main sur son ventre, la passant sous son débardeur et trouvant instantanément sa poitrine qu'il effleura de ses doigts. Il titilla l'un de ses tétons, le faisant rouler entre ses doigts. Felicity gémit et se cambra approchant son corps de celui d'Oliver.

« Non... » Dit Oliver en se redressant, entendant leur fils pleurer, mettant fin à leur moment intime.

Felicity sourit puis pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Ne bouge pas, je vais le chercher. » Dit Oliver alors qu'il l'enjambait déjà pour sortir du lit.

0#0

Felicity sentit les prémices de l'orgasme l'envahir et les premières vagues de plaisir l'emporter, elle serra la tête d'Oliver qui était entre ses cuisses, souleva son bassin alors qu'Oliver faisait danser sa langue contre son clitoris, bougeant les deux doigts qu'il avait inséré en elle, dans un rythme effréné. Elle gémit, cria son nom alors qu'un feu d'artifice explosait en elle, l'emmenant très haut dans le ciel alors qu'elle s'accrochait au cheveux d'Oliver, tirant dessus. Il remonta sur elle, embrassa son ventre nu, remonta sur son estomac, titilla l'un de ses tétons, faisant tourner sa langue autour, en fit de même avec le second avant de semer des baisers sur son cou.

Elle se fraya un chemin entre leur corps, passa l'une de ses mains sous l'élastique de son pantalon, mais Oliver l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne puisse le toucher.

« Felicity... » Murmura-t-il en la regardant avec amour et adoration.

« Je te veux Oliver. » Dit-elle à bout de souffle. « S'il te plaît. »

« Je pensais que nous étions d'accord, chérie... » Lui dit Oliver en souriant.

« Je sais... mais je n'en peux plus d'attendre Oliver... » Gémit-elle en fermant les yeux. Elle le voulait depuis que le médecin lui avait dit trois semaines auparavant que tout allait bien et qu'elle pouvait reprendre une activité sexuelle.

Ça faisait trois longues semaines qu'ils luttaient, l'un et l'autre pour ne pas craquer et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile, mais il s'était promis que leur première fois se ferait sans barrière entre eux. Il n'avait plus qu'une dizaine de jours à patienter, la plaquette de pilule de Felicity était quasiment vide, ils seraient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient et désiraient depuis trois semaines dés qu'elle en aurait commencé une nouvelle.

« D'accord... » Souffla Oliver en posant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il tendit le bras vers la table de nuit, ouvrit le tiroir et attrapa un paquet argenté. « Es-tu sûre Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant le préservatif sous ses yeux. Il en avait envie autant qu'elle, il la voulait désespérément, voulait la sentir, voulait lui donner du plaisir autrement qu'avec sa bouche, il voulait la posséder, l'aimer comme elle le méritait.

« Non... » Dit-elle d'une petite voix, résignée.

« Non ? » L'interrogea-t-il, taquin.

« Je te veux Oliver, mais je ne veux pas de ça entre nous... » Dit-elle repoussant le paquet argenté qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, redevenant lucide.

« Nous sommes donc d'accord. » Dit Oliver en jetant le paquet sur le côté. « Nous y sommes presque Felicity, plus que quelques semaines et nous pourrons nous aimer comme nous le souhaitons. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle l'embrassa en retour, passa ses mains sur son torse, caressa son dos, descendit sur ses hanches, revint au centre, glissa ses mains sous son pantalon jusqu'à ses fesses. Oliver redressa la tête, mettant fin à leur baiser.

« Felicity... garde tes mains sur mon dos. » Dit-il avec sérieux.

« Je n'y arrive pas Oliver. » Dit-elle faisant retomber ses mains sur le matelas. « J'essaie pourtant. » Dit-elle avec malice.

Ce qui était faux, elle n'essayait pas, même pas du tout, elle le voulait et regrettait amèrement d'avoir proposé ce plan débile. Pourquoi lui avait-elle même parlé de ça ? Attendre ? Vraiment elle avait de drôle d'idée parfois. Elle poussa un soupir, puis se glissa sur le coté, s'éloignant d'Oliver sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de poser les mains sur son corps.

« Tu t'éloignes ? » Demanda-t-il en riant.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller, souffla de frustration. Son mari avait un corps magnifique, un qui l'appelait sans cesse et elle ne pouvait éloigner ses mains de lui. Il avait des fesses fermes que Felicity adorait toucher, caresser et palper. Elle aimait tracer de son doigt les courbes de ses abdominaux bien dessinés.

« Je fuis la tentation. » Dit-elle en riant, passant sa robe de chambre grise en satin. « Puis nous avons du travail. » Continua-t-elle en le regardant, tirant doucement sur son bras, le pressant de sortir du lit.

« Nous avons notre premier rendez-vous dans deux heures. » Dit Oliver en la tirant vers lui. « Tu sais que j'aime quand tu portes cette chose. » Dit-il en tirant sur la ceinture avec son autre main, dévoilant le corps de sa femme.

« Oliver ! » Dit-elle en frappant doucement sur son avant-bras. « Je ne plaisante pas, nous devons nous préparer. » Le prévint-elle en se décalant refermant les pans de son peignoir. « Tout de suite Oliver. »

0#0

« Nous vous recontacterons dès que nous aurons pris notre décision. » Dit Oliver en serrant la main de la jeune femme qui sortait de chez eux.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avant de franchir le seuil de la porte. Oliver la referma derrière elle, puis s'adossa à celle-ci, poussant un soupir de soulagement.

« C'était la dernière. » Dit-il à voix haute, soulagé.

Ils avaient passé la journée à recevoir des potentielles futures nourrices pour Jessie.

« Qu'on ne choisira pas, Oliver. » Dit Felicity, blasée. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa journée. Ils avaient rencontré six personnes au cours de la journée et aucune ne lui avait fait bonne impression.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Oliver en prenant place sur le fauteuil.

« Sérieusement Oliver ? Tu me demandes pourquoi ? » Le questionna-t-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, détachant son regard de son fils qui se nourrissait à son sein. « Elle a passé tout son temps à te regarder, elle ne s'est même pas préoccupée une seule fois de Jessie. A croire que c'était toi qu'elle devait garder. » Dit Felicity avec sérieux.

« Je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu, Felicity. » Dit Oliver. « Je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi et notre fils. » Ce qui était vrai, et Felicity le savait. Il n'avait jamais détourné le regard de sa femme, l'admirant, la trouvant juste parfaite et incroyable. Elle semblait si sûre d'elle, savait ce qu'elle attendait de la personne qui s'occuperait de leur fils. Elle était tout simplement géniale. Une mère parfaite. Il se leva, prit place à côté d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Et les cinq autres ? Quel problème avaient-elles ? » La taquina-t-il parce qu'il savait très bien pourquoi aucune d'elles ne convenaient.

« Honnêtement Oliver, je ne sais pas... il n'y avait pas ce petit truc... » Dit simplement Felicity en haussant les épaules.

« Ce petit truc qu'a Raisa ? » Demanda innocemment Oliver sachant à quel point sa femme adorait Raisa et voulait que se soit elle qui s'occupe de Jessie.

Il aurait aimé aussi, mais la femme russe travaillait déjà pour sa mère et il ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait travailler pour eux alors qu'elle servait déjà sa famille au manoir.

« Tu es sûre que nous ne pouvons pas l'avoir ne serait-ce que deux jours par semaine ? » Demanda-t-elle avec sérieux.

« Et que ferais-tu des trois autres jours, chérie ? » La questionna-t-il, curieux. « Nous sommes tout deux d'accord pour dire que nous ne voulons pas mettre Jessie de suite à la garderie de l'entreprise. »

« Je pourrais prendre mon mercredi... » Dit Felicity en baissant le regard vers son fils. « Et nous pourrions demander à ta mère pour les deux jours suivants. » Dit-elle avec espoir.

« Tu sais que c'est impossible, non ? » Demanda Oliver en posant une main sur la tête de son fils.

Felicity soupira, posa sa tête contre le dossier du canapé. Ils n'avaient guère avancé, elle devait reprendre le travail dans moins de deux semaines et ils n'avaient toujours pas de solution pour leur fils. Elle était consciente que c'était en partie sa faute, parce qu'elle comparait toujours les profils avec celui de Raisa, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Elle ne voulait pas confier son fils à n'importe qui, voulant qu'il soit choyé comme il le méritait et elle était certaine qu'aucune de ces personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées ne correspondait à ses attentes.

0#0

Felicity emmitoufla Jessie dans une grosse couverture avant de l'allonger dans son landau, elle prit les clés de sa voiture, vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout ce dont elle aurait besoin et descendit au parking. Elle attacha le landau à l'arrière de la mini après avoir réussi à le rentrer avec beaucoup de difficulté, plia la poussette qu'elle mit dans le coffre puis s'installa au volant. C'était sa première sortie en voiture avec Jessie. Elle inséra la clé dans le neiman puis la tourna. « Non... » Dit-elle en tapant sur le volant quand elle n'entendit aucun bruit. Elle donna un second coup de clés et tout comme la première fois rien ne se passa. « Grhhh...»

Elle sortit de voiture, déplia la poussette, sortit le landau en s'énervant un peu, pensant au fait qu'elle devrait changer de voiture. Elle clipsa le landau sur le châssis, claqua la porte puis remonta à son appartement. Elle monta rapidement à l'étage, attrapa un manteau chaud pour Jessie, puis redescendit.

« Je sais trésor, je sais que tu n'aimes pas. » Dit-elle alors que Jessie exprima son mécontentement quand elle lui passa le manteau.

Elle l'installa dans le cosy, vérifia qu'elle l'avait correctement attaché, s'empara des clés de l'Aston Martin d'Oliver, saisit la poignée du cosy et retourna de nouveau au parking. Elle regarda la voiture en deux fois, pas vraiment certaine d'elle. Pouvait-elle la conduire ? Elle n'avait jamais posé la question à Oliver parce qu'elle avait sa propre voiture, sauf que maintenant la sienne était en panne et elle devait vraiment partir, ne voulant pas repousser ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire au lendemain.

Elle ouvrit la porte côté passager, résignée. Elle posa le cosy sur le siège et attacha la ceinture. Elle fit le tour du bolide, prit place derrière le volant. Son ventre se contracta, elle n'avait jamais touché à cette voiture et n'était pour ainsi dire jamais montée à bord. « Mauvaise idées. » Dit-elle à voix haute alors qu'elle inspirait. La voiture sentait le cuir et Oliver. Elle inséra la clé et la tourna. « Evidemment... » Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien n'allait comme elle l'avait prévu, sa journée commençait mal et elle espérait qu'elle ne finirait pas de la même façon. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un texto à Tommy priant pour qu'il lui réponde dans la foulée. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas commencer un piratage, il ne faisait pas très chaud et elle ne voulait pas que Jessie attrape un rhume.

« Coucou toi... le code est 16208585... je ne t'ai rien dit... »

Felicity sourit en voyant son message. Tommy avait-il peur de se faire rouspéter par Oliver ? Elle composa le code sur l'écran tactile de la console centrale. Elle tourna de nouveau la clé et cette fois-ci le moteur ronronna. Elle désactiva l'air-bag côté passager, mit la marche arrière et recula, appuyant délicatement sur la pédale d'accélération.

« Wow wow... » Dit-elle quand elle sentit l'accélération, la clouant quasiment sur son siège. Elle leva le pied. « Trésor, maman va essayer de ne pas nous tuer... » Dit-elle avec sérieux, se concentrant sur la route.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas rouler trop vite, mais c'était assez difficile à contrôler, la voiture était puissante, bien plus puissante que la sienne.

Elle s'engagea dans l'allée du manoir des Queen trente minutes plus tard, saine et sauve et surtout heureuse d'avoir réussi à ne tuer personne. Elle se gara devant l'entrée principale et fut accueillie par Moira.

« Oh c'est toi ma chérie. » Dit Moira étonnée quand elle vit Felicity descendre du bolide. « Je pensais que c'était Oliver. » Admit-elle en regardant la voiture.

« Je me doute. » Répondit simplement Felicity alors que Moira la prenait dans ses bras, l'étreignant. « Ce n'est pas mon genre. » Dit-elle en riant, faisant un geste vers la voiture.

« Non... je te rassure ce n'est pas le mien non plus... des soucis avec ta voiture ? » Demanda Moira, convaincue que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle roulait avec la voiture d'Oliver.

« Ouais... elle n'a pas voulu démarrer... et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour venir te voir... j'ai donc pris ce qui restait au garage... j'espère juste que Oliver ne sera pas fâché. » Dit Felicity en se mordant la lèvre

« Tu ne lui as pas demandé ? » Demanda Moira en haussant les sourcils, connaissant l'amour d'Oliver pour cette voiture.

Il avait enquiquiné sa mère pour qu'elle lui offre l'année de ses dix-huit ans et elle n'avait pas pu lui refuser. Il l'avait repéré dans le garage un samedi lors d'une virée avec Tommy et quand il était rentré le soir, il n'avait eu plus que les mots Aston et Martin à la bouche. Ils les avaient saoulé tout le week-end avec cette voiture à tel point que le lundi matin, Moira l'avait accompagné et avait signé un chèque de quatre cent milles dollars pour qu'il arrête de la seriner avec ça.

Il l'avait bichonné cette voiture, l'avait fait lustrer chaque semaine, emmené au garage tout les mois et surtout avait été prudent. Ça avait été la seule condition de Moira et Oliver l'avait respecté. Il n'avait jamais eu un seul procès depuis son acquisition, ni un seul accident. Il en avait pris le plus grand soin. Quand Oliver avait disparu, Moira l'avait donné à Tommy et lui avait fait promettre qu'il la chérirait comme Oliver l'avait fait auparavant. Le jeune homme avait respecté ses souhaits.

« Non... ce que j'aurai probablement dû faire... » Admit Felicity en faisant le tour de la voiture.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amène ? » Demanda Moira alors que Felicity faisait le tour de la voiture pour sortir Jessie.

« Je voulais te voir... » Felicity resta évasive. C'était la première fois depuis son accouchement qu'elle se rendait seule au manoir.

« Bien, entrons avant que mon petit-fils ne prenne froid. » L'invita Moira en faisant un signe vers la maison.

Felicity suivit Moira à la cuisine, posa le cosy sur la table avant de se déshabiller. Sa belle-mère sortit le petit garçon de son siège, sema des bisous sur son petit visage angélique, faisant sourire le bébé.

« Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a grandit. » Dit-elle en regardant Jessie avec amour.

« Ouais. » Dit Felicity avec un sourire alors que Moira lui tendit son fils. « Raisa n'est pas là ? » Demanda Felicity, constatant l'absence de la gouvernante.

« Non. » Répondit Moira qui s'affairait dans la cuisine, chauffant de l'eau pour le thé. « Elle est en repos. »

« En repos ? » Le questionna Felicity surprise. Elle n'avait jamais eu de repos tout le temps que Felicity avait vécu au manoir, ni même lorsqu'elle y était revenue durant sa grossesse.

« Oui... depuis que les jumeaux sont entrés à l'école et que je ne travaille plus, j'ai moins besoin d'elle. » Avoua Moira en s'installant à table avec sa belle-fille et son petit-fils. « Alors que me vaut ta visite ma chérie ? » L'interrogea Moira, curieuse.

C'était ce que Felicity aimait chez Moira, elle était une personne directe, ne prenant pas des chemins détournés pour savoir ce que la personne voulait. Elle y allait franchement.

« Oliver et moi avons reçu en entretien six nourrices potentielles hier. » Dit Felicity avec désespoir.

« Et aucune ne convient. » Finit Moira pour elle, voyant la mine déconfite de sa belle-fille.

« Non... elles ne sont pas ce que je cherche... c'est ce qui m'amène ici. » Avoua Felicity.

Elle discutèrent un moment toutes les deux avant que Felicity ne parte. Elle s'arrêta à l'entreprise. Elle gara la voiture le plus près possible de l'entrée, prenant la place de parking de Walter puis entra dans le hall tenant le cosy de Jessie d'une main.

« Hey ma beauté. » Dit Dig en s'avançant vers elle quand il l'aperçut dans l'entrée. Il l'avait repéré sur les caméras de sécurité et était heureux de la voir. Depuis qu'elle avait accouché, il ne la voyait qu'une à deux fois par semaine et son amie lui manquait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.. Il l'étreignit un moment avant de la lâcher. « Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Tu ne reprends que dans deux semaines non ? » Lui demanda Dig avec un sourire.

Felicity parcourut le hall du regard et vit tout les regards rivés sur eux. « Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Felicity en regardant Dig, exaspérée.

« Nous les intriguons, c'est tout. » Dit Dig alors qu'il se baissait pour déposer un baiser sur la petite joue de Jessie. « Salut bonhomme. Tu es venu voir ton papa ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce au bébé qui lui souriait. Il se redressa. « Il va être heureux de vous voir. »

« J'espère... » Felicity mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit Felicity, mais je suis heureux pour vous. Après tout ce qui t'es arrivée, tu méritais d'être heureuse. »

« Merci Dig. Je suis heureuse, maintenant. Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi. » Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je m'inquiéterai toujours Felicity, c'est à ça que serve les grand-frères non ? » Lui demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

« Probablement... je devrai demander à Oliver. » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle attrapait la anse du cosy. « Je vais y aller. A plus tard. »

Elle passa devant le bureau de la secrétaire d'Oliver, abandonné par celle-ci avant de se poster devant la porte du bureau d'Oliver. Il était totalement concentré sur sa tache, lisant un document le faisant froncer les sourcils.

« Quelque chose d'ennuyeux ? » Demanda-t-elle, le faisant sursauter.

Il posa une main sur son cœur tout en se redressant. « Hey... tu m'as fait peur. » Dit-il en se levant alors qu'elle faisait déjà un pas pour entrer dans son bureau.

Il s'approcha d'elle, la prit par la taille et l'embrassa. C'était le premier baiser qu'ils échangeaient au travail, la première fois qu'elle passait les portes de son bureau pour autre chose qu'une convocation. Il lui sourit avant de baisser la tête sur le cosy. « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prenait le cosy de ses mains pour la soulager du poids de leur enfant.

« Jessie et moi avions envie de te voir... tu es parti tôt ce matin... » Répondit-elle alors qu'Oliver s'affairait pour sortir le bébé de sa coque.

« Viens-là mon trésor. » Dit-il alors qu'il le soulevait dans ses bras, embrassant ses petites joues roses et joufflues.

Felicity regarda le document qu'Oliver lisait à son arrivé. « Oh ! Ce sont les dates des tests. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait le tas de feuilles dans ses mains. Elle grimaça quand elle s'aperçut que c'était la semaine suivante.

« Ouais... » Dit-il alors qu'il prit place sur sa chaise, posant son fils sur ses genoux de façon à ce que le bébé soit face à lui. « Et nous n'avons toujours pas de solution pour la garde. » L'informa Oliver.

« Hé bien c'est en partie pour cela que je suis ici. » Dit-elle amusée, s'asseyant sur le bord du bureau.

Oliver haussa un sourcil, interrogatif. « Je pensais que c'était parce que je vous avais manqué ce matin. » Répondit-il sans quitter son fils du regard, qui lui sourit.

« Oui, ça c'est l'autre partie. » Elle rit, puis poursuivit. « Je reviens du manoir. » Elle s'arrêta, sonda la réaction d'Oliver avant de poursuivre.

Il la regarda avec curiosité, pressé d'en savoir un peu plus.

« Nous avons la solution... » Dit-elle ravie. « Ta mère et moi sommes d'accord sur un point, c'est Raisa qui doit s'occuper de notre fils. »

« Ok. » Dit Oliver. Il savait que sa femme était coriace et se doutait bien qu'elle serait allée exposer ses désirs à sa mère.

« Donc Raisa viendra garder Jessie à la maison le lundi et le mardi jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Le mercredi je prends ma journée et les deux autres jours Jessie sera gardé au manoir par ta mère où Raisa, tout dépendra du planning de ta mère. » Dit Felicity heureuse d'avoir trouver une solution pour son fils.

« Je vois que tu as tout arrangé. » Dit Oliver en tendant une main vers elle après avoir calé son fils contre son corps.

Il la tira doucement vers lui, enroula son bras autour de sa taille et l'invita à s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

« Est-ce que ça te va ? » Demanda Felicity, s'apercevant qu'elle avait pris la décision sans même le consulter.

« Bien sûr que ça me va, chérie. » La rassura-t-il en pressant un baiser sur sa joue. « Tout me va, tant que tu es heureuse et que notre fils est en sécurité, ça me va. » Dit Oliver en souriant.

Un coup fut porté à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Meggy qui tenait un dossier dans les mains, rompant le petit moment familial.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée monsieur Queen, je ne savais pas que vous aviez de la visite. » Dit-elle, gêné d'avoir dérangé ce moment familial. Elle attrapa la poignée de porte pour la refermer, voulant laisser son patron avec sa famille, mais Felicity l'en empêcha.

« Non, non... » Dit Felicity en tournant la tête vers Meggy pour la rassurer, elle se leva. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne nous dérangez pas. J'allais partir. » Dit Felicity en se levant. Elle savait qu'Oliver avait une grosse journée de travail et ne voulait en aucun cas le déranger plus longtemps.

« Meggy. » Dit Oliver en se levant, enroulant son bras autour de la taille de sa femme. « Je pense que tu ne connais pas encore ma femme. »

« En effet... » Dit la secrétaire qui ouvrit la porte plus largement, mais resta tout de même sur le seuil.

Felicity s'avança et tendit la main vers la secrétaire. « Felicity. » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Meggy. »

« Et lui. » Dit Oliver en s'avançant vers les deux femmes. « C'est notre petit trésor. » Dit-il en embrassant son fils. « Jessie. »

Oliver était fier de présenter son fils et sa femme à d'autres personnes que son cercle privée. Heureux de pouvoir enfin partager son bonheur avec les autres.

« Vous formez une jolie famille. » Dit Meggy en les regardant tour à tour alors que Jessie babillait doucement, faisant sourire son père.

« Merci. » Dit Felicity qui se tournait vers Oliver. « Nous allons rentrer. » Lui dit-elle alors qu'elle prenait son fils dans ses bras.

Elle fit le tour du bureau, attrapa son manteau, qu'elle lui passa, laissant Oliver discuter avec sa secrétaire. Elle le sangla dans son cosy, attrapa la anse, prête à partir.

« Merci Meggy. » Dit Oliver en prenant le dossier après qu'elle lui eut expliqué les différentes sections. « Je vais raccompagner ma femme au parking et ensuite je travaille dessus. » Promis Oliver.

La secrétaire sortit du bureau, les laissant seuls. « Laisse, je vais le prendre. » Dit-il, posant sa main sur la anse.

Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussé en empruntant l'ascenseur personnel de la famille Queen/Steele, évitant ainsi les arrêts à tout les étages.

« Où es-tu stationnée ? » Demanda Oliver en parcourant le parking du regard ne voyant pas la petite voiture rouge de Felicity.

Felicity mâchonna sa lèvre inférieure avant de lever les yeux sur son mari. « Là... » Dit-elle en pointant la place de parking de Walter.

De là où il se tenait, l'Aston Martin n'était pas visible, cachée par deux SUV noirs.

Il se décala et se figea. Felicity n'osa pas le regarder, elle savait que cette voiture était comme son bébé, précieux, il y tenait tout comme elle tenait à sa technologie.

« Avant que tu te mettes en colère, saches que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, ma mini n'a pas voulu démarrer et tu avais pris le SUV et j'avais vraiment besoin d'aller au manoir ce matin. Je voulais que ce problème soit résolu parce que tu sais ça m'empêchait de dormir et... »

Oliver posa une main sur son bras et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. « Détend-toi chérie. Je ne suis pas en colère, pas du tout même. » Dit-il alors qu'ils avançaient vers le bolide.

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement. Quand elle l'avait vu se figer à la vue de la voiture, elle avait pensé qu'il lui aurait hurlé dessus. Elle détestait le voir en colère et le voir dans cet état durant une année lui avait suffit.

« Je suis juste curieux. » Dit-il alors qu'il installait le cosy sur le siège passager. « Qui t'a donné le code ? » S'intéressa Oliver, vérifiant que son fils soit en sécurité.

« Hé bien, j'ai tenu une promesse. » Dit-elle ne voulant pas lui dire que c'était Tommy, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir.

« Je vois. » Dit Oliver en fermant la porte côté passager.

« Ne lui en veux pas... » Dit Felicity en enroulant ses bras autour de lui. « J'avais vraiment besoin de partir et je n'avais pas d'autre voiture. Et de toute façon s'il ne me l'avait pas donné, j'aurai trouvé. » Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Je ne lui en veux pas, pas du tout...je suis juste en colère contre moi-même... »

Felicity l'interrogea du regard.

« J'aurai dû te donner le code... » Dit-il alors qu'il la serra dans ses bras. « Tout ce qui est à moi et à toi, chérie. » Dit Oliver en l'embrassant. Il se détacha d'elle et la poussa doucement vers l'arrière de la voiture.

Felicity s'installa derrière le volant, tourna la clé, le moteur ronronna, le bruit raisonna dans le parking. « Sois prudente. » L'avertit Oliver en se penchant vers elle, prenant ses lèvres. « Je vous vois ce soir ok ? Je vous aime. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de fermer la porte. Il resta dans le parking jusqu'à ce que les phares de la voiture soient hors de son champs de vision.

Il tourna les talons puis regagna l'entreprise, il avait un dossier complet à étudier avant sa prochaine réunion, envoyer des mails, dont un à sa femme avec les horaires des tests qu'elle passerait la semaine suivante avec neuf autres candidats.

0#0

Felicity souleva ses lunettes et frotta ses yeux. La journée avait été longue, les tests lui avait semblé interminables. Ça faisait trois jours qu'elle les passait et n'avait qu'une envie que ça se finissent. Ce jour avait été le pire de tous, elle avait dû concevoir un projet avec un binôme et celui qu'on lui avait attribué n'avait clairement pas le niveau requis pour intégrer le département des sciences.

Felicity avait fait son maximum pour l'orienter dans ses démarches, l'aidant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire, chaque fois qu'elle lui demandait une chose, il faisait tout de travers. Au bout d'un moment irrité par l'homme en question, elle l'avait relégué à des taches administratives et s'était occupée seule de la partie créative. Elle était plutôt fière du résultat. Après douze heures de travail acharné, son projet semblait viable et surtout complètement diffèrent ce que les autres groupes proposés. Elle espérait même qu'un jour celui-ci puisse voir le jour.

Elle poussa la porte de son appartement, ôta ses chaussures qu'elle laissa traîner dans l'entrée, retira sa veste qu'elle suspendit dans le dressing et s'enfonça dans l'appartement. La pièce principale était vide.

« Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle.

« Je suis là. » Dit Oliver qui sortait du bureau, s'avançant vers elle.

Il la prit dans ses bras. « Bonsoir. » Dit-il alors qu'il posait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle se détendit dans son étreinte, se lova contre lui, huma son odeur, restant quelques secondes dans cette position.

« Tu as l'air éreinté. » Dit Oliver en se décalant.

« M'en parle pas... » Répondit-elle en fermant les yeux. « Jessie ? » Demanda-t-elle, espérant que son petit garçon n'était pas encore couché.

Oliver grimaça. « Désolé chérie, j'ai essayé de le tenir éveillé, mais il n'en pouvait plus. » Dit Oliver en massant doucement ses épaules alors que Felicity laissa sa tête retomber contre sa poitrine, déçue. « Va l'embrasser pendant que je prépare le dîner. » Proposa Oliver, devant sa déception. Il savait qu'elle aurait aimé le voir, passer du temps avec lui et il avait vraiment fait le maximum pour que le bébé ne s'endorme pas, l'occupant, mais quand ses yeux s'etaient fermés alors qu'il avait eu le dos tourné deux minutes, le temps de répondre au téléphone il avait su qu'il avait échoué.

Elle entra dans la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas perturber le sommeil de son fils. Elle s'installa sur le rocking-chair, puis le regarda dormir. Il semblait totalement apaisé et détendu, ses lèvres faisaient un mouvement de succion et le cœur de Felicity fondit à la vue. Après un moment elle se leva, pressa un baiser sur son front puis quitta la chambre de la même façon qu'elle y était entrée.

Durant le repas, Felicity et Oliver partagèrent leur journée.

« Tu penses que ce projet pourrait-être intéressant ? » Demanda-t-elle après lui avoir exposé son idée.

« Honnêtement chérie je ne pense pas. » Dit Oliver en ancrant son regard au sien. « Pas que ce soit une mauvaise idée, pas du tout, je l'aime beaucoup. Mais c'est juste que ça ne passera pas au conseil d'administration. » Avoua Oliver.

Bon sang, il détestait lui refuser quelque chose, mais il était lucide et savait que pour le moment la priorité n'était pas vraiment le secteur automobile.

« Ok... ça à le mérite d'être honnête. » Dit Felicity en se levant.

« Chérie... » Commença Oliver en voyant son air déçue, mais elle le coupa.

« Ne dis rien Oliver, j'ai compris...vraiment... je ne t'en veux pas. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle regroupait leurs assiettes.

« Laisse. » Dit Oliver en posant une main sur la sienne. « Va prendre un bain pour te détendre, je m'occupe de ça. »

0#0

Oliver frappa doucement à la porte, puis la poussa. Il trouva Felicity de dos, une serviette blanche enroulée autour de son corps, descendant à mi-cuisse, les cheveux relevés dans un chignon désordonné, lui donnant un style sauvageonne.

Il la détailla des pieds à la tête, enregistrant chaque détail de son corps.

« La vue te plaît ? » Demanda Felicity qui sentait le regard de son mari sur elle.

Un sourire fleurit sur le visage d'Oliver alors qu'il ferma la porte derrière-lui, s'y adossant. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la fixant.

« Plutôt oui. » Admit Oliver. « Es-tu fâchée ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle passait le peigne dans ses cheveux.

« Non... juste déçue. » Admit-elle sachant de quoi il parlait. « Je sais que ce n'est pas la priorité, mais il s'agit tout de même de sécurité et il me semble que dans la société actuelle, la sécurité est importante surtout pour les enfants. » Dit Felicity en tournant la tête vers lui.

« Ouais... je sais... mais pour le moment c'est surtout le secteur de la santé qui prime sur tout le reste. » Répondit Oliver parce qu'il savait exactement ce que le gouvernement attendait. « Mais, je reste persuadé que dans l'avenir, ton projet verra le jour, Felicity. »

Il était optimiste, il savait que c'était quelque chose qui intéresserait, c'était innovant et surtout du jamais vu.

Il avança vers elle, enroula ses bras autour d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur son épaule y semant des baisers. Il remonta à la base de son cou, derrière son oreille, refit le chemin en sens inverse, puis fit de même de l'autre côté alors que Felicity reposait son corps contre le sien, courbant la tête sur le côté afin de lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou. Se perdant dans son contact, relâchant la pression de la journée en se concentrant sur les baisers de son mari.

Ses mains reposaient sur les siennes qui étaient posées sur son ventre. Oliver en fit remonter une, passa un doigt sur le haut de la serviette, attrapa la partie supérieure, passa un doigt à l'intérieure et tira dessus. La serviette tomba sur le sol, dévoilant le corps de sa femme. Oliver remonta sa seconde main sur sa poitrine, tandis que l'autre descendait sur sa hanche. Felicity poussa des petits gémissements à chaque baiser, la chaleur commença à l'envahir et le désir se présenta.

Oliver prit son téton entre ses doigts jouant avec, provoquant des gémissements plus audible que les précédents. Son autre main glissa sur sa cuisse avant de venir titiller son clitoris, il la caressa quelques secondes avant d'enfoncer un doigt en elle, elle était déjà humide et prête pour lui. Il continua de presser des baisers sur son cou, tantôt en lui en faisant des chastes, tantôt des plus langoureux, léchant sa peau. Les bras de Felicity étaient maintenant enroulés autour de la nuque d'Oliver, tirant sur ses cheveux, alors que les doigts de son mari allaient et venaient en elle et que son autre main, s'occupait de sa poitrine.

« Oliver... » Gémit-elle, essayant de se tourner vers lui, voulant plus que ce qu'il lui donnait.

« Que veux-tu bébé ? » Chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille, provoquant un frisson chez Felicity.

« Toi... » Gémit-elle...

Oliver retira ses doigts délicatement, se baissa et passa sa main sous les jambes de sa femme, la soulevant dans ses bras. Il la déposa sur les draps frais du lit, la faisant frissonner avant de la couvrir de son corps. Il la regarda avant de reprendre sa valse de baiser, embrassant son cou, descendant cette fois sur sa poitrine, titilla ses tétons avec sa langue, les mordant doucement, avant de déposer des baiser brûlants sur son estomac et son ventre.

Le corps de Felicity était en fusion, ne demandant qu'une chose que le feu qui y régnait soit éteint. Elle se cambra sous Oliver, gémissant, le suppliant de venir, mais chaque fois il l'ignorait, descendant toujours plus bas alors qu'elle tirait doucement sur ses cheveux, lui intimant silencieusement de lui accorder ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle le voulait, maintenant. Ils avaient assez attendu, s'étaient assez privé l'un de l'autre.

Il posa ses lèvres sur son intimité, aspira son clitoris entre ses lèvres, fit entrer un doigt en elle, puis un second. Il leva le regard sur elle, elle semblait totalement perdue dans le plaisir, les yeux fermés, sa langue léchant ses lévres alors qu'elle gémissait. Il passa sa langue sur son bourgeon, Felicity serra les cuisses, enfermant la tête d'Oliver dans un étaux, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il avait envie qu'elle prenne du plaisir, il voulait sentir l'orgasme sous ses doitgs.

Son sexe était dur, il voulait la combler, déclencher des feux d'artifices, la sentir se perdre autour de lui mais avant ça, il voulait la faire venir, lui donner un orgasme avant de la pénétrer, voulant que leur première fois reste inoubliable pour eux.

Oliver la rendait folle, folle de désir et de plaisir. Felicity avait les joues rouges, le corps en feu alors que la pièce était fraîche, elle ne savait plus comment se positionner, elle le voulait, voulait qu'il vienne éteindre l'incendie qui se propageait en elle, elle leva la tête. « Oliver... » Le supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Elle sentit l'orgasme monter, sentit les fourmillements indiquant qu'elle allait bientôt exploser, elle se cambra, ses hanches quittèrent le lit, elle posa ses mains dans ses cheveux, appuyant sur l'arrière de sa tête, le suppliant avec ses gestes d'accentuer la pression de sa langue, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait, lui où ses doigts, tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était proche de la délivrance.

Son corps fut secoué de spasmes, accompagné de gémissements, l'appelant, serrant ses cheveux, appuyant sur sa tête pour qu'il continue de l'aspirer de la lécher. Elle les relâcha doucement quand elle revint à elle, desserra les cuisses, libérant Oliver de son emprise. Il se redressa, la regarda avec amour et envie. Il attrapa l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le fit passer par dessus sa tête, dévoilant son torse meurtri.

Felicity leva les mains, effleura son torse, alors qu'il se baissa, ne la quittant pas du regard, elle avait les joues rougies par le plaisir, le regard voilé. Il embrassa sa femme, d'abord doucement puis il quémanda l'accès à sa langue, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, accentua le baiser avant de quitter ses lèvres pour les poser sur son cou, alors que Felicity passa ses mains entre leurs corps, les glissants sous l'élastique de son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser le long de ses fesses, dévoilant ainsi son anatomie. Oliver se redressa, ôta son pantalon à l'aide de ses pieds, le laissant tomber sur le sol.

« Viens... » Le pressa Felicity en tirant doucement sur ses hanches sans le quitter du regard. Elle connaissait la taille de son sexe et ne fut pas impressionnée par sa longueur, elle l'avait déjà pris plusieurs fois en bouche, l'avait caressé à plusieurs reprises.

Il se positionna entre ses jambes, de sa main, plaça son membre à son entrée et poussa sans jamais quitter sa femme du regard, analysant ses émotions et ses sensations. Il s'arrêta une fois entré complètement, laissant le temps à Felicity de s'adapter à sa taille, se laissant le temps de savourer la sensation d'être en elle. Il commença à bouger lentement, semant des baiser sur son cou, prenant son temps. Il revint sur ses lèvres, la regarda avec profondeur et amour, elle semblait apprécier ce moment autant que lui. Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

Elle agrippa ses fesses, lui sommant avec ses gestes d'accélérer la cadence. Elle poussa son bassin vers lui, s'ajustant à son rythme, puis Oliver le sentit, ses parois qui commençaient à se resserrer sur son sexe. Felicity enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair et un feu d'artifice se répandit dans tout son corps, elle cria son nom à plusieurs reprises, le suppliant de ne pas s'arrêter, totalement perdu dans cet orgasme. Il redoubla d'effort et bientôt il la rejoignit, se déversant en elle, lui donnant tout ce qu'il avait. Il retomba sur elle, l'embrassa et caressa son corps.

« Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Felicity pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Oliver se redressa, ancra son regard au sien, caressa doucement sa joue, pressa des petits baisers sur son visage avant de se redresser sur ses avants bras. « Ne bouge pas, je reviens. »

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain, attrapa un gant de toilette qu'il mouilla puis revint dans la chambre où Felicity n'avait pas bougé. « Je peux ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant vers son intimité. Felicity hocha la tête et écarta les cuisses pour lui facilité l'accès. Il pressa le gant humide dessus, la nettoya proprement avant de retourner dans la salle de bain où il se nettoya à son tour.

Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et la prit dans ses bras, il embrassa son front, ferma les yeux, savourant le contact de son corps nu contre le sien, savourant leur union. Ils s'endormirent dans une douce étreinte, repus, ayant nourri la faim qu'ils avaient l'un de l'autre,


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey,**

 **Encore un énorme merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça fait plaisir de voir que cette fiction plait autant.**

 **Merci au guest qui m'ont laissé des reviews.**

 **Voici la suite tant attendu. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture.**

 **Chapitre 24**

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'ils s'étaient aimés la première fois, cinq mois qu'ils nageaient dans un bonheur absolu, huit mois qu'ils étaient parents et qu'ils s'émerveillaient chaque jour devant les progrès de leur fils.

Oliver poussa la porte de leur appartement, posa les deux énormes valises sur le sol. Ils venaient de passer une dizaine de jours dans un endroit paradisiaque. Ils avaient passé leurs vacances les pieds dans une eau si claire qu'on y voyait la vie aquatique évoluer. Oliver avait aimé chaque instant passer à Bora Bora avec sa famille.

Il se tourna et prit des bras de Felicity, Jessie, qui ne cessait de pleurer. Le voyage retour avait été éreintant pour tout les deux, le petit garçon n'avait fait que pleurer et avait refusé de dormir.

« Hey, hey bonhomme qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Le questionna Oliver, le berçant contre sa poitrine alors que Felicity enlevait sa veste, la posant sur un cintre.

« Je pense qu'il est juste épuisé. » Dit Felicity dans un bâillement. « Nous le sommes tous les trois. » Continua-t-elle en posant son front contre l'épaule d'Oliver.

« Nous devrions prendre une douche et nous coucher. » Conseilla Oliver qui berçait son fils contre sa poitrine, tentant de l'apaiser. Ils étaient tous deux éreintés et de plus, Oliver reprenait le travail le lendemain. Il n'en avait aucune envie et savait d'avance que le retour à la réalité serait rude surtout parce qu'il repartait le mardi pour une semaine à New-York.

Il allait quitter sa famille pour la première fois depuis la naissance de Jessie et cela lui tordait les entrailles. Il ne voulait pas laisser sa femme seule, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait assister à ce salon qu'organisait depuis trois années consécutives les gouvernements des différents pays. Ce salon était un moyen de partager les prouesses technologiques des entreprises de tous les pays. C'était un moyen rapide de faire connaître leur technologie, notamment la nouvelle puce qui était dorénavant en vente aux États-Unis.

« Je vais lui donner un bain, ça le calmera peut-être. » Dit Oliver en pressant ses lèvres sur le front de sa femme. « Prends une douche pendant ce temps. »

« Je sens si mauvais ? » Demanda Felicity dans un rire, baissant la tête, humant son corps.

« Non... » Dit Oliver en lui souriant avant de s'éloigner avec son fils vers l'escalier.

0#0

Ils étaient tous les trois allongés dans le lit, Jessie tétant le sein de sa mère, s'endormant enfin après plus d'une heure de pleurs consécutif.

« Tu penses que je peux le mettre au lit ? » Demanda Oliver en regardant son fils profondément endormi.

« Essaie ! » Répondit-elle en se redressant, baissant son débardeur sur son corps. « Il faudra bien qu'il regagne sa chambre. »

Oliver prit délicatement le bébé dans ses bras, faisant attention de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque puis l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le mit au lit et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il s'aperçut que le bébé ne se réveillait pas. Il enclencha le baby-phone puis se précipita pour rejoindre sa femme. Il sourit quand il la vit, endormie. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se coucher. « Bonne nuit chérie. » Souffla-t-il alors qu'il enfouie sa tête contre son cou.

Oliver se réveilla au son du radio réveil. Il se redressa et l'éteignit rapidement, jetant un œil sur sa femme qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il repoussa ses cheveux blonds qui lui cachait son beau visage sur l'arrière avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Liver... » Murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

« Chut...rendors-toi bébé. » Dit Oliver en caressant sa joue.

Il passa la tête dans la chambre de son fils et s'aperçut que celui-ci était réveillé. « Bonjour mon trésor. » Dit-il alors qu'il prenait le bébé dans ses bras. « Tu es déjà réveillé ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Jessie gazouillait joyeusement.

« Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il doucement alors qu'il entrait dans la chambre avec leur fils.

« Humm ? » Marmonna-t-elle, ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux.

« Je crois que ce petit trésor à faim. » L'informa-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit avec son fils qui s'agita quand il vit sa mère.

Felicity ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer, n'ayant qu'une envie, dormir. Le petit garçon ne la laissa pas faire, il attrapa une mèche de cheveux blond et tira fortement dessus, faisant grimacer la jeune femme qui ouvrit instantanément les yeux, tandis qu'Oliver ouvrait la petite main de Jessie afin qu'il relâche ce qu'il tenait. « Jessie, nous ne pouvons pas tirer les cheveux de maman. » Le rouspéta doucement Oliver alors que Felicity se redressait. Elle attrapa son fils, posa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, sa joue, inspira son odeur puis le mit au sein.

« Bonjour... » Dit-elle alors qu'Oliver patinait ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Bonjour chérie. Veux-tu que je t'apporte le petit-déjeuner au lit ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Auras-tu le temps ? » Demanda Felicity en souriant, voulant qu'il lui apporte.

« J'ai toujours du temps pour toi, pour vous, tu le sais non ? » La questionna-t-il alors qu'il se levait.

Il prit une douche rapide avant de passer un costume puis prépara le petit-déjeuner. Des œufs brouillés, des toasts, du café et un grand verre de jus d'orange. Il posa le tout sur un plateau qu'il porta à l'étage.

« Et voilà pour toi chérie. » Dit Oliver en posant le plateau sur le lit. « Bon appétit. » Dit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Passez une bonne journée tous les deux, je vous retrouve ce soir. » Dit-il en les embrassant.

« Bonne journée à toi aussi, chéri. » Répondit Felicity en encadrant son visage de ses mains, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, je vous aime. » Dit-il dans un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils qui lui sourit. « Vous allez me manquer. »

0#0

Il avait passé une journée de folie, n'avait pas eu de temps pour lui, avait à peine eu le temps de déjeuner et maintenant il se retrouvait à l'extérieur de la salle de réunion attendant qu'un verdict tombe. Il priait pour que ce soit positif, pour qu'il ait une bonne nouvelle à donner à sa femme. Il jeta un œil à travers les stores et se rendit compte que le conseil d'administration débattait toujours. Ça faisait déjà quinze minutes qu'il était sorti et pensait qu'il n'y en aurait pas pour longtemps. Il était même certain que cette décision n'aurait pris qu'une minute car pour lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute cette place au département des sciences revenait à sa femme.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sur Walter et vit de suite à son air que les choses ne s'étaient pas passé comme il le souhaitait. Il passa devant son beau-père qui posa une main sur son épaule avant de s'enfoncer dans la pièce. Il prit place puis regarda l'assemblée. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée sur leur dossier, n'osant pas croiser son regard. Walter s'éclaircit la gorge avant de prendre la parole.

« Bien donc nous avons statué et nous avons pensé que la personne qui méritait cette place est Jason Mitchell. » Dit Walter en regardant tour à tour les membres du conseil.

« Quoi ! » S'énerva Oliver en tapant sur la table. « Ce gars là ? Ce type qui a à peine réussi les tests ? C'est de la foutaise ? Chacun de vous ici, à cette table sait que cette place revient à Felicity. Elle a obtenu 95% de réussite aux tests, elle a brillé lors de ses tests et ce pour la seconde fois en même pas six mois... » Hurla Oliver. « C'est la seconde fois que vous rejetez sa candidature, j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi ! »

« Tout simplement parce que sa place est au département informatique... » Répliqua monsieur Denis sur le même ton qu'Oliver. « Elle est brillante, nous n'en doutons pas, mais le département informatique à besoin de personne comme elle. »

« C'est n'importe quoi... Juste pour que vous sachiez, d'ici trois mois, je prendrai le contrôle de l'entreprise et ma femme se verra attribuer une place au département des sciences... je rétrograderai quelqu'un et je me ficherai des conséquences... » S'offusqua Oliver en se levant, quittant la salle de réunion, fâché. Il claqua la porte derrière lui faisant vibrer l'espace vitrée.

« Oliver ! » S'exclama Walter qui l'avait suivi.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Oliver d'un ton plus calme.

« Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai pas défendu. » Dit simplement Walter en regardant son beau-fils. « Je suis d'accord avec toi, elle est brillante et elle mérite n'importe quel poste dans notre entreprise. »

« Je sais Walter, je sais. » Dit Oliver en hochant la tête vers Walter. « Je ne t'en veux pas... je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne l'aime pas où je ne sais pas... ils sont sexistes peut-être. »

« Non, il pense réellement qu'elle est à sa place au département informatique. »

« Elle serait à sa place n'importe où et toi et moi le savons. » Dit Oliver avant de tourner les talons. « A demain Walter. »

Oliver sourit quand il passa la porte de leur appartement, Felicity était allongée sur le tapis, sur le ventre, les jambes relevées, les pieds croisés, lisant une histoire à Jessie assis en face d'elle. Le petit garçon buvait les paroles de sa mère, la fixant du regard, semblant intéressé par ce qu'elle lui racontait. Il avança prudemment dans la pièce, faisant le moins de bruit possible, ne voulant pas troubler ce moment. Il sortit son téléphone portable et prit une photo de l'instant.

« Hey... » Dit Felicity en levant les yeux vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu es rentré. » Dit-elle en se redressant sur les genoux alors qu'Oliver avançait vers eux. Son fils se mit à quatre pattes sous le regard attendrit de son père.

« Hey, mais depuis quand le fait-il. » Dit Oliver en s'agenouillant. « Viens voir papa... » Demanda Oliver en tendant les bras vers son petit garçon, espérant qu'il bouge, mais Jessie reposa ses fesses sur le sol avant de taper dans ses mains.

« Depuis ce midi. » L'informa Felicity en regardant son petit garçon avec fierté. « Comment s'est passé ta journée ? » Lui demanda-t-elle alors qu'il prenait l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Longue et fatigante. Et toi ? »

« Mise à part que j'ai croulé sous la lessive ? Amusante. Jessie et moi avons passé une bonne journée. Nous avons rejoins ta sœur et les jumeaux au parc. Ton fils a fait de la balançoire. » Elle lui montra quelques photos qu'elle avait prise.

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez passé une bonne journée. » Oliver inspira. « Tu as cuisiné ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il inspirait une seconde fois.

« Hum hum... chili con carne. » Dit-elle avec fierté.

« J'ai hâte de goûter ça. » Dit Oliver en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Ce sera prêt d'ici une quinzaine de minutes. » L'informa-t-elle alors qu'Oliver tenait Jessie qui était debout entre ses jambes, jouant avec le nœud de sa cravate.

« Ça me laisse assez de temps pour me changer. » Dit Oliver en soulevant le bébé dans ses bras. « Et toi ! » Dit-il en chatouillant son fils qui rit. « Tu vas aller te coucher. »

« Bonne nuit mon trésor. » Dit Felicity en l'embrassant sur le front.

Oliver monta à l'étage, emmenant son fils avec lui. Il le coucha, prit une douche rapide, s'habilla et rejoignit sa femme à la cuisine.

« C'est délicieux. » Dit-il après avoir avalé sa première bouchée. « Tu as fais de sacrés progrès. » La taquina-t-il.

« J'ai eu un bon professeur. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Oliver baissa la tête sur son assiette, prit une seconde bouchée. Le repas fut quasi silencieux.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse ? » Lui demanda Felicity voyant que son mari semblait préoccupé.

Il souffla, il devait lui dire, il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui dire. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le découvre seule.

Il prit son courage à deux mains, inspira, ancra son regard au sien. Il savait déjà ce qu'il y lirait, il l'avait déjà vu quatre mois plus tôt. Il y verrait de la déception.

« Nous nous sommes réunis pour l'attribution des postes. » Grimaça Oliver.

« C'est bon... n'en dit pas plus, j'ai compris. » Felicity se leva, puis entreprit de débarrasser la table. Elle sentit la colère la gagner, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils lui refusaient le poste pour la seconde fois, c'était inadmissible.

« Felicity... » Souffla Oliver en saisissant sa main, levant les yeux vers elle. « Je comprends que tu sois en colère. »

« Non, tu ne comprends pas Oliver. Je n'ai rien dit la première fois, pensant que je devais faire mes preuves. C'était bien ce que vous aviez dit non ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en élevant la voix.

« C'est ce qu'ils ont dit. » Répondit-il d'une voix calme. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas prendre part au vote à cause de notre statut. » Dit Oliver penaud.

« Qu'importe, j'ai fait mes preuves, j'ai réussi les tests avec un taux de 95%, j'ai fait légèrement mieux que la première fois et en remerciement ils offrent le poste à une autre personne... A qui ? » Demanda-t-elle le regard noir.

« Jason Mitchell. » Murmura Oliver sachant que ça allait la mettre encore plus en colère.

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Bien sûr que tu l'es... » Cria-t-elle. « C'est n'importe quoi Oliver et tu le sais aussi bien que moi... Ce type est un incapable. Il n'a même pas été en mesure de mener à bien un projet lors de ma première candidature. Tu t'en souviens ? » Cracha-t-elle rouge de colère.

Elle savait qu'Oliver n'y était pour rien, savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le droit de vote, n'y de se prononcer, mais il était là, devant elle, et elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa colère.

« Chérie... »

« Ne me donne pas de chérie, Oliver... » Claqua-t-elle en frappant sur la table, le faisant sursauter. « Pas alors que tu es incapable de me défendre. As-tu essayé au moins ? » Le pressa-t-elle.

« Évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis sorti de la pièce sans rien dire ? » Répondit-il en haussant le ton, la colère montant.

« Je ne crois rien Oliver, je constate, c'est tout. » Elle se recula, tourna les talons puis couru vers le dressing de l'entrée.

Elle passa une paire de baskets, saisit sa veste.

« Où vas-tu ? » Demanda Oliver en saisissant son bras, l'arrêtant dans ses pas.

« J'ai besoin d'air. » Dit-elle en fixant sa main sur son bras.

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver sans la lâcher. « Dans ce cas va t'aérer sur le toit, Felicity. » Répondit-il en regardant l'escalier. « Je ne vais pas te laisser sortir alors que tu es hors de contrôle. »

« Hors de contrôle ? Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un mouvement brusque pour libérer son bras de son emprise.

Elle attrapa les clés sur la console, ouvrit la porte. « Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Oliver. » Finit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Il resta interloqué, le regard fixé sur la porte. Il savait qu'elle allait être en colère, mais n'avait pas mesuré à quel point. Il sortit de sa léthargie, ouvrit la porte et couru dans le couloir. Il vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer sur sa femme.

« Et merde... » Cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied sur le sol.

Il faisait les cents pas dans l'appartement, ça faisait déjà une heure qu'elle était partie et n'était toujours pas revenue. Durant cette heure écoulée, il avait plus d'une fois pris son téléphone en main afin qu'une personne puisse venir garder Jessie le temps qu'il parte à sa recherche. Il était certain qu'il la trouverait sur la tombe de sa mère, c'était son refuge quand elle n'était pas bien, sa bouée de sauvetage.

N'y tenant plus il prit son téléphone et appela Dig.

« Hey mec.. » Dit Dig d'un ton joyeux en décrochant. « Quoi de neuf ? » Demanda-t-il.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un service. Peux-tu venir chez moi pour garder Jessie ? » Demanda Oliver en regardant la porte d'entrée.

« Des soucis ? » Le questionna Dig en entendant la supplication dans sa voix.

« Felicity est partie depuis une heure et n'est toujours pas rentrée. » Dit Oliver en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? »

« Ouais... » Admit Oliver.

« Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos problèmes Oliver, mais je connais Felicity et je pense qu'elle rentrera quand elle sera calmée. Laisse lui de l'espace. » Lui conseilla Dig, connaissant la jeune femme.

Oliver reprit sa marche, il voulait désespérément aller la retrouver, discuter avec elle, mais il savait aussi que son ami était de bon conseil. Il connaissait Felicity depuis un moment, l'avait protégée, aimée comme un grand-frère. « Ok... » Dit simplement Oliver en soufflant.

« Quand elle rentrera, ne l'assomme pas de question, Oliver... laisse là... elle viendra te voir quand elle sera prête. »

« Ok... merci John. » Répondit Oliver avant de raccrocher.

Il espérait qu'elle serait prête à lui parler rapidement parce qu'il partait le lendemain pour New-York et ne voulait vraiment pas la quitter sans avoir résolu leur conflit. Il tenta de s'occuper, d'essayer de penser à autre chose, mais ce n'était pas chose facile. Il grimpa les escaliers, se rendant dans la chambre de leur fils qui était profondément endormi, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Oliver le prit en photo, souriant, c'était une magnifique photo, une de plus à sa collection, une de plus qu'il admirerait durant des heures.

« Tu grandis trop vite bonhomme. » Dit-il en effleurant ses cheveux de sa main. « Papa t'aime trésor. » Chuchota-t-il en posant ses lèvres dans ses cheveux.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale, sortit une valise du dressing et commença à la remplir avec les choses dont il aurait besoin pour sa semaine. Il fouilla à travers ses divers costumes, en cherchant un en particulier qu'il ne trouva pas. Il s'agaça, il devait être là, forcement, il ne l'avait pas porté depuis un moment. Rien, il n'était pas rangé et Oliver n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être. Il entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer doucement. Il sortit du dressing, laissant sa valise grande ouverte sur le sol, voulant se précipiter vers le couloir, mais s'arrêta dans ses pas se souvenant des conseils de Dig. Il recula, puis reprit sa tâche le cœur battant, partagé entre son envie de courir la rejoindre et de l'ignorer.

0#0

Felicity ferma doucement la porte, parcourut l'appartement du regard et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule. Elle se rendit à la salle de bain où elle se déshabilla, laissant tomber ses vêtements sur le sol sans prendre soin de les ramasser pour les mettre dans le panier à linge sale. Elle se glissa sous la douche, réglant l'eau à température ambiante avant de lever le visage vers le jet, rinçant son visage des efforts qu'elle avait fait durant sa sortie.

Elle prit son temps pour se laver et soulager ses muscles douloureux de la course qu'elle venait de faire. Elle avait couru durant deux heures et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien, l'avait calmé. Elle sortit de la douche, attrapa une crème relaxante et massa ses muscles avant de s'habiller d'un leggins et d'un débardeur. Elle prit ensuite soin de ses cheveux, les sécha, puis sortit de la salle bain. La pièce de vie était toujours silencieuse et déserte. Elle s'enfonça dans l'appartement, gagnant le bureau d'Oliver, fit demi-tour quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas là. Elle leva les yeux vers l'escalier, poussa un soupir avant de monter les marches. Elle alla embrasser son fils avant de regagner la chambre, le cœur battant à tout rompre. C'était leur première dispute depuis qu'ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour et Felicity ne savait absolument pas comment elle allait arranger le malaise qu'elle avait crée entre-eux avec des accusations qu'elle savait infondées.

Elle se cala contre l'embrasure de la porte du dressing, regardant Oliver remplir sa valise avec soin. Elle était certaine qu'il l'avait entendu entrer, mais il semblait l'ignorer et ça lui fit mal. Elle tordit ses mains, joua avec ses doigts avant de dire : « Je suis désolée... » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix alors qu'Oliver levait enfin les yeux vers elle, l'incitant à continuer. « J'ai été injuste... je sais que tu n'y es pour rien et je suis persuadée que tu as pris ma défense alors pour ça je m'excuse... j'étais en colère et mes paroles ont dépassé mes pensées... » Elle baissa la tête, fixant le sol, ne voulant en aucun cas croiser son regard.

« Je t'ai défendu. » Dit-il en se redressant, s'avançant vers elle, posant ses doigts sur son menton, l'incitant à relever la tête, ancrant son regard au sien. Il vit dans ses yeux à quel point elle était désolée et honteuse du comportement qu'elle avait eu. « Il n'y a pas un monde où je ne te défendrai pas... plus maintenant, plus depuis que j'ai compris à quel point je t'aime. Crois-moi Felicity, ce poste tu l'auras. A la minute où je serai à la tête de l'entreprise, tu auras tout ce que tu voudras, que ça leur plaise où non... ils sont tous au courant de ce fait. » L'assura-t-il.

« Non... » Murmura-t-elle. « Non... je ne veux pas Oliver... les autres vont penser. »

« Je me fiche de ce que les autres pense, Felicity. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton bonheur. » La coupa-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains. « Si qui que ce soit dit le moindre mal de toi, où que ça revienne à mes oreilles, il sera sanctionné. Tu mérites ce poste et tout les autres dans cette entreprise, plus que toutes ces personnes réunies. Tu es une personne brillante et je suis désolé que ces guignols ne l'aient pas remarqué. » Finit-il, caressant ses joues alors qu'elle avança son visage vers le sien, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il descendit ses mains sur sa taille, approfondissant le baiser, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, se taquinèrent, se cherchèrent, alors que l'un, l'autre gémissait, profitant de leur réconciliation. Oliver pressa le bas de son corps contre le sien, lui faisant sentir son désir. Elle se serra contre lui, faufilant une main sous l'élastique de son pantalon.

« Bébé... » Murmura Oliver sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle effleura son sexe.

« Humm ? » Demanda-t-elle les yeux fermés, l'embrassant, ne désirant qu'une chose qu'ils se réunissent.

Il avala ses mots quand il sentit sa main se resserrer sur sa longueur. Il passa à son tour sa main dans son leggins, passa ses doigts entre ses cuisses. « Bon sang, tu es trempée. »

Il la poussa contre l'une des portes du dressing, tira sur son leggins, Felicity le poussa au loin à l'aide de son pied et fit de même avec sa culotte alors qu'Oliver garda son pantalon au bas de ses chevilles. Il attrapa l'arrière de ses cuisses, la souleva sans la quitter du regard. « Hé, est-ce que je t'ai fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il quand il vit qu'elle grimaça.

« Non... » Dit-elle à bout de souffle. « Juste des courbatures... viens.. » L'invita-t-elle en l'embrassant avec passion.

Oliver la reposa sur le sol avec délicatesse, essoufflé par leur moment. Il l'embrassa dans le cou provoquant des frissons chez elle. «Je t'aime. » Souffla-t-il en remontant sur son oreille.

« Je t'aime. » Répondit-elle, laissant tomber sa tête contre son torse.

« Douche ? » Demanda Oliver en se décalant.

« Ensemble alors. » Quémanda Felicity, liant ses doigts aux siens, l'attirant avec elle en dehors du dressing.

Ils sortirent de la douche une heure plus tard, un sourire sur le visage, comblés, heureux, réconciliés.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Oliver réorganisa son dossier, leva les yeux sur la pendule et soupira. Il se leva, ajusta sa cravate, passa une main dans ses cheveux et sortit du bureau.

« Meggie ? » Demanda-t-il à sa secrétaire en posant une main sur son bureau où trônait une multitude de dossiers avec des post-it collés dessus.

« Oui ? » Dit-elle en levant les yeux sur son patron, arrêtant ce qu'elle faisait.

« Peux-tu appeler ma femme et lui dire que je serai probablement en retard au déjeuner ? » Lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il s'avançait déjà vers l'ascenseur n'attendant pas sa réponse, sachant qu'elle le ferait.

Il se tourna vers elle, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent. Elle avait le téléphone dans les mains, patientant. Il regarda de nouveau sa montre, nerveux. Il n'avait pas réussi à contacter Felicity depuis le bureau et avait oublié son téléphone portable chez lui. Il savait qu'elle allait bien, il l'avait vu le mâtin même au réveil, mais malgré ça il n'arrivait pas à calmer sa nervosité. « Elle va bien. » Chuchota-t-il à lui-même pour se rassurer. « Si ce n'était pas le cas, elle aurait appelé. »

Il s'installa autour de la table ronde sous le regard désapprobateur des membres du conseil d'administration. Il était en retard. Il s'excusa puis sortit ses notes. Il avait tapé un rapport complet sur sa semaine passée à New-York et leur avait également apporté de bonnes nouvelles.

Comme il l'avait pensé plus tôt la réunion avait duré plus longtemps que prévue. Il avisa l'heure et souffla. Il avait une heure de retard et était certain qu'à cette heure sa femme aurait déjà déjeuné. Il rassembla ses affaires puis sortit de la salle, assez irrité, ces derniers temps Felicity et lui n'avaient eu que très peu de temps ensemble et il détestait ça. Sa femme lui manquait, leur temps passé en vacance lui manquait, il avait l'impression qu'une décennie était passée depuis ce moment alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé qu'un mois depuis leur retour. Il souffla et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Monsieur Queen ? » L'appela Meggie alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur. « Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre votre femme. Je suis donc descendue au département informatique et une personne m'a informé qu'elle était absente pour la journée. » Lui signala Meggie.

Oliver se figea à ses paroles. Les battements de son cœur se précipitèrent dans sa poitrine, battant à tout rompre.

« Pourquoi ? Quel motif ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il se tenait maintenant proche d'elle.

« Apparemment elle ne se sentait pas bien. »

« D'accord. Annule tout mes rendez-vous de cet après-midi. » Dit Oliver alors qu'il entra dans son bureau, furieux contre lui-même. Il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais avait repoussé ses craintes, pensant qu'il était un peu trop protecteur. Il aurait dû s'écouter, il avait toujours eu de bon instinct et une fois de plus son inquiétude plus tôt était justifiée.

Oliver se précipita pour rentrer chez lui, un tas de question affluant dans sa tête. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacté au bureau ? Pourquoi Raisa qui était chez eux ne l'avait-elle pas appelé ? Felicity allait-elle bien ?

Il entra en trombe dans l'appartement, le parcouru du regard et s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne. Raisa n'était pas présente, ni son fils, ni sa femme. Mais tout semblait en ordre.

Il commença à trembler, un voile de sueur se rependit sur son corps. « Felicity ? » L'appela-t-il alors qu'il courait dans les escaliers.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre, le cœur battant. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit sa femme endormie dans le lit. Elle allait bien. En entrant dans l'appartement il s'était imaginé le pire, un enlèvement par exemple. Sa famille avait de l'argent, il n'était pas à l'abri de ce genre de problème.

Il se baissa quand il vit qu'elle ouvrait les yeux. Il balaya ses cheveux sur l'arrière et lui fit un petit sourire. « Hey. »

« Hey. » Répondit-elle avant de poser un baiser sur sa paume.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda-t-il alors qu'il prit place sur le lit.

« Mieux. » Sourit-elle. « Cette sieste m'a fait le plus grand bien. » Elle se redressa, avisa sa montre.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ce matin ? »

« Parce que tu avais une réunion importante. » Dit-elle en se redressant. « Puis je n'ai rien de grave, juste un virus. Je vais déjà mieux. » L'assura-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Sûre ? » Demanda-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

« Oui Oliver, je suis certaine. » Elle poussa ses pieds hors du lit et se leva.

Elle tituba, Oliver posa rapidement ses mains sur sa taille pour la stabiliser.

« Je crois que je me suis levée trop vite. » Rit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras, se lovant contre son torse.

« Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas si bien que tu le prétends chérie. » Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

« Oliver... Je n'ai plus de nausées, je me sens vraiment mieux, je me suis juste levée trop rapidement, arrête de t'inquiéter d'accord ? »

Il acquiesça de la tête, lui sourit puis posa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

« J'ai faim ! Pourrais-tu me préparer un petit quelque chose à manger ? » Lui demanda-t-elle contre son torse.

« Bien sûr. »

Il s'affaira à la cuisine, préparant un steak et des pâtes. Le plus simple était le mieux, surtout après qu'elle lui ait dit avoir des nausées.

Elle le rejoignit dans la cuisine vingt minutes plus tard en forme. Elle semblait reposée et détendue, ce qui le soulagea instantanément.

Elle huma l'odeur de la cuisine puis partit en courant dans la salle de bain. Oliver la suivit, attrapant ses cheveux alors que son corps fut pris de spasmes.

« Je crois que je vais me passer du déjeuner. » Dit-elle en se relevant.

« Et je pense que je vais t'emmener voir le médecin. » Ajouta Oliver alors qu'elle prenait sa brosse à dents.

« Non Oliver ça va passer. Pas besoin d'aller voir le médecin juste pour des nausées. »

« Juste des nausées ? Tu tiens à peine debout chérie. » Lui dit Oliver en croisant ses yeux dans le miroir.

Elle rinça sa bouche. « Parce que je viens juste d'être malade Oliver. Tu devrais partir. Je ne veux pas te refiler mes microbes. »

« Tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser seule à la maison ? Aucune chance que cela arrive, Felicity. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et souffla. « Viens ! » Dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille la menant au salon. « Je vais me changer, je reviens. »

0#0

Oliver détestait la voir dans cet état, elle n'avait rien mangé de la journée et était emmitouflée dans une couverture, tremblante de froid. Il avait contacté sa mère pour lui demander de garder Jessie, aucun d'eux ne voulaient que le petit garçon soit exposé au virus de Felicity. C'était assez dur pour eux de laisser leur fils, mais ils savaient que c'était mieux pour lui.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Oliver pour la cinquantième fois de la journée.

« Mieux... » Dit-elle avec une ébauche de sourire, voulant rassurer son mari.

« Veux-tu que je vienne te réchauffer ? » Offrit-il à nouveau.

« Non... tu seras malade à ton tour, Oliver. » Elle ferma les yeux, serra la couverture dans ses mains. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait, elle n'avait pas de fièvre mais avait froid, mal à la tête, se sentait faible et pire que tout ne supportait pas l'odeur de la nourriture et encore moins de l'avaler. « Tu sais. » Dit-elle les yeux toujours fermés. « Tu devrais aller au manoir voir Jessie. Il ne nous a pas vu de la journée et il a besoin d'au moins un de nous. » Dit-elle en pensant à son petit garçon qui lui manquait bien plus qu'elle ne pouvait se l'avouer.

« Il est entre de bonnes mains. J'irai le voir demain matin à condition que tu ailles mieux. »

Il s'asseya au bout du sofa, passa une main sous la couverture et attrapa l'un de ses pieds. « Bon sang, tu es glacée. »

Il passa près d'une heure à tenter de réchauffer ses pieds, mais en vain, chaque fois qu'il passait à l'autre, celui qu'il venait de réchauffer se refroidissait. Il se leva, passa une main sous ses cuisses, l'autre sous ses épaules et la souleva.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Gémit-elle à moitié endormie.

« Je t'amène au lit et je vais m'allonger avec toi. »

« Mais... »

« Pas de mais, chérie. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, d'accord ? »

Elle hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse, trop faible pour se disputer avec lui. Il la posa doucement dans leur lit, la couvrit des couvertures, fit le tour, puis s'allongea à son tour, la serrant contre lui, partageant sa chaleur corporelle avec elle.

0#0

Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'elle était malade et rien ne semblait arranger les choses. La veille, elle avait réussi à convaincre Oliver que ça passerait sauf qu'au réveil elle n'en était plus aussi certaine. Elle était plus faible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été et n'avait quasiment rien dans le ventre. Elle manquait de force et sa tête lui semblait lourde et surtout très douloureuse. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, dormir. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormie pour ce qui devait être la sixième fois de la journée.

« Chérie ? » L'appela doucement Oliver, caressant doucement sa joue, posant un baiser sur son front.

« Humm ? » Fit-elle en ouvrant légèrement les yeux.

« Le médecin est là. » L'informa-t-il en se décalant pour qu'elle puisse voir un homme en blouse blanche se tenant debout au dessus d'eux.

Oliver se leva, laissant la place au docteur. Sa femme n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle même, elle avait des poches sous les yeux et le teint blafard, elle avait perdu du poids.

Au réveil, elle l'avait supplié de ne pas appeler le médecin, il avait acquiescé pour ne pas créer de dispute, mais dés qu'il était descendu au rez-de-chaussé il avait contacté le centre médical et avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il leur envoie un médecin.

Le docteur s'affaira autour de Felicity, prenant sa tension, écoutant son cœur, lui posant des questions sur ses symptômes.

« Bien. » Dit-il après un moment. « Pouvez-vous me donner la dernière date de vos règles ? »

Le sang quitta le visage de Felicity, la rendant encore plus livide qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Oliver se précipita à ses côtés, saisissant ses mains entre les siennes, caressant le dos de ses mains de ses pouces.

« C'était début Septembre. » Dit-elle en regardant Oliver avec des grands yeux.

« Et nous sommes mi-Octobre. » Rit le médecin. « Madame Queen, je pense fortement que vous êtes enceinte. Je vous invite à faire un test de grossesse le plus tôt possible. » Lui dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Je vais vous donner de quoi soulager vos nausées. »

Il lui nota le nom du médicament puis quitta la chambre accompagné d'Oliver. Quand il revint il la trouva en pleurs.

« Hé, hé. » Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Felicity ? »

Elle renifla, essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. « C'est... trop tôt Oliver... » Réussit-elle à dire entre deux reniflements. « Je.. Jessie n'a que neuf mois et... »

« Hé, hé, regarde-moi. » Lui demanda-t-il en prenant son visage entre ses mains essuyant ses larmes de ses pouces. « Ça ira Felicity d'accord ? Je suis là, avec toi et je le serai toujours. » La rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Peux-tu... peux-tu prendre ce test dans la salle de bain au rez-de-chaussé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix peinée. « Il... m'en restait un... »

« Oui. » Dit-il en brossant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux. « Nous devons savoir n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête en guise réponse alors qu'Oliver s'écartait d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Le médecin avait forcement tort, elle n'était pas enceinte c'était impossible parce qu'elle n'avait pas oublié une seule fois cette foutue pilule. Elle attrapa la plaquette et vérifia tout de même. « Non ! » Dit-elle à haute voix. « Aucun oublie. » Elle souffla, presque rassurée. Le médecin se trompait, elle en était convaincue.

« Je l'ai. » Dit Oliver en s'approchant.

« Je... je ne l'ai pas oubliée, Oliver. » Dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. « C'est impossible... » Elle montra le test qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Hé bien faisons-le pour savoir. » Dit Oliver avec amour en lui tendant le test.

Elle se leva doucement, soutenue pas son mari qui l'escorta jusqu'à la salle de bain. « As-tu besoin que je reste ? » Lui proposa-t-il, voyant que ses mains tremblaient.

« N... non... ça ira... je dois juste faire pipi dessus. » Dit-elle en retirant le bâtonnet de son emballage.

« Bien je t'attends dehors. »

Elle se tenait au bord de lavabo, regardant son reflet dans le miroir, elle se faisait peur. « Oliver ? » L'appela-t-elle.

Il poussa la porte, entra et l'encercla de ses bras.

« C'est fait ! » Dit-elle en baissant le regard vers le bâtonnet blanc qu'elle avait retourné. « Est-ce que... est-ce que tu peux regarder ? » Lui demanda-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre sa poitrine, ne voulant pas voir le résultat de ses propres yeux.

Oliver la serra, caressant son dos de ses mains pour la calmer et la rassurer. « Felicity, nous allons regarder ce test ensemble. » Lui dit-il alors qu'il sentait sa tête bouger de droite à gauche contre son torse.

Il ferma les yeux, inspira. Il attrapa le bâtonnet, le tourna. Un large sourire illumina son visage à la vue du résultat.

« Alors ? » Demanda-t-elle en serrant son tee-shirt entre ses doigts.

Oliver était heureux, il ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie, mais Felicity ne semblait pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui, alors il essaya de retenir sa joie, même s'il n'avait qu'une envie soulever sa femme dans ses bras, tourbillonner avec elle et l'embrasser avec passion, mais Felicity semblait effrayée, tremblant contre son corps. « C'est... positif.. » Finit-il dans un souffle.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle en se redressant, tournant la tête vers sa main qui tenait le test. « C'est... comment c'est possible Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle en prenant le test entre ses mains. « Hé bien je sais comment, mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est comment... je n'ai... jamais oublié ma contraception. » Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau, elle ne put les retenir.

« Chut... » Dit Oliver en la berçant contre sa poitrine. « Chut. »

« Je devrais être heureuse Oliver et je le suis c'est juste que... je suis effrayée... et si tout recommençait... et si je ne pouvais pas m'occuper de Jessie durant cette grossesse ? Il est encore si petit... il a besoin de moi... »

« Hé ne pense pas à ça. Je sais que pour le moment tu as l'impression que tout recommence, mais ça peut changer Felicity. Une grossesse n'en est pas une autre. D'accord ? » Tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Oliver prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « Nous allons gérer ça ensemble. »

« La bonne nouvelle, c'est que nous pouvons retrouver notre fils. » Dit-elle en se décalant, pensant à son bébé qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux jours. Il lui manquait, son odeur, ses câlins, ses rires, ses babillages de bébé.

« Nous pouvons oui, et nous allons aller le chercher maintenant. » Répondit Oliver en la prenant par la main.

« Je vais me changer d'abord... je ne vais pas me présenter au manoir en pyjama. » Rit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre. Elle n'en revenait pas, Oliver et elle avait conçu un bébé. Elle grimaça à cette pensée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Oliver alerté par le changement sur son visage.

« C'est... nous qui l'avons crée... c'est le fruit de notre amour. » Dit-elle dans un souffle. « Et... mon dieu, qu'allons nous dire à Jessie ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

Elle n'avait jamais pensé une seule fois à cela auparavant. Oliver se crispa à sa question, n'ayant jamais pensé à ce problème non plus. Il aimait son fils plus que tout et regrettait chaque jour la façon dont il avait été crée même s'il n'en avait jamais parlé à sa femme.

« Hé Oliver, je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal. » Dit-elle le voyant mal à l'aise. « Nous sommes deux dans cette histoire. » Dit-elle en prenant sa main.

« Nous ? Chérie, je t'aime et je sais ce que tu essaies de faire, mais tu as tort. Je suis le seul fautif. Je t'ai repoussée et... je regrette Felicity, chaque jour je le regrette... »

Felicity resta muette, elle savait qu'il regrettait son comportement, ils en avaient déjà parlé maintes fois et chaque fois elle le rassurait en lui disant de se concentrer sur leur futur. Et ça avait fonctionné, mais elle était certaine qu'un jour, ce passé les rattraperait, c'était le cas à cet instant et ça le serait encore plus tard.

« Nous...nous lui dirons la vérité Felicity. Nous lui expliquerons tout et j'espère qu'il sera assez fort pour me pardonner. » Finit Oliver d'une petite voix.

« Il le sera. » Dit-elle en pressant ses doigts sur sa paume.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ? » Demanda-t-il en ancrant son regard au sien.

« Parce que c'est notre fils Oliver. » Sourit-elle en s'approchant de lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Et parce que tu sauras trouver les bons mots le moment venu. J'ai confiance en toi, en nous. »

« Je t'aime. » Dit-il en la serrant contre lui. « A tel point que ça m'en fait mal. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey,**

 **C'est l'avant dernier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres. Je tenais encore à vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragements, pour vos impressions et surtout pour votre présence sur chacun des chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 26.

Felicity posa la bougie sur le gâteau et soupira. Un an, elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'ils fêtaient le premier anniversaire de leur fils. Cette année était passée à une vitesse folle et elle avait l'impression de ne pas en avoir assez profité. Elle essuya une larme qui coula de sa joue tout en regardant son fils au milieu du salon, déchirant les papiers cadeaux, ne s'intéressant pas le moins du monde aux cadeaux qu'il avait reçu de la part de ses oncles et tantes.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Demanda Oliver qui venait derrière elle, la serrant dans ses bras, posant une main sur son petit ventre.

« Humm, humm. » Répondit-elle, posant ses mains sur la sienne. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il a déjà un an... c'est passé si vite... »

« En effet...bientôt il entrera à l'école et nous ne serons plus que tout les trois.» Répondit Oliver en posant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

« Sérieusement Oliver ? » Demanda-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui, faisant de gros yeux.

« Je plaisantais chérie, mais il faut quand même avouer qu'ils grandissent très vite. Regarde les jumeaux. » Dit Oliver alors qu'elle tournait la tête pour voir Malia et Adam jouant avec les jouets qu'avait reçu Jessie, tentant par tout les moyens d'essayer d'intéresser le petit garçon.

« Pouhaa, ne me parle pas d'eux... ils étaient de la taille de Jessie quand je les ai rencontré pour la première fois à l'entreprise et maintenant ils sont... mon dieu, il ont déjà six ans, ont déjà perdu leur première dent. Non, non... je ne veux pas y penser. » Répondit-elle en cachant son visage de ses mains ce qui fit sourire Oliver.

Il savait que sa femme avait du mal à voir grandir leur fils, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans qu'elle lui fasse remarquer à quel point il grandissait.

« Est-ce que tu veux que je t'aide avec ça ? » Demanda-t-il en pointant le gâteau du doigt.

« Ça devrait aller merci. Tu devrais peut-être t'asseoir avec notre fils et inviter nos convives à prendre place. »

« Je vais faire ça. » Dit-il en se décalant.

Felicity attendit que tout le monde aient pris place avant de prendre le gâteaux pour l'emmener dans la salle à manger où tout le monde s'était réuni. Elle le plaça devant Oliver et Jessie qui fixait la flamme semblant y porter beaucoup d'intérêt. Il tendit la main voulant la toucher, mais Oliver la repoussa doucement, lui expliquant que c'était dangereux. Tout le monde se mit à chanter un joyeux anniversaire et Jessie ne fit que frapper dans ses mains heureux d'avoir autant d'attention.

« Felicity ? Est-ce que tu vas prendre une part de gâteaux ? » Demanda Raisa qui s'affaira à le couper en plusieurs parts.

Elle en avait envie, il semblait appétissant, mais elle avait peur d'être malade. Elle avait beaucoup moins de nausées que lors de sa première grossesse, savait manger, mais uniquement les choses basiques et ce gâteaux n'en faisait pas partie. Elle lorgna sur le gâteau et acquiesça malgré tout, après tout c'était le premier anniversaire de son fils.

« Un tout petit morceau. » Demanda-t-elle alors que Dig posa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Tu es certaine ? » S'inquiéta-t-il connaissant les soucis qu'elle avait avec la nourriture.

« Non... mais je prends le risque. » Sourit-elle en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

0#0

« Est-ce qu'il s'est endormi ? » Demanda-t-elle alors qu'Oliver descendait.

« Oui... il était épuisé. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés. « C'était une super fête. Je suis heureux que nos amis et notre famille étaient réuni. »

« Je l'étais aussi. Nous devrions nous réunir plus souvent. »

« Ce serait bien oui. » Sourit Oliver en la prenant dans ses bras. « Alors ce gâteaux ? »

« Pas de problème. » Dit-elle, soulagée. « Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je prendrai le risque de manger ce qu'il reste. » Rit-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue. « Tu devras le terminer. »

« Vraiment ? Il reste une dizaine de part... » S'exclama-t-il.

« Hé bien, si tu ne veux pas le manger, tu pourrais simplement le partager demain au bureau. Je suis certaine qu'il ne resterait pas longtemps. »

« Humm, tu as de bonnes idées. Que ferai-je sans vous madame Queen ? » Lui demanda-t-il en brossant son nez contre le sien.

« Hé bien, tu serais sûrement marié à une autre personne toute aussi charmante. » Elle bailla et se lova contre lui, luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts, voulant profiter un peu d'Oliver.

« Personne n'est aussi charmante que toi, bébé. »

« Que tu dis. » Rit-elle doucement, étouffant un nouveau bâillement.

« Ce que je dis pour le moment c'est qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher. »

Oliver passa une main sous ses cuisses. « Accroche-toi. » Dit-il en la soulevant.

0#0

Felicity était maintenant enceinte d'un peu plus de sept mois. Sa grossesse avait été et était totalement différente de la première. Passé le cap du premier trimestre, elle avait pu avaler tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'elle soit malade. Elle n'avait pas eu de problème particulier et était soulagée de constater que tout allait bien, que son col était resté fermé et qu'elle n'avait pas eu à rester coucher. Ça avait été l'une de ses plus grandes craintes lorsqu'elle avait découvert sa grossesse. Devoir rester allongée et ne pas pouvoir s'occuper de son fils. Elle avait fini par ne plus aller travailler lorsqu'elle avait atteint le cinquième mois de grossesse, voulant se reposer un maximum pour éviter les problèmes.

Elle pressa la main d'Oliver.

« Tu sais ce que j'aimerai ? » Demanda Felicity tout en marchant.

« Des fraises ? » Répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

« Comment as-tu deviné ? » Rit-elle en faisant la moue.

« Chérie, ça fait trois semaines que tu ne me demandes plus que ça. » Dit-il le regard rieur.

« Tu penses que nous avons le temps de nous arrêter dans ce salon de thé ? »

« Évidemment. » Répondit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue l'entraînant vers le salon de thé.

Ils prirent place dans un coin, à l'abri des regard indiscrets.

« Je vais commander. » Dit Oliver alors qu'il tira la chaise pour que Felicity puisse s'installer.

« Un gros pot Oliver. » Le supplia-t-elle. « Ton enfant a faim. »

« Et voilà pour toi. » Dit Oliver en posant le pot rempli de fraises accompagné de crème chantilly sur la table.

Felicity attrapa la cuillère et commença à manger, partageant de temps à autre des fraises avec Oliver.

« Je suis heureuse que tout aille bien. » Dit-elle en se caressant le ventre.

« Je le suis aussi. Il a tellement grandi depuis la dernière fois que nous l'avons vu. » Répondit Oliver en regardant son ventre.

« Je n'en reviens pas que d'ici deux mois nous le tiendrons dans nos bras. Jessie va nous paraître immense à côté. » Rit-elle.

Elle sortit l'échographie que le médecin leur avait donné et la contempla. « Regarde. On dirait qu'il va avoir le même menton que toi. »

Oliver prit la photo de ses mains et regarda avec attention. « Tu sais que c'est très difficile à dire non ? »

« Oui... peut-être, mais je veux juste qu'il te ressemble. » Avoua-t-elle dans un sourire.

« Jessie me ressemble déjà beaucoup alors je préférerai que notre second bébé te ressemble. »

« Non... je veux qu'il ait tes yeux, ta bouche, ton nez... » Continua Felicity.

« Qu'importe. » Finit Oliver, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot. « Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il soit en bonne santé et que tu ailles bien. »

Oliver se leva, puis aida Felicity à se lever. Ils montèrent dans le SUV et prirent la direction du manoir, tout deux impatients de retrouver leur fils.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de franchir la porte qu'une petite tête blonde s'élança vers eux.

« Mama, mama. » L'appela le petit garçon en courant vers elle, tendant les bras pour qu'elle le porte.

Oliver se baissa et le réceptionna. « Non, papa, mama. » Cria Jessie en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

« Hé mon beau garçon. » Dit Felicity en l'attrapant, le calant contre sa hanche. « Tu as passé une bonne après-midi avec mamie et tatie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

« Non ! » Répondit le petit garçon en calant sa tête contre la poitrine de Felicity alors qu'Oliver et elle se mirent à rire.

« Je vois qu'une après-midi n'a pas suffit pour qu'il sache de nouveau dire oui. » Dit Oliver alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le manoir à la recherche de Thea.

« Jessie, je suis cachée. » Entendirent-ils Thea s'exclamer.

« Nous sommes de retour. » Cria Oliver afin que sa sœur sorte de sa cachette.

« Oh. » Répondit Thea en sortant du salon. « Alors ? » Les questionna-t-elle, le regard empli d'espoir.

« Nous ne savons pas Thea. » Répondit Oliver.

« Vous ne savez pas où vous ne voulez pas partager ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

« Nous ne voulons pas partager. » Dit Felicity.

« Vous pouvez au moins me dire les prénoms non ? Allez, donnez-moi quelque chose. » Les supplia Thea en les regardant tour à tour avec des yeux de chiots.

« D'accord. » Acquiesça Oliver après avoir échangé un regard avec sa femme. « Charlie. »

« Vraiment ? Vous n'êtes pas drôles... » Répondit-elle en faisant la moue. « Comment puis-je deviner le sexe avec ce prénom ? »

« Hé bien c'est pour ça que nous l'avons choisi, pour que personne ne devine. » Rit Oliver.

« Vous n'êtes pas cool. Vous avez fait la même chose avec Jessie. »

A son prénom le petit garçon releva la tête et se pointa du doigt. « Essie. »

« Oui. C'est toi mon trésor. » Dit Felicity en caressant sa joue. « Tu vas aller avec papa maintenant parce que tu commences à être lourd. » L'avertit-elle en le déplaçant doucement dans les bras d'Oliver.

« Mama. » Cria le petit garçon en tendant de nouveau les bras vers elle, mais s'arrêta quand il entendit les voix venant du couloir.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent en courant vers eux suivit de près par Moira.

Malia se jeta comme à son habitude dans les jambes d'Oliver, qui posa une main sur sa tête et ébouriffa ses cheveux tandis qu'Adam s'arrêta devant Felicity et lui quémanda un baiser qu'elle lui donna avec plaisir.

Le petit Jessie s'agita dans les bras de son père à l'arrivée des jumeaux, ne voulant qu'une chose, passer du temps avec eux.

« Je vais m'occuper de lui Oliver. » Promis Malia en attrapant la petite main de Jessie, l'emmenant déjà dans le salon suivit de près par Adam.

« Hé bien, je vois que nous sommes vite oublié. » Dit Felicity en regardant son petit garçon s'asseoir entre les jambes de Malia qui tenait un livre devant eux.

« Hé oui. » Dit Moira en la prenant dans ses bras. « Et tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines. » Rit Moira. « Comment te sens-tu ma chérie ? » Demanda-t-elle en se décalant.

« Bien, merci. Le bébé pousse bien et tout semble correct d'après le médecin. Je n'aurai jamais penser avoir une grossesse aussi sereine après celle de Jessie. » Admit Felicity.

« Elles sont toutes différentes. C'est comme les enfants tu verras. Aucun n'est pareil que l'autre. »

Elles rirent toutes les deux alors que Thea et Oliver mitraillaient le petit trio de photo.

0#0

Felicity se tordait de douleur depuis maintenant trente minutes. Elle attrapa son téléphone, composa le numéro d'Oliver qu'elle connaissait sur le bout des doigts et patienta.

« Chérie ? » Demanda Oliver qui décrocha avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le répondeur.

« Je pense que le travail a commencé Oliver. »

« Très bien, j'arrive. »

Elle composa ensuite un second numéro.

« Felicity ? » Demanda Dig alors qu'il rentrait chez lui après sa journée de travail.

« Salut Dig, peux-tu passer prendre Jessie ? Je pense que le travail à commencé. » Dit-elle en inspirant et expirant fortement pour faire passer la douleur.

« Ouais ne bouge pas, j'arrive. » Felicity rit à sa remarque, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'apprêtait à aller faire une virée shopping.

Dix minutes plus tard elle ouvrit la porte à Dig, tenant son petit garçon par la main.

« Veux-tu que je t'aide pour quelque chose ? » Demanda Dig alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

« Non... Oliver devrait arriver. »

« D'accord. » Dit Dig en se baissant pour prendre Jessie dans ses bras. « Bonjour mon bonhomme, tu vas venir passer un peu de temps chez oncle John, d'accord. » Lui demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Non.. » Dit fermement le bambin. « Mama... » Gémit-il en tendant les bras vers Felicity qui inspirait profondément, fermant les yeux. Depuis qu'il savait marcher et qu'il commençait à parler, le petit garçon n'avait d'yeux que pour sa mère, la collant à longueur de journée, réclamant sans cesse son attention. Felicity aimait leur relation, beaucoup et se demandait souvent comment elle gérerait Jessie une fois le bébé parmi eux. Elle avait peur que son petit garçon ne se sente de côté, délaissé, parce qu'elle savait qu'un bébé demandait beaucoup d'attention et ne voulait en aucun cas que son fils se sente mis à l'écart. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions, en discutait souvent avec Oliver qui trouvait toujours les bons mots pour la rassurer et elle espérait que son mari visait juste.

« Tu vas aller avec oncle John sans faire d'histoire trésor. Papa viendra te chercher dés que le bébé sera né. D'accord ? » Elle lui sourit et frotta doucement son petit dos pour l'apaiser. « Tiens, ses affaires sont dans ce sac. » Dit-elle en tendant un sac en forme de panda à John.

« Lyla et moi prendrons bien soin de lui. » Répondit Dig en la serrant doucement contre lui. « Ne pense qu'à toi, d'accord ? »

« Je vais essayer. » Répondit-elle en essuyant une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Hé, hé, ma beauté... ça va aller, il n'y a pas de raison. »

« Je sais... c'est juste que... »

« Tu détestes le laisser. Je sais. Mais tout va bien se passer pour lui. » Promit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait sur la joue.

Elle referma la porte derrière Dig après avoir embrassé son fils qui criait après elle dans le couloir. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le rattraper et dire à John qu'elle le prendrait avec eux, mais savait que ce n'était pas la place d'un enfant, alors elle ferma les yeux, refoulant ses émotions. Elle posa sa tête contre la porte, tenant son ventre à deux mains alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose couler entre ses jambes.

« Merde... »Dit-elle entre deux respirations, avançant vers la salle de bain. Elle attrapa une serviette propre pour s'essuyer quand elle entendit la clés dans la serrure.

« Oliver... fait attention. » Dit-elle alors qu'il ouvrait la porte.

« Chérie ? » La questionna-t-il en la regardant.

« J'ai juste perdu les eaux à la porte... » Le renseigna-t-elle alors qu'il fit un pas dans l'entrée, baissant le regard sur le sol. « D'accord. » Dit-il faisant un pas plus large pour éviter la flaque. Il ferma la porte avant d'aller vers elle. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

« Je gère. » Dit-elle simplement. « Enfin j'essaie... » Grimaça-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses lèvres sur son front avec tendresse. « Bien. Je vais chercher ta valise, puis nous partirons. » Dit-il alors qu'il parcourut la pièce du regard haussant les sourcils. « Où est Jessie ? » Demanda-t-il s'apercevant que son petit garçon ne l'avait pas accueilli comme à son habitude.

« Dig est passé le prendre... j'ai pensé que se serait plus facile si c'était Dig qui venait le chercher.»

« D'accord. » Dit Oliver alors que Felicity gémit. Il courut vers elle. « Hé, hé... » Dit-il collant sa poitrine contre son dos, la soutenant alors qu'elle tentait de maîtriser sa respiration.

« Elles sont de plus en plus rapprochées. » Dit-elle à demi-voix, essoufflée par la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir.

« Ok, je prends la valise et nous partons. » Il monta les marches deux par deux, courut jusqu'à leur chambre, empoigna la valise et la rejoignit rapidement dans le couloir où il put voir son visage se tordre de douleur à nouveau.

Une fois la contraction passée, Oliver jeta une serviette éponge sur la flaque couvrant le sol avant de quitter les lieux. Le trajet jusqu'à la voiture prit beaucoup de temps. Felicity avait des contractions toutes les trois minutes et la peur gagna Oliver. Il avait peur de ne pas arriver dans les temps à l'hôpital. Il aida Felicity à s'installer à l'arrière sous sa demande puis couru à sa place. Il démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

« Oliver, je veux arriver là-bas en vie. » Dit Felicity en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Je maîtrise chérie. » Dit-il avec sérieux, gardant les yeux sur la route. « Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« C'est... douloureux... » Gémit-elle alors qu'une nouvelle contraction arrivait.

Oliver contracta les mâchoires. Il voulait s'arrêter sur le bas côté et l'aider, lui donner des forces, lui insuffler son amour, mais il n'en fit rien, il appuya un peu plus sur la pédale d'accélération à la place, voulant arriver le plus rapidement possible, priant que tout aille bien..

Il stationna devant les portes de l'hôpital, aida Felicity à descendre puis la mena dans l'enceinte où elle fut rapidement prise en charge par une équipe médicale.

« Je vais juste stationner correctement la voiture et je reviens. » Dit-il en posant un baiser sur son front, détestant devoir la laisser seule.

Quand il revint, elle était allongée sur la table d'examen, une sage femme du nom de Molly enfilait des gants en latex. Il se précipita au chevet de sa femme, prit sa main dans la sienne et posa l'autre sur ses cheveux, les balayant sur l'arrière. Il était inquiet du verdict et d'un coup l'accouchement de Jessie lui revint en mémoire, elle avait les mêmes contractions, des douleurs à n'en plus finir qui n'avaient aucun effet sur son col. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer, sa grossesse avait été totalement différente, son accouchement le serait aussi, il le fallait.

« Bien détendez-vous Mme Queen. » Lui demanda gentiment la sage femme alors qu'elle vérifia le col. « D'accord. » S'exclama-t-elle en relevant la tête alors qu'Oliver et Felicity la regardaient tout deux dans l'attente d'un verdict. « Le travail a déjà bien progressé. Vous en êtes à quatre doigts. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle jetait les gants dans la poubelle et qu'Oliver poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Souhaitez-vous la péridurale ? »

« Oui... » Souffla Felicity alors qu'elle luttait contre la douleur.

L'anesthésiste arriva une heure plus tard, Felicity n'en pouvait plus et ne rêvait que d'une chose qu'elle soit enfin soulagée.

« Désolé... j'avais d'autre patients à voir. » Dit-il alors qu'il entra dans la pièce. « Avez-vous de nouveau contrôlé son col? » Demanda-t-il à Molly qui le suivait.

« Non... je vais le faire. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle enfilait des gants. « La péridurale ne sera pas nécessaire. » Dit-elle en relevant la tête. « Vous êtes pratiquement à dilatation complète. »

« Non... » Souffla Felicity qui n'avait qu'une envie, que la douleur cesse. Une larme roula sur sa joue qu'Oliver effaça de son pouce.

Il lança un regard noir à l'anesthésiste qui s'excusa à nouveau de ne pas être intervenu plus tôt puis quitta la salle d'accouchement.

« Je vais vous installer. » Dit simplement Molly alors qu'elle s'activait.

« Hé, chérie. » L'appela Oliver alors qu'elle fermait les yeux. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait, savait qu'elle souffrirait d'avantage et cela lui fit serrer sa poitrine. Il détestait qu'elle soit de nouveau dans ce genre de situation, mais ils n'avaient plus le choix, il allait la soutenir, être présent pour elle. « Ça va aller mon ange, je suis là. Je reste avec toi, ok ? »

« Okay » Répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux, frottant son visage contre sa main.

Felicity hurla de douleur, elle serra fortement la main d'Oliver dans la sienne, repoussa sa tête sur l'arrière, oubliant sa respiration. « Je... pousser... » Gémit-elle simplement.

Oliver se sentait complètement impuissant, démuni, il aurait voulu prendre sa place, prendre sa douleur. Il passa un linge humide sur son visage et lui insuffla tout son amour dans chacun de ses gestes.

Molly accourut vers elle, se plaça entre ses jambes. « D'accord. Je vois sa tête. A la prochaine contraction, vous pourrez y aller madame Queen. »

Après trois poussées, et des hurlements de douleur à n'en plus finir, Molly déposa le bébé sur le ventre de Felicity.

« Elle est magnifique chérie. » Dit Oliver avec des larmes dans la voix. « Tu as été courageuse mon ange. » Il posa un baiser sur son front puis caressa la tête de sa petite fille. « Merci. » Sa voix était rauque et des larmes coulaient maintenant sur son visage.

Felicity serra son bébé contre sa poitrine, posa des baisers sur sa tête, la câlinant. « Prend là. » Dit-elle à Oliver après un moment d'une voix lasse. Elle était heureuse, mais totalement épuisée.

« Bonjour Charlie, je suis ton papa. » Se présenta-t-il un sourire et l'émotion mêlés dans sa voix. « Tu es magnifique ma poupée. »

0#0

Oliver se tenait devant la fenêtre de la chambre d'hôpital, scrutant le ciel qui se parsemait lentement de la voix lactée tenant sa petit fille qui n'avait que quelques heures dans ses bras. Il se tourna lentement vers sa femme allongée sur le lit, tenant contre elle Jessie qui était profondément endormi. Il avait demandé à Dig de l'amener à la minute où Felicity avait été placée dans la chambre qui leur était réservée et son petit garçon n'avait eu envie que d'une chose se pelotonner contre sa mère, la câliner. Elle lui avait présenté sa petite sœur et Jessie avait caressé son petit visage avec délicatesse avant de se lever et de serrer sa mère très fort contre lui. Oliver avait photographié ce moment et était déjà certain que cette photo serait accrochée sur l'un des murs de leur loft.

Il regarda sa femme avec tendresse, s'avançant vers elle, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'elle les regardait avec amour. « Epouse-moi. » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que nous sommes déjà marié. » Pouffa Felicity.

« Nous avons une alliance, mais nous savons tout deux que nous n'étions pas d'accord. Epouse-moi. » Demanda-t-il une seconde fois, couvrant sa main gauche de la sienne.

« D'accord. » Dit simplement Felicity en levant leur main jointe embrassant la sienne. « D'accord. »

Oliver se pencha vers elle, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime. Je te remercie de faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde, Felicity. »

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres puis l'embrassa doucement, posant sa main sur sa joue. « Je t'aime. »


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27.

« Chérie ? » L'appela Oliver depuis l'escalier, scrutant le couloir menant aux chambres. « Tu es prête ? »

« Dans une minute. » Répondit-elle alors qu'elle finissait de se coiffer, emprisonnant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval.

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de tourner les talons, satisfaite du résultat. Elle avait réussi à masquer les cernes qui avait élu domicile sous ses yeux depuis près d'un mois maintenant. Elle descendit les escaliers et fut accueillie par les bras de son mari.

« Tu es superbe. » Dit-il en la serrant doucement contre lui.

Elle portait une robe d'été blanche et rouge qui lui allait à merveille. « Les enfants sont déjà prêts. » Remarqua-t-elle quand elle vit Charlie installée dans la poussette et Jessie installé sur la marche prévue pour lui, se tenant à la poussette, impatient de sortir. Il s'était très bien adapté à sa petite sœur et était heureux d'aider Felicity chaque fois que l'occasion s'en présentait. Il était toujours très proche de sa mère, voulant toujours autant son attention, mais du haut de ses dix-neuf mois il comprenait quand Felicity ne pouvait pas s'occuper de lui et se tournait alors vers son père.

« Hum hum. » Murmura Oliver contre ses lèvres. « Nous n'attendions plus que toi. »

« Hé bien, nous pouvons y aller. » Dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues sous un soleil d'été. C'était la fin du mois d'Août mais le soleil était encore bien présent dans le ciel de Starling et la petite famille profitait de la chaleur de chaque fin d'après-midi depuis quelques jours.

« Regarde. » Dit Oliver en s'arrêtant devant la bijouterie. « Elles sont magnifiques. » Il pointa deux anneaux en titane sertis de diamant pour la version féminine et travaillé pour la version masculine, présents dans la vitrine.

Felicity s'approcha et sourit. « Tu veux des nouvelles alliances ? » Lui demanda-t-elle un sourire dans la voix.

« Hé bien... oui.. » Dit-il, pas vraiment sûr de lui. « Tu n'en as pas et... »

Elle le coupa « Je pensais que celle-ci. » Dit-elle en caressant son annulaire gauche. « Te convenait parfaitement. Tu m'as dit l'aimer. »

« Je... je la déteste Felicity... » Répondit-il en baissant les yeux sur son alliance. « Je... je ne l'ai même pas choisi... » Dit-il toujours honteux de la façon dont il avait procédé ce jour-là.

Il l'avait détesté chaque jour et ne rêvait que d'une chose la remplacer par quelque chose de mieux, de symbolique.

« Papa triste ? » Demanda Jessie en tirant doucement sur la main de Felicity.

« Papa n'aime pas sa bague Jessie. » Dit Felicity en soulevant son petit garçon dans ses bras. « Tu penses que nous devrions en acheter des nouvelles ? » L'interrogea-t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Oui... » S'exclama le petit garçon, un sourire sur le visage. « Papa plus triste. » Dit-il en regardant son père.

« Ton fils a tranché, nous pouvons entrer et voir. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle poussait la porte de la boutique.

Oliver la regardait, un sourire idiot sur les lèvres avant de la suivre dans la boutique emmenant Charlie avec lui.

0#0

« Papa méchant. » Dit Jessie en s'asseyant sur le canapé à côté d'elle posant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère, soufflant.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » Demanda Felicity tout en redressant Charlie qui avait terminé de téter.

« Papa a dit pas piscine et Jessie veut. » Dit-il en croisant maintenant ses bras sur sa poitrine, la mine boudeuse.

Felicity se tourna légèrement vers lui. « Papa a raison trésor. Il est tard, papy et mamie sont probablement sur le point de se coucher et en plus, papa et moi t'avons emmener au parc tout à l'heure. »

« Non... non, non. » Cria maintenant le petit garçon, tapant ses pieds sur le canapé. « Je veux, je veux piscine. » Hurla-t-il de plus belle faisant pleurer sa petite sœur.

Oliver courut dans le salon alerté par les cris de son fils. Il s'accroupit devant lui, tenant fermement ses petites jambes.

« Jessie stop. » Dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Mais le petit garçon ne s'arrêta pas. « Méchant, méchant, méchant papa. » Cria-t-il alors qu'Oliver le souleva dans ses bras le menant à l'escalier.

« Je m'en occupe. » Dit-il simplement à Felicity alors qu'il montait déjà les premières marches.

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et s'assit sur le rocking-chair. Le petit garçon ne criait plus, mais pleurait à chaudes larmes contre sa poitrine.

« Trésor, tu es épuisé. » Dit-il en frottant ses lèvres contre ses cheveux.

« Non... » Murmura le petit garçon. « Piscine... »

« Nous irons, mais pas aujourd'hui parce qu'il est tard et qu'il est l'heure de se coucher. »

« Non... Jessie pas dodo, Jessie piscine... » Dit le petit garçon élevant la voix.

Oliver souffla, exaspéré, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à la colère de son fils, mais chaque fois il se sentait démuni.

Il se redressa, posa son fils sur le sol avant de se lever. Il attrapa sa main et l'emmena dans un coin de sa chambre le cœur lourd. Il détestait ces moments, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il ne pouvait le laisser penser qu'il pouvait faire ce genre de crise sans conséquence.

« Tu vas rester au coin, jusqu'à ce que tu sois calmé. » Dit Oliver en asseyant son fils sur la petite chaise qu'il venait de tirer dans le coin.

Son fils s'assit, résigné, sachant du haut de ses dix-neuf mois que son papa ne céderait pas. Il regarda son père avec des yeux noirs avant de fixer le sol.

« Est-ce que tu es calmé ? » Demanda Oliver après quelques minutes.

« Oui... » Dit simplement Jessie sans regarder son père.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver, voyant que son fils ne le regardait pas.

Le petit garçon leva la tête vers lui et hocha la tête.

« Bien, dans ce cas, tu peux te lever et venir ici. » Lui dit-il en montrant sa cuisse.

Il grimpa sur son père qui posa les yeux sur lui. « Je comprends que tu sois fâché mon bonhomme, mais sache que tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Jessie hocha de nouveau la tête avant de poser ses mains sur le visage d'Oliver qui se pencha vers lui. Le petit garçon posa un baiser sur sa joue. « Padon.. » Dit-il avec désolation.

« D'accord, j'accepte tes excuses. » Dit Oliver en se levant avec son fils. « Tu devras dire pardon à maman et Charlie aussi. » L'avertit Oliver alors qu'il prenait le chemin de l'escalier. « Et ensuite papa te mettra au lit. »

0#0

Oliver s'écroula sur le canapé après avoir couché Jessie. Il était épuisé par la journée et celle-ci était loin d'être terminée, il devait encore gérer des dossiers et écrire son discours. Il allait être promu au poste de PDG dans moins d'un mois et n'avait toujours pas commencé son éloge.

« Fatigué ? » Demanda Felicity, voyant les cernes sous les yeux de son mari.

« Pas autant que toi. » Dit Oliver en caressant sa joue.

« Je pense que tu te trompes... je ne suis pas celle qui fait des journées doubles. » Dit-elle en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« S'occuper de deux enfants est épuisant. »

« Je ne le fais pas seule... tu m'aides... » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Juste l'après-midi... le matin tu gères seule et tu le fais très bien. »

« J'essaie. » Dit-elle posant sa tête contre son épaule. « Oliver ? » l'appela-t-elle après un moment de silence.

« Hum ? »

« Je... j'aimerai te demander quelque chose.. » Dit-elle incertaine.

Oliver ouvrit les yeux alerté par le ton qu'elle venait d'employer. Il poussa doucement sa tête de son épaule et l'encouragea du regard.

« Je... j'aimerai que nous nous marions en Novembre... je sais que ça nous laisse un très court délai, mais je voudrais que ce jour... ce jour soit un jour heureux pour nous et pas un mauvais souvenir... c'est, je comprendrai si tu ne veux pas, parce que je sais que tu as beaucoup de chose à penser ces derniers temps avec ta promotion et... »

Oliver la coupa d'un baiser sur les lèvres. « C'est parfait, chérie. Je suis partant. Et tout comme toi j'aimerai que le jour de notre mariage soit un jour heureux. Donc à cette date ce sera parfait. »

Felicity poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle avait eu peur qu'il refuse, peur qu'il dise que cette journée était un mauvais souvenir et qu'il ne veuille pas qu'elle fasse partie des bons.

« Donc nous nous marierons le 28 Novembre, jour où nous nous sommes mariés il y a trois ans. »

« J'aime l'idée. » Oliver l'embrassa.

0#0

Oliver était nerveux, il n'avait quasiment pas dormi de la nuit, pensant sans arrêt à son discours, ressassant sans cesse ses écrits pour être sur de n'avoir rien oublié. Ce soir était le grand soir, Walter lui passerait la relève devant une foule de journalistes et il n'avait pas le droit au faux pas.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, sortit de son bureau, nerveux. Il déambula dans les couloirs jusqu'à la salle de réunion où des personnes étaient déjà installées, attendant le début.

Il serra la main de plusieurs personnes avant d'atteindre le bout de la salle où il retrouva sa famille. Sa mère l'enlaça tendrement. « Je suis si fière de toi mon beau garçon. » Souffla-t-elle à son oreille.

« Merci maman. »

Il salua le reste de sa famille et amis. « Felicity n'est pas là ? » Demanda-t-il à John ne voyant pas sa femme.

« Non... je croyais qu'elle était au bureau avec toi... veux-tu que j'aille voir ? » Lui proposa Dig, voyant son ami se tendre.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, la voilà. » Dit Oliver avec un grand sourire, soulagé de la voir arriver.

« Désolé pour le retard... Jessie ne voulait pas s'endormir et Charlie avait besoin d'une dernière tétée. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Tout va bien. » Dit Oliver en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Felicity en voyant son air contrarié.

« Juste stressé. » Dit-il. « Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Tu vas être au top Oliver, n'en doute pas. Je n'en doute pas. » Murmura-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Un flash se déclencha, capturant ce moment intime. Oliver se détacha d'elle et scruta la horde de journalistes prêt à aller chercher celui qui avait osé les photographier par surprise, mais Felicity posa une main rassurante sur son bras.

« Laisse Oliver. Ce n'est rien. » Dit-elle doucement alors que Tommy et Sara faisaient leur entrée.

Ils se saluèrent tous, discutèrent avant que Walter n'entre dans la salle et se place derrière le pupitre, ajustant le micro. Tout le monde prit place. Oliver tenait la main de Felicity entre les siennes, nerveux. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'était, cette entreprise était la sienne, celle de sa famille et il était normal qu'il soit le PDG.

Walter présenta l'entreprise, passa rapidement sur l'histoire de leur famille puis en vint au fait. « Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de me retirer et de laisser la place à l'héritier de Robert. Oliver. » Dit-il en tendant la main vers ce dernier qui se leva sous l'acclamation du public.

Il se positionna près de son beau-père lui serrant la main.

« A partir de demain, votre nouveau PDG sera Oliver Queen. » Dit Walter. « Je vais le laisser faire son discours. » Ils se serrèrent de nouveau la main, puis Walter quitta le pupitre pour s'asseoir auprès de sa femme qui regardait son fils avec fierté.

« Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord je tenais à remercier Walter pour la confiance qu'il m'a accordé au fil du temps. Si j'en suis ici aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à sa patience et à son investissement. Il m'a appris beaucoup de choses au cours des trois années écoulées et je lui dois beaucoup, notamment ma place ici. Walter merci. » Oliver s'éclaircit la gorge, ferma les yeux alors qu'il était légèrement aveuglé par les flash. « J'espère diriger cette entreprise aussi bien que toi, et aussi bien que mon père l'a fait. Je promets de tout faire, pour faire progresser QC, pour la valoriser et la mener le plus loin possible. Je promets d'être un PDG à l'écoute de ses employés et d'étudier toute les nouvelles choses qui me seront apportées avec soin. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile pour vous de me faire confiance, mais je vais la gagner. Je vous remercie tous et toutes pour votre attention et j'espère ne pas vous décevoir. » Finit Oliver en se reculant du micro sous les applaudissements du public.

La soirée passa sans qu'Oliver ne puisse vraiment passer du temps avec Felicity seule, étant sans cesse sollicité par les journalistes, les associés et les employés de l'entreprise. Il poussa un petit soupir quand au bout de trois heures il vit enfin qu'il pouvait aller discuter avec elle. Elle était occupée à rire avec Tommy. Il s'avança, l'enlaça par derrière, posant ses lèvres derrière son oreille.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui. « Mon mari est enfin disponible. » Rit-elle en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Je te promets que ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça. » Rit Oliver en se décalant, la tenant par la taille. Tommy lui tendit une coupe de champagne.

« Tu vas trinquer avec nous non ? » L'interrogea Tommy alors que le reste de leur groupe les rejoignit.

« Évidemment. » Dit Oliver en levant son verre en même temps que les autres qui s'exclamèrent en cœur. « A notre nouveau PDG. »

0#0

Oliver roula sur le côté du lit et s'éveilla subitement. Le lit était vide, sa femme n'était pas là. Il regarda l'heure sur le radio réveil. Onze heures. Bon sang il avait dormi comme une souche. Depuis qu'il avait pris le rôle de PDG il ne se reposait pas ou peu. Il avait dû organiser plusieurs rendez-vous avec ses associés qui voulait le rencontrer en personne, ses journées n'en finissaient plus. Il rentrait tard le soir, souvent après que ses enfants soient couchés et il s'en voulait. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps avec eux, mais pour le moment c'était impossible, il n'avait que le week-end pour le faire. Mais cette semaine était différente, il avait posé quelques jours afin d'être avec eux. Il en avait besoin. Felicity en avait besoin, il le voyait même si elle ne disait rien.

Il descendit l'escalier et trouva ses enfants dans le salon, Jessie jouant avec ses petites voitures et son garage, Charlie se reposant dans le transat.

« Où est ma femme ? » Demanda-t-il à Raisa qui rangeait la cuisine, surpris de la trouver chez eux alors que Felicity et lui étaient disponible pour les enfants.

« Oh Felicity est sortie... elle avait besoin d'air. » Dit-elle simplement en jetant un œil sur les enfants. « Elle ne voulait pas te réveiller et m'a appelé, me demandant si je pouvais garder vos trésors quelques heures. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Ils ont été difficiles ? » Demanda-t-il alors que Jessie posa la voiture qu'il avait dans les mains, venant de remarquer son papa.

« Papa. » Cria-t-il en courant vers lui.

« Hey mon trésor. » Dit-il avec un sourire se baissant pour le soulever dans ses bras. Déposant des bisous sur son visage.

« Pique papa. » Dit Jessie en riant, la barbe le chatouillant.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Oliver en riant à son tour, frottant de nouveau sa barbe contre le visage de son fils.

« Pique beaucoup papa. » Dit Jessie en repoussant maintenant son visage. « Maman partie. » Dit Jessie en faisant la moue.

« Raisa vient de me dire ça. Jessie as-tu été méchant avec maman ? » Demanda Oliver en faisant de grand yeux à son fils qui tourna la tête de droite à gauche. Il savait que ces dernier temps le petit garçon faisait d'énorme caprice et se retrouvait souvent au coin.

« Les enfants ont été corrects monsieur Oliver. » Dit Raisa en s'approchant d'eux. « Felicity avait juste besoin de sortir...» Finit Raisa ne sachant pas comment décrire le comportement de la jeune femme.

Oliver posa son fils sur le sol et l'envoya jouer. Il se tourna vers Raisa. « Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Oliver inquiet.

« Non... elle m'a simplement demandé si je pouvais rester un peu avec les enfants parce qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire. » L'informa Raisa qui préparait maintenant son café, voulant s'occuper les mains. « Elle a dit qu'elle ne serait pas longue. »

« Je vois. » Dit Oliver en prenant place sur un tabouret ouvrant le journal devant lui, lisant sans vraiment le faire les gros titres, inquiet pour sa femme. Il savait où elle était allée et savait qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il s'empara de son téléphone, commença à écrire un message qu'il effaça. Elle n'apprécierait pas, elle avait besoin d'un moment pour elle.

0#0

Felicity sortit de la voiture, ferma son manteau, ajusta son bonnet et son écharpe avant de passer ses gants. Il faisait froid et les températures ne s'arrangeraient pas.

Elle avança entre les allées puis s'arrêta devant la tombe de sa mère. Elle s'asseya sur le marbre glacé puis le caressa de ses doigts gantés.

« Bonjour maman. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi... je sais que je ne suis pas venue depuis un moment, je sais aussi que la dernière fois que je suis venue je ne t'ai pas parlé, mais nous étions en famille donc.. » Elle souffla, essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue. Venir sur la tombe de sa mère était toujours très difficile pour elle. « Je... j'ai une bonne nouvelle maman, une de celle qui te rendrai heureuse. Oui je sais la naissance des enfants t'aurait rendu heureuse, mais cette nouvelle te rendrait, hystérique. » Felicity pouffa un petit rire. « Oliver et moi allons nous marier dans deux jours. » Finit-elle la gorge serrée. « Ce... ce n'est pas des larmes de peur comme la première fois maman, ce sont des larmes de bonheur, mais aussi des larmes parce que tu ne seras pas là. Ce sera le troisième événement important dans ma vie et tu n'as été là pour aucun. J'aurai tellement aimé que tu le sois, que tu me vois, que tu me mènes à Oliver, que tu choisisses une robe avec moi, qu'on se dispute sur la couleur, la forme... » Elle essuya de nouveau ses larmes. « Tu sais le genre de chose que les filles font avec leur mère... Je... j'ai choisi ma robe avec l'aide de Thea, c'était sympa, elle était en total désaccord avec mes choix, mais ce n'était pas toi. Tu me manques maman, tellement, chaque jour, mais ce jour-là tu me manqueras encore plus. Je t'aime tellement. »

Une rafale de vent, la fit trembler de froid. Felicity ouvrit son sac et en sortit un cadre. « Je... je ne t'ai pas emmené de fleurs parce qu'elles ne tiendraient pas avec ce temps... Je t'ai amené ça. Une photo de notre famille. J'espère qu'elle te plaira. » Elle posa le cadre sur le marbre.

Elle avait été en choisir un avant de se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère, voulant que sa famille sois constamment avec elle et c'était la seule idée qu'elle avait trouvée. Elle savait que ce n'était pas commun que peu de stèle étaient décorées avec ce genre de présent, mais elle en avait besoin, besoin de les savoir proches de sa mère.

« Je t'aime maman. Tu me manques. » Finit-elle en caressant de nouveau le marbre. « Le 28 Novembre tu seras avec moi à chacun de mes pas. »

Elle se leva et quitta le cimetière le cœur lourd. C'était toujours difficile pour elle, surtout lors des moments de bonheur.

Quand elle entra chez elle, elle trouva Oliver allongé sur le tapis du salon, jouant aux voitures avec Jessie alors que Charlie était allongée dans son parc entourée de ses jouets, gazouillant avec eux.

Oliver redressa la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et poussa un soupir de soulagement en la voyant. Il se redressa sur les genoux, abandonnant le jeu sous le regard dubitatif de son fils. « Papa, joue. » Ordonna Jessie en tirant sur sa main qui tenait une voiture.

« Deux secondes, trésor. Je veux juste embrasser maman et ensuite je reviens. » Promit-il en ébouriffant ses cheveux. Le petit garçon hocha la tête et repartit à son jeu, oubliant les deux adultes.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda Oliver en approchant.

Elle se pelotonna contre lui, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

« Ça va mieux. » Dit-elle doucement, alors qu'Oliver caressait son dos. « J'ai... elle me manque plus dans ces moments là tu sais. »

« Je sais. » Dit-il. Il ressentait la même chose pour son père, mais Oliver avait l'avantage d'avoir encore sa maman, alors que Felicity était seule, n'ayant aucune autre famille.

« Mais ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. » Dit-elle en se décalant, lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

Il savait que ça irait, ça allait toujours. Elle avait juste besoin d'un moment avec sa mère, un moment pour lui déverser son cœur, un moment en tête à tête. Ils allaient autant que possible sur la tombe de sa mère, mais Felicity ne se montrait jamais vulnérable lorsqu'ils étaient en famille, voulant rester forte pour ses enfants. Mais il savait que lorsqu'elle y allait seule, les choses se passaient différemment, il l'avait surprise une fois après qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Elle était assise sur la pierre tombale et discutait. Il s'était douté qu'elle se confiait. Il n'était pas resté, il aurait eu l'impression de l'espionner. Il avait tourné les talons et était rentré chez eux.

« Est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous ? » Demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Jessie.

« Je crois qu'il en serait ravi. » Dit Oliver en posant un baiser sur son front. « Felicity ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Hum ? »

« Je suis désolé de ne pas être plus présent ces dernier temps. Je sais que je te laisse gérer seule et je m'en veux. J'aimerai être plus disponible, t'épauler davantage, les enfants me manque et tu me manques. »

« Je le sais Oliver. Ne t'inquiète pas... c'est juste le temps que tout se mette en place. Tu me manques aussi. » Dit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne. « Mais, aujourd'hui n'était pas à propos de ça, c'était... notre mariage. » L'assura Felicity alors qu'elle avançait vers son fils. Se plaçant face à lui, attrapant une voiture.

0#0

Felicity était stressée, elle faisait les cent pas dans l'ancienne chambre d'Oliver, attendant que Thea lui apporte sa robe.

« Tu vas user le plancher. » Lui dit Lyla en posant une main sur son bras, riant légèrement.

« Je... je sais... je ne peux pas m'en empêcher... » Sourit-elle. « Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi je suis stressée, je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si nous n'étions pas déjà mariés, non ? » Demanda-t-elle en insistant sur le non.

« Hé bien, théoriquement aucun de vous ne le voulez. » Répondit Sara qui était assise sur le canapé, câlinant Charlie.

« Tu n'étais pas obligée de lui rappeler ça. » L'avertit Lyla, en lui jetant un regard amusé. « Tu sais que ce sera pire maintenant, non ? »

Sara rit avec de plonger le visage vers la petite bouille de Charlie, qui jouait avec ses long cheveux blonds.

« Ok, donne-moi ma fille. » Dit Felicity en tendant les mains vers son bébé, la soulevant dans ses bras, la pressant contre sa poitrine, voulant la câliner, mais le bébé en décida autrement, tirant doucement sur sa blouse, cherchant désespérément à téter.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à manger. » Rigola Felicity alors qu'elle ouvrait déjà sa blouse. « Tu te fiches de maman, tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est ça. » Dit-elle en pointant ses seins du doigt.

Charlie téta goulûment, se délectant du lait de sa mère.

« Me voilà. » Dit Thea en entrant dans la chambre, tenant la housse qui contenait la robe. « C'est... tu n'es même pas encore déshabillée. » S'exclama-t-elle en regardant Felicity assise sur le canapé avec Charlie. « Mon dieu... nous allons être en retard. » Dit-elle en s'approchant, tendant la housse à Lyla qui se tenait assise sur le bras du canapé. « Charlie, je pense que la pause goûter est terminée. » L'informa Thea en regardant sa nièce qui n'avait d'yeux que pour sa maman. Elle tendit les bras vers la petite fille et Felicity lui donna à contre cœur. « Sara, tu devrais faire sortir cet enfant de la chambre. » Ordonna-t-elle en lui donnant la petite fille. « Raisa et maman seront ravies de s'occuper d'elle. » S'exclama Thea en posant un baiser dans les cheveux du bébé. « Je t'aime, mais aujourd'hui c'est la journée de tes parents ma poupée. »

« C'est... expéditif. » Dit Felicity en voyant sa fille quitter la chambre. « Tu me rappelleras de traiter tes enfants de la même façon le jour de ton mariage. » Rit Felicity en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain Thea et Lyla sur ses talons.

« Nous savons toutes les deux que je n'aurai pas d'enfant. » Rit Thea amusée par la remarque de Felicity. « C'est impossible puisque je me marie dans six mois maintenant. »

« Bon point. » Rit Felicity qui commença à retirer ses vêtements, prête à passer à l'habillage, maquillage et coiffage.

0#0

Oliver retenait son souffle, il joua avec ses doigts, nerveux. Sa femme allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre et il n'avait aucun doute quand au fait qu'elle serait magnifique. Il portait un costume bleu marine sur une chemise blanche et un nœud papillon noir. Deux roses, une blanche et une rose pale étaient piquées sur sa veste, entourées de feuillages.

« Reste zen, mec. » Lui dit Tommy à ses côtés.

Oliver souffla, puis baissa les yeux vers son fils qui se tenait assis sur sa mère, tenant fermement le petit coussin blanc où reposaient leurs alliances.

Il releva le regard lorsqu'il entendit des petits bruits et se figea, bloquant le regard sur sa femme. Elle était époustouflante. Ses cheveux étaient naturels, cascadant sur ses épaules, sa robe simple, épousant parfaitement son corps, elle souriait, heureuse. Dig tenait fermement son bras, fier de la mener vers lui.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux, profitant de chaque seconde. Il sentit sa main dans la sienne et ne brisa le contact que lorsque Dig lui dit : « Je te la confie. » avant qu'il n'aille se placer derrière le pupitre.

Dig était celui qui officierait leur mariage. Felicity et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur un point, ils voulaient un mariage intime et discret avec juste leur famille et amis. Rien de plus et surtout pas la présence des journalistes.

Ils avaient œuvré dans la plus grande discrétion pour préparer ce mariage, ne voulant alerter personne et ils avaient réussi. Rien n'avait fuité, personne ne savait ce qui se jouait actuellement au manoir familial.

Dig s'éclaircit la gorge, voulant attirer l'attention du couple qui n'avait d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre, oubliant totalement les invités.

« Êtes-vous prêt ? » Demanda John avec un sourire alors qu'ils hochèrent la tête en guise de réponse.

« Bien, nous sommes réunis ce 28 Novembre pour unir Oliver Jonas Queen et Felicity Megan Smoak. »

La gorge de Felicity se serra à l'entente de son nom de jeune fille, c'était la première fois en trois ans qu'une personne osait le prononcer. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, elle avala fortement pour les contenir ne voulant pas gâcher le moment. Oliver sentit son changement d'humeur. Il serra fermement ses mains en guise de réconfort.

« Voulez-vous prononcer des vœux ? » Demanda Dig avant de continuer.

Oliver hocha la tête et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Felicity, quand je suis revenu il y a un peu plus de trois ans j'avais des rêves. Des rêves qui ont été brisés dès l'instant où je suis arrivé sur le sol américain. Ma vie venait de prendre un tournant auquel je n'étais pas préparé. Qui le serait ? J'ai été dévasté d'apprendre ce que ce monde était devenu et tellement en colère. En colère parce que je ne voulais pas me plier aux règles. Je suis rentré avec un but, celui de trouver l'amour de ma vie et avec ses lois, j'ai vu mes rêves s'envoler. » Il ferma ses yeux, reprenant une respiration. « J'avais tort. Ce que je voyais comme une punition était en fait une bénédiction... certes, il m'a fallu du temps pour le voir, je t'ai repoussé, t'ai fait beaucoup de mal et crois-moi Felicity, si je pouvais changer les choses je le ferai. Tout le monde ici présent, pense que je suis tombé amoureux de toi lorsque notre fils est né et chacun d'eux le pense probablement encore aujourd'hui. Vous vous trompez tous. » Dit-il en regardant ses amis qui étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. « J'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour toi bien avant sa naissance, je ne voulais simplement pas me l'avouer. » Lui avoua-t-il en la regardant. « Je suis tombé amoureux de toi petit à petit. Je pense que ça a commencé lors de ses soirées qui nous partagions alors que tu étais alitée, j'ai réalisé à cet instant, à quel point tu étais forte et merveilleuse. Nous avons échangé des fous rires, discuté de tout et de rien comme le ferait un couple normal et lors de ces échanges j'ai réalisé que ce que je cherchais depuis mon retour était juste devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas pu te le dire à ce moment là, parce que je pensais que je ne te méritais pas. »

« Oliver... » Chuchota-t-elle la gorge serrée alors qu'une larme roulait sur la joue d'Oliver.

« Je ne sais pas si aujourd'hui c'est le cas, mais je suis sûr d'une chose Felicity Smoak, je ferai tout pour avoir ce privilège. »

« Tu me mérites Oliver... » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix étranglée, troublée par son discours.

« Felicity... » L'interpella Dig. « Des vœux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. Elle n'en avait pas prévu, n'avait rien écrit, mais elle laisserait son cœur parler.

« Oliver... mon discours ne sera probablement pas à la hauteur du tiens. » Rit-elle doucement. « Je... je voulais juste que tu saches que je t'avais pardonné tout le mal que tu as pu me faire durant cette première année de mariage. » Oliver se tendit à ses mots. « Je savais que ce n'était pas facile pour toi, ça ne l'était déjà pas pour nous qui connaissions ces lois depuis l'attaque alors j'ose imaginer ce que tu as ressentit. »

« Ce n'était pas une raison.. » Chuchota Oliver, contrit.

« Tu as raison, s'en était pas une... mais regarde où nous en sommes aujourd'hui. » Lui sourit-elle. « Peut-être que vous allez me trouver folle ou masochiste. » Rigola Felicity en se tournant vers l'assemblée. « Mais je ne voudrais rien changer à notre histoire, Oliver. Parce que je reste persuadée que sans toute cette colère, notre amour ne serait pas aussi fort qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. Nous avons appris à nous connaître après la tempête, nous avons réussi à nous pardonner nos erreurs et c'est ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. Je t'aime Oliver et je te remercie de m'offrir la vie que nous avons aujourd'hui. » Finit-elle, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues, s'en fichant que son maquillage soit ruiné. Plusieurs personnes firent le même geste qu'eux, essuyant leurs yeux, émus de la sincérité dans ses paroles.

« Bien... » Dit Dig avec émotion. « Oliver Jonas Queen, veux-tu épouser Felicity Megan Smoak ? »

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Felicity Megan Smoak, veux-tu épouser Oliver Jonas Queen. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

« Nous pouvons procéder à l'échange des alliances. » Dit Dig alors que Moira poussa doucement son petit-fils vers ses parents.

Oliver attrapa l'anneau que lui tendit son fils, posant une main sur le sommet de sa tête, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Il passa l'alliance au doigt de sa femme. Felicity fit de même retirant avant l'ancienne alliance d'Oliver qu'elle tendit à Dig, lui disant discrètement. « Tu peux la jeter. » Avant de passer la nouvelle au doigt d'Oliver.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de leur famille et amis.

Ils se balancèrent au rythme de la musique, serrés l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Felicity reposant contre sa poitrine, son visage à lui dans ses cheveux. Il sourit, heureux. Il avait réussi à trouver ce qu'il cherchait et jamais il n'aurait pensé ça possible après que sa mère lui ait annoncé la réalité de leur vie. Comme quoi l'amour peut-être là où on ne s'y attend pas.

 **Voilà c'est la fin. Un énorme merci à tous et toutes pour votre présence sur chacun des chapitres, à tous ceux qui ont lu et qui ont pris plaisir à la faire. Je suis contente que cette histoire vous ait plu.**

 **Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et faut avouer que c'est motivant pour la suite.**

 **Merci à Delicity pour son aide et sa présence.**

 **Je vous dit à Bientôt.**


End file.
